Naruto MangaFox
by SnowTheShinobi
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon a small Manga shop and manages to improve himself from what he reads. How will this affect his life? Just how powerful will he become? Read and find out. Smarter Naruto. Swordsman. Seal Master. Jutsu Creator.
1. Manga

My third story, and don't worry about the others my phone just was broken so I'll update soon. Anyways Naruto and everyone relevant is 3 years older as per my preference. Ryo equal dollars in value. Hope you enjoy. BTW THERE WILL BE LEMONS!

I do not own Naruto, yet.

"Arrrgh!" Yelled an orange clad blonde as he cocked back his bloody fist and launched it toward the face of a smirking boy much larger than himself. The taller boy easily sidestepped the sloppy punch from the 5'0 Naruto Uzumaki, driving a front kick into the blonde's exposed side. As three more boys quickly converged on the fallen form of the dead last academy reject, they let loose a series of stomps into his bruised body, covering his worn orange jumpsuit with even more dust and grit. After what seemed to be forever to the battered Uzumaki, the boys finally stopped their assault, but not before insulting him.

"Tch, Hokage!? You'd be better off just trying to make Genin you fuckin loser!"

"Oooh I think the little pussy's gonna cry!"

"Hahaha I'll tell you what Narutard I'll be nice and become Hokage for you! I did pass the graduation test after all, not to rub it in." The boys taunted as they walked away, spitting on his jumpsuit and leaving him in the grimy alley.

Naruto layed in the alley for what seemed like days, the pain from his fight eventually diminishing but the stinging sensation of his shattered pride still very fresh. As the boy finally rose to his feet and hobbled off, he couldn't help but to sulk because of his constant failures and treatment in the hidden leaf village that was his purgatory. Earlier that day he had once again failed his academy test, making it his second time and despite his never give up attitude it just hurt. While jiji had treated him to ramen at Ichirakus to cheer him up, even that couldn't help the Hokage wannabe get stronger and reach his goals. He had asked the old man for advice, and the aged Hokage had told him to make his weakness his strength and to put his entire being into everything he did. While Naruto knew it was sound advice, he had to question if he had any strength at all! The old man once again came though and informed him that his chakra was twice as much as his own and when Naruto showed his henge he had also learned that he wasn't using the academy jutsu but the jonin variant the transformation. He could literally transform into solid objects, but what did it all matter if he never even made genin!?

As he walked through the village ignoring the harsh glares and open hatred of its residents, he pulled his hand out of his pants pockets and played with the small leaf he was supposed to work on rotating with his chakra. The old man's final bits of advice to him were to eat healthy and work on his chakra control, but it was like even the simplest tasks were near impossible for him. He couldn't enter any stores in the village and every time he attempted the stupid leaf exercise it just ended up shooting away from him. Taking a large breath to relax his troubled mind and focus on what he could do for the next 10 weeks until the next term at the Academy, he continued wandering about aimlessly pondering his hopeless situation. If he couldn't do the clone jutsu, the only way to go appeared to be to practice everything else until he was so good he would pass like that kid Rock Lee had. They let him graduate and he couldn't use any jutsu at all, and despite his skill in taijutsu it really didn't make sense. Why him and not Naruto, the boy with more chakra than even the Hokage himself? Sure he sucked in taijutsu, written tests, and shuriken jutsu, but he could tell you anything about any of the Hokage that could be asked. And didn't they create the village? That definitely should have counted a lot more than some stupid essays on the flight path of a kunai!

"Things are gonna change, I gotta believe it!" He declared to himself.

Focusing on rectifying his predicaments and fantasizing about the respect he'd finally get when he took jiji's hat, the young boy failed to notice the flock of crows that flew over him, until he was hit with a barrage of white goo that ruined his only orange jumpsuit.

"Aahhh! You assholes are gonna pay!" He screamed pulling out a dull shuriken and throwing it at the flying perpetrators. The spinning object flew considerably short of his targeted area, but the epiphany the boy had was well worth his favorite and only article of wearable clothing.

"You Shit heads are lucky I can't fly or I'd! Wait-"

A large smile gracing his face for the first time that day, he quickly put his hands together in a seal and focused. In a plume of smoke, where the teenage boy was standing now stood a small black bird, identical to the crows that had just passed overhead a few minutes ago. As Naruto took in a world that was suddenly much larger, he made his first attempt to do something inconceivable, fly. Flapping his wings furiously, the boy lifted off into the air momentarily before jerking around and crashing face first into the ground, breaking his concentration and cancelling the jutsu. As the smoke cleared once again revealing a young man wearing an orange outfit with white stains, the wide grin plastered on his face was completely contradictory to how his visage had been only a minute earlier.

"Hell yeah I did it I I did it!" He screamed out to the sky jumping around and waving his arms wildly in celebration. The boy had started walking again with renewed vigor and a bounce in every step he took. Thinking about how he had started flying with only the flapping if his wings and wondering what else he could possibly transform into, he almost missed the wave of a young woman standing in a small shop of some sort. She was a cute petite young woman with black hair and dark eyes and she wore a white and yellow Sun dress and sandals. What stood out the most was the large smile and kind look in her eyes, a look that Naruto had rarely received in his entire 15 years of living. Automatically drawn toward the nice looking lady, the blonde opened the door to the shop and was surprised by the warm greeting he received.

"Hello there cutie and welcome to Cloud 9 Manga. I'm Rukia and since I'm going to be moving to a different location soon I'm having a little sale here. Look around for something you like."

Blushing at the young woman calling him cute Naruto replied," Hey Rukia Chan I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet ya!"

Placing his hands behind his head he continued," Umm..What's manga?"

"You mean you don't know!?,", she exclaimed gripping him by his hands and all but dragging him throughout the store, telling him everything about whatever she showed him and about all the different genres and the mainstream giants that dominated the business.

"Wow!" Naruto said stars in his eyes from the huge collection he could select from. Reaching into his his frog wallet and pulling out an impressive wad of ryo, the blonde was brought back down to earth by his budget.

"Umm Rukia Chan I can only spend about 70 ryo, do you have anything with lots of action that you think I'd like?"

Placing her hand on her chin and thinking she replied," Hmm, well some of the more popular ones have hundreds of books you'd have to read, but I have two in mind that I think are excellent and you can buy the entire stories with your spending limit. Let me go and get them for you."

As she went and searched in the back of the shop Naruto couldn't stop blushing as he watched her for some reason, the older girl was just so cute and had been so nice to him. When she had pulled him around the store, that had sadly been the most physical contact he had ever had. He snapped out of his trance when she approached, a stack of mint condition books in her arms. Paying for his purchases at the counter, Naruto decided to ask Rukia what had been bugging him with a growing blush in his face.

"Hey Rukia Chan why are you leaving, I mean your store is awesome?"

With a sad smile she answered," The economy here in the leaf just isn't that good Naruto kun, and business has gotten a little rough lately. That's why I'm headed to Port City, it's a lot more stable there and I hear a lot more diverse. The ocean and warm weather doesn't hurt either. I don't have a family or anything so it's not like I have a reason to stay."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked without thinking.

With a knowing smirk Rukia teased," Aww does Naru kun have a crush on little old me?"

His face turning bright red Naruto started stammering and waved his hands in front of his shaking head in embarrassment.

Laughing at the boy she continued," No I don't have a boyfriend Naruto kun, I haven't really met the right person yet and besides being single is better anyway, trust me OK."

Slowly nodding his head as she handed him his bags he said," Thank you Rukia Chan, I hope you find someone who will love you like you deserve one day. If I'm ever in Port City I'll be sure to come visit you and buy some more manga! That's a promise and I never break my word!"

Smiling brightly at her new favorite customer Rukia waved at him saying," I'll hold you to that Naruto kun, and I know you'll love those books, they're my faves!"

Running through the village at high speed Naruto arrived at his apartment building in record time. The boy had ignored the dark atmosphere of the slums he resided in as usual and quickly entered, ecstatic about the cool new reading material he now had. Sitting down on his couch and carefully unloading his bags to keep the books in good condition, he grabbed the first one since Rukia had arranged them in order for him.

"Alright lemme see what I got here!" He loudly said in barely restrained anticipation.


	2. Champloo

Soundtrack starts soon. Check out both of the manga I used, they're great. Fyi this fic is Canon inspired but I have some really nice twists. Gotta good feeling about this one. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto. If I did that would be slavery, no?

"14,998, 14,999, 15,000!" Yelled a sweaty blonde with his black shirt tightly clinging to his body. It had been a full month since the boy had met Rukia and bought the manga which had changed his life, and the young Uzumaki had seldom left his domain except for food and flight training. He now had lots of eggs and ramen along with a tub of gummy vitamins which he had been eating like candy, and the boy had both grown a little taller and a little wider. He now stood at 5'3, and his muscles were now more defined especially his arms and chest. His most drastic changes however was his understanding of people and fighting, and all of his extreme progress was due to his favorite reading material. Well more like his only reading material, but whatever.

The first story he had read was Holyland, a manga about a young boy his age named Kamishiro Yu. The suicidal and depressed main character had been bullied his entire life and looked down upon something like how Naruto himself had been treated. He had eventually stopped going to school and stayed in his room, and on a whim he had picked up a book on boxing. He had learned the 1,2 combination by pure repetitive practice and had did it 5,000 times daily for a long long time, using the exercise as a sort of escape and therapy from his depressing existence. Eventually he began to fight back against those who tried to fight him, and became famous on the night streets as the infamous thug Hunter. He even made friends and attained a place where he felt he belonged, fighting stronger and stronger opponents, learning new techniques, and mastering them.

What was really special about Holyland was the detail on the mental and technical aspects of street fighting and martial arts. It went into detail on boxing, judo, karate, kickboxing, wrestling, kendo, kenpo, and dirty tactics. Mentally it taught him to ALWAYS move forward to win, that even an experienced martial artist could be bested with low blows and using the environment, and that how he felt emotionally definitely had a profound impact on the outcome of battle. He also became motivated because of Kamishiro gaining friends and respect because of his fighting prowess and tenacity.

The blonde had read the story several times over when he wasn't training by repetition like Kamishiro had. While Kamishiro had done 5,000 straight punches daily however, Naruto had done 20,000 faithfully in his pursuit to get stronger. He also practiced the roundhouse, front, and spinning back kicks often, along with using the palm of his hands sometimes when he practiced punches in case he hurt his knuckles. He had been seriously considering using palms only since If He hurt his knuckles it'd probably be difficult to use handseals. On top of kicking and punching he worked on elbows in case of close combat, and head butts for a nasty surprise. He knew his footwork probably sucked, but it couldn't really be helped just like his grappling. He still worked on lunging in low though to get used to it. Overall his taijutsu had really improved though it was unrefined, and he now had a better stance, identical to a boxer.

The second manga he read was a really cool one called Samurai Champloo, and from the start it was both exciting and captured your attention. It was about a vagrant Mugen, Jin a ronin samurai, and Fuu a waitress at a restaurant going on an adventure to find the Sunflower samurai. While it didn't go into detail about techniques like Holyland did, it was very entertaining and along with Taka the kendo black belt from Holyland made him want to buy a sword. He did learn a few things from it however, like the assassin that acted gay and weak actually was stronger than Jin who was a master swordsman without equal save for Mugen. Speaking of Mugen, the pirate swordsman had inspired him much like Kamishiro to create his own style like Mugen's Champuru Kendo and he fully embraced the idea of erratic movements to confuse foes. He had been practicing handstands and spinning on his hands to at least get something cool from his idol. Even though he wasn't the best person, Naruto loved his free spirited ideals and confidence which reminded him much of himself. He also liked Jin who was always cool and collected, and Sara had inspired him to start closing his eyes in the morning and try to feel everything around him in a sort of meditation. He hadn't been very successful yet but he did always feel calmer and more prepared so he kept at it every time he woke up. There were also the fights with Shouryu and Kariya which made Naruto think about using chakra with his sword when he bought one later today.

Cutting his training early at 15,000 punches and grabbing a shuriken, he placed the dull metal disk in his palm and started with his improvised chakra spinning exercise. He stopped however with a look at the clock and decided that he'd have a better chance if he got out earlier. The old man had told him of a shinobi store called Higurashi Weapons when he had given him his monthly stipend and Naruto had asked for help. Jiji had even given him a little extra as an early birthday present for some new clothing which Naruto really needed. His sandals and jumpsuit were way too small now and he seemed to be in the middle of a growth spurt or something. Taking a quick shower and throwing his orange pants on and a tight white shirt, the blonde set out to Higurashi Weapons with a flapping of wings.

Arriving rather quickly at the small family owned shop the Hokage had told him of, he debated whether or not to transform into someone else to avoid discrimination. Deciding not to since they wouldn't deserve his business if they did hate him like everyone else, he transformed from his recently mastered crow jutsu and entered the recommended establishment. He saw a stocky man with dark brown hair behind the register who greeted him as he continued sharpening a beautiful dagger on his rectangular shaped stone.

Surprised at being accepted by someone once again, Naruto returned the greeting and began browsing the shop taking in all the weapons which he had never seen before or even heard of. He did recognize the sai, yari, Dao, and scythe from Samurai Champloo. Deciding that cheaper would be best for the moment he grabbed a cool looking shirasaya that was burnt orange in color. He had 200 ryo to spend and it costed him 110, so he hoped he had enough for clothes. He decided to keep it simple for now and because of the lack of orange he opted for black which the old man had suggested even showing him his awesome battle armor. Naruto got black sandals, black socks, black ninja pants, a cheap black t-shirt, and bandages for his hands and wrists. He would've gotten some fingerless gloves but he didn't have enough for the gloves and the black sash that he picked up. Heading to the counter, he quickly paid for the items and went into the dressing room to change. Coming out sporting his new outfit, he saw a outrageously stylish haori that costed his rent, even though it was in red. Wishing he could afford it, a bright smile came upon his face as his brain conjured up an interesting idea. Closely studying the cool jacket, Naruto burned it into his memory and turned back around into the dressing room. Looking in the mirror, he focused and did a handseal which resulted in smoke surrounding him. As it cleared, he saw the fashionable jacket now over his new outfit, except he had changed the red color to orange. It had black flames along the bottom and a large black fire emblem in the middle of the back. Cancelling and redoing it over multiple times after his success, the boy was certain he could do it anytime now, and he'd never have to buy expensive clothing again if he didn't want to. Sporting a grin he cancelled the jutsu so he wouldn't anger the man and he left the busy weapons smith to his solitude once more.

As Naruto walked back home using the transformation for the haori he loved so much, he stopped by Ichirakus for a few bowls of his favorite ramen. While he had noticed Ayame staring at him a little weird, he guessed it was just his awesome new clothes or something. Quickly eating and leaving to start training with his new sword, the new and improved Uzumaki was going to fly back but instead he wanted walk around and see how other people would respond to his new clothes. He passed a few older men and women that didn't even seem to recognize him, and one lady even blushed and waved at him. A group of girls passed by and he saw all of them just stare and start whispering to each other for whatever reason. Then the giggling started and they turned around and started following him wherever he went. It was like he was a gazelle and they were lions or something.

Halting and turning to face them as they got closer he noticed the large blushes on their faces and recalled something from Holyland as one of them boldly approached.

"Do they like me?" He thought in bewilderment.

"Hi, I'm Soi Fon what's your name?" Asked an attractive petite girl with short black hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. She also had two long braids wrapped in clothe that went down her back, and she wore a black yakuta and sandals.

Smiling brightly and taking a page out of Mugen's book he replied," Hi cutie I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." Looking at her friends he waved to them and continued," Hey you ladies are looking beautiful today."

As they other girls giggled and walked away saying something about lucky bitch Soi Fon replied," Mmm, Naruto I like it. You must be tasty then huh. Think I could have a sample?" Reaching out and touching his whisker marks, she nearly died from the purring sound Naruto involuntarily made while rubbing his face into her hand.

"He's like a cat." She blankly thought before what had happened fully registered in her mind.

"KAWAII!"

She squealed grabbing Naruto by his hand and dragging him behind her.

The Naruto fetish had just been born, along with the fan club of the century.

" Where are we going Soi Fon Chan!?", Naruto yelled at the excited girl as she pulled him into an area that was abundant in trees and bushes. Stopping behind a rather large tree, Naruto was about to ask something when the petite girl jumped on him with a certain enthusiasm that caught the boy completely off guard.

Kissing the Uzumaki furiously and not letting his struggles deter her, she accomplished her goal. Naruto couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and sloppily kissing her back, his hormones taking over as she stuck her tongue in his mouth and rubbed his whispered cheek. Her eyes glazing over as he purred again Soi Fon began taking her yakuta off and rubbed Naruto's hard member through his pants, giving him an intense feeling of pleasure.

~"Giggles"~

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked snapping out of his trance.

"Just relax Naruto kun." Soi Fon said with a lust filled voice lacking concern. Pulling his pants down and gripping his hardness, Naruto was put into a stupor when she wrapped her lips around his tip and swirled her tongue rapidly.

"Oh Kami!" Naruto moaned.

Smirking and continuing her skillful technique, she then took more of Naruto into her mouth, sucking harder with every pump. After a short while , she had managed the entire length and Naruto relished the sensation of feeling the back of her throat. Being further turned on by the gurgling sound he loved for some reason, the boy shut his eyes tightly and his wood started twitching sporadically as he felt an intense pleasure growing.

"Aww Soi Fon I think I love you! I feel like exploding! I'm gonna-"

Just before the blonde boy reached his climax however, Soi Fon stopped and grabbed the base of his shaft tightly and prevented his seed from erupting. Still holding his eyes while the intense sensation slowly faded, Naruto opened them to see Soi Fon laying on her yakuta with her legs spread wide, beckoning him to come closer.

"Lord Naruto please come into me." She all but begged, her glazed eyes low and her face tinted red.

~"GIGGLES!"~

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the recurring sound as his body moved on autopilot demanding him to give it to the sexy girl in front of him. Being inexperienced, he fumbled around the entrance his first attempt.

"This is your first time." Soi Fon stated more than questioned as her blush grew considerably deeper. Naruto was definitely all hers now.

Naruto slightly nodded his head looking at her with something akin to love as she helped direct his cock into her folds, enveloping the boy with a got embrace of pleasure. Being his first time Naruto wasn't well versed in making love, but the blonde had enthusiasm. Wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply losing himself in his lust. He thrust deeply into Soi Fon, who had crossed her legs around him preventing him from pulling out. Naruto losing himself further increased his pace to high speeds, grabbing her head with both of his hands and kissing her more, only ceasing the clash of tongues to bite her neck. After a few minutes Soi Fon had came multiple times, more than she ever had before. Naruto was a natural. Even the white haired pervert that was peeping could appreciate the boy's raw skill. Giggling more and more he thought." Raw indeed."

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Faster! Awww!" Soi Fon moaned as she came further 5th time.

"Soi Foooon!" Naruto yelled.

Preventing her from moving at all Naruto roared with an almighty push blasted into the fangirls womb, completely filling her with a large amount spilling and pooling beneath them. They laid there for a short time, the ecstasy slowly fading as Naruto's member stopped twitching. They kept kissing and Naruto was hardening once more still inside of her when he felt something weird. It was like something was...

"AAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Instantly on his feet standing above the perpetrating girl, Naruto screamed." YOU? YOU! YOU STUCK YOUR FINGER IN MY BUTT!"

Ironically pointing an accusing finger at Soi Fon, the girl had the decency to look sheepish when it happened. Far off near some bushes an older man with long white hair appeared from out of nowhere keeled over laughing hysterically.

Instantly grabbing his clothes and performing a rushed henge, Naruto dashed off embarrassed about the situation briefly seeing the perverted man.

"Naruto's a ninja!?" Soi Fon thought.

"WAIT NARUTO COME BACK BABY!" She pleaded to the out of sight boy that was sprinting home at top speed.

"HA HA. HEHE. HAHAHA. THE. HA HA. THE GAKI ISNT GOLD, HES A FUCKIN DIAMOND! HE. HAHAHA. HE MADE LOVE TO SOME SLUTTY FANGIRL, CREAMED THE CHICK, AND GOT A FINGER IN HIS ASS! HAHA HE LOOKED LIKE THE FINGER WOULD FUCKIN KILL HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS!"

Performing a quick shunshin as he sensed killing intent coming from Naruto's little slut, he arrived in the boy's apartment with a pad already in his hands and calmed down just a little.

" The little gakis got decent form, but someone really needs to show him the ropes. Fangirl sex just isn't good, and that's coming from me. Besides this is definitely going in Icha Icha Tactics, so while I'm here I'll leave the gifts I was gonna give him anyway and throw in these too." Quickly writing on a scroll and unsealing a few other items, Jiraiya shunshined away. He had a tip on Orochimaru and had to move with haste before the info became outdated.

~1 Week Later~

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home home the first time since his Godfather had left him the items that had considerably improved his life. The pervy ninja had given him 5000 ryo since he'd use the scene he witnessed for his next book, Icha Icha Tactics. He had also left the teaser to the upcoming book which Naruto only read half of, Icha Icha The Game Plan. While Naruto was upset he hadn't ever met the man, Jiji told the boy about his Spy network and how he always had to upkeep it. He also learned about the Hokage a bit more, and the blasted that was Orochimaru, along with Tsunade and more about his Godfather. There actually wasn't much more to him though honestly. He was a super perverted strong sake drinking spymaster.

His apartment had been decked out with all the money he now had, and he bought a new King size bed, a leather couch, a 32 inch flat screen with surround sound,and he washed everything down with pine sol leaving his apartment quite lavish. He even had a few paintings, one with sunflowers and another that had two boxers punching each other at the same time(That awesome painting from Rocky). He went back to Higurashi Weapons and got those fingerless gloves, black bandages, a calligraphy set, and a scroll with basic kenjustu.

The boy was truly grateful, and not just for the money. His godfather had most importantly told him about the Uzumaki clan and his mother Kushina. Since then the blonde had obsessively been practicing kenjutsu, studying the book on sealing, and trying to create chakra chains. He hadn't had much luck with the chakra chains though, and figured he may not even be able to, but he persisted nevertheless. His most notable development was kenjutsu, and along with the basic vertical, horizontal, and diagonal strikes the boy had actually created a technique that seemed to come naturally. He had recorded it in his new camcorder and played it in his television, and it looked really awesome. That wasn't to say that's all he accomplished however, as just an hour earlier he had managed his Godfather Jiraiya's technique, the wild lion's mane. The boy could finally lengthen his hair to the middle of his back, and even harden it. At first he had unfortunately cut himself with his sharpened locks, but now he knew how not to make that mistake. He handwriting had also gotten better , and he mostly read the sealing book, even though Icha Icha was pretty cool. He wasn't particularly perverse like his Godfather, but he admitted the man knew how to weave a good story.

Continuing his stroll the blonde caught sight of Soi Fon and quickly jetted back around the corner, sprinting up the road into a trash can filled alley and sighing in relief.

"I don't think she saw me this time!" Naruto said thinking of their previous encounters.

The crazed girl along with his new fan club had been especially vigorous for the past few days, ever since Naruto's hair had grown and he kept it a little longer than usual. It now was near shoulder length, and his bangs came a bit below his chin. He had bumped into the group two days earlier and he swore to Kami they ALL must of fuckin orgasmed on the spot before trying to pounce. To make things worse his member had involuntarily gotten rock hard when he saw Soi Fon, and they ALL saw the large bulge in his pants before he transformed into a crow a flew away. Funny thing was the crow made Shit even worse as they ALL thought he was a super cool ninja now. Shaking his head he recalled the manual. Jiraiya had said this type of thing would happen and had warned him of the horrors of Fangirls. He also gave tips on how to know when girls liked him. If they blushed, touched them, flipped their hair, looked away suddenly if he looked or boldly stared they liked him. The key to making a girl like him was making them laugh and comfortable with him enough that he could make a move before the dreaded friend zone solidified.

Thinking about that TenTen girl he met at Higurashi Weapons, he nodded his head in anticipation for their training they had planned to do together. Naruto loved the way her ass looked, it was so round and perfect. Daydreaming about using a kunai ring in a very naughty way, the boy was brought back to the real world by a loud disturbance.

"Well fuck you and your fuckin shop, Sato had better dango anyway you dick!"

Taking in the gorgeous woman wearing a fishnet bodysuit, an orange mini skirt, and an open tan trench coat revealing all her goodies Naruto nearly fainted.

"OH...MY...KAMI!" He dumbly thought.

As she slowly walked away in a very sexy manner the blonde transformed into a super huge intimidating knucklehead and dashed into the restaurant, shoving customers aside and pulling out way more than the necessary ryo. The boy actually snatched someone's order from the clerk just as they reached for it handing the surprised duo like 50 ryo for the 5 ryo dumplings. Nobody said shit however because of his sheer size and the fact that he said dumplings on me just to be polite. It spoke volumes of his true nature that he considered the same pricks who probably shunned him but that didn't matter at the moment. Transforming back into himself he wore his black pant, a new black gi top, black bandages, and the orange haori with black flames along the bottom. Seeing the purple haired woman further down the street the blonde started jogging towards her catching up to her as she rounded a corner.

"Hey.. beautiful!" Naruto called out to her a wide smile on his face.

Turning around the purple haired woman saw the boy holding a bag out to her. "He's pretty cute." She immediately thought taking in his attire.

"I saw what happened back there at that shitty restaurant, and I got these for you." He said extending the dango to the purple haired goddess. A goddess in an orange mini skirt. ORANGE...MINISKIRT!

Taking the dango while silently appraising Naruto she smelled the first stick while Naruto stood nearly drooling over her. Swallowing the entire stick with ease, she couldn't help but smirk at Naruto as he deeply blushed and his pants bulges out quite noticeably. Doing the same with the rest Naruto nearly messed his pants up by the time she finished. Tossing the bag over her shoulder she said." Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I'm not looking for handouts."

Using a Mugen inspired line perfectly he retorted," I know I didn't, but ya see the thing is I have ulterior motives."

Smirking at the smooth line she asked," Oh? And what would those be?

Inwardly celebrating from the smile Naruto answered." Well I can't really say yet because I really want to know your name first. At the moment I only know you as the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life."

Actually slightly blushing because of the absolute conviction that meant he told her the truth, she inwardly scolded herself for her blush and said." Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and the leafs number one sexy kunoichi assassin."

As Naruto's eyes widened, she almost felt disappointed . Of course he'd be like the rest of the leaf and be afraid of Orochimaru's student that specialized in assassination, torture, and interrogation. While she couldn't really blame them, Kurenai had been her only friend and even Ibiki kept things strictly professional. Unless they drank. Then it was story after story. Looking at the Orange clad teen she was a little surprised at the emotions that his eyes portrayed in quick succession. First surprise, then her heart nearly skipped a beat as he looked into her eyes with the deepest look of love/longing that she'd ever seen. Was he really looking at her like that!? Then finally eyes settled into a piercing look of pure determination.

As a smirk graced his face Anko was getting a little confused, especially when he shut his eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, and his pants lost the nice bulge she had seen.

Opening his eyes his smirk never leaving his face he declared," Well Anko hime I would normally say I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha. But...for people like us, I prefer a different way to get to know each other." He said pointing at her headband.

Raising his hands in a solid boxing guard the last of the Uzumaki rushed toward Anko intent on seeing a Jonin's power.

Thanks for reading guys...I was gonna add dragonball to the manga he buys but I'm saving it for later...enjoy


	3. To Speak

Thanks for the reviews, they've all been positive with no nitpicking for once. Criticism is appreciated but flat out hating isn't cool. About his team, I have a very interesting idea so don't be disappointed, but just be patient. This fic takes off fast and hard, and I'll make sure not to rush just because I'm writing on my phone again. This small screen really sucks. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto. I also don't own any more orange juice. Coffee it is then.

Now two feet away from the sexy Anko Mitarashi, Naruto continued forward thrusting a sharp jab, straight punch combo that was quite exceptional. The boy had stopped telegraphing his moves since he had started training in what he learned from the manga Holyland, but that didn't mean that his hits would connect. Fluidly moving to Naruto's side like a snake she easily dodged and countered, but instead of hurting him she lightly tapped his head with her fingertips.

"Dead." She said.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto replied turning and leaping into a swift low roundhouse kick. Anko just jumped off of the kick and snapped a light curving kick of her own lightly hitting Naruto's chest. Then her hands blurred and Naruto only felt the air on his eyes when she was already behind him with her hands gripping his head from the top and chin.

"Counter kick to solar plexus, could've broken the knee during the jump off however. Multiple strikes to the eyes from different curving angles. Finish by either breaking the neck or slamming. The body follows the head. So immobilization, death, blind, death. Looks like you just died twice at once Naruto." She said backing off from the boy.

Naruto looked at Anko with his jaw hitting the ground before he started bouncing around screaming, " Anko hime that was So Awesome! I didn't even see you move and when you jumped off my leg I didn't even feel it! What fighting style is that!?"

"Hebi. What was that kickboxing?" She asked.

"Sort of but I'm really creating my own style. I'd like to pass it down to my clan when I have kids some day." He answered.

"Hmm I don't think I'd want kids. Whiny little brats would probably cramp my style." She replied subconsciously attempting to turn him off from wanting her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the looks he was giving her. His eyes were just so deep, and the emotion he directed toward her was stronger and purer than anyone she'd met.

"I think you'd be an great mother. You could teach a daughter how to be beautiful and a son how to be strong. You could always protect them." Naruto said unaffected by her statement.

Once again chiding herself for slightly blushing she looked down and to the side and softly said," You don't even know me."

"Well duh that's why I'm talking to ya hime!" He enthusiastically replied with a bright smile. A smile that would forever be burned into Anko's memory.

Suddenly panicking at the new emotions she was feeling Anko did something she never did, she fled.

Right before disappearing via shunshin the purple haired kunoichi assassin told him," Thanks for the dango and the scuffle Naruto kun, but you don't want me. I kill people. I torture people. Just forget about me OK."

"Wait Anko hime!" Naruto yelled his hand outstretched as she vanished in a swirl of leaves. "DAMMIT!"

Naruto had seen a lot of women in his life. Especially considering his creation the sexy jutsu. Anko Mitarashi had been different from other women however. She was so exotic to the boy, and he thought that it must of been what they said love at first sight was. He didn't really know, but he knew it wasn't something merely physical. If soul mates existed, Naruto was pretty sure it was her. But then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Am I becoming a fanboy!? Ruthlessly squashing the feelings at the notion he thought to himself." I'm just gonna play it cool. She's a ninja so Jiji has to know her, and I'm not sure but maybe she gets treated like me. Now that I think about it some of the people in that dango place were saying something about snake bitch. Hebi. Snake."

Putting things together only increased Naruto's need to find out more about Anko. Deciding the sooner the better, he took off toward the Hokage tower with a flapping of wings.

"And that's why I want to know Jiji. You gotta help me! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Naruto had just told the old man of his encounter with Anko and the Hokage easily pieced things together. Exhaling smoke after a long drag if bud, the Hokage said," Hmm. You have interesting taste Naruto. Interesting indeed. It seems that you had a strong affect on her, as she left here not too long before you showed up for a classified mission. I don't know when she'll be back, but I will tell you that she is treated with disdain in the village. Along with being a renowned member of torture and interrogation, she's also our top assassin. However the pertinent reason of her bad treatment is two fold. First off the way she acts is like how you used to act goofy when you really were sad except she acts violent and crazy."

"She didn't act that way with me though Jiji! She was more quiet and a little confused I think!"

"Perhaps you penetrated her mask" Sarutobi suggested as Naruto smiled at the thought.

"But you didn't let me finish. Listen closely Naruto. Do you remember my student Orochimaru I've told you about?" Jiji questioned.

Slowly nodding his head Naruto already started connecting the dots.

"Well it all started after he began kidnapping people and experimenting on them before he became a missing nin."

~A few minutes later~

Naruto was dumbfounded. His crush was the only student of the most vile man in the elemental nations most likely. Orochimaru's exploits since leaving the village had made things worse for the abandoned kunoichi, and no one wanted to have anything to do with her. And after a while she didn't want anything to do with them either, instead immersing herself in torture, interrogation, assassination, and the Forest of Death.

"What's the Forest of Death Jiji?" Naruto asked.

If the aged leader had known what the unpredictable boy would do, he never would have answered.

"Its training ground 44 in the outskirts of the village. The first Hokage created the huge chakra rich vegetation there with his wood style jutsu. Over time the animals and plants there grew very large from eating the fruits and vegetables. The animals that ate those animals grew larger, and so on and so on. Its a dangerous place if you can't handle yourself."

Calmly nodding his head with a fake look of fear but backflipping on the inside Naruto changed the subject.

"She doesn't have ANY friends!?"

"Well you could try Kurenai Yuhi, I'm sure my son Asuma could assist you." He said smirking at an inside joke.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said actually bowing to the old man in respect for once.

"The boy has it worse than Asuma!" Sarutobi thought smirking more.

"Whipped! "The leader coughed before calling an Anbu who appeared in a shunshin.

"Please go and summon my son Asuma here at once." He politely ordered.

Disappearing suddenly it only took about two minutes before Asuma Sarutobi appeared a lit cigarette slowly burning between his lips.

In his usual laid back manner he asked," What's up dad?"

"Naruto here needs a favor from you, I'm sure he'll compensate you somehow." Hiruzen said looking expectantly at the Uzumaki.

"Hey Asuma I'll give you a pack of cigarettes if you can take me to Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto said not missing a beat.

"Can I ask why do you want see her?" Asuma asked curious.

He frowned at first when the boy blushed but he decided to help when Naruto explained." I have to ask her about one of her friends. It's really important to me!"

"Hmm alright but I want Marlboro Red 100s, a pack should cost 6 ryo."

"Done! Can we go right now?" Naruto asked.

Walking up and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves reappearing in front of a small liquor store. Following closely behind Asuma, after entering Naruto looked at all the sake and alcoholic beverages until he saw the cigarettes behind the check out counter. Filing the cost of a carton of Marlboro Red 100s for later, the boy handed the ryo to Asuma and the man paid for them.

Now back outside, the two began slowly walking as Asuma patted the bottom of the pack, slightly loosening the tobacco within the death sticks so that they'd smoke better. Asuma was about to pull one out while they took an alley toward his secret girlfriend's house when Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Asuma you're a Jonin right?" The teen asked.

Nodding his head Asuma replied," Yeah. Why do you ask?"

The blonde boy grew excited as he thought of Masaki from Holyland, the national level street fighting boxer that coached Kamishiro and smoked cigarettes like Asuma.

Smirking with mischievous intent Naruto stopped in the alley saying," Well ya see I know we've met before but we never really talked or anything. You're the old man's son and I look up to him more than anyone, so I was just wondering what you were like. I know you know I'm Naruto, but I really want you to know the real me...so-"

His hands quickly rising in a boxing guard, the blonde boy rushed Asuma saying," This is the way I speak!"

"Wait Naruto where'd you-" Asuma's question was cut short as he dodged the sharp 1,2,1,2 punches Naruto sent.

Bobbing and weaving while spinning to the side Naruto hardly saw him move but in pure instinct he threw himself to the ground powerfully, spinning on his hands with his legs twisting like helicopter propellers. Asuma while slightly surprised by the maneuver jumped back just outside of its range and as Naruto swiftly rose already leaping into a low roundhouse kick Asuma just checked the kick expertly by raising his leg and draining its power. Naruto had no chance to defend the weak strike that hit his chest in the gap that his lowered arm left in his guard. Being pushed more than actually punched the blonde stumbled back nearly falling before regaining his balance.

"Oh Kami Asuma you're a Boxer!? Naruto exclaimed. He had briefly seen Asuma take a similar stance to his own, but it was far more smooth and natural looking, like the man could easily glide in any direction with ease.

Chuckling at the blonde's boldness and also the impressed smile the boy was giving him he answered," Not quite, but boxing is a large part of the style I've created. I also use kenjutsu with chakra blades that I can create, and I'm a master of the Monkey and Ape styles my father is famous for."

Naruto now had stars in his eyes and yelled," Cool! Can you show me a chakra blade!? Show me PLEASE pretty please."

Chuckling some more Asuma pulled a trench knife out and created a blade that was a little longer than three feet.

Examining the technique and remembering just how much chakra he could use Naruto bounced around in uncontrollable hyperactivity before he calmed and said." Whoa that's so Cool Asuma! I know you're probably busy but maybe you could teach me sometime. I promise I won't disappoint you and I'll buy you a freakin carton of Marlboro Reds for every lesson!"

Thinking of all the smokes he could get Asuma quickly replied." Sure why not. I haven't had much to do lately anyway. We could start after leaving Kurenais and there's a sanshou match a few days from now I was thinking about catching. You might as well be my wingman."

"You bet! Ya won't regret it Asuma senpai. But what's sanshou? He questioned as they continued walking to Kerenais house.

"It's like kick boxing, but throws are also allowed. It uses a lot of different grappling styles. This match happens to be a bit special though, as Cung Le the Sanshou champ is facing Buakaw the Kickboxing champ. It's an exhibition match for a charity so their belts won't be on the line, but it'll still be fun to watch." He really wanted to take Kurenai but she would be out on a mission that day, so he had a spare ticket anyway.

Asking a few more questions to Asuma along the way, after a few more minutes of walking they arrived at Kurenai's cozy house.

Knocking and waiting a few moments, they stood patiently waiting until the front door opened revealing a beautiful black haired woman with red eyes. Naruto slightly blushed which made Asuma frown but the blush quickly disappeared." Wow she's gorgeous but she's no Anko" Naruto thought comparing the woman to his crush.

"Hey Asuma kun I thought were coming later. Who's the kid?" She asked.

"Hes actually the reason why I'm here. He needs to speak to you about something." Asuma answered Kurenai wondering himself what the blonde wanted with his woman.

"Hey miss Kurenai I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I must say you're looking beautiful. Anyways I'm sorry about bothering you but I really need to ask you about your friend Anko."

Both Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened considerably before she asked." A-Anko!? What exactly do you want to know?

Kurenai and Asuma's jaws dropped to the ground when the blonde started gushing about Anko like they had never seen anyone gush over another. The boy had it BAD.

"You do know Anko will be 30 in a few more years right? "Kurenai asked now very interested in this Naruto who obviously loved her best friend.

"I don't care. Anko hime is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! I don't care if she's an assassin or interrogator, or even Orochimaru's student, I want her. Can you tell me more about her and what she likes?"

Smirking at a chance to get her friend back for constantly teasing her about Asuma she nodded saying." I'll tell you a little, but you need to find out about her from her personally if you really want her as much as I think you do. I can say she really loves dango, sake, and fighting. Then there's torturing and pranking people, and I got her into tea ceremonies which she loves. Anything more you should find for yourself, but that's her in a nutshell."

Surprised at the faraway look of desire in Naruto's eyes Asuma decided to chime in coughing" Whipped! Cough cough!"

"What was that Asuma kun?" Kurenai asked a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Uhh I was about to say that me and Naruto had something to do and if be back soon for our...training." Asuma said with fear in his eyes.

"Who's whipped!? Naruto coughed as Kurenai started laughing and Asuma frowned.

"Come on let's go Naruto." He said leaving with a wave over his shoulder as Kurenai stared at his back. He was actually pretty curious to see what the blonde boy could learn from him. It would be his first time teaching after all, and once again stopping at the liquor store to buy his carton cancer sticks, the two headed to a medium sized training ground, mostly chatting about Kurenai and Anko as a kinship formed between them.


	4. Growth

I do not own Naruto. I do own lots of Picante Ramen though.

It had been two weeks since Naruto Uzumaki started getting lessons from Asuma Sarutobi, and the teen had spent nearly every waking moment training even cutting into his sleep time. He had three more weeks until the Academy term started and the boy wanted to be the best in the year for a change.

Asuma sensei had taught him basic footwork in the first lesson, and Naruto had literally practiced it EVERYWHERE he went. While his shuffling, bouncing, and circular movements had been weird to others who saw him, the boy didn't care. Already being a pariah in the village would do that to a person. It had served to impress Asuma, who then had started training Naruto more next lesson he had learned he was wind natured, along with water, which honestly had surprised Asuma and pleased him just as much. He called Naruto the perfect student for him and he also grew to enjoy the boy's company. Naruto was then given the task of splitting a leaf with his chakra, walking vertically up a tree, and the boy was even shown a jutsu a few days ago when he accomplished the tree exercise. While it wasn't the chakra blade that Naruto wished to learn, it was also pretty cool. He needed a high level of chakra control before attempting the wind blades, but the Wind Release Dust Cloud technique only required practice from the boy, and practice he did. All day long along with the second stage of the Wild Lion's Mane technique, the Hair Needle Senbon. In fact he trained so much that he had to cut his punches down to 5,000 daily so he could still practice calligraphy and kenjutsu before his planned "training trip."

The boy wanted to impress Anko when she returned, and he didn't even mention it to his new sensei who he had really opened up to, even becoming closer to the man than the old Hokage. They went to the Kickboxing match like they'd planned the previous week, and despite the fighters not going All Out they still didn't go easy on each other. It was very educational and entertaining for Naruto who had cheered for both of the contestants louder than anyone else in the large stadium. Asuma had snuck in a premium bottle of sake for the show, and the tipsy Naruto never had more fun in his life.

A few days before the match he had went to a large training ground with TenTen who had helped him correct his horrible throwing form quite zealously. She just couldn't bear to see anyone throw like that is what she said. But Naruto felt her hand linger on his defined arms after guiding him slowly through the correct way to do things. Too slowly. He had improved rather fast and was complimented on his rapid progress. While it wasn't perfect, his underhand shuriken jutsu was now mediocre.

Then they moved onto kenjutsu, or at least swords training as TenTen unsealed a familiar looking weapon from her collection. Gripping the dao(chinese broadsword) she had instantly reminded him of Shouryu from Samurai Champloo, and the boy had initiated their spar exactly as Mugen had. Jumping forward swiftly he had came down with a strong vertical strike, locking blades with the weapons girl. That's when he learned that TenTen couldn't be fucked with when she had a weapon in hand. The girl somehow had manipulated her weapon after jumping backward to curve in the air when the swung it, nearly catching Naruto in the side. The boy had barely blocked before she grabbed the blade while circling around him simultaneously, resting the curved sword near his neck showing her prowess. Naruto being curious had asked her about the technique, but TenTen didn't budge saying that shinobi had their secrets to keep. Naruto couldn't really argue though he vowed to himself to try again later. They trained a bit more with Naruto gaining valuable experience.

Then Taijutsu came along and they finally were more evenly matched. TenTen had a very unique taijutsu that was confusing to the boy, as it seemed to be inspired by weapon techniques with empty hands. The weird angled attacks along with her circular footwork had tested Naruto's progress to the limit without completely overwhelming him, as he had very good reflexes and his constant footwork traveling had paid off after all. Eventually though he saw he couldn't best her in taijutsu either, and he did something that she didn't expect him to. She had thrown a flurry of chop like attacks aimed at his neck that he had bobbed and weaved. Retaliating with a spinning back kick roundhouse combo, the girl dodged them by rolling to the side and snapped out a curving kick that he barely blocked. As she returned her leg back into her stance however she was unprepared when Naruto came in low and lunged, pinning her to the ground. Her buns had come down and her brown shoulder length hair was wild and Naruto saw her for the first time in her full sexiness.

Looking down at the kunoichi with a growing blush, TenTen instantly saw the forming tent in his pants and started blushing herself. Naruto didn't say a word as his red face slowly began descending toward hers, giving her a chance to reject his advance if she wanted to. She didn't and instead her face just grew redder as he neared, staring into his blue eyes in anticipation. As their lips met, the kiss wasn't sloppy but very passionate, as if Naruto channeled all his emotions into it. TenTen didn't feel sparks fly, she felt lightning strikes as chills ran through her body. She couldn't break her gaze away from his as both of their eyes lowered and Naruto's tongue touched the tip of hers, wanting permission to enter and explore her mouth. TenTen didn't even think before opening for the boy she now had a huge crush on, moaning in pleasure and cupping Naruto's cheek inciting purring from him.

Eyes widening slightly she thought," Was that a purr? "

Seeing his whisker marks up close definitely reminded her of a cat or something, and the girl started growing wetter and wetter each passing second. Their kissing deepening further Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, all while flipping over so she was in top straddling him. He wanted to see her beautiful hair and grab her perfect ass after all.

"Oh Kami TenTen you're even hotter when your hair is down!" He said grabbing her plump behind with both hands and grinding her into his hardness, sending pleasure throughout his body. That's when TenTen got aggressive. The girl nearly orgasmed as she grabbed Naruto's hair tightly, smashing her lips into his while mashing her ass into Naruto's length through his jeans. They both began moaning as Naruto grabbed her hair as well and they made out for another 15 minutes before breaking the kiss. They both had glazed eyes, and TenTen slowly started unbuttoning her Chinese top, revealing her firm breasts contained within a black sports bra. Quickly taking it off and letting a boy seen her naked for the first time, she moaned out in pleasure when Naruto grabbed her orbs and squeezed before moving his lips to her hard nipples fondling them with his tongue and gently sucking them. He began sliding his pants down just as she did, with the loose red garments easily coming off and they tossed them to the side. She had been going commando and Naruto's stiffness was wedged between her bubble butt, begging to enter the brunette kunoichi by pulsating. As she slowly lifted herself over Naruto the boy's heart started beating faster and faster. As his length slowly entered her slick folds, he had to shut his eyes and grind his teeth at the tightness he felt caressing his cock. Moaning loudly no blood spilled despite TenTen being a virgin, as her hymen had been broken from her intense training.

As she bounced up and down on Naruto with him helping her by lifting and pulling on her behind every thrust, the boy began feeling that exploding sensation even faster than with Soi Fon. It may have been because of her bouncing breasts or her round ass or her tightness, but Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He was just about to cum inside of the unsuspecting girl when he heard loud voices entering the ground.

"YOUTH!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"Oh Shit!" Naruto said pulling out and shooting his load on her back at once. Flipping TenTen over and performing the quickest transformation of his life, he then turned into a large tent shielding them from the insane green beasts.

"TenTen do you know these guys!?" He whispered to the girl that was near panicking.

"My teammate and sensei." She whispered back with a voice full of regret.

"Alright I gotta plan to get them to leave, play along!" He quietly commanded.

"AHH MY KAMI MIMI! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! THIS IS THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD!"

Instantly catching on TenTen screamed out with a moaning voice." Uh! Uh! Uh! FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER! OH KAMI YEESSS!"

Gai and Lee immediately blushed deeply before Gai shouted," Lee let's go to another ground. We wouldn't want to extinguish such passionate flames of youthful vigor!"

"Yes Gai sensei! And if I cannot find a girl of my own and perform 10,000 strokes, then I will do 20,000 dick ups!"

"That's the spirit Lee! I shall also find a woman and if I cannot last 3 hours, then I will do 30,000 dick ups to warm up for the 20,000-" Gai replied as they sprinted off their voices fading.

"What the fuck are they crazy or something!?" Naruto said transforming back into his pantsless self.

Trying to get up off of TenTen, he wasn't allowed as she pulled him back close to her. They rolled over again and she was once again on top, and she replied," Yeah they're fuckin lunatics. But... do you think you can last three hours?"

Seeing the smirk on her pretty face turned Naruto on like nothing else and his lips crashed into hers as he held her close and re entered, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. They went at it for at least five more hours that day, TenTen having to be carried home afterwords.

Thinking about his sexy TenTen as he approached his destination, the blonde then changed his train of thought wondering if he was truly strong enough for his self imposed assignment. Recalling the training he'd received and the small scuffle he had a few days earlier he figured he probably was.

Naruto had been coming home from jogging with his weight vest set at 100 pounds. He had been shifting his weight every step and keeping his guard high near his chin for the entire circuit around Konoha, Not once taking a break or dropping his hands. Turning another corner, the boy was surprised by the group of boy's that he had by chance run into.

"Well look who it is. Little Narutard!"

The scrawny mouse looking one next to the solid built leader mistook Naruto's surprise for fear saying." Look guys the pussy's boy's scared. I thought Hokage were supposed to-" He never finished as a bandaged fist collided with his skull, knocking the small boy out with one punch.

The others quickly tried to converge on Naruto, but in a smokeless transformation he shifted into bird form and flew behind them, shifting back already bursting into a powerful 1,2 hook combination that knocked out two more of the small group. Now it was just Naruto and the leader, who hesitated because of the havoc the boy had wreaked on his lackeys.

"Good so you've improved. It'll make this much sweeter!" He yelled as he rushed in sending a powerful front kick out at Naruto's chest. Naruto sidestepped while hook punching the boy's outstretched leg, putting him off balance. Uppercutting the large bully in his side, Naruto used the straight blast technique Asuma had taught him. Hitting the boy with a barrage of rapid fire punches, the blonde finishes the boy who's legs were rubbery with a devastating superman punch to his nose. Continuing on his jog as if nothing at all had happened, a small smile graced his face the entire way home.

That wasn't the only thing that had happened however, as Naruto had wanted to test himself further and did something very, very bold. The blonde had been so busy lately he hadn't pulled any pranks whatsoever, and he felt he needed to assert his position as Prankster King of the leaf village. So what did he do? He painted the faces of all the Hokage on the monument which was truly embarrassing for his Jiji and the Anbu patrols. He had made the old man look like he was blushing with blood escaping his nose like a pervert. The 4th had whisker marks which made him look exactly like Naruto. The second had Aaron waterfall of tears coming down his face and the first had a huge glob of snot hanging from his nose. The boy had done all this while sporting his orange haori transformation and then had to wait for the second phase of his prank. With the Anbu finally spotting him he laughed like a mad man, taking to the rooftops and avoiding all the Anbu that shunshined by shifting into his crow form. Then dropping into an alley and leading them into his trap, he cut a wire which released an explosion of pepper from above and several water balloons filled with hot sauce were slung at them from the walls. Looking back at the carnage from the corner Naruto nearly died from his laughter as he continued the chase, some more Anbu on the roof above him. The Hokage had been watching all this in his crystal ball and had to admit the boy was good as he dodged several more of his elite. Smiling as the boy disappeared after an explosion of powdered sugar and called the affected Anbu sweet in a very disrespectful manner while holding his nuts, he focused in on the small black bird and the single Anbu to escape his wrath unaffected.

The bird flew into a small training field by the Hokage mansion and changed back into Naruto who nearly fell to the ground laughing. The boy's demeanor completely flipped however as the Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the Uzumaki.

"What took you so long Neko san!? I've been waiting!" Naruto declared with a large smile on his face.

The purple haired Anbu only said." Uzumaki you know the drill. You'll be coming with me to the Hokage now."

"That's where you're wrong Neko San, I brought you here for a reason after all." Naruto said smirking while drawing his sword and the sheathe, pointing both of them at her mask.

"Oh no Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled quickly performing a shunshin to the ground they were at.

Noticing Naruto turn his blade so that the blade faced toward himself as he charged her, she swiftly drew her own sword and mirrored the action, halfheartedly swinging horizontally as the Hokage appeared. The boy dodged by rolling to the side and rose up already spinning into a horizontal cut which the cat Anbu deflected upward with her sword. She instantly countered with a downward diagonal strike aimed for his shoulder but the boy leapt to the side again and rose, his body crouched with his back to her. Now it was time for the technique he created, as he was positioned perfectly. Jumping and twisting through the air like a vertical helicopter, the orange haori wearing teen yelled." Raging Whirlpool!"(This is the move that Naruto avoided Haku with. Neji as well.)

Yugao actually had to move for this attack and avoided the twister of steel and wood by a wide margin. As Naruto's blade met the ground with his sheathe behind his back diagonally to protect it, he felt a blade near his neck and sadly said." Alright Neko San you win. I was awesome though wasn't I!?"

"Indeed Naruto, however I'd advise you not to challenge the Anbu anymore from now on, they'd be within their rights to kill you." Hiruzen said walking and puffing his pipe.

"Aww but Jiji Asuma has that mission to see the Daimyo and I can't test myself against anybody else! Neko san here has that awesome sword and I bet she looks hot when that mask comes off. She has a great body!" Naruto said smiling.

Shaking his head at the boy's antics Hiruzen said." You have more prudent things to worry about right now Naruto."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters there's the Hokage monument, and since you have so much free time why don't you come and assist me at the tower?" Sarutobi answered.

That day had been worse than every torment in hell for the last Uzumaki.

Finally reaching the tall gate that kept training ground 44 secluded and off limits, the blonde boy took a deep breathe and climbed to the other side.

"Alright it's time to kick some ass! He loudly declared before continuing into the Bush.

Not a minute later a lone figure also jumped the gate where he just had, and another did a minute later.


	5. Enter the Forest

I do not own Naruto. I do own a television with cable. Toonami here I come.

As Naruto trudged through the thick vegetation of the Forest of Death, his senses were on high alert and the boy was ready for anything. He wondered what awaited him in the place that Konoha's top assassin frequented, and deep down in his gut he knew it wouldn't be good. He wasn't worried about food, as he had bought a few storage scrolls and filled them with supplies for his journey into the forbidden wilderness. It was obviously gated off for a good reason, most likely to keep whatever was inside from venturing into Konoha. The gate was certainly tall and thick enough to blockade a T rex.

His mind had been going wild since he'd entered 10 minutes ago, imagining ghosts and chimera monsters bent on devouring everything that moved. A small amount of fear had crept into the depths of his heart, but thinking of all his progress and his present capacities the blonde squashed all the doubts mercilessly. Anko certainly wouldn't be scared, and Naruto wanted to impress the kunoichi more than anything. He did want to rebuild the Uzumaki clan after all, and she was the prime candidate. Daydreaming of yellow haired boys and purple haired girls the young ninja to be tensed and readied himself as some bushes far to his left trembled from something coming toward him. As the creature revealed itself, his eyes widened before a large sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

"Really? I got all worked up over a little squirrel!?"

The small mammal was apparently looking for food, shuffling around and scouring the plant life. It seemed to find some sustenance as it approached a large flower, but what Naruto saw happen when it got close made Naruto respect the Forest for what it really was, a battlefield. Several tendril like vines shot from the base of the flora, wrapping themselves around the startled animal and crushing it as the flower opened revealing sharp spines that formed some sort of mouth. Swallowing the rodent whole, Naruto heard the final squeaks signifying fear as the life was crushed from the unfortunate creature.

"Well... Shit." He said describing the scene in two words.

Taking a few steps deeper into the Forest Naruto's eyes widened and he halted as he heard a loud feminine scream. His mind racing considering the possibilities, Anko's bloody form came to the forefront of his thoughts sending a terrible sensation of trepidation throughout him.

"Anko hime!" He screamed dashing toward the voice beyond his full speed.

Adrenaline flowing through his veins, he entered the small clearing he had just traversed minutes earlier and didn't hesitate to draw his blade as he identified a large beast attempting to maul a small girl. Jumping high into the air, the last Uzumaki impaled the 12 feet tall hog with a downward stab pinning its thrashing body the the ground with ease.

"N-Naruto kun!?" Naruto kun!" Yelled Soi Fon as she leapt from the tall grass she had fell in.

"Soi Fon what are you!?-" Naruto exclaimed as she hugged the boy for dear life tears running down her face.

"I-I followed you here and then that- It tried to eat me!" She sobbed a fearful look in her eyes.

"Soi Fon you shouldn't-" The blonde started before another disturbance broke his attention from the shaken Fangirl.

Now sprinting through the bush was a tall boy with a pack of even larger hogs hot on his heels. The terrified boy that Naruto couldn't identify suddenly tripped and fell into the tall grass, and turned around trembling at the gruesome death he was now expecting to face.

"OH NO!" Naruto yelled his adrenaline once again rushing as he shook Soi Fon off off of him and performed a sealess replacement for the first time since learning the technique. The taller boy now where he was previously standing, the blonde looked at the 15 ft hog that lead the charge and performed three handseals with practiced ease.

"Wind Release Dust Cloud Jutsu!" He thought sending a forceful blast of dusty wind tearing through the pack. The first three hogs were torn from the ground and sent flying into the surrounding trees, two of them colliding so powerfully with the trunks that the entire trees collapsed on top of them crushing them. The third hog was like a thrown rag doll skipping and twisting unnaturally along the ground, effectively incapacitated because if the broken leg it sustained. Squealing loudly the sound of its suffering carried and reverberated throughout the large forest, causing several animals that hadn't already smelled blood to perk up in attention.

The final two hogs were merely clipped by the jutsu, and they tumbled to the side losing their footing before righting themselves up again and resuming their charge. Seeing the drooling rabid beasts drawing nearer Naruto quickly pulled a brace of shuriken and threw them with all his might, channeling excessive amounts of imperfect wind chakra into the sharp metal disks. While most of the shaky chakra tapered off before reaching their targets, the deadly steel still tore into the tusked pigs thick skulls, hides, and legs causing them to slow momentarily. Enraged by the attack, the first hog to come within range lifted its head up strongly trying and failing to pierce Naruto with its tusks. Rolling to the side Naruto transformed into his crow form confusing the animals which lost sight of him. Spotting Soi Fon and the boy a ways away they began charging at them instead intent on feasting upon everything the humans had to offer, bone and all. Screaming at the top of her lungs Soi Fon only stopped and stared wide eyes as a crow flew in the side of the unsuspecting beast and transformed into her self declared husband, the blonde shinobi cutting horizontally through both of its legs and sending it crashing to the ground squealing. The last hog noticing its brother suddenly collapsing stopped its assault to scan the area. Looking all around, it never saw the boy who leapt off of its sibling until the steel he thrust downward was entering its cranium, penetrating deeply into the brain and causing everything to go black.

Pulling his bloody blade from the last of the pack, Naruto turned his attention to the surviving one next to it which was thrashing around in a pool of its own blood. Stabbing it in the face, the deranged animal finally ceased its movements and went silent. Looking to Soi Fon to check if she was alright, the boy let out a sigh of relief but didn't drop his guard. This forest WAS dangerous. Walking up to the pair of frightened people he looked very angry and chided them yelling." What the fuck are you two doing out here!? Are you trying to get killed!?"

Soi Fon looked to the ground with tears falling from her eyes when the other boy seemed to finally compose himself." I only came here to investigate the reason of my kikaichu's strange behavior. It's only logical that I'd be interested since they've always obeyed my commands without question." He coolly stated in a monotone voice.

"Kikaichu?" Naruto questioned now very confused.

"I am Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan. My family specializes in using various insect species for reconnaissance and combat. I was studying new insects when one of the female beetles from my new hive began following you and ignoring my orders. As a result, half of my hive followed her and I was forced to come since losing that many of my allies is most undesirable." He explained allowing a few of his insects to exit his sleeves to demonstrate.

"Wait you're a ninja too!? Why didn't you defend yourself!?" Naruto asked.

"I am entering my final year in the academy a few weeks from now, so I will be a genin within a year. As for the reason of my ineffectiveness, my mind was overwhelmed from the panic of my kikaichu. It was most...unexpected."

Processing the information Naruto replied." Well its nice to meet ya Shino. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, heir of the Uzumaki clan. My clan specializes in kenjutsu and sealing, and I'll also be in the academy soon. You're bugs are pretty cool by the way, but I think you should leave before more Shit shows up. This place is fenced off for a reason."

"You mean you won't be coming?" What business do you have here Naruto Uzumaki?" Shinobi questioned his cool tone oozing curiosity.

"Just Naruto Shino, we are friends after all right? And that's my business!" Naruto said pointing at the hogs with his shirasaya and sounding quite badass.

His round dark spectacles slightly raising in surprise, Shino replied saying." I see.. So you come here to train?"

Nodding his head Naruto said." Yeah, but it's my first time here today. I've been getting stronger and stronger and I need to test myself. Push myself and move forward. Always forward until I'm Hokage!"

Soi Fon had stopped crying to find out more about her crush and she now had stars and hearts in her eyes at once. Her hubby would be the Hokage!? Trying to get back in his good graces she declared to him with a large blush." I believe you can be Hokage Naruto kun! You're the strongest person I've ever seen! You saved our lives and you looked so awesome with your sword! The girl started swinging I her arms in the air like she had a sword trying to imitate her crush.

"Soi Fon...thanks." Naruto said with a small blush. No one had ever said they believed he could achieve his dream before. Even the old man only gave him advice about what it took to become the leader. Though thinking about it, he always mentioned the Will of Fire and he had said on more than one occasion that Naruto was the the Will of Fire incarnate. Smiling with genuine happiness, Naruto grew serious again as he heard a chorus of howling not too far away.

"Get out of here you guys. I'll hold off whatever is coming so you can escape!" He commanded.

"Uh uh. I won't ever leave your side Naruto kun! I love you and I'd follow you into hell to show my devotion!" Soi Fon protested jumping on the blonde and hugging him tightly.

"Shino take Soi Fon and get out of here! Now!" Naruto yelled.

"Its too late now. "He calmly said although he was visibly trembling again.

"They're here." He finished as the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling drew closer and closer.


	6. Forest of Death

I do not own Naruto. Unless you mean Ninja Storm.

Hoisting Soi Fon on his shoulder hurriedly, Naruto yelled to Shino telling him." Shino, to the trees!"

Hearing the hog with the broken leg stop squealing abruptly, the blonde led the Aburame heir away from the large wolves that had began slowly emerging from the treeline to the opposite end of the clearing. Thankfully Shino knew the tree walking exercise and the pair traversed up to a thick branch far enough from the field that would quickly become a war zone in the pursuit of a meal. Setting Soi Fon down gently, he turned his attention back to the huge pack of larger than normal wolves that were now dragging off the hogs he had previously killed.

"Naruto I'm scared!" Said the fearful girl that had latched onto his arm and was watching the wolves along with Shino and the blonde.

"Dont be Soi Fon Chan! I'll protect you both with my life. I'll never let my friends be hurt!" Naruto consoled her while gently rubbing her.

Shino's glasses once again rose from the fierce look of determination from the blonde as he stopped his trembling, feeling the protective aura that strongly radiated from the last Uzumaki. "Friends." He thought considering the idea for the first time in his life. The Aburame had always been ostracized in the village although they were well respected from their clan status. People tended to fear what was foreign to them, lacking the understanding to accept others that may have been innately different from themselves. Naruto though had not only just saved his life, but he had said his kikaichu were "cool." Suddenly the Aburame didn't feel as secluded as he once did, nor afraid of the beasts in the forbidden forest. He had a friend now, not just an ally or someone looking to benefit from his existence. Seeking to help console the girl that his friend had been comforting he calmly said." Naruto's right, he's strong and the wolves appear to be focusing on the hogs and not on us. It's only logical they would pursue a larger meal that comes free rather than try to hunt us."

Slowly nodding her head at Shino's words, the girl's fear also began fading as a few of the hogs were pulled away back into the thicket.

"Thanks Shino I appreciate it man." Naruto said smiling at the Aburame.

Watching the systematic hauling of carcasses in slight awe, the two student shinobi present noticed a pitter patter of rapid movement as the last carcass was being pulled slowly by four of the enlarged feral canines. Then all hell broke lose suddenly putting them all on high alert. Hearing the sounds of struggle in the distance where many wolves had entered and exited the clearing, what they saw enter admittedly frightened even Naruto. A horde of horse sized arachnids came leaping from everywhere, quickly engaging the outnumbered wolves that fought tooth and nail to protect their precious food. Soi Fon started to scream in palpable fear before a trembling Shino put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. He knew Naruto was strong, but if these things saw them they were finished. Arachnids are superior climbers and being in a tree wouldn't save them from this threat.

"Soi Fon be quiet. Why? Because I don't want my organs to be liquefied and ingested into these Portia." Shino quietly chided the girl who slowly nodded her head.

"You know about these spiders!?" Naruto quietly questioned looking for any information available on this new threat.

"Yes I do. Portia are one of the most intelligent species of arachnids and capable of formulating battle plans through natural instinct. A good example of this is their systematic hunting of the weaver spider, that creates a large web daily to catch its prey. They will stealthily circle the web until finding a good position, all the while snipping individual threads of the web to create an opening to leap through. My studies have suggested that they were solitary however. I never would expect a group of this magnitude to exist, let alone this size." He quickly explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at the seriousness of the situation, instantly understanding that they could all die here if they were spotted. The wolves were actually putting up a decent fight, the significantly larger creatures working in tandem and attacking the spiders legs. Naruto began seeing the different methods animals used to attack, and he quietly explained to Shino who agreed also trying to gain any life saving information.

"You are correct Naruto. The hogs from earlier seemed more inclined to frontal assaults and head on charges. The wolves however seem to target the legs first instead of outright killing the enemy. Their strategy has kept them from becoming occupied and left open to counter attacks. It isn't as affective as I think it would be however, because the Portia along the outside seem to be studying them and waiting for an opportunity. The ones that they do wound have multiple more appendages and aren't automatically incapacitated like we would be if we lost a limb." Shino explained.

Naruto nodded his head trying to formulate a strategy along with Shino to survive besides hiding. Watching a wolf fall to a leaping Portia, the spider sinking its fangs directly into the wolf's head, he couldn't think of any way to defeat so many deadly intelligent enemies. He did have his Dust Cloud jutsu, and that was honestly his best bet if it came down to battling the arachnids. The three observers of the ferocity of nature were so immersed that they almost didn't notice the brown tree branch that had been much farther above them slowly descending the trunk. Almost.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled pushing Shino while grabbing Soi Fon and dropping to the ground, a large saw like appendage striking where they were just at with lightning quick speed. Landing in a crouch, the Uzumaki barely had time to dodge the follow up the large alien looking creature nearly caught him with.

"Throwing Soi Fon roughly to Shino who caught her he yelled "RUN!" His sword already drawn the boy was nearly captured again by the brown colored bug that positioned itself in the tree trunk facing downward.

Shino had begun dashing while holding a crying Soi Fon and exclaimed." Naruto it's a Mantis! Watch the arms it's fast! If it grabs you it will bite you're head off!

Rolling backward and barely hearing the advice, Naruto was forced to dodge once again as he righted himself up, the Mantis having leapt from the tree flying at a high speed toward him. Dodging a swift arm by a paper thin margin, the blonde only barely managed to block the next deadly swipe, and while his blade stopped the saw like arm from piercing his front, the other arm dug deeply into back causing blood to pour from the punctures.

Hearing Naruto's scream of pain, Shino halted his escape looking back at his first friend and the battle of logic versus emotion began. If course he should run and live, after all Naruto had instructed him too anyways, staying behind to cover him and Soi Fon. But he couldn't. Why? For the first time in his life he had no understanding of causality.

In the blink of an eye he dropped Soi Fon and grabbed his only kunai, the only means of defence he had left. Tossing it as he never had tossed a knife in his existence, the blade struck the large Mantis directly in its protruding eye, causing not a small amount of puss to flow from the precise strike. It had been just about to break Naruto's blade, the steel bending under the pressure of its razor sharp mandibles.

Naruto recovering from the pain enough to respond thanks to Shino, desperately tried to escape to no avail. Out of sheer desperation he placed his left hand in its half of the snake seal, praying to Kami that this would work. Concentrating for his very life and channeling chakra to his hair, the blonde loudly thought." Wild Lion's Mane!" His blonde locks immediately grew in length just as his blade broke in half, preventing the praying mantis' jaws from crushing his skull and simultaneously freeing him from the saw like arms that dug into his back. Falling to the ground in a heap, the boy couldn't celebrate as the composed itself once more despite its bleeding arms and wounded jaws. Looking down at Naruto it's punctured eye never saw the leaping arachnids that saved the blonde's life as it was intercepted mid strike. His eyes widening immediately Naruto channeled as much chakra as possible while rising and rapidly going through three handseals. "Dust Cloud Jutsu!" He thought blowing a powerful stream of wind that blew away the Mantis, the spider that saved him, and the few others that had noticed the commotion. As the monster like creatures flew back into the clearing skipping through the grass while sustaining minor injuries, the entire horde was agitated by the techniques and there was also the fact that both the wolves and hogs had been sucked dry. Turning to the new food source with instinctual calculation, they quickly began moving toward the three who were running for their lives, setting their sights upon the blonde that was lagging behind apparently injured. Leaping and creeping along the forest floor at high speeds, a few began leaping from tree to tree and gained velocity quicker than the others that instantly caught on and adapted.

Seeing the Portia horde closing the distance, Naruto turned around once more and went through the three handseals while channeling as much chakra as he possibly could. Sending an extremely overpowered Dust Cloud jutsu at the center of the group, he was relieved to see that many were swept away and a few were even crushed from impacting trees. Turning around already transforming into a crow, the boy flew at top speed quickly passing Shino who was holding Soi Fon while running as fast as he could. Shifting back and only wearing his black pants and gi top, the teen stumbled but continued running as Shino caught up and was next to him feeling quite exhausted himself.

"Shino..huff huff... We gotta..faster!" Naruto said his vision getting blurry and his head feeling light. The pain that wracked his body was fading as numbness spread, and the blonde felt like everything suddenly was closing in on him and gravity itself must have increased 20 fold. Blood was pouring from his back as he fell to the ground, shutting his eyes while hearing his friends shout his name. Hearing their distressed voices get farther and farther away, everything went pitch black as he lost consciousness, thinking of how he'd never marry Anko or become Hokage.

"Is that all the resolve you have you petulant weakling!?" Said a raspy voice that seemed to come from every direction in the pitch black setting. Naruto couldn't even see his own hands, yet a pair of huge bloodshot red eyes were suddenly visible as a large cage appeared before him.

"Is this hell?" Naruto asked becoming very afraid as he stared wide eyed.

"Laughing in its hoarse voice the entity answered." Yesss.. For me it is..That's why I'll make you a deal. I'll help you save your friends and grow stronger and you'll let me see the outside world. You should make your decision fast before your friends die."

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked now in a rush."Why should I trust you!?

"I am a being beyond your understanding boy!" As far as trust.. The only thing you can trust is that you're friends will die if you don't make the correct choice! Now choose! Will they live or DIE!?"

"LIVE!" Naruto shouted a feeling of immense power beginning to food through him.

"Good..GOOD...Now leave! You may return by meditating my name. Kurama. Do this and focus on speaking with me and you will come here. We have much to discuss.

The eyes fading away quickly felt more power seep into him as an uplifting feeling spread throughout his being. Suddenly back in the forest standing hunched over with Shino and Soi Fon behind him, he looked at the Portia horde with rage that would make the hardest of shinobi curl up in a ball.

Taking a look back at his friends he declared." Don't worry. I won't let my friends die. And I won't die until I'm Hokage!"


	7. Progress

I do not own Naruto. I used to own a frog though.

Shino and Soi Fon could only look on in surprise as their blonde friend rose from the ground slowly, a malevolent aura becoming palpable as his hunched body tensed. Staring up at his back since Shino had fallen as well when Naruto collapsed due to surprise and exhaustion, both of their eyes widened as the wounds across his back began sizzling and healed completely. Red chakra swirled around the boy, and they could literally feel its pressure and an intense raging bloodlust that frightened them even more than the beasts of the forbidden forest. Shino didn't know what to think as the power continued to increase, and the only logical hypothesis he could deduce was the possibility of an awoken bloodline of some sort.

"But what sort of bloodline could this be!?" He thought to himself fascinated.

He didn't have much time to ponder this question however as soon the half of his insects that had led him to Naruto in the first place suddenly emerged from various parts of the blonde's body, half of them falling to the ground dead. The remaining kikaichu flew to Shino at high speed, faster than even the swifter dragonflies he had observed during his studies.

Returning to their host through his sleeves Shino only had enough time to glimpse the dark purple color they now exhibited before the worst sensation he had ever felt caused him to writhe around in agony. All of his previous trembling had stopped, replaced with an overwhelming feeling of chaos as his kikaichu were massacred and devoured by the cannibalistic insects that now comprised his new hive. It only lasted about 30 seconds, but the agony his former kikaichu had expressed inside of him was all projected into his mind because of his unique relationship with the arthropods. In the blink of an eye however, that agony faded to be replaced with bloodlust, and something else. A will to protect his friends at all costs. Rising from the ground buzzing with a feeling of immense power flowing through him, he mentally had to subjugate his hive as many were screaming for battle, no longer desiring to weaken their host so much by taking his chakra, but instead feasting upon the enemies that drew closer and closer. Observing the heavily forested area, Shino prepared himself for battle as he witnessed Naruto destroy many of the imminent threat, the remaining Portia observing and adapting at the same time.

"RAAWWRRR!" Naruto roared as he threw his head back and released an impressive pulse of chakra that caused the very air to shimmer. The three Portia that had tried to pounce from their tactical positions were forcefully thrown back around the blonde, one of them never having a chance to recover as a claw ripped through its large front eyes into its head with ease.

Seconds earlier the blonde had resumed his attack with Shino and Soi Fon at his back as the Portia appeared from within the dust cloud by using the wind jutsu once more. Many of the spiders predicted another attack as their binocular vision allowed them to see Naruto use the hand signs again. What they didn't predict was the devastation that This one would result in, and instinctively moving to just outside the range of the previous jutsu, were still swept away as It was nearly three times wider in range and twice as powerful as before. Crashing into trees and nearly exploding from the impact, with a few trees falling on other arachnids that couldn't see through the heavily dusted area, many of the horde were killed in action by the furious Naruto Uzumaki who had begun running toward the cloud of dirt. Sensing his approach a few of the more desperate Portia leapt toward him, venom dripping by the pint from their dagger sized fangs. The hungry jumping spiders never had a chance as Naruto grabbed a huge branch with ease and busted ones head before launching the sharp broken remains at another piercing it mid flight. The boys power was only growing with every passing second, the chakra that had earlier receded inside of him now faintly visible outlining his crouched form. After the three following arachnids were thrown back, the dust was clearly settling as the silhouettes of 8 spiders became visible, many of the others choosing to retreat and more than a few quickly dragging off their fallen siblings to eat their mangled corpses.

Swiftly leaping from tree to tree, a Portia tried to blindside Naruto as another tried circling the boy to target the unarmed female human that was visibly afraid from the small war. Naruto losing himself in battle thrust out his left hand sending a pulse of wind chakra that halted the spider mid air, simultaneously using a half snake seal with his right hand casing his hair to extend and fire thick spike like projectiles at the helpless creature. Puncturing its body in many different places, Naruto continued his rapid fire assault aiming at the other spiders and catching another while the others retreated to hide behind some trees. Only noticing the jumping spider high in the trees behind him due to his enhanced hearing, the red eyed shinobi fearfully watched as the spider pounced toward Shino and Soi Fon knowing he was too far away to reach them.

"NOOO!" The boy yelled as his first friends his age were about to be killed. His fear quickly became relieved when Shino outstretched his arm, and small stream of purple insects bursting from his sleeves at high speed directly into the creatures head. What happened next startled the boy, as the spider suddenly stood back up and Shino slowly walked toward it, jumping in its back and standing atop the horse sized arachnids. The boy had been so distracted by the endangerment of his friends that he almost was killed by an opportunistic spider that pinned the boy down with machine like precision. Only holding it back by gripping its dripping fangs, Naruto roared again thrusting his leg up and knocking the away, rolling backward and then bursting forward lie to the ground like an animal. The portia tried to raise itself on its hind legs to make itself seem larger to intimidate the boy, but Naruto just launched the strongest straight punch of his life, clenching his fist at impact just like Asuma had taught him. The force was so great from the chakra infused strike that the spider died on the spot, wobbling and collapsing from the internal damage. Jumping atop the dead spider just as Shino and Soi Fon arrived next to him on the spider Shino had controlled, the two warriors stared down the remaining arachnids as Shino's insects stealthily circled around and subjugated a few more, entering into their brains and enforcing Shino's will. Telling Naruto not to kill the two spiders he captured, the arachnids joined them in the stare off much to their siblings confusion and detriment. Deciding their prey was in fact too powerful to overcome the few remaining Portia retreated, and Soi Fon was scared shitless debating whether she wanted to ride the spider or risk not having its protection. Her conundrum was ended however as Naruto noticed and scooped her up, holding her bridal style after wiping his messy clawed hands on his worn gi.

"N-Naruto!?" She nervously said taking in his feral appearance. The cute boy she knew before was gone replaced with an animal like killer with wild hair and fangs. Thinking he was something akin to a tiger the girl wasnt afraid at all of her savior but instead she got really turned on. Really turned on. Blushing deeply she was at a loss for words when Naruto and Shino nearly spoken in unison.

"We should leave now." Naruto said sporting a serious expression.

"Its logical that we leave." Shino said at the same time in a deathly calm tone.

Slowly walking to the gate, the two young men radiated power that none of the creatures that saw them wished to contest. Then there was the fact that they had an entourage of Portia. Calling forth his purple kikaichu from the arachnids they fell to the ground dead once and for all.

~Three Weeks Later~

Today was the day! The first day of the long anticipated start of the ninja academy school year. Getting dressed in his usual garb consisting of black sandals, ninja pants, a gi top, a black sash and black bandages, with his orange haori with black flames transformation, Naruto grabbed his new shirasaya that he'd bought as soon as possible after leaving the forest. It was a bit different than the much cheaper orange blade that had broken when he fought the Mantis. This one was red orange in color and while it was cheap for a chakra conducting blade, the boy had paid 1000 ryo for the high quality weapon. There was even a storage seal on the base of the hilt!

Sealing plenty of kunai, shuriken, pencils, and paper the blonde hurriedly set out knowing he'd probably be the last one to arrive. He had slept in again from his new harsh training he had forced himself to undertake since the first time he entered the Forest of Death. He didn't like depending on the disrespectful Fox that demeaned him for lack of power, and recalling his visit he wanted to strike down the damned Uchiha with his own two hands.

~Flashback Start~

Thinking Kurama multiple times while focusing on having a conversation, Naruto's eyes closed as he lay in bed and he suddenly was back in front of the cage, except now there seemed to be light coming from the walls of the huge dungeon like room.

"Good. You've returned. Now listen, I won't repeat myself and I don't wish to hear your annoying voice anymore than I have to! I am Kurama, but you may know me as the 9 tailed Fox. I was sealed by your Hokage because of a man with a sharingan eye. He is the reason I attacked your feeble village and your Mother died. I want you to kill this man, whoever he is. I want to be free, but if he's alive which I know he is, then my freedom is worth nothing. I will lend you my power, but you will have to practice to control it! If you have questions now you may speak." Kurama declared appearing suddenly and glaring at the boy.

His jaw to the floor, Naruto processed the huge load of information and quietly asked." You knew my mom?

"Yess.. she was my prison as well for quite some time before you were born. She was attacked the night of your birth and I was released from her seal by an Uchiha, or at least a sharingan fielder wearing a mask concealing his entire face. I've been sifting through your memories and I can say that you and Kushina are exactly alike. Will you avenge your Mother boy?" Kurama said already knowing the answer.

Naruto's serious look of rage and determination said it all.

~Flashback End~

Since then Naruto had redoubled his training intensity, increasing his weights to 175 pounds and journeying to the Forest of Death often accompanied by Shino who had shown up to his apartment the next day. The Aburame not only wanted to get stronger as well but wanted to hang out with his only friend, and he helped Naruto learn about various plants and animals since he studied that a lot. Shino could now easily hold his own in the forbidden forest thanks to his evolved Kikaichu hive, which not only made the boy yearn for battle but they energized him as well. He had managed to capture and control a few Mantis and he often put them against each other if other animals and studied there movement, and he began creating a praying Mantis style which Naruto thought was awesome.

Naruto himself had grown stronger from constantly fighting the different species that inhabited the deadly bush like a man with a mission. He killed wolves, tigers, bears, Portia and spitting spiders, mongoose which were extremely difficult, and the occasional Mantis. He had also taken a page from Shino's book and captured a jaguar cub which he had stored within an acorn he grabbed from a huge trees. He had TenTen create a storage seal on it along with another for Shino and the two now wore the orbs on their person at all times, Shino keeping a large green Mantis within his. Naruto called them Pokeball to Shino's amusement. He often used the foxes chakra in order to train the wild animal and keep it submissive, and he fed it hog whenever he killed one.

TenTen and him had hung out a couple times since she was always working or on a mission, and she was definitely a really good friend. With benefits. Naruto had rendered her knives ineffective with his dust cloud technique, and the girl had been so easy to persuade to part with her chakra string scroll. They traded jutsu for mutual gain, and although Naruto couldn't use the strings he had found the first stage to developing chakra chains. Whenever he tried the chakra strings his blue energy would intertwine like a braid with two strands, Not nearly thicker solid enough to be called a chain yet. It was a start though. Since they'd be too busy to really see each other they were just friends, but TenTen did hint that when the time came he'd be hers. Naruto liked her as well, and he could see her as a great wife, mother, and shinobi when she was older.

The boy still had a huge crush on Anko, so much that he'd sometimes pester Kurenai for information on the elusive assassin. He could've sworn that he saw her one night, but he had chalked it up as a dream since he dreamed of her every night in different ways. Little did he know that he actually had seen her.

~Flashback Start Anko POV~

It was 4:45 am in the hidden leaf, and a lone figure could be seen entering an apartment building quite stealthily, if you were of Jonin level in detection. Silently slipping into a nice looking well furnished apartment, Anko was actually impressed with the decor and cleanliness. She had a actually expected a messy place like her apartment, and looking at the sunflower painting in the living room she had to admit that Naruto had decent taste. Walking past the kitchen she grew curious as she looked upon a small book on making gourmet dango that was wide open.

"Is he doing this for me!?" She thought to herself in shocked disbelief. Wanting to investigate further she noticed a beautiful China tea set and hesitated before thinking it was coincidental. Then she saw some green tea and BlackBerry which were her favorites. Her eyes wide with disbelief she slowly crept to his bedroom, hearing the soft sound of his breathing. She almost laughed at him when she lay eyes on the froggy pajamas he was wearing, laying cuddled up on top of his comforter while holding a frog plushy.

"He's so cute!" She thought not even stopping to consider what she was thinking. Walking over to him and standing over him she observed the teen for a long while before finally thinking." I could kill him so easily right now."

Her eyes widening with disbelief she berated herself thinking." What kinda fucked thought is that!? SEE!? NARUTO THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME!"

Beginning to leave the room as fast as possible while thinking about how she was exactly like her old sensei she halted when she heard " Anko hime don't go."

Thinking she been caught, the assassin's eyes widened again in true fear for the first time in many years. She didn't know why she was scared of Naruto, but she definitely didn't want to speak to him now. She was just about to shunshin when Naruto continued saying." Stay here, I'll take Aiko to the academy...I love you to Anko hime."

Turning around with her face completely red she saw that Naruto was still asleep but dreaming. About her. And a kid!? He loved her!? The boy said her name once more with a small smile on his face as he squeezed his frog plushy and Anko automatically took a step toward him for going her stealth and making the floor creak. Panicking as Naruto stirred, she performed the quickest shunshin if her life appearing in front of on of her favorite hang out spots. Breathing heavily for some reason and her heart beating in her chest way too loudly, she couldn't shake the warmth that she felt or stop thinking about what Naruto had said.

Kurenai had told her the blonde had it worse than BAD for her, but she just couldn't believe it until now. She didn't know what to think, she was used to killing things and drinking not thinking about feelings or the future! Quickly jumping the gate to the Forbidden Forest, she searched for her favorite prey for hours until the sun rose, but she only got to kill a stupid pack of hogs. Deciding to visit her favorite spot where all the territories overlapped making it a prime killzone, her jaw dropped to the ground as she entered the main field of battle. Right in the middle was a huge amount of purple flowers planted, and as she walked up to it she saw something unbelievable. A gorgeous designer snakeskin purse with a note inside. Her mind numb while opening the note, she read it aloud saying." My Anko, sweeter than Dango, beauty like the ocean waves, deadly as the cobras fangs, you can trust me when I say, I want to see you every night and day. XOXO Naruto"

She stupid there for at least an hour, never moving and staring at the flowers that were there for her. Throwing a kunai at a large beast that tried to ambush her without even looking and killing it, her red face rivaled a tomato in color. It only got worse as she finally saw the carnage Naruto had wreaked throughout the forest, leaving N+A all over th most dangerous places, rotting corpses of many species decaying from his onslaught.

~Flashback End~

Hoping she found his gift, he scanned the streets for his humongous Fan club. It practically exploded since the forest incident because Soi Fon went and blabbed all over the place about "her" Naruto. Now the boy had to avoid hordes if the deadly creatures the worst of them being Rangiku and Orihime. Rangiku just didn't give a Shit and would strip on the spot and Orihime Acted nice enough, but deep down she was a super freak too. They definitely were sexy, but when someone takes photos of you while you sleep it's just creepy. How did they even figure out where he lived, he always flew in crow form now!? He guessed it was when he did his daily circuits around the village.

Shaking his head he flew to the Academy arriving only a few minutes late. Everything about him had greatly improved and he was positive he'd pass this term. Entering and power walking to his classroom, he decided make an appropriate entrance befitting someone of his strength.

Kicking the door open and pointing his finger at the startled classroom he loudly declared." I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, HEIR TO THE UZUMAKI CLAN AND THE FUTURE HOKAGE. THAT YOU CAN BELIEVE!"


	8. Academy Days Pt 1

I don't own Naruto. BELIEVE IT!

As the door to Irukas classroom opened practically being torn from its hinges, an orange clad blonde boy entered and stood pointing at him and his students, loudly declaring his lineage and his dream for the future to the shinobi present. Iruka nearly exploded at the boy as the class stared at him some in shock, and more than a few in confusion. However instead of disciplining the boy he had noticed something that all the others seemed to catch as well, many of the girls blushing and more than a few boys shaking their heads with large sweatdrops quickly forming. As nearly everyone started laughing at the Uzumaki heir, the confident boy grew slightly angry and asked with a serious face." What's so funny!? Don't think I can become Hokage or something!? Well ya all better believe that I will, seeing how I'll be your boss!"

Nearly falling to the ground laughing and pointing at the bewildered blonde, a boy with a small white puppy atop his head informed him of the reason loudly saying." Maybe you will be Hokage some day, but first I think it'd be a good idea to zip up your fly man!"

Looking down at his black ninja pants, Naruto's face turned completely red as he hurriedly turned and fixed his problem, much to the amusement of everyone present if their laughter was any indication. Even Iruka and the brooding raven haired boy near the front of the class smirked at the boy's plight, and once everyone settled down Iruka told him." I would discipline you for the outburst Uzumaki but I think your embarrassment will suffice, now take your seat and don't interrupt again."

Hearing the chuckling of his classmates Naruto poured at his botched introduction and quickly saw his friend Shino at the very back of the class in an isolated corner buzzing in amusement. His face brightening as he approached his best friend, he quickly greeted him and took the seat next to him, as everyone else had given the Aburame a wide berth not wanting to be next to a human ant farm.

Iruka continued where he had left off saying to the class." As I was saying before I was disrupted, I am Iruka Imuna and the Chunin beside me is Mizuki. We will be instructing you all on shinobi basics until you all graduate, then you will be put on three man squads with a Jonin instructor to further develop your skills. Before we begin however I will allow you all to introduce yourselves and briefly become acquainted with each other while Mizuki and myself take attendance. Does anyone wish to volunteer to go first?"

Naruto's hand immediately shot up as he wanted to rectify his blunder with some cool lines but he was swiftly rejected, being told that he'd already had his turn. With many students snickering at the boy, a stoic black haired beauty decided that she'd start things off and approached the front. Her name was Hanabi Hyuga, heiress of the renowned Hyuga clan. This process repeated itself, with Naruto asking Shino about many of the clans that had their successors present. There was Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Yakumo Kurama, and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha instantly stroked Naruto's interest.

Asking Shino about him as a cute pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno introduced herself, his best friend replied saying." Sasuke Uchiha is the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, besides his older brother Itachi Uchiha who massacred them all several years ago. The Uchiha are renowned for their Sharingan which allows them to copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu in a method resembling photographic memory. They were extremely powerful and in charge of maintaining the police force until their slaughter years ago."

"Do you know anything about Itachi!?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone if voice.

Wondering why Naruto wanted information in the murderer Shino answered nevertheless." All I know is that he is one of the two only S Rank ninja from Konoha along with Orochimaru. He apparently was an Anbu at some point and he was hailed as a genius, even among Uchiha. He is extremely powerful."

As Naruto nodded digesting the information with a frown Shino was about to question him but he never got the chance as it was his turn to introduce himself. Calmly explaining his position as Aburame heir he ended the intros and walked back to his seat as Iruka finished his tallying saying to them." Well fortunately everyone is present and as unsaid before you may converse with your classmates before our lessons begin. You have 30 minutes."

Naruto was the first on his feet as the entire class minus the boy he was headed toward rose and began chatting. Seeing the pink haired girl already walking away from the brooding Uchiha, he got in front of his desk and asked." You're Sasuke right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

The annoyed boy quickly replied." Yeah what of it loser?"

Getting a tick mark at the blatant disrespect Naruto calmed himself and schooled his angry features. Pissing the dick off wouldn't get him what he needed after all. He then asked him." What do you know about Itachi Uchiha?"

His eyes widening in shock at the mention of his traitorous brother before a look of deep hatred replaced it he stood up and replied with venom." What I know is that I'll kill him with these two hands! Why are you asking loser!?"

Seeing where this was headed, which was nowhere, Naruto shook his head and turned around darkly saying." Forget about it. Sorry for asking."

The entire class had halted their conversations at Sasuke's outburst, and were closely watching as Naruto walked away from the Uchiha. Then Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's shoulder, tightly gripping the blonde as he said." You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to know!?"

His face twisting in rage, Naruto warned him saying." Take your hand off me Sasuke, I said forget about it. Now fuck off!"

Shoving the Uchiha off of him, he sensed killing intent as Sasuke prepared to attack, instantly turning already in his stance which was exactly like Asuma's. The skirmish was swiftly suppress however, as Shino had swiftly appeared and intercepted Sasuke saying to him." Sasuke Uchiha you should calm yourself immediately and cease antagonizing Naruto. Why? Because he can most likely kill anyone in this classroom."

"Get out of my way Aburame!" Sasuke yelled ignoring what the logical boy had told him.

"Enough! Naruto and Sasuke from now on you are to stay away from each other. I won't have any fighting in here unless it's a sanctioned spar!" Iruka ordered with a stern look.

"This isn't over loser. You'll tell me one way or another." Sasuke threatened slowly walking back to his seat his brooding intensifying to epic proportions.

"Thanks Shino." Naruto said as they began walking back to the back of the class.

They were halted however by more than a few students that had watched everything play out. Not only didn't they see Shino move, but the bug boy had basically said that this Naruto was stronger than everyone in the class. Everyone knew if the Aburame principal of logic and efficiency, so what Shino said was pretty much guaranteed to an accurate statement. Then there was the fact that none of them had ever heard of an Uzumaki clan. That wasn't the only reason for everyone's interest however, as one of the three girls that had been staring at Naruto since he had entered approached with a sexy sway in her walking.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Ino." She said looking at her fellow blonde in a seductive Yamanaka had been in the Sasuke fan club for quite a while, but seeing this new boy who she thought was even hotter than the Uchiha she just had to try her luck.

Smiling brightly at the girl who he thought was appealing he replied." Hey wassup Ino chan it's nice to meet you. I gotta say you look really good, and you're hair is amazing."

Blushing at the compliments, Ino smiled and said." It's nice to meet you too Naruto kun. You don't have a girlfriend or anything do you?"

Naruto was slightly taken aback. Was this another sexy girl that liked him? She sure seemed like she did, and as she lightly touched Naruto's arm after asking about his relationship status he was absolutely sure if it.

Rubbing the back of his head and giving her a foxy smile which made her blush more, Naruto truthfully answered saying." No not really, but there's this girl that I like but I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

Inwardly celebrating Ino declared." Well she'd be a fool not to like such a handsome man Naruto kun. If I were her, I'd make you mine as soon as possible before some other lucky girl stole your heart."

Naruto blushed at this and smiled at Ino taking a step closer to her." What about you Ino chan, is there someone you're going out with?"

Blushing at his close proximity Ino quickly replied." No I'm flying solo for now, but for the right one..."

Leaving her statement hanging and looking at Naruto in a very sexy way, a tent started forming in Naruto's pants which Ino immediately noticed. Licking her lips and stepping closer to Naruto she leaned close to his ear and whispered." It's ok if you wanna fuck me Naruto kun, but I'm not too sure if you can handle a girl like me."

Naruto was quickly getting flustered at the girl's flirting and teasing, and the boy quickly had to sit down at an empty desk before his large boner could be identified. Smirking in victory Ino got in front of the desk and bent over, giving the blonde a small peek at her cleavage before telling him." See, I told you so Narukun."

As she walked away with her head held high and a visible sway in her hips Naruto's length nearly pressed into the bottom of the desk." Nobody teases Naruto Uzumaki like that and gets away with it! She's gonna get it until she can't walk around for days! Dattebayo bitch!"

Thinking of how he'd deflower the Yamanaka heiress the boy only noticed Shino had gone backstop his seat as a Kiba Inuzuka walked up to him smiling.

"That Ino's really something ain't she. I'd definitely give it to that bitch doggy style. I'm Kiba by the way and this is my partner Akamaru." He said with a knowing smirk.

His erection finally shrinking Naruto stood up and replied. Naruto Uzumaki!"

Stretching out his hand Kiba didn't shake but instead extended a fist which Naruto bumped with his own clenched hand.

"Yeah there's definitely some pretty girls in here." He said appraising the females of the classroom.

"Most of em are always on the Uchiha's balls though, and the worst part is he never even pays attention to none of em. Ya gotta ask if the guy's homo or somethin!" He complained a little too loudly.

"Kiba baka don't talk about Sasuke kun like that! Of course he likes girls he just needs to open up!"

Smirking at the opportunity Kiba replied." Prove it! Show the bastard your tits and I bet he'll probably just stand up and walk away."

Naruto actually cringed at the fatal blow the Inuzuka took on his skull as Akamaru leaped off the boy into Naruto's arms just before impact. Even the puppy knew Kiba deserved that one. Striking the puppy behind its ears as Sakura stormed off, forgetting that she had been about to ask Naruto a question, the boy asked." Hey Kiba I just noticed, but shouldn't animals be banned from being in class?"

Recovering from the banshee called Sakura Kiba answered saying." Naw. Like I said Akamaru's my partner and all Inuzuka have canines as allies like that Shino guy has his bugs."

Giving Akamaru back to Kiba and pulling his brown and tan pokeball from his waist Naruto channeled chakra to his hand saying." Awesome! Nekome, GO!"

In a flash of light that once again caused the entire class to turn their attention to Naruto his young jaguar appeared, tense because of the new environment before Naruto quickly scooped her up as Akamaru started growling with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"YOU!? YOU'RE A CAT PERSON!?" Kiba yelled stepping away from the blonde while pointing his finger look in betrayed like Akamaru.

"Huh!? No not really, but her mother tried to kill me a while ago and I had to to kill her, and Nekome was left all alone without her mother. It's kinda my fault, so now I keep her like you keep Akamaru."Naruto explained.

Calming down a bit, Kiba slowly nodded his head and consoled Akamaru before apologizing and parting with Naruto saying." Well it was cool talking to ya, but Akamaru is pretty uncomfortable so were gonna go talk to some other people. Talk to ya later dude!"

Thankfully Iruka and Mizuki had exited the classroom to do whatever while they all chatted and met one another.

A little saddened Naruto stroked Nekome causing her to pur and almost every girl present to squeal KAWAII. Heading back to his spot next to Shino, he was once again halted on the way by two girls that came up to him at the same time.

"Naruto Uzumaki right?" Said the girl he remembered as Hanabi Hyuga.

"Just Naruto for you beautiful, it's nice to meet ya Hanabi Chan." He answered with a smile.

Hanabi seemed to be unaffected by the comment and replied." I've never heard of an Uzumaki clan. Would you care to explain?"

Naruto was just about to answer when Shino appeared saying." Allow me to Naruto, as I've learned more about your clan from my father. The Uzumaki were a clan from The Village Hidden in Whirlpools and were hailed as some of the most powerful shinobi alive. They were eventually targeted by many if the large shinobi villages including Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa. Why? Because of their prowess in sealing techniques and large chakra supply. The entire clan was killed but as Naruto explained to me his mother who was the Uzukage's daughter escaped and became a shinobi here before she died during the kyubi attack."

"Thanks Shino, I guess by now you know I don't like talking about that very much. He's right though, I'm the last of my clan Hanabi Chan, but I'll rebuild it to be even stronger one day, believe it!" Naruto declared

Everyone seemed very interested by this revelation, wondering just how string Naruto was. Even Sasuke had perked up to learn more about the boy he was now hellbent on testing his strength against.

"Interesting. Perhaps you would like to spar with me sometime, I'd like to witness what an Uzumaki is capable of with my own eyes." Hanabi said challenging the boy.

"You bet Hanabi Chan! Sounds fun! I hear the gentle fist is the deadliest taijutsu there is, but I'll have to pur that to the test with my fists before I believe word of mouth!" Naruto said smiling brightly at the heiress.

"Fighting with a girl? Really!? Troublesome just troublesome." Cut in the Nara heir that had lifted his head from his desk for the first time since he'd finished with his lazy introduction.

Hanabi had a tick mark on her head and was about to chew the boy out before Naruto angrily said." What!? Girls can be way better than guys at fighting! There's this girl Sara that easily beat these two master swordsman and the crazy part was that she was blind. And this kunoichi that I really like is Konoha's top assassin, we fought a while back and she would've killed me like three times over if we'd been fighting for real. And I fought this Anbu that was a girl and she would've killed me too if we were serious!"

"Its still troublesome." Shikamaru finished as he placed his head back on his desk, trying to catch some Z's as soon as possible.

Hanabi actually looked quite surprised at Naruto's defending of women warriors and smirked saying " I definitely look forward to our match Naruto kun."

Not even noticing the kun that she added she started speaking to Shino some more as a cute brunette girl who had been listening said to Naruto." Hey! I'm Yakumo and you're cat is pretty cute. The one and a half foot tall cub allowed the girl to gently stroke her, purring and rubbing her head into her hand.

"Nekome's a jaguar, so she won't be so cute when she gets a little older. It's nice to meet you though Yakumo chan! So umm, why do you wanna be a ninja? I hear that the Kurama clan is really good with Genjutsu, but many of your family work as weapons Smiths and artists."

Nodding her head, she looked slightly sad before pure determination entered her eyes as she declared " Well I'm the last of the main family just like you are, and I'm going to show the world that I can be a strong kunoichi with only Genjutsu. I've been sick for a long time with a rare bone disease, and it makes Taijutsu impossible for me to learn. But I'll succeed no matter what!"

Looking at the girl in admiration, Naruto replied." Awesome Yakumo. I know you'll be a great kunoichi and I believe in your dream! When I become Hokage you'll be my top Genjutsu specialist, and we'll fight monsters and save princesses and all types of cool stuff! Have you ever thought about studying medical Ninjutsu? I mean, since you're sick or whatever?"

Her face turning very red as Ino frowned watching them talk, Yakumo said." Thanks Naruto kun, not too many people really believe I can do it, but I'll prove them all wrong! And when your Hokage we'll definitely be the strongest in the whole village! I haven't really ever thought of medical jutsu, but now that you mention it I do have good enough chakra control to probably be really good at it."

Placing his hand on his chin after his red tinged cheeks returned to normal, the blonde said." Well maybe I can help you with that. I met this guy Kabuto while I was walking home from training in my secret spot, and I was pretty beat up. Even though I heal faster than normal I think a poison was affecting it and my wounds wouldn't close. I nearly passed out by the hospital and he helped me out pretty easily. We actually became friends really fast, and he's a really nice guy. I'm sure I can convince him to help you out a bit."

The smile that was on the Kurama's face made the last Uzumaki blush again instantly." Kami she's cute!" He thought to himself as she gave him a quick hug if gratitude.

"Thanks Naruto kun, your a really nice person you know that?" She said beaming.

"Yeh I am pretty awesome!" Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head.

Walking back to his desk with Yakumo following close behind him, he took his seat and continued petting Nekome gently, unsealing some cream and a piece of meat he had stored for his feline companion. Yakumo sitting down next to him while staring and blushing, the two kept chatting away instantly hitting it off and begun liking each other more and more. They were just so similar! Shino had briefly spoken with a few other clan heirs and had also returned to his desk and Naruto quickly introduced them to each other. While Yakumo was really creeper out by his personality and the fact that he housed insects, she didn't want to offend Naruto in any way so she chatted with Shino for a while, learning more about his kikaichu and his insect studies.

"Can you check on Keiko Shino?" The blonde asked to his best friend.

Nodding his head and extending his hand a little, a small purple insect crawled from under Naruto's gi, apparently buzzing with happiness because if her living situation. Shino had given her to Naruto after their first time in the forest of Death, both as a way to find his friend, and as a symbol of their friendship. Naruto weirdly enough didn't mind and gladly accepted, even naming the female kikaichu that had been responsible for leading half of Shino's hive away from him before the deadly Portia battle.

"She's fine, and she says that you're chakra tastes very delicious today. I think she's flirting with you." Shino explained.

O...K.. Tell her thanks and that her buzzing sounds beautiful today." Naruto said with a weird grin.

The insect seemed to turn from Naruto and hide its head, seemingly embarrassed by The boy's praise before returning to her perch near Naruto's shoulder.

A very creeped out Yakumo immediately changed the subject to the rest of their classmates who they chatted about mostly positively until Iruka and Mizuki returned and hushed everyone. After everyone quieted down, the scared chunin announced." Alright everyone! I hope you've all become acquainted with each other, as well now begin your studies! Since this is the final term you have to complete, lessons will mostly consist of Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and Genjutsu studies along with shuriken jutsu and survival exercises. Before we get to that however, well spend an hour on math and another on village history. Please get your pencils ready and have plenty plenty of paper for note taking. You there, come pass out these books."

Placing his head on his table much like a certain lazy Nara, Naruto knew it would be a LONG couple of hours of torture that could top even Anko hime's.


	9. Academy Days Pt 2

I don't own Naruto. I do own a dao though.

It had been an interesting month since Naruto had once again returned to the Konoha Ninja Academy, and the young Uzumaki had grown in more than one way. He now stood at 5'6 and his muscles were even more defined thanks to his insane training regimen. His weight vest was now set at 325 pounds, as his muscles healed very quickly allowing him to recover from exercise faster than most people on the planet. He still went to the Forbidden Forest often times accompanied by Shino. While he had progressed in splitting the leaf by using wind natured chakra, he only had managed to cut a quarter of it so far but it still helped him. Asuma had returned shortly only to be sent on another mission, but Naruto did get another lesson before his chain smoking sensei departed. Asuma had started showing him how he'd used boxing and kenjutsu at once with his chakra blades, and Naruto practiced using his sword although it was awkward since he needed to draw his blade immediately after a fist combination.

The Uzumaki had started using small chakra chains that extended from his fingertips after much practice, and he used them as much as possible to master his mother's jutsu. Making a large chain was immensely difficult for him, and so he had opted to train first in a sort of combined chakra string and chain technique. He used it as a leash to walk Nekome around the village, and also when he was in the Academy, although discreetly. He didn't want to risk the Uchiha stealing his family techniques after all, even if he wasn't sure if he even could. He also had created a new technique which was also a combination of his chains and the shuriken spinning exercise he had improvised to train his control with. He'd attach a chain to the shuriken and spin it, using the chain to wrap and the spinning shuriken to saw into the immobilized foe. It didn't require any handseals so it was a very unpredictable and deadly technique. He tried and failed miserably to use one handed seals with his dust cloud jutsu, and even though it only took three handseals to perform it seamed impossible to the young Uzumaki. His worst failure however was the clone jutsu, and as he grew stronger it only seemed to get worse and worse.

He had finally gotten decent enough handwriting to create a simple storage seal, but at his level he could only make one on a scroll. He had went to TenTen and paid her to create a few more pokeball, and he was really looking forward to the day he could create his own which would be real soon because of his improvement. He had given another to Shino who had tamed a huge Hercules Beetle and rode upon its back sometimes. Shino's father had noted his son's extreme improvement and Shino eventually invited Naruto to his clan compound. It was a peculiar experience, especially since the Aburame girls were attracted to the blonde. Naruto had been getting low on money, and Shibi the clan head and Shino's father had made an interesting proposition to Naruto regarding pokeball. If Naruto promised to help the clan capture more arthropods from the forest while accompanying Shino then he'd get paid as a sort of bodyguard and supplier of the useful acorns.

It was actually just before that visit that Naruto had finally walked from The academy, since no one ever really saw him leave thanks to his crow form. Sasuke Uchiha had been waiting to challenge the teen, and while he and Shino were on their way to his home the emo Prince had cut them both off with a large scowl.

~Flashback Start~

"Hey dead last, Iruka and Mizuki can't protect you anymore! I know you've been running like the coward you really are but it ends here. You're going to tell me what you want with that traitor or I'll beat it out of you!"

That was all it took to exceed Naruto's boiling point, but as the blonde was about to charge the bastard Uchiha Shino once again intervened saying." Wait Naruto. Let me do it."

Sasuke immediately dropping into his interceptor fist stance barely avoided the lightning swift strike that Shino engaged with much like a Mantis. He was only testing Sasuke's reaction time, and sidestepping the swift double kick that Sasuke launched at high speed he jumped back calmly saying." You're speed is exceptional, however your skill is insufficient to achieve victory. Your defeat is inevitable."

Sasuke actually roared at this recklessly attacking in his uncontrollable anger. While his attacks were both stronger and faster, they also left small openings when he returned his arms to his guard. Shino had aimed at achieving such a thing by baiting the Uchiha to draw him in much like a praying Mantis. While this time he had used insults, his alternate strategy was to pretend being weak in taijutsu to lure an opponent in. Deflecting the swift jab jab hook come the Uchiha lashed out with, Shino sent a low kick which Sasuke gave his full attention to, raising his leg to check it. But as his leg lifted Shino burst forward and to the side at once, using his kick as a step and gaining momentum. Turning to the side while grabbing Sasuke Mantis style, he threw the surprised Uchiha who lacked grappling experience by his arm and neck, slamming him to the ground powerfully directly on his upper back. Bending over the lone wolf and pinning him down, he calmly told the woozy avenger." While your efforts were notable, they were ultimately futile. Why? Because not only are you not a match for me, but Naruto is considerably stronger than I am presently. It's only logical that you should aim at defeating me prior to engaging Naruto."

Leaving the raven haired teen flat on his back, the two comrades continued their way to the Aburame compound.

~Flashback End~

Since then Sasuke would follow around Shino and demand rematches repeatedly, getting beat every time. It all stopped after one day when Naruto and the his best friend went to the forest to find a wolf pack for Naruto, since he had an empty pokeball to use. Both of them decimating a small pack, Naruto captured a pup that was nearby and arriving at the Academy the next day they saw a heavily bruised Uchiha smirking at them for some reason exuding excess confidence.

As far as Naruto being stronger than Shino the boy had an effective counter to Shino's Mantis style. The two of them had went to a few sanshou matched and learned from the various grappling techniques that were used by the pro fighters. Melding them with his boxing, Naruto began using his palms more in an offensive striking style like boxing, but upon impact he would use his open hands to grab. Then he could either go for a takedown, try bone breaking joint locks, or pull the opponent into a powerful strike. It worked perfectly against Shino's counter style, but Naruto had to admit that if Shino released his insects that close you were basically finished. The two never fought that seriously however, not wanting to hurt each other or worse. So while rivals, they valued their friendship much more.

Shino also helped Naruto improve his swordsmanship, since the bug user had begun using hookswords that Yakumo's clan had made specially for him. There was a small hollow tube that ran through the hilt into the blade which Shino's kikaichu could discreetly pass through during battle. Shino had pointed a large flaw out in Naruto's Raging Whirlpool technique, explaining that it was illogical to give your back to an opponent no matter the circumstances. Since then Naruto had worked tirelessly until he could perform the twister like blade attack from any given position, even being able to leap off of walls and suddenly unleash it. He called his kenjutsu The Swirling Tides, and Shino called his the Mantid Blade.

Yakumo and Naruto had grown considerably close during the month, Naruto having introduced her to the medical ninja Kabuto Yakushi. He also gotten know the witty genin better, often laughing at his clever jokes and quickly viewing him as the older brother he never had. Kabuto stated that Yakumo displayed great potential for medical Ninjutsu, the girl pouring her all into studying the thick reading material on human anatomy, sometimes even ignoring academy lessons to get extra reading in. Couple that with her infatuation with Naruto, and her grade were only mediocre, although she could easily use the Academy three. Kabuto also had tried helping with her condition briefly, before saying it was beyond his skill to do so. That chat however changed when Yakumo asked him to perform a diagnostic jutsu on her, explaining that she felt a little different and stronger. It all happened about three weeks into the the Academy, after a very interesting day at school.

~Flashback Start~

It had been very awkward avoiding the blonde Yamanaka heiress that kept pestering him about why he had skipped out on their second date the day before, and an extremely disgusted Naruto wanted to avoid any embarrassment for her at all costs. The worst part was that Ino was acting so innocent like she had done no wrong whatsoever. The blonde had been flying home from the Academy, very much looking forward to his night out with the sexy Ino Yamanaka. He wondered if Yakumo was alright with it, as even though she firmly stated it was OK with her the death glares she kept sending Ino and the forced smiles she gave Naruto made him think otherwise. Then a weird sensation made Naruto feel like changing direction suddenly, just to see the sights a bit before he resumed his rigorous training. And what a sight he saw. Swooping down swiftly into a fence post, what he saw and heard made him sick to his stomach like nothing else ever had. There was Ino, her head bobbing and slobbing on Sasuke's minuscule length.

"Keep..sucking..You..slut!"

Grabbing Ino's ponytail, the Uchiha began wildly thrusting before busting a huge nut directly into her mouth, lurching forward and pulling out while slapping the remnant of his seed on Ino's puckered lips.

"Next time you kiss Naruto it'll be like he's sucked this Uchiha dick, believe it!" He bragged mocking Naruto's catch phrase.

As Ino nodded her head and continued worshipping his cock, Naruto's beak finally rose from the ground and his eyes hardened as he quickly flew away from the sickening sight.

The next day Naruto didn't even know how Ino could look him in the eye, not knowing that he'd been out under a strong Genjutsu Yakumo. It was another sparring day, and sitting behind his friend Chouji who was about to forfeit the challenge from an excited Kiba Naruto decided to take action. Leaning close and whispering something into his ear, the "big boned" Akamichi was instantly on the large square platform, his eyes determined and fury radiating from him. Chouji's name may as well of been Zabuza Momochi as Iruka dropped his hand signifying the start of round one. The only round. Dashing in low to the ground and rising with a well executed claw swipe, Kiba never saw the ferocious open palm smacks that riddled his body with excessive force. Grabbing the dazed dog ninja firmly like a sumo wrestler, Chouji through his weight to the side and down on top of Kiba, crushing the poor boy under his girth. Slowly rising with his scary eyes blazing he strongly declared." NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY COOKIES AND MILK!"

A confused Kiba could only face into unconsciousness before being scraped from the platform. Everyone sweatdropping save for Naruto who felt horrible, all their attentions perked as Hanabi Hyuga was called. They all knew who she'd challenge already after all.

Automatically rising from his seat with a smirk Naruto slowly approached the stage saying." You must be a masochist Hanabi Chan. Fine with me though, I love getting you off! Just try to last a little longer this time, relationships are two way streets after all!"

Everyone blushed at this and more than a few chuckled at the sexual jokes that Naruto taunted Hanabi with. Ever since the first time they sparred and they "accidentally" kissed the boy has used her embarrassment to his advantage mercilessly. It messed with her form, and her precision strikes became predictably straightforward. Blushing and closing her eyes tightly, Hanabi calmed herself and ignored the bait, dropping into her gentle fist stance.

Smirking and raising his boxing guard, he opened his fists with his palms facing Hanabi, slightly swaying back and forth rhythmically. As Iruka dropped his hand and stepped off of the platform, Naruto immediately dashed forward just as Hanabi had, the two of them deflecting each other's blows as they circled each other and jumped back landing opposite to their starting position.

"Lets make a bet Hanabi Chan! If I win we go out on A date. If I lose I let you get in another kiss. I know you wanna!" Naruto teased.

Laughing like a mad man while bobbing and weaving a flurry of palms, Naruto hopped backward and bursted forward into a powerful crescent moon kick, placing his hand on the ground as his leg rose. Avoiding the curving kick by leaning back, Hanabi was almost caught by the hook, straight palm combination that used the kicks momentum for greater speed and power. Jumping back as Naruto started spinning on his hands suddenly sending his legs out like a tornado, she dropped into a deep stance while increasing her focus.

"32 Palms!" She announced already sending the first four at Naruto who had righted himself up and dodged the strikes. He continued dodging not being able to counter until the final flurry that caught him halfway as their speed increased. Finishing the off balance boy with a double palm, he was knocked backward on his back and she approached him triumphantly as he looked up saying." Wow Hanabi you're as strong as you are beautiful. That was awesome!"

Smirking down at Naruto she replied." And you called me a masochist!? Hope you enjoyed it Uzumaki!"

With a mischievous smile Naruto tripped her up with his legs pulling her on top of him while saying." Guess I lost the bet!"

Wrapping his arms around her he frenched Hanabi in front of the entire class. If everyone's eyes bulged at that, then what happened next made their jaws drop to the floor like Lee's leg weights. A blush instantly appeared on Hanabi's face as she closed her eyes and started kissing him back, causing Yakumo and Ino to growl and Hinata to pass out red faced. Chouji dropped his chip bag, Shikamaru said troublesome, and Inner Sakura to loudly whoop. Shino just buzzed and shook his head while gripping his shades.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Iruka screamed with his big head no jutsu.

Finally breaking their making out session, Naruto and Hanabi rose with Naruto's arm around her waist, pointedly ignoring Iruka rant.

"How about that date Hanabi hime?" Naruto asked looking at Hanabi with penetrating eyes showing his longing.

"Did you throw our match just to kiss me?" Hanabi asked blushing and scowling at once.

Smirking Naruto replied." If you let me take you out I'll answer that question."

Then jaws once again hit the door as Hanabi agreed and Naruto answered." Truth is you beat me fair and square, but don't get cocky because your ass is mine next time!"

Groping Hanabi he continued saying." Or maybe a little earlier."

Blushing again Hanabi juken striked Naruto for his roaming hand sending him to the ground as she walked off with a small smile.

Giving a thumbs up from his back Naruto declared " It was worth it!"

Later that day after class Naruto was once again flying home and suddenly felt like he left something at the Academy. Turning around and heading back to get whatever it is he left, the boy landed and transformed in front of the empty building. Finding the door unlocked, he quickly walked to his classroom and pushed the door open, seeing that it was slightly cracked.

Quickly catching sight of a cup of instant ramen on his desk that he was sure he couldn't of possibly left there, the blonde thought he heard Kyubis hoarse voice chuckle as he walked up to the cup to grab it.

Upon touching what he thought was instant ramen, he weirdly found that it was in fact soft, warm, and moist. Then a brown haired girl completely in the nude with her legs spread wide appeared out of nowhere, her hand firmly gripping Naruto's arm and pulling his hand into her private area.

"Y-Yakumo!?"

"You can cancel your date with Hanabi, because now you belong to me." She said with the sexiest voice Naruto had ever heard.

Naruto was instantly on hard as she pulled him in and leaned forward kissing him, and the boy was careful not to harm the girl that was his best female friend. Sticking his tongue in her mouth, the Uzumaki gently grabbed the fragile heiress and began running his hand through her long hair as their tongues clashed. This went on for a while, until Naruto dropped his pants and his length pushed into the Kurama as the horny boy looked deep into her eyes and said." I recall you saying you only liked me as a friend. I guess I should've known from all those hugs we always give each other."

"Like isn't a strong enough word to describe my feelings for you Naruto kun. I want you to be my first. Please Come into me."

"Yakumo, I've been meaning to tell you something but I've been afraid of what would happen. This may be a terrible time but I don't want to go any further until I do this. When I was born the nine tails was sealed inside me, because I was the only one with strong enough chakra to keep it contained. That's why Iruka always treats me harsh like some of the other adults that know." Naruto said seriously and expecting the worst.

As Yakumo sat silent digesting the information Naruto stepped back away from her about to pull his pants up and leave when she stopped him. At first her eyes had widened at the revelation but now she was smirking and shaking her head." Naruto kun we really are just alike." She quietly said.

"What do you mean Yakumo Chan!?"

My Genjutsu are the most powerful in my entire clans history. I found out a while ago that there is a dark part of myself, something within my subconscious that was born when I was a small child when my mother and father burned to death. I've been shunned by many of my own family because of my powers and my uncle eventually had them sealed for the good of the village, but they they still have never trusted me. They've treated me like a monster. So we really are the same, and now I'm sure if it. I- I love you Naruto!"

Naruto stood shocked before Yakumo beckoned him to sex her with glazed eyes and another kiss.

His lips smashing into hers, Naruto pulled Yakumo toward him by her thighs and lined his member up between her folds, entering and thrusting in small, short pumps. His tip inside of her, Naruto sucked Yakumo's tongue and pushed deeper into her, breaking her hymen and causing blood to flow right on the desk in the vacant classroom. Yakumo moaned in pain and a little pleasure as her virginity was taken by the only person that really understood her, and Naruto stopped his pumps to make sure she was alright. Eventually the girl told him to continue while they made out more and Naruto slowly made love to genjutsu talented girl. It was a surreal experience, and Naruto felt like he had become one with Yakumo. After an hour of gently going in and out if her, Naruto deepened his strokes and slightly increased his speed. Switching rhythms and staying balls deep in Yakumo, the girl crossed her legs around Naruto as his breathing grew heavier and his legs started turning to jelly.

"Cum inside of me Naruto kun, I always want to feel you inside of me!" Yakumo moaned thinking of having Naruto's children.

"Y-Yakumo! I love you! I'm gonna!"

Naruto channeled a large amount of chakra that enveloped the two of them as he released his seed into Yakumo, filling her to the brim with much of his essence exploding from her and dripping off of the table onto the classroom floor. The two of them stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the warmth and connection that they had. Naruto could swear Yakumo was glowing as she lay there staring at him happier than she'd ever been in her bitter life.

After that Naruto had carried Yakumo home, but their new relationship was very short lived when her uncle appeared from the small compound and recognized Naruto almost immediately. With a look of utter hatred that Naruto knew the origins of, Yakumo was ushered in by the man as he looked back at him harsher than any villager ever had. Maybe it was because of what he said.

"You're forbidden from seeing that..that boy! He'd only further shame the Kurama and I will not allow it!"

Naruto stood in place for what seemed like an eternity, and for the first time in many years tears actually escaped his eyes.

~Flashback End~

Since then Yakumo hadn't come to the Academy, and finding Kabuto at the hospital the older boy had told him something interesting. He had went to see her and performing a diagnostic jutsu on her round that a powerful foreign chakra with healing properties had saturated and spread throughout her body. It was so potent that it seeped into her very bone, making healing the girl's disease actually possible. She was apparently in the hospital now because of an incident a few days ago, exactly the date when her and Naruto made love. No one would be allowed to see her for a while, as she was being closely examined by multiple doctors of various expertise.

Naruto knew it probably had something to with him, and while he was ecstatic her body was getting better he wondered if it was his chakra. He did heal fast after all, as he learned from Shino who's healing had also improved after his kikaichu evolved.

"Maybe I should ask Kabuto to teach me some medical jutsu too." Naruto considered after pondering the healing nature of his chakra.

"Umm Naruto where are we going?" Said a feminine voice next to the Uzumaki as they continued their trek.

Shaking his head at the desperate girl's question he had to ask himself his own. How did he get roped into this again!?


	10. Cherry Blossoms

I do not own Naruto. Unless you mean Rise of a Ninja. I own that.

Upon entering Higurashi Weapons, Naruto turned to the slightly annoying girl next to him with a look that showed just how much he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Alright we're here!" He loudly said with a look of regret.

Naruto would much rather be with Shino, Yakumo, or Hanabi right now. Hell even Soi Fon would be an improvement, at least she was HIS Fangirl. But no, he was trapped because of a stupid bet he made with Sakura Haruno. The boy's gambling problem had begun not too long ago when Kiba brought a few dice and they played a few games with some of their spending money. Naruto won every single time that day, even to the point where Kiba thought his own dice were fixed. Then he started making bets with everyone, only losing for the first time against Hanabi hime. He had gotten so bad he may as well just put gamble on his back in large kanji.

Far away in a casino a busty blonde sneezed just as she rolled her dice.

"Point 9 You Win 400,000 ryo."

"HELL YEAH!" Tsunade screamed swaying from her sake and pumping her fist I'm the air.

Back in Konoha Sakura looked around the weapons shop in wonder taking in all the different equipment.

"Wait a second Sakura, I'm gonna go talk to TenTen and see if she can help." Naruto explained heading to the check out counter.

With a peculiar look and a hint of jealousy TenTen greeted him saying." Long time no see Naruto kun. Is that your girlfriend your here with?"

"Sakura!? Nah she's just a friend, and I kinda use that term loosely. She's alright though when she's not Fangirling which is about 90% of the time. Well maybe that's a low estimate."

"Another Naruto Fangirl!? I don't know if I should be shocked or disgusted!" TenTen deadpanned.

"Actually she likes this emo asshole with a power trip and questionable sexuality. I don't know what she sees in the guy, but regardless I lost a bet and I gotta pay up by helping her win his heart." Naruto quickly explained while frowning.

"What would she if given you if you'd won?" TenTen questioned.

Sakura overhearing the question blushed a deep red while Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying." Well Sakura has a head on her shoulders so I was hoping she'd help with an assignment. It's a hard job after all."

TenTen quickly catching on shook her head at her slightly perverted friends statement asking." Well how can I help?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a sword like the one you use, those jade chopsticks with the poisoned Senbon hidden inside, a book on how to use the sword, and some new clothes, preferably black but a nice amount of green would be nice. Oh and a book on Genjutsu!"

"WHAT!? YOU WANNA CHANGE MY CLOTHES!?" Sakura exclaimed quite shocked.

"Relax Sakura, lemme explain. What type of girl do you think Sasuke, no, any shinobi would actually want to date long term?"

Sakura actually paused her tirade looking a bit confused at the question as an amused TenTen went and got the requested items.

Not hearing an answer Naruto continued." Well I for one would like a girl, no a woman that could take care of herself if she had to. Ninja live dangerous lives and dating someone who can't defend themselves is putting them in danger."

"But I'm the too kunoichi in school!" Sakura reminded him.

"Academically! Hanabi, Hinata, and Yakumo could defeat you in a real fight. Hanabi just focuses more on gentle fist, Hinata is...Hinata, and Yakumo is a genjutsu genius. But that's not to say you're hopeless, which is why we're here." Naruto retorted.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curious of his answer.

"First of all, you're the smartest person I know, which is saying a lot because my best friend is Shino. Secondly, you have a perfect grasp of chakra control and no one does the Academy style as well as you do. Third, your eyes are absolutely beautiful." Naruto replied causing Sakura to blush and turn away.

"How will this stuff help me then?" She quietly asked as a small seed of something began growing in her. Naruto had just noticed everything she wished Sasuke had and now he was actually helping her to attract his mortal enemy, within his power of course.

"Sasuke only pays attention to people he thinks are strong enough to respect or challenge, and honestly from what I've heard that's an Uchiha tradition apparently. So...the books are for you to read of course. The academy style is supposed to be a foundation to create your own style, and you can learn to use that sword by studying, practicing, and adding it to the Academy style. You're definitely smart enough. Since your chakra control is so advanced you should learn a Genjutsu or two. In fact I bet you could make your own if you want to. On top of that...Wait... Hey TenTen add some chakra paper to that. Sorry Sakura.. Anyway on top of you're sexy enough you need to appear more serious as a kunoichi to attract the emo. So you should go with black and green since it's practical bit it still matches your beautiful eyes. The chopsticks are to put your hair in a ponytail which I admit really turns me on personally. I think it'd look good on you, and it makes you seem like you mean business with cutting your hair off. That's about it I guess."

"What about the chakra paper!?" Sakura asked impressed with a large blush from so many compliments. She'd definitely get Sasuke now!

"Damn why do I keep forgetting that!? Naruto exclaimed shaking his head." That's to find out what your elemental nature is. You need at least one jutsu after all."

"That'll be 255 ryo Naruto kun." TenTen informed him ringing the items up.

Sakura's jaw nearly went into the ground like an earth jutsu as Naruto pulled out a fat rubber band wrapped stack of ryo and shaved the amount off the top, using only crisp 100s.

"N-Naruto!?" She yelled pointedly staring at his money and the purchases.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I have a business contract with the Aburame and they even keep trying to push their creepy girls on me. Also since I lost the bet it'd be kinda wrong in my eyes to bring you here and then have you pay." Naruto explained to her with a foxy smile.

"Do you think you could get me a new qipao?" She hopefully asked him still wanting to be attractive.

"Sure why not!? But it's gotta be green or black to match all this. I ain't running a charity here after all. After we get your dress you better get ready to train, and I ain't going easy on ya. Now that you're my unofficial student you ain't gonna embarrass me, Right?" Naruto said seriously.

Sakura nodded her head and the two of them said their farewells to TenTen before exiting the shop.

~2 Weeks Later~

"Clang Clang!"

The sound of steel meeting steel could be heard in a small training ground early in the morning before Naruto and Sakura ended their regular spar to improve her skill and experience. The last two weeks the pink haired girl had trained barely having times to rest or even put on her make-up, but it's all be worth it today. It was a few hours before school started, and Naruto had to say that the girl just may have been ready.

At first all he had done was show her the tree walking exercise half expecting her to complete it in maybe three or four days. Then she went and did it on the first try, and ever since that moment Naruto had been merciless. Seeing how her reserves were so small, he had her keep repeating the exercise while spinning shuriken on both hands in different directions. She had only complained once aloud when Naruto stuck a shuriken to her forehead, telling her to keep her "mind sharp."Inadvertently, she both grew physically stronger from standing upside down and horizontally in the trees while walking, and her reserves had tripled. When she grew exhausted, she would read the books Naruto bought her and she finished them all in two days flat, coming up with Genjutsu ideas while reading the Genjutsu theory book. Naruto introduced her to his idea on one handed seals immediately showing her his Wild Lion's Mane, but he didn't teach it to her. Not even when she begged. Instead he handed her the chakra paper and was surprised to find that she also had dual affinities, earth and water. Since he didn't know earth jutsu but his secondary nature was water he decided that they'd focus on that because it would benefit him as well.

Searching around for a water jutsu was actually pretty simple since the Aburame had a small jutsu library of logical techniques they could use. This actually resulted in Shino also becoming interested and learning an earth jutsu that let him travel underground swiftly.

Sakura easily performed the water style Gun Shot technique that sent small spheres of compact water at high speeds and in great numbers. She could only use it a few times, and while her attack did hurt it wasn't particularly lethal, at least until she did it with one handed seals. She shocked Naruto with that development right after showing him her two created jutsu which she also used one handed seals with. The first one simply made her sword disappear which was simple enough. But simple worked! It was hard to counter if you didn't even know she had a sword in the first place! She called it the Vanishing Blade. The second Genjutsu was inspired by her name and love of beauty, The Cherry Blossom jutsu. She'd either surround herself in swirling Sakura leaves or she'd send them at an opponent as a distraction to blindside them. It was both pretty and effective.

Naruto had also gained something from teaching Sakura besides experience as a sensei and the Gun Shot jutsu. Sakura in all her smarts had suggested using the shuriken spinning exercise in yet another way, Taijutsu. She seemed very interested in the gentle fist considering that Hanabi was seemingly a match for Naruto on a few occasions when they sparred. Naruto was thrilled with the idea and honestly impressed that Sakura took vested interest in her growth outside the parameters of his imposed training. He didn't really help her with taijutsu, so she ran an idea by him that made them both stronger. Sakura loved Naruto's crescent moon kick which she witnessed him use against Hanabi, and she also loved the double palm Hanabi struck with. She began creating her own taijutsu style using those two moves with the Academy style. She modified the crescent moon kick after much practice so she didn't need to place her hand on the ground. Then she started practicing doing one handed seals while using the kick. As far as the double palm went, she just worked on rotating her chakra as fast as possible in her palms which did add a bit more power.

Naruto's strikes were just fatal now, as his chakra naturally had a spin to it, which is one reason chakra chains were possible for him. The other was the dense chakra that gave the chains their strength, and Naruto could now form a single thick chain from his palm about six inches long. Is was extremely difficult to keep the technique flexible as well as stable, especially if he wanted to guide the chains with his will alone.

He did ask Kabuto about medical training, and the boy had unfortunately refused informing him that he'd be busy for quite a while with hospital duties. The disappointed Uzumaki also asked about Yakumo who still hadn't shown up to school and received news that nearly crushed him. She apparently had run away from the hospital because of stress from her clan and the incident which had her admitted in the first place. She killed her uncle in cold blood. The only reason she wasn't assassinated was because of a branch member that she was on good terms with and the fact that she was under the influence of a third party. Naruto knew "What" it was that influenced her, but What He couldn't figure out was where would she have run off to. He had Shino spy on the Kurama with his insects, and the bug user confirmed that she hadn't been killed, at least not by her family. The blonde would be depressed from that point on, and even Shino got concerned about his "emotional state" and tried to "console" him. While it helped just a little, Naruto had never felt so helpless from being unable to locate the girl he loved.

His date with Hanabi had also been foiled, and by her father Hiashi Hyuga if all people. The man shunshined right in the middle of the new Princess Gale movie, cockblocking the Uzumaki just as he had yawned and discreetly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The boy had even come up with that move himself, or at least he thought.

Somewhere far away a white haired man started smiling with watery eyes saying." The hentai is strong with this one!"

On top of all that, the ever elusive Anko had told Kurenai to tell him that she wasn't interested and to move on! Kurenai did explain that she was worried about Orochimaru targeting him or something, but why the fuck couldn't he catch a break in this freaking village! At least she got his gift and saw the havoc he continuously wreaked in the forest, but it seemed that he'd actually need to prove himself stronger than the top assassin to win her heart. It was almost poetic. Also insane, but at the same time it made perfect sense to the blonde. While he knew women could be stronger then men, didn't women generally want a man that was dominant and stronger than them?

He therefore put his all into training and also used training Sakura as an escape from his current troubles. Focusing on her sad excuse of a relationship just made him feel so much better about everything!

Telling his friend that he'd see her at the Academy as they parted, Naruto let out a sigh of relief since he was finished training the loud girl. Well at least she was, but Naruto had noticed her start to change a bit in the last few weeks, and it was a good change. It seemed like she went from doing all this for Sasuke, to doing it all for herself. Or at least most. But because of his zero tolerance for Fangirling, he honestly didn't know for sure. Arriving home quickly, he took a soothing shower and changed into clean clothes before deciding to visit Kurama again.

Thinking the Fox's name repeatedly while wanting to conversation, he was quickly pulled into his landscape which he had recently improved. The boy was steadily growing more and more intelligent from hanging with Shino all the time and more recently Sakura. This had caused his chakra to increase from the mental energy production rising. It also allowed him to recreate the forest of Death as he could remember it, and Kurama had been beyond pleased at the change of scenery. Every time Naruto slept it would either see nothing but black or the boy's dreams of Anko Mitarashi skinny dipping in bowls of miso ramen. Expecting to see miniature fix on its long glowing leash with the seal kanji killing countless imaginary animals as usual, Naruto's jaw hit the ground because of the beautiful woman before him. She was so beautiful that even Anko couldn't compare to her.

":K-Kurama!?"

"Hello Naruto kun, I was just admiring the scenery you made for me previously when you visited. That was very kind of you." She..no It said its voice as smooth as honey.

Licking her lips at the diamond hard object protruding from Naruto's pants, Kurama inwardly smiled at her new form's effectiveness. She had the face of her first jinchuriki Mito Uzumaki, red eyes, cherry red hair styled like Anko's, along with a sexy jutsu inspired figure that could kill. She wore a black kimono with a red sash, and she..no It had a red jewel on its forehead that added an air of brace and exotic beauty to its appeal.

"I see you approve of my new clothing if your manhood is any indication." She said with a sexy smirk.

Naruto had never blushed more in his entire life, even being forced to turn away from the Fox to get her image out of his head. "KAMI DAMN SHE'S SEXY!" Naruto thought almost disgusted at his lust for the nine tails.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" She informed him with a mischievous smile.

Naruto suddenly found himself in her embrace, the Fox now behind him and leaning forward whispering into his ear. "But we're all alone in here Naruto kun, and no one else will ever know about or hear the moans and screams of pleasure we can make."

Naruto was nearly seduced that easily grabbing the clawed hand and feeling the strongest euphoria of sexual energy he had ever felt. His eyes glazing over as be stared into her own red eyes, it was only a small voice that snapped him out of his trance. Looking surprised Naruto asked." How!?"

"Easy, I had opposable thumbs before and I learned the transformation from your memories and constant usage of it. Isn't it just marvelous!" She said showing off her perfect human form.

"So you were a girl this whole time!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You could say that, but let's forget about all that and have some fun. I haven't tested out..everything yet and I want to confirm that my vagina is functional." She said smirking at Naruto's reaction.

Heavily blushing the teen yelled." First you call me a weak pathetic fool and now all of the sudden you want me to fuck you!? We're not a married couple you know!"

Then the boy was suddenly pinned down, Kurama still smirking on top of him. Taking off her kimono she said." Oh but we are married, after all we're bound by a seal to each other for life. Sounds like marriage to me."

Naruto's heart was beating out of his chest in exhilaration, Kurama slowly pulling down his pants while licking her lips, showing him her large sharp canines."W-What are you!?" Naruto moaned.

"Ah Naruto kun why fight your urge? We both know you want me to do this to you. Your subconscious has already decided. Which is why I'm allowed to touch you...like this." Kurama explained taking a long slow lick of Naruto's member causing The teen to nearly go crazy.

Then Naruto Uzumaki made a very bad mistake.


	11. Drive

I do not own Naruto. But I will own the world and everything in it.

Sitting in the Academy and closely watching as Sakura approached Sasuke Uchiha with a confident stride, Naruto Uzumaki never felt as confused as he presently did. The boy felt a tinge of regret for getting it on with Kurama, almost feeling as if he had performed the ultimate taboo. Everything just happened so suddenly, and she was just so...foxy that the temptation overwhelmed him. He fucked Kurama for at least ten hours inside of his mindscape, only stopping to change positions. The Fox and him didn't kiss not even once, but that had been the best sex he could possibly imagine. Very ironic considering it all happened in his mind. Kurama seemed to memorize everything from Icha Icha The Game Plan, and she also knew everything that turned Naruto on the most. She was forceful and aggressive, constantly biting the blonde's neck and digging into his back with her sharp nails just as he came inside of her tight wet pussy. It was tighter than Soi Fons and so wet that more than often his rock hard length would slip out of her despite his impressive size. The only reason she stopped was because he'd be late to the Academy since an hour had passed in real time. Since when did Kurama care about his "feeble" life enough to do such a thing!? Naruto was truly at a loss for words at the situation.

Snapping back into his focus as the new and improved Sakura Haruno began speaking to the emo, he listened closely to her words." Good morning Sasuke kun, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I'd like to ask you a quick question."

"If your going to ask me out on another date, then the answer is no." Sasuke coldly replied without even looking at Sakura."

Getting slightly depressed at his lack of acknowledgement and simultaneous rejection, Sakura corrected him boldly saying." Actually I was wondering if you'd agree to fight me later on today. I've gotten much stronger and I want to test myself."

At once Sasuke's cold demeanor changed as he lifted his head up surprised and took in Sakura's changed appearance. The pink haired girl looked gorgeous, wearing a green qipao with black roses that was a little darker than jade and her skin tight ninja shorts that went to the mid thigh. She also had high ankled black shinobi sandals with green straps interlacing. That wasn't all however, as he noticed that she also had black streaks throughout her hair and black mascara that accentuated her green eyes. Her hair was also in a messy ponytail with two jade chopsticks holding it in place. A black niuweidao sword was strapped horizontally on the small of her back.

Despite her overwhelming beauty, Sasuke didn't seem to be effected much but instead he seemed more interested in her supposed challenge.

" Why challenge me all of the sudden? I've seen your strength and no matter How much you've improved it'll only be a waste of my time."

Sakura having expected such an answer from a shinobi of Sasuke's infinite power replied with a smirk saying." What's wrong, don't tell me you're afraid of a girl Sasuke kun? Maybe I've been holding back this entire time to gauge everyone's skill and keep my own secret! I am the smartest kunoichi in class after all! It's only natural that I want to fight the top shinobi of the legendary Uchiha clan."

His ego stroked and actually taking Sakura's claim seriously Sasuke replied." Hnnn. I see. Where is it that you want to face me then?"

Inwardly cheering at Sasuke's change in attitude Sakura replied." After we leave class I'll take you to the spot. Thank you for taking this seriously."

Seeing Sakura finish Sasuke just said." Hnn.. Just don't expect me to take it easy on you. I look forward to seeing your true strength."

Bowing to her crush Sakura left him be feeling his stare as she went back to her desk. She couldn't believe Naruto's plan actually was working! Smiling brightly at the blonde in appreciation, she failed to notice the small frown he had as she mentally prepared herself for the battle of love.

The rest of that day had been pretty uneventful considering Naruto's unusually quiet behavior, the only things of note being his discussions with Kiba and Hanabi. He was striking a deal with the Inuzuka concerning his partners Nekome and the female grey wolf pup he named Lu. Hanabi and him flirted a bit but the girl seemed oddly depressed about their botched date and she wondered why her father hated Naruto so much. Must if been because if him pranking the Hyuga by dying their under garments orange and hanging Hiashi's from a streetlight. Yes, that definitely had to be the reason. It seemed she'd have to become clan head to be able to see who she wanted, and she had been training harder than ever to reach her "goals."

~Hours Later~

Seeing Sakura exit the Academy with Sasuke right behind her, Naruto told Shino he'd see him later and quickly transformed into crow form, taking to the sky and watching their trek to a medium sized vacant training ground. Sakura finally halted in the middle of the field turning to Sasuke who had been silently appraising the gorgeous kunoichi. It seems she hadn't been bluffing after all, and taking his hands out of his pockets the boy readied himself as she drew her sword from the sheathe. Her niuweidao had a dark green sheathe with black rose designs exactly like her qipao dress. She had taken the time to draw the design on herself.

Even Naruto hadn't expected her to be as beautiful as she was when he showed up to the Academy earlier that morning. It was honestly a shame she had a crush on the emo, or he'd probably pursue a relationship with the intelligent kunoichi. Landing on a nearby tree branch, Naruto closely observed as Sakura engaged the Uchiha after taking a long breath to calm her nerves.

Dashing toward the lone Uchiha using The tree walking exercise for added speed, she half heartedly swung her dao at him not wanted to hurt the boy she was infatuated with. Sasuke easily sidestepped and countered with a vicious blow to her side, knocking her down and causing her grip on her blade to slack. Looking at her in contempt he chided her coldly saying." Hnn. I can tell you were holding back, but even so you're still just wasting my time. I told you I wasn't going to go easy. Hmmph!"

Inner Sakura yelling at her to pull her self together as she rose, Sal nodded her head saying." You're right! From now on I'm going to be serious, here I come!"

Tightening her grip once more, this time Sakura jumped in swinging her dao down diagonally, and as Sasuke avoided the attack she shifted her weight and leaned back sending a well executed crescent moon kick while using one handed seals with her empty hand that was near the ground. Sasuke once again evaded the high curving leg strike by simply moving back, and as Sakura righted herself he saw that her blade had disappeared. Seeing her follow up with what seemed to be an out of range hook, his eyes widened as Sakura's blade appeared, stopping just short of his neck.

"Looks like we're tied now Sasuke kun!" Sakura happily told him taking a few steps back.

The last "loyal" Uchiha just stood eerily still for a few moments, making Sakura wonder what was going through his mind as his face lowered to the ground and his hair covered his shadowed eyes. She was about to say something when the avenger looked back up, grinding his teeth and visibly angry.

"Sasuke kun?"

"Since it seems you're telling telling the truth about your power I'll show you the Uchiha strength Sakura!" He darkly said with red eyes that seemed to pierce right through her.

Bursting forward at high speed, Sasuke jumped and nearly double kicked Sakura, the girl only managing to block the blows with the flat of her sword. A little off balance, she had to roll to avoid the quick series of strikes he ferociously attacked with, her left hand already using the half seal for a replacement out if his sight because if the way here body was positioned. A large branch took her place as Sasuke didn't let her have anytime to recover to counter up close, and she appeared about 30 ft away already finishing her half seal combination.

"Water style gun shot jutsu!" She and inner Sakura thought in unison, firing a barrage of bullet like projectiles at the raven haired boy.

Smirking while weaving through every single sphere of water, Sasuke went through several handseals of his own, yelling." Fire style Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Sakura barely dodged the dangerous attacks, and the last basketball sized fireball slammed into her leg, burning her and sending her to the ground in a scream of pain.

"You're power means nothing. What you lack is drive! I won't be defeated by a weakling like you, I have to avenge my clan!" Sasuke declared with a slightly crazed look.

Struggling back to her feet, Sakura had tears in her eyes and with a tone of hurt she argued." I-Im not weak! You're wrong!"

Her sword laying at her feet she went through one handed seals that he saw that caused his eyes to widen as she finished thinking." Cherry Blossom jutsu!"

Seeing the wave of pink flower petals approach him from the side Sasuke scoffed feeling insulted by the girl." I can see right through this weak Genjutsu, let me show you what real power is! Fire style, Grand Fireball!"

Sakura couldn't avoid the huge fire ball because of her injured leg, and the technique would really of killed her if it weren't for a certain blonde appearing in the blink of an eye. Naruto literally swatted the powerful attack with his kyubi cloak activated, an aura of malice surrounding his body as he stood in front of Sakura in a protective manner. As Sakura opened her eyes which were shut in fear of her death, Naruto looked back at her with red slotted eyes and appeared deeply concerned for her. The blonde then asked her." Sakura are you alright!? Are you hurt!?"

Sakura nodded her head, but then she grimaced from the pain in her lower leg from Sasuke's first jutsu. Naruto's cloak was instantly gone as he scooped her up, causing the girl to deeply blush as he gently carried her away and set her down.

"If it isn't the loser! Tired of hiding behind that filthy fucking cockroach you hang around with!? Speak to me when I talk to you you COWARD!" Sasuke yelled getting angry as Naruto tended to Sakura.

Completely ignoring the Uchiha, Naruto channels a large amount of chakra to his hands and placed them on Sakura's burn as gently as possible, causing the girl to cringe in agony. Slowly but surely her grimace turned into shock as her burn disappeared, Not even leaving the scar she was sure she'd have left over after it healed.

"N-Naruto!?" She said with wide eyes.

"Shhh. It's all alright Sakura. You did great out there dattebayo. Don't listen to what that asshole said. You are strong. Stronger than hell ever be!" Naruto consoled her gently running his hand through her hair.

With watery eyes she started to protest saying." B-But... He.. I!?"

She however didn't finish her self berating as Naruto cupped her cheek with his hand and drew her into a long passionate kiss, shocking Sakura so much that even inner Sakura was strangely sedate.

"You really are a beautiful flower Sakura, a flower if like to see grow even more stunning. Naruto softly said as he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

Sakura's huge blush never left her face as Naruto stood up and faced Sasuke, his anger once again visible.

"Ah how sweet. The loser wants the weakling that's rode these Uchiha nuts for years. Too bad I didn't fuck the little slut, then at least you'd get some points for having my sloppy seconds!"

That was all it took Sasuke to say before a fist was buried in his guy, folding him over and causing him to throw up the udon he ate for lunch.

"Even your taste in noodles is bad you fuckin asshole! Now you know why you're no match for me, and you never will be! You really wanna know why I asked you about Itachi. It's because I'm gonna be the one to kill that bastard, not you. He killed my mother before you were even born, so as far as concerned I have more of a right to kill him than you do. I also have the drive that YOU lack :-) you spoiled little Uchiha pussy!"

Spitting on the ground next to Sasuke's folded form, Naruto turned and went back to a shocked Sakura, carrying her away bridal style and leaving Sasuke to stew in his words.

~4 Months Later~

Finishing his stretching and routine morning warm ups Naruto went to take a long hot shower before heading to the Academy. Graduation was coming up in a couple more months and the boy felt really confident about passing this year. Not only had his skill dramatically increased, but he even had managed to become Iruka senseis favorite student, despite pulling the chunins pants down with his chakra chains in front of the entire class. Multiple times. It was really his fault for not wearing a belt after all.

The blonde was now 5'9, and his strength was monstrous because of his training that was only dwarfed by the insane Rock Lee. He wore his weight vest set at the maximum 500 pounds, along with weighted chakra armbands that made his punches feel like getting hit by cannonballs. He didn't really learn any new jutsu, except for the Earth style Jutsu that allowed quick underground travel along with finally completing a thick long chakra chain that extended from his palm. He recently had finishers leaf splitting exercise that allowed him to create a shaky wind blade, but he was far from perfecting the deadly technique. He did guess he could count his adding wind chakra to his chains as a new technique though, but he hadn't finished creating a fighting style that could fully utilise the unpredictable razor sharp chains that shot from his fingertips.

For some reason Kurama hated when Naruto trained and improved his chain techniques, and the boy figured she was just sour because she couldn't actually do the technique herself. With the way she got angry though, Naruto speculated that wasn't the full reason of her dislike of his mother's technique. Honestly Kurama didn't want him using any power but hers, and she would constantly "persuade" Naruto into training with her volatile energy, making him trek to the Forbidden Forest many times alone. He had begun noticing a pattern with the Fox he had come to trust and have a romantic interest in. First she'd give him the best blowjob and sex in existence, persuading him to train after they finished so he could defeat the masked man. Then if she wasn't content, she'd cut him off from sex or even just simple conversation, driving him mad every time he was outright ignored. So then he'd train with her power some more to get back on her good side and the cycle would start again. He still felt a little weird about their "marriage" but he couldn't really complain from getting laid with the sexiest woman he'd likely ever see, even if she was in his head. The things that just got on his nerves was her cynical world view that she tried to convince him to adopt, it was just dark and depressing. He did think he had earned her respect because of his harsh life which she had witnessed first hand from sifting though all his memories, and the fact that he was not only or broken but still very optimistic and outgoing. He was probably her polar opposite, and their discussions often lead nowhere but into another long fuck session which she seemed to start enjoying more and more. Just a few days ago she had experimentally kissed him for the first time, before breaking it off and telling him to come back later on.

There still wasn't any sign of Yakumo anywhere despite all the search attempts to find the apparent runaway. Naruto still loved and missed his friend, and he prayed to Kami that she was alive and well. Kabuto still was busy all the time with whatever medics did, and the Uzumaki really wanted to learn to better harness the natural being qualities of his special chakra.

His jaguar Nekome and his wolf Lu had grown considerably, both if them now about the size of a German shepherd and still growing. He had struck a deal with a horny Kiba Inuzuka that he thought would get the dog ninja laid. It was simple. Naruto would introduce Kiba to Fangirls, Kiba fuck Fangirls. In return Naruto wanted a little information on training his animal partners, Not wanting to rely on Kurama to intimidate them but be more like kinda and Akamaru. Then the huge feeling fiasco started which actually worked out in Naruto's favor. After getting rejected, a desperate Kiba henged into Naruto and easily fucked every single Fangirl. It really wouldn't of been bad since he got the cursed beings off of his back, but then the rumors started. A few people had started calling him Naruto "Minuteman" Uzumaki and after learning why the boy was about to castrate Kiba, even channeling Kurama's chakra. The terrified boy then offered a peace offering of the Inuzuka technique that allowed them to conversation with their dogs, which in turn was the foundation of all their techniques. It was really very simple, just saturate their food with chakra and start taking them everywhere. By letting them hear and connect your words along with teaching them a few then over time they'd come to understand. Since learning that Naruto had started experimenting with his animals using his chakra in a variety of ways, eventually stumbling upon a combined transformation jutsu. Then he took it further and tried to have them perform the transformation themselves, and after many failed attempts they began learning how to mold the chakra because while combined Naruto would go back and forth from animal forms to his human form. Finally mastering the transformation, Naruto decided that since they were girls that they shouldn't turn into him and created human forms for them. He made Nekome a beautiful dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow eyes(Yoruichi) and Lu transformed into a beautiful silver haired woman with yellow eyes and a blue crescent moon on her forehead(Sesshomarus Mom).

After that he also experimented with their fighting methods, noting that his jaguar Nekome was naturally predisposed toward hit and run tactics and ambushes. She also learned the tree climbing as fast as Sakura had. Lu tended to attack the legs more and then go for the throat to finish, so he began creating an animal style that came naturally when he used Kurama's chakra. He could now use one tails worth, but it did leave him very tired afterwards, so it was more of a trump chakra than anything.

He also made more pokeball, and his deal with the Aburame made Gama Chan obsolete for holding his thick wad. He didn't trust banks, so he just sealed it all away and kept it on his person at all times. He hadn't seen Jiraiya, but the man did send a letter asking if he had any more "research" material. The boy really wanted to hang out with his perverted sage godfather, but he was even busier than Asuma sensei it seemed. The chain smoker did help him improve some more though and they sparred whenever he was free, though Naruto couldn't beat him yet. Maybe with Kurama though. He had seen jiji as well which forgiving him for keeping the Fox a secret since he got really angry when he first learned about it and practically exploded in his office. The Hokage had then introduced Naruto to the joys of his secret stash of Senju marijuana, taking the blonde to another galaxy with new colors and happy feelings.

Ever since the Sasuke incident, well the first Sasuke incident, Sakura had developed an almighty crush on Naruto. He actually liked it, often times making out with the girl in the janitors room in the Academy before class. As a result of their new relationship, Sakura had developed an intense rivalry with Hanabi who also had her eyes on Naruto. While at first their spare would be brutally one sided in Hanabis favor, Sakura would try new techniques and strategies every rematch, and her taijutsu was getting a lot better from training with Naruto after school so much. While he lived Shino like a brother, he just couldn't hang around dudes all the time, he just didn't like it. The insect user had spent a lot of time with his new arthropods from the forest, and recently Naruto had found him a rare millipede ad gave it to him as a gift.

Arriving at the Academy he actually looked forward to today's events. They'd all be going on a survival exercise, but the way he saw it it was just a glorified field trip.


	12. Perception

I don't own Naruto, but with your support maybe...just maybe...

~Somewhere in Fire Country in an Underground Base~

Repeating the form that she had recently mastered to the point of doing it without thought, Yakumo Kurama finished up her morning exercise feeling pleased by her progress. Tayuya had definitely not been the most friendly person that she knew, but the violent redhead sensei of hers had finally seemed to open up to the Kurama heir. Well ex Kurama heir. As far as Yakumo was concerned her last name was Uzumaki. She couldn't believe that her clan and the Hokage had conspired to kill the girl in her sleep while she was in the hospital, but considering what she had done to her uncle she didn't doubt that troubling information.

Kabuto sensei had apparently caught wind and snuck her out if the leaf bringing her to his mentors hideout. He wouldn't go into much detail about the man, but the way Kabuto seemed to look up to him she really wanted to meet him one day and thank him for helping her growth. The unknown shinobi had called in an acquaintance of his and the girl she now knew as Tayuya sensei had put her all into training the Genjutsu talented brunette. Yakumo even started using a harmonica like Tayuya used her flute.

Both Kabuto and Tayuya pressed her to improve her Genjutsu, and even though they didn't seem it necessary the girl had been adamant about finally receiving Taijutsu training and strengthening her frail body. Sighing missing the love of her life, Yakumo couldn't help but think about Naruto kun. He had been the entire reason she was finally healthy, which was something she had wished for her entire life. She didn't know how exactly it happened, but when they made love afterwards his chakra had lingered in her body healing and curing much of her dreadful disease. It was truly...poetic. Especially considering the other gift he bestowed her.

Placing her hand on her growing stomach, Yakumo returned to her masterpiece of a portrait, looking forward to the day when she could see Naruto again. Hopefully it would be before the twins were born.

~Not Far Away~

"Kukukuku you've done well Tayuya, both you and Kabuto kun will be very much rewarded for your performances. Tell me, how is her progress?"

Raising her head and looking her Lord in his slotted yellow eyes, Tayuya replied saying."' Better than expected Lord Orochimaru. Her Genjutsu has gotten more powerful as her physical energy has improved, and despite her constant drawing of this Naruto Uzumaki, her speed of execution has also increased. She's also taken much interest in medical jutsu, but she mostly focuses on her special art."

"Kukuku Good..Very Good. Tell me, how has she reacted to Kabuto telling her of Naruto's negative reaction to her killing her uncle? It would be wise that she sever all her ties to that pathetic village, seeing as how we'll crush it soon."

"Admittedly she hasn't been swayed yet, and taking her pregnancy by the boy into account I personally don't think she can be. However she has displayed a deep contempt for the Kurama clan and the Leaf, perhaps even rivaling your own hatred."

"Kukuku Is that right...it can only be expected. I'm not concerned with the issue much, she won't even need to be present in the village for her powers to take effect. Just close enough. With the sand practically in the palm of my hand and my negotiations with Iwa, the leaf will surely be destroyed before long. Or maybe I'll just take the hat off the old monkeys head, I haven't decided yet. Nevertheless, everything is going just as foreseen, and I expect to see more progress from the girl soon."

Leaving the bowed form of Tayuya to resume her mentorship of his new weapon, Orochimaru couldn't help but smile at his fortune. Not only would the girl be a main factor in obliterating the leaf, but the same girl would be an insurance policy to keep the villages weapon in check.

"I'm interested in seeing what her children will be capable of." He mused heading to his other base of operations where Karin was presently stationed. He was finally close to perfecting this spliced curse seal warriors, and the growing army would definitely be a boon in the war to come.

~Elsewhere in Hidden Rain~

Staring out of fogged windows overlooking the village where he was hailed as God, an orange haired man was most certainly pleased at recent developments. Kakuzu had been especially zealous in acquiring more funds lately, and his personal spies that he had sent to Konoha finally sent the report that he was waiting for. The kyubi jinchuriki had been identified, and while Ling and Lan Fan were formidable with their dragon's pulse bloodline, they were much better suited for tracking. Now that they had locked in the young Naruto's chakra signature, he could be found anywhere in the world should the need to hunt him arise.

His partner Madara had been most generous to send one of his own shinobi to test the boy, and Pein was thankful he wasn't required to send anymore of his Elite 7. They were much more needed in his disposing of Hanzo, and since he massacred his family and every known tie to him, he had put 100% if his effort into erasing the salamander for good.

Looking at the rain that only solidified his power by giving him omnipotence over his village, he only had one thought in his mind." They will all know pain."

~Outside the Hidden Leaf~

Unsealing a chocolate glazed honey bun with peanut butter atop it, Naruto handed the treat to his friend Chouji, who he had often wrestled with to improve his grappling. The heavy set boy had been a true challenge up close, as he was way stronger than he first appeared. Naruto and the Akamichi had hung out quite a lot lately, Chouji having developed an addiction to Naruto's gourmet dango, and Naruto many times buying barbecue for Nekome and Lu.

Ignoring the ever present glare from the Uchiha prick that was his antithesis, Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and Hanabi, who were once more bickering at each other. Sakura didn't even consider Ino a rival anymore, especially considering that Naruto showed no interest whatsoever in the Yamanaka. He never really went into detail about why he didn't associate with Ino, but every time she was around or came up he seemed to get slightly sick and excuse himself. Sakura and her had started hanging out again somewhat, but because of Ino's renewed Sasuke obsession she just couldn't connect with her friend like she used to.

"Guess they're at it again huh man!? You really gotta way with the ladies, I'll definitely give you that!" Kiba said to Naruto while shaking his head.

Rubbing the back of his head and smiling Naruto replied." Nah not really, I'm just lucky my awesomeness seems to naturally attract beautiful women. It's my gift from Kami!"

"Haha right whatever man. Hey do ya wanna spar again after class, Akamaru kinda has a thing for Lu and keeps pestering me about asking you. But besides that I wanna fight your Fox style some more, I'm getting stronger everyday by fighting with ya, and I just learned a new technique!"

"Sounds cool, but will Hana Chan be there again?" Naruto teased.

"Hey stay away from my sister man. You may be a cool dude but she's off limits!"

Smirking Naruto answered." Hey I'm not the one who started it! I think it was an animal instinct or something, but that was all her, at least at first."

Dashing outside of an annoyed Kibas reach, Naruto and the rest of his class made it to the wilderness they were doing their survival exercise at. Stopping by a small lake, everyone turned their attention to Iruka sensei as he began explaining the rules of the contest.

"Alright, everyone will split into teams of three to simulate a real situation. The goal of this challenge will be to protect your parcel and to seek out and capture-"

Iruka never finished his statement as black feathers appeared falling from above out of nowhere. The chunin instantly fell asleep along with most of the class save for Sakura who immediately noticed, Hanabi who likewise saw through the Genjutsu, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino. Naruto had begun drifting off to sleep, but Kurama quickly flared her chakra observing the scene with full focus.

Hearing a chorus of "Kais" Naruto lifted up his head to see a lone figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. Noting his resemblance to Sasuke, Naruto's eyes widened in true shock as the village emo yelled with a venomous tone." Itachi! ITACHI!"

Instantly taking off his weights and tossing them to the ground kicking up dust and creating an impressive crater, Sasuke's sharingan blazed with three tomoe spinning rapidly accentuating his twisted scowl of hatred. This is exactly why he had been following around those spandex wearing buffoons the last few months for. Dashing toward his brother at speeds matching Rock Lee's, Sasuke did a handseal and slid underground as his older brother swiftly threw a brace of shuriken that suddenly appeared in his hand.

Naruto was visibly angry as he also discarded his weights leaving a crater in the soil, and drawing up a the one tails worth of chakra that he could control he yelled, no commanded his classmates." GET BACK! NOW!"

Scared shitless from the present situation everyone that was conscience grabbed the awakening Genjutsu victims and retreated from Naruto's foul chakra save for Shino and surprisingly Sakura. Sasuke was going All out against Itachi, and Naruto was prepared to take any opening presented while studying the man he thought murdered his mother.

Tilting his head back from the extreme uppercut that Sasuke launched upon resurfacing just in front of his face, Itachi was slightly impressed at his younger brother's growth. Slightly. As Sasuke turned mid air launching two devastating curving kicks, Itachi easily sidestepped them both while circling his younger brother.

"Over here." He said as Sasuke turned his head, only to have his shoulder grabbed and Itachi swiftly flip over him, forcefully throwing him away as his feet planted firmly on the ground. Rolling and riding already finished going through handseals, Sasuke launched multiple small fireballs at Itachi, who instead of moving fired a grand fireball that went right through the attack.

"You should if stayed in the ground Like the worm that you are." He calmly declared as Sasuke ceased his jutsu and leapt to the side. Righting himself up, Sasuke was nearly knocked unconscious from the side kick that slammed into his back, sending him forward in a roll. Once again rising, the Uchiha then did something that shocked even Itachi momentarily. First he dropped into a horse stance quickly yelling "2nd Gate Open." Then He dropped into the Gentle Fist 8 trigrams stance and burst toward his brother, exploding into 64 palms of increasing speed and ferocity. Deflecting every single blow seemingly without effort, Itachi grabbed his wrist during the final strike, looking Sasuke in the eye as his own sharingan morphed." You disappoint me" was the last thing Sasuke heard before passing out on the spot.

Turning his head toward his true objective, Itachi saw a small black bird flying toward him at extreme speed and could feel the anger radiating from it. Sidestepping as the bird transformed into a black clad blonde thrusting his sword at his face, he showed no emotion as the jinchuriki phased into the ground, and jumped away just as 10 small sharp chains ripped through the ground where he was just standing.

As Naruto slowly rose from the ground almost appearing as death incarnate, he noticed the boy looking downward, as if he knew not to look into his eyes. "YOU! YOU!? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER!?" Naruto roared.

Everyone's eyes widened at this, and Itachi remained expressionless instantly knowing what the blonde must of been referring to.

"Perception."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Naruto roared disappearing and reappearing with a large chakra blade extending from his sword as he cut down strongly leaving a large gouge. Itachi appearing behind him, then burst into a flock of crows as the boys blonde hair exploded showering everything behind him with stake sized spikes.

As the crows reappeared Itachi continued coldly saying." You perceive that I killed Kushina, and because of that belief it is an essential part of your reality. Therefore if you believe I killed your mother, then I did."

Naruto roared again jumping into his raging whirlpool technique, spinning and destroying much of the earth as his wind chakra blade and thick chakra chains formed a vicious twister. Bursting into crows once more, Itachi fired two large fireballs in quick succession at Naruto, who decided to switch tactics and take to the skies. Transforming into a crow, his classmates and teachers actually compared Naruto to Itachi because of the small similarity, and the fact that they were both immensely powerful.

From the air Naruto started an all put war, switching from crow form and firing spikes of sharpened hair using one handed seals repeatedly. Dodging everything Naruto threw at him, Itachi again burst into crows as a swarm of purple insects attempted to ambush him from his blind spot, appearing in front of Shino who still had his arms outstretched.

"I have no interest in you." He coldly stated sinking a fist into his gut ad uppercutting him away into unconsciousness.

"SHINO!" Naruto yelled dashing toward Itachi as he easily halted the 64 palms Hanabi bravely attempted to strike him with. Side kicking the girl into a tree, he saw that none of the other academy students posed a threat and turned to Naruto who was absolutely livid.

He was actually put under a little pressure from the claw strikes that at first seemed wild and reckless, but were actually all aimed at deadly points erratically. Flipping over five swift moving sharp chains that extended from Naruto's fingertips like whips, Itachi launched a single shuriken at what could of been light speed from point blank range, digging into Naruto's torso and then he palm striked the disk sinking it deeper into him before grabbing his throat.

"Look into my eyes. Tsukiyomi!"

His red chakra dispersing as he passed out cold in Itachi's grasp, Naruto saw blackness before awakening in a world with a blood red sky.

As Naruto was thrown to the dirt after being held by his throat , Sakura Haruno could only stare at the scene absolutely horrified. She knew she was helpless despite her months of hard work and unique training which she had created, and that like Sasuke had told her before her power meant nothing. She had drastically improved in the yang taijii swords style, had created quite a few Genjutsu, and even had come up with her own water manipulation training that improved her speed, fluidity, chakra control, and taijutsu all at once. She would constantly saturate the pool water around her and swirl it with chakra, even practicing her forms and splitting through the liquid with her strikes. She had grown exponentially over last few months, but what did it all matter. Naruto was dying. HER NARUTO WAS DYING!

"NARUTO KUN!"

Something broke inside of Sakura as she rushed toward Itachi with her maximum potential, not worried in the least about dying, but only protecting her true love. Inner Sakura no longer existed within, but in that fateful moment of seeing Naruto's life jeopardized inner Sakura overwhelmed her former self, allowing the girl to feel free for the first time in her life.

She felt free even as Itachi grabbed her wrist, breaking it with ease and causing her to drop her sword. She felt free, even as she used her other hand to grab a chopstick from her hair, attempting to plunge it into Itachis eye. She felt free, even as Itachi grabbed her wrist again and sunk the poisoned Senbon into her chest. She felt free, as a wild wispy purple chakra exploded from her body, Itachi staggering back from inhaling the toxic energy.

And she felt free, as she thrust her palm forward with poisonous spiraling chakra extending and eating through Itachi's black cloak, slowly dissolving the flesh from his chest as it entered his body killing him.

The Uchiha murderer fell over dead, surprised as his face changed into an unknown man's, his bloodshot eyes rolled to the back of his head.


	13. Enter Tsukuyomi

Sorry guys, my bro turned 21 and we've been getting wasted all week. On top of that I've been in physical therapy so I can use my sword properly again and binge watching inuyasha. So the sorry, I'll go into overdrive for a few days to make up.

I do not own Naruto. I do own some Sake and a few beers.

"Welcome to my world."

Lifting his head and looking into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha with his hands nailed to a large black cross, Naruto Uzumaki was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. He was angry at this murderer for what he did to his mother, and he was angry at himself for failing to avenge her death. Growling in palpable rage, the first thing he noticed was that no sound was made whatsoever. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't draw on Kurama's chakra to escape for some reason.

Slowly stepping toward Naruto with his ever present emotionless stare, Itachi continued and explained." This is Tsukuyomi, and right now you are within my reality. I can do as I wish here and no matter what your capacity there is no escape. Even the 9 tails chakra can't help you now. The only thing that can is your hatred."

Naruto struggled in outrage to loosen the nails penetrating his hands before cringing in pain, the full meaning of Itachis words hitting home. He was completely at the man's mercy, unable to do anything but try to survive whatever torture he would experience. That didn't stop him from once again silently screaming at the man he hated more than anyone.

Itachi reading the muted blonde's lips coldly declared." Ah yes..Kushina. Your foolish accusation of my involvement in her death only reveals to me how flawed your reality truly is. Regardless of what you may believe, I had nothing to do with killing your mother, but if you prove yourself worthy I may point you in the right direction."

As Naruto's eyes widened suddenly both the stakes and the cross were gone, and his hands were healed. He also noticed the world around him seemed to gain just a little more color, although the grey, red, and black still dominated the spectrum. Itachi seemed to suddenly disappear, and a little ways ahead of where he was standing a pale skinned man appeared before him. He seemed slightly effeminate with his long hair and androgynous features, and the look of malice that he stared at Naruto with instantly put him on edge. Reaching for his sword but instead only grabbing air, Naruto heard Itachi speak from what sounded like everywhere around him as a small rack appeared from thin air.

"Take the sword."

Naruto hesitated to obey the man, only to look down and find double edged blade coming from the pale skinned opponents tongue. Then the pain slammed into him, and it felt as if it was echoing and reverberating within his body as the snake like figure mercilessly tore the sword through his belly like butter, spilling his guts on the grounds and standing over him menacingly. Every beat of Naruto's heart seemed to get louder and louder as it slowed, as if Itachi was enhancing the horrid feeling of dying brutally. Then, just when Naruto knew he was dead and gone, he was back up on the cross again, with Itachi fading from the shadows nearby.

"You disappoint me Naruto, but perhaps Orochimaru was too far above your skills. However your hesitancy to take the sword leads me to believe that your hatred of me has dulled, so allow me to help you with that."

A shirasaya sword appearing in his hand exactly like Naruto's, Itachi began walking into the middle of the road they were on, as all of Naruto's classmates and teachers appeared before them looking confused and afraid. Chains appeared and kept them all bound and unable to flee, and Itachi immediately unsheathed the blade and put it to a Sasuke Fangirls neck causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"I am interested in seeing who you care for the most." Itachi coldly declared slitting her throat and kicking her convulsing body to the ground.

"NOOO!" Naruto yelled the scream going unheard, even to his own ears.

"The interesting thing about Genjutsu.. is that it typically only affects the victim's mind." Itachi droned to the blonde while approaching another student.

"Tsukuyomi however is superior even to the Kurama clans technique, as death is easily attainable by inducing shock, purely through pain." He continued, stabbing Kiba through his heart before stomping Akamarus skull crushing it.

This process repeated itself, Itachi watching Naruto's every expression as his killings got worse and worse. Chouji was disemboweled, Shikamaru had his arms and legs cut off before being beheaded. Hinata and Hanabi had their eyes slashed out before being impaled through their necks. Naruto's silenced screaming never halted, and as Itachi neared Shino and Sakura, he actually stopped as his eyes widened as much as they possibly could. Tears falling as they never had, Naruto did something he had never done before. Not once in his harsh existence.

"N-NO W-WAIT! PLEASE I BEG YOU NOT THEM! NOT THEM!"

The sound of his pleading finally was heard, almost seeming to bounce around and echo throughout the dark world he was trapped in.

Itachi stopped his movement momentarily, as if he was considering the blonde's words.

"These two were the only ones who didn't flee initially, and I can see your quite close. You don't strike me as the type to beg for mercy Naruto, not like my pathetic younger brother. It's only fitting that you hear how disgusting you sound. Now allow me to show you how I annihilated the clan of fools that were once Uchiha."

Discarding the blade by throwing it just in front of Naruto's feet, Itachi gripped Shino by his neck and stared Naruto in the eye as he crushed his best friend's throat, once again speaking as Shino's struggles ceased." Pests are meant to be crushed.

Then he threw him to the ground and stomped his head powerfully, causing it to explode in a splatter of blood, bone, and brains. Naruto's mind went blank at seeing Shino's gruesome death, and he felt sick to his stomach witnessing the gore somehow get all over Sakura while Itachi somehow got none on himself whatsoever.

"This is the extent of my mercy." Itachi informed him immediately grabbing Sakura by her hair inciting tears from the jinchuriki.

"Please...no!" Naruto barely managed managed to whisper, although the sound somehow was much louder than anything he had said so far.

Itachi looked unfazed for a few seconds, before roughly throwing Sakura to the ground as the cross once again vanished leaving Naruto free to move.

As a another figure that was different than the one before appeared, Itachi pointed to the sword he threw earlier while coldly ordering." Pick it up."

Naruto eerily bent with his face to the ground scooping the blade and rose, gripping the shirasaya tight enough to make a very loud audible sound. Briefly looking at the person in front of him, he immediately noticed the long steel sword he carried. The unknown shinobi was very thin and tall in stature, which gave him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and his face was concealed by a white, porcelain Anbu mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes, and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck and his sword appeared to be a large 5 ft sewing needle complete with ninja wire for thread looped in his off hand.

Itachi once more disappeared declaring." Kushimaru Kuriarare of the Legendary Seven Mist Swordsman, Nuibari the sewing needle. Now fight!"

Naruto's mind was numb as he dodged the first thrust the swordsman attacked with, not even acknowledging the maniacal laughter that accompanied the deadly assault. His numb rage increased as he rolled and rose swinging strongly at the man's legs, forcing him to halt and leap back just outside of the horizontal attacks reach. Jumping toward him sideways and spinning into his raging Whirlpool technique, the masked shinobi rolled to the side and halted crouched on one knee as Naruto passed him by. Bursting forward strongly Naruto only managed to lift his sword up to block after evading and deflecting a long series of lightning quick thrusts. The tip of the needles met the flat if his sword and instantly pierced through it, going through Naruto's shoulder like warm butter as the Kushimaru passed him by while grabbing the other end and channeling chakra. Then Naruto's vision went black as the swordsman pulled on the needle strongly causing the thread that was in Naruto's blade to pull the steel to his neck and cut deeply into his throat. He once again felt the intensified euphoria of death and heard the cackling of the mist ninja before suddenly he was on his feet again with the sword in front of him.

"Take the sword." Itachi once again said his voice coming from everywhere.

This time Naruto hurriedly grabbed the blade and charged toward the Kushimaru at full speed, creating a chakra chain and swinging it from a distance. The mist shinobi rolled backward avoiding the attack while going through handseals, causing a thick mist to appear and conceal his whereabouts. Halting his charge while only thinking of killing the ninja and then Itachi, Naruto stabbed the sword into the ground and went through three handseals of his own and blew a strong gust of dusty wind, blowing away much of the mist and replacing it with a dissipating dust cloud. Seeing movement Naruto used a single hand to perform his Hair needle technique and his other hand to create 5 small chains coming from his fingertips. Firing at the remaining mist, he was rewarded when Kushimaru exploded from the side of the fog and continued firing as the man weaved in and out of the sharpened hair projectiles. As he got within range, Naruto ceased his technique and used a half seal to slip underground as Kushimaru thrusted forward. 5 razor sharp chains exploded from the ground under him, two of them tearing into his legs as he jumped away. Landing in a crouch, Kushimaru tried to pull a line as Naruto resurfaced, but the blonde transformed into a crow just as the wire passed beneath him by a paper thin margin, although he was clipped by the fatal trap. Struggling in flight and correcting his form as he sailed toward the legendary ninja, Naruto was forced to veer to side when he threw the needle like a lance and nearly skewered Naruto in his crow form. Naruto neared the man just as he pulled his blade back using the ninja wire and transformed with a blade of slightly shaky wind, strongly cutting just as Kushimaru thrusted upward. The needle like long sword did pierce Naruto's chest, but it failed to stop the blade of wind chakra that cut deeply into his neck and torso, killing him on the spot and ending his laughter. Naruto crashed into the ground beside him and the blade that impaled him tore through his body from the impact, causing a large pool of blood to form beneath him. As he felt the familiar sensation of dying, this time was a little different as it wasn't as intense and didn't last as long. He actually felt nothing at all as Itachi appeared standing above him with his emotionless expression never wavering.

"Your performance was satisfactory, so I will allow you to progress. However from this point forward the jutsu that require hand seals are forbidden and you must achieve absolute victory, otherwise my wrath will be extended upon your girlfriend."

To reinforce his statement Itachi appeared next to Sakura once more as Naruto found himself on his feet with the blade in front of him. Itachi didn't have to say anything as he wordlessly took the sword from the gravel and stared in determined hatred as another opponent materialized in front of him. This time it was a large shark like man with short hair and a cloak exactly like Itachis. He was holding a humongous bandaged weapon that appeared to be some sort of sword. The zanbatou had spines protruding from it in assorted places, and the ninja wearing a slashed mist headband held it over his shoulder while sporting a a large smirk.

"Kisame Hoshigaki of the Seven Mist Swordsman and his weapon Samehada." Itachi announced.

Naruto and the shark man immediately rushed toward each other, Kisame already swinging his weapon before Naruto could get in range to attack. Naruto was thrown like a rag doll as his sword was stripped from his grasp right after finding its way to Naruto's shoulder. The force of the blow had pushed his sword back and caused the full spine of the blade to crash into him before his twenty foot wingless flight. Colliding roughly on the ground and springing back up dazed, as Kisame rushed him he transformed into a crow just in time to avoid being crushed by the downward vertical strike Kisame jumped into. Flying back to his sword while avoiding a barrage of spinning water bullets larger than basketballs, Naruto transformed while crouching and grabbed the shirasaya and transformed back into a crow while leaping away from multiple more projectiles. He started flying directly toward the smirking Kisame, and he transformed into a front flip as he flew around and over his assault. Creating a chakra chain mid flip, he swung it using the weight of his entire body and extended its length as it swung with impressive force. Kisame actually blocked most of the long chain causing it to disappear, but a considerable length still tore into him, being sharpened with mediocre wind chakra. This however didn't kill as it would a lesser man, but instead it served to enrage him into attacking with pure brutality. Naruto felt the flesh from his shoulder get torn to shreds as he was thrown back in the direction he had just come from, Kisame right on top of him and slamming the sword on his chest. Pulling the rough object while pushing down on the blonde with his full strength, Kisame ripped the meat along with the broken bone from his mutilated body, instantly causing Naruto to scream in agony, just before the sword struck again, impacting his organs and tearing them from his battered form. Then suddenly he was awake again, and his recurring deaths afterwards grew increasingly worse each time.

The first rematch he had been shaken up a bit from his horrible death, and he made the mistake of hesitating and avoiding Kisame and taking to the sky to try and plan. He admittedly was somewhat afraid of feeling his skin and muscles being ripped off of him, but could you really blame him? Then Kisame used the hidden mist jutsu like Kushimaru had earlier, just as Itachi said." You disappoint me Naruto, the fear that you're experiencing should be raw hatred."

Then Naruto heard Itachi grab a sword and slowly drag it on the ground creating a scratching sound that came from every direction, along with Sakura's whimpers.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled nose diving directly into the mist. He couldn't see anything, but he stabbed his sword into the ground and began spinning in place while swinging ten thin razor sharp chains from his fingers. The silver colored chains with a golden glow never found a target and Naruto halted his blind attack, dispersing five chains to grab the sword. As soon as he grabbed it he was shredded from two attacks that came from different directions, and the mist quickly dissipated as he heard a raspy sounding chuckle. Kisame was once again standing over him, but this time he was accompanied by a second Kisame who was also smirking. Then Naruto was lifted from the ground, immediately being trapped in a large sphere of water that started to cause him to drown. His eyes widened as blood mixed with water, and he let out a scream that only came out as a gurgle as his thighs were torn into with his skin being most precisely shaved off. The top layer of his muscle could be seen as Kisame methodically shaved the skin from various places in his body, including his genitals just as Naruto died once more.

After that Naruto's fear of painful death vanished, being replaced with sheer desperation while the boy tried various plans to defeat the superior foe. He was systematically dismantled every single time, with one of his worse experiences being grabbed by his neck and slammed into the ground, only dying when Kisame death gripped his skull with his fingers penetrating his temples. That all changed when he finally proved victorious with a new style of fighting he created on the fly. Literally. The entire method consisted of constantly changing from crow to human form and immediately lashing out with small chakra chains before transforming again. He eventually combined the two jutsu after countless failures, and Kisame was killed as Naruto passed him by while extending a long sharp chain from his wings and twisting into his human self. Kisame was bisected by the attack, and Itachi Uchiha commended him for the win before introducing his next opponent.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Itachi didn't even finish the sentence as Naruto rushed the man that had been the first shinobi to kill him within Tsukuyomi. As he approached the sannin who had just appeared with a hardened expression, it showed just how much Naruto had changed in such a short amount of time. While he had killed many of the beasts within the forbidden forest and was no stranger to shedding blood or intentions to kill, he usually had a fierce determination that showed his bravery and inner strength. Now his eyes only showed a numbness toward everything, an emptiness as deep as a black hole that was his intent to mercilessly decimate every enemy that stood in his way. Deep down he still was worried about Sakura and furious because of his friend's deaths, but after dying so many times and so terribly his only focus was on battling. Killing.

His focus was so pure when Orochimaru attempted his Killing Intent Genjutsu he pressed on unaffected, even surprising Itachi with his commitment to move forward. The boy had become machine like similar to Itachi himself during his skirmishes, even a stone killer from the look of his cold demeanor. Exactly as planned.

Naruto transformed into a crow well before entering attacking range, ignoring the large smirk and creepy chuckling of the snake shinobi. He lashed out with his small sharpened chains by twisting in the air, sending two long extensions spinning toward Orochimaru as he flew over him. The Sannin simply phased into the ground, letting loose a chuckle as he disappeared from on sight. Naruto flew higher up and carefully observed the battlefield, watching for any sign of movement that could be his demise. After a few moments of this, he only slightly descended before the earth exploded with two long bodied hooded snakes stretching forth toward his position. Naruto simply flew a little higher to avoid the swift strikes, but he was caught in a very unexpected attack as soon as he thought he was outside of their range. The two cobras both spit thin jets if venom at extremely high speeds directly into his eyes, causing him to feel an extraordinary amount of pain from his burning eyes. The blonde fell to the ground blinded after losing all concentration and reverting back into his human form. And what awaited him? A long double edged sword shot from beneath the earth and sparred him like a fish, ending his life instantly and causing him to once more respawn with the sword in front of him.

He again grabbed it dashing towards Orochimaru thinking of nothing at all besides moving forward. He prepared himself for death as he neared, knowing that while a frontal assault was foolish he needed to see more of Orochimaru's style, vaguely remembering Anko's skill. Jumping into his raging Whirlpool technique, he passed the Sannin who had fell low to the ground and actually slithered after him. Naruto had instantly started spinning while swinging five sharp chains horizontally in case Orochimaru came to counter attack, but he ceased his attack immediately as the Sannin burst from the ground with a sword in hand aiming to stab his heart. Rolling backward and rising with his sword pointed forward, the deadly assault never ended as Orochimaru struck with glee. First the man whipped his blade around fluidly from many angles, and despite Naruto's improvement he was cut several times in quick succession. The snake ninja appeared to be toying with him and the Sannin turned sideways and jumped high into the air and unleashed an overhead curving kick that had his entire body weight behind it. Barely managing to avoid the first kick, Naruto was forced to dodge a second exactly like it, rolling out of the way of the sideways flip kick. He never had a chance to escape the side kicks that followed up however, and he was sent flying before landing in a heap and tumbling across the landscape. He righted himself immediately, and he was surprised that instead of pressing the advantage Orochimaru was just standing and smirking at him. Naruto was just about to engage him in combat again when he felt an intense pain shoot throughout his leg, and looking down he saw a small tan colored snake with its fangs sunk into him just a little above his ankle.

Naruto felt the affects of the venom immediately, and he was so woozy that he failed to notice Orochimaru move until his hand was clenching his face, digging into his eyes and slamming him headfirst simultaneously. Then the worst feeling ever overwhelmed his senses as he literally felt his face begin to melt, pain coursing through his skull as he felt flesh and bone meld together ultimately leaving behind a smooth surface. He died slowly from lack of oxygen as his forehead skin shifted and covered his dissolving eyes, the cartilage from his nose covering his lips that had long strands of flesh connecting them together. This death definitely was just as bad a Kisames treatment, being significantly more twisted if nothing else.

After reviving again and again and never even getting close to landing a blow on the sannin, Naruto had once again created new tactics and started developing a new technique to combat the deadly ninja. He had to draw upon everything he knew in order to even formulate a small possibility that had even a chance of working, and eventually he started developing a new technique. At least new in application. The reason it was so important to his success was because of the fact that every time he fought Orochimaru, he littered the entire battlefield with small snakes that would sneak very very stealthily in order to catch him off guard. Sure he could fly but that didn't let him attack the ninja or improve himself, and as much as it was a very affective technique using it in such a manner made Naruto feel somewhat cowardly. He didn't fear dying anymore and no matter how many times he did he would just rush back in again when he revived.

His first technique that wasn't as important as the other was simply a combination of his separate chakra chain techniques. Her create a long thick chain and have two smaller chains sprout from each side of the final link, making it extremely deadly. This had dealt with Orochimaru's hidden shadow snakes that bursted from his sleeves often, but it still wasn't enough to stop him. The way he seemed to fight was too crafty, like a snake. No Naruto only made contact after completing the beginning stage of his new jutsu, which he hadn't even thought about naming as of yet. It actually originated both from him reading samurai champloo and remembering Sara, and his chakra control training with Sakura when they went to the pool together. Which was fairly often. Naruto could saturate the entire pool with his chakra, and he'd shift the water and practice creating small whirlpools and waves along with Sakura. He had noticed on several occasions that when he did saturate the entire pool he not only felt Sakura's presence, but he could sort of "feel" her movements. It was like the pool water had become a second skin, or even a sixth sense.

Orochimaru's fighting was so unpredictable that Naruto had grown desperate for a solution and started experimenting after recalling his pool experiences, and he began saturating the air around him with wind and water natured chakra. The wind chakra was just easier for him to control and spread out wide, while the water natured chakra gave him a sort of "feedback." Whenever something moved within the range of his technique, he would feel it which gave him the advantage of knowing the enemy position and even a small capability of prediction. It was like the he became one with the area around him, heightening his ability to fight within the modest sized zone.

It was only after dodging a swift flurry of fluid cuts that Naruto finally managed to cut into Orochimaru with his new chain technique at precisely the right time, digging deeply into the flesh on his arms before Itachi was content.

"Your growth intrigues me, the technique you used to enhance your senses was very affective. Well done."

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond before Orochimaru disappeared and six new shinobi appeared lined up where he previously was.

"Pein, Amekage and leader of Akatsuki."


	14. Tsukuyomi

Thanks for reviews, PMs, Favs, etc I really appreciate the love. Thanks for reviewing like every chapter Vampwalker. You too Dragonpony Tutcat, and random guest that always says love it.

I do not own Naruto, but I should right!?

Naruto was already charging towards the small group of orange haired shinobi, hardly hearing the name or the fact that he was Amekage. He honestly didn't even care, but he did approach the six shinobi with respectful caution. He wasn't worried about dying whatsoever, and surrounding the area with chakra to use his new sensory technique he drew closer and closer. That all changed when he suddenly was blasted backwards by some invisible force when the supposed leader stretched forth his hand. Naruto was thrown like a rag doll and hit the ground hard and fast. He had no time to recover whatsoever before a large chameleon with eyes like the shinobi grabbed his leg with its tongue and pulled him back toward the group. Then Naruto was pummeled by all of the shinobi who seemed to move in perfect harmony around each other's attacks. First he was uppercutted just as the slammed him and threw him up in front of the group. His body never touched the ground as many more powerful fists kept him slightly airborne before he was grabbed by his neck and slammed again. The mechanical looking shinobi that slammed him flipped backward on one hand just as Naruto opened his eyes a little. Still very much in pain, he was unable to move and the last thing he saw before respawning were the other five shinobi descending feet first in tight formation. He didn't even feel the stomps that crushed his bones like glass and left his body a bloody mess.

Reviving and already dashing towards the group, he avoided the leader's wind or gravity push attack by changing into crow form and flying up over them. One of the shinobi again summoned the chameleon which attempted to grab Naruto with its tongue while he weaved in and out of its attacks. Then another large creature was summoned which resembled a vulture or something, Naruto didn't know for sure. What he did know was that the leader was standing atop it as it rose up to the same height he was at. Expecting to be pushed away again by the man, Naruto was instead sucked toward him before being sent down to the ground by a downward dropkick/stomp. He never got a chance to recover before a huge multi headed dog bit into his leg and lifted him up, the two heads shaking him furiously before ripping him apart.

Naruto continued trying everything he possibly could, but nothing he had at his disposal could challenge the Amekage. His chakra chains were sucked into one of the group's hands, he was kept under pressure by the robotic ninjas thrown and fired weapons. The leader could pull him in close or push him away at his whim. The one that summoned animals seemed to have many species to choose from, and that basically made his crow form useless to escape. Then there was the fact that they always moved together perfectly, never overextended or getting in each other's way. In fact they ALL complimented each other perfectly, having the most versatility in offensive and defensive tactics Naruto had ever witnessed or even heard of. It was after r what may have been his 200th death that Itachi finally decided to speak." Because the technique you've created has improved and I never expected you to have a slight chance of victory, I will allow you to face the final challenge before you find out who truly killed Kushina."

Naruto's eyes hardened with pure determination and intent to kill before widening so much that they could get no bigger.

"M-MOM!? HOW!?"

Naruto stood still in utter disbelief at the gorgeous red headed woman that he strongly resembled standing in front of him.

Kushina never spoke a word, but Naruto paid close attention as Itachi's cold voice rang from all around the dark world.

"My eyes allow me to retain the fighting methods of every warrior I've ever witnessed in battle. While I did not kill your mother, I have seen her fight before, as she was once a member of the Anbu Black Ops just as I was. While I may not have knowledge of every technique, my experience allows me to compensate by filling in the gaps with similar styles of combat or similar principles that are logical to employ. As you may have noticed none of your opponents have been identical in any way, as even their speed and fluidity have been recorded and documented within my mind. If you truly want to avenge your mother then you will first have to witness her strength and defeat her in a duel. Now prepare yourself."

Standing and looking very much offended, Naruto barely reacted to the four chains that burst from his mother's back, all identical to the chains he created in his palms. He had always wanted to know what his mother fought like since hearing she was a kunoichi from Jiraiya, and perhaps the strongest in the leaf besides Tsunade. Now it seemed he'd have his chance to learn her style, and despite not wanting to fight her in the back of his mind he was truly excited to do so. At least for now anyway.

He was forced to leap to the side as all the chains struck at him from different angles, converging on the position where he was just standing. The chains never stopped following him or extending their length as he shifted into crow form to better avoid the swift attacks. Even that wasn't enough however, as he was eventually clipped and dropped the transformation, falling to the ground already rolling trying to regain his footing. As he stood his leg was suddenly snared, the chain tightening and a sharp spike digging into his ankle causing him tone yell out in pain. Tripping to the ground, his other leg and his arms were then wrapped by the constricting chains as well. He was then lifted from the ground, and Kushina just stood with her arms crossed with a deadly glare.(Gaara style:-|)

"Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool, and the formidable Tarantula style." Itachi coldly informed him just as he was sharply pulled in toward his mother. Then uncrossing her arms and thrusting them both forward close to each other with her hands in fists, two short double edged wakizashis appeared as seals on her palms glowed brightly, and Naruto was impaled by both of them as they entered directly into his solar plexus. The last thing he saw before his death by his mother's hands was the ice cold expression in her beautiful purple eyes.

Respawning in the usual spot, he wasted no time and thruster both of his hands forward sending two sharp chains toward his mother which then fragmented into eight small chains near the end. She was unfazed however and her chains did in fact resemble an arachnids movement as she swatted his chains to the side with one of her own and used the others to swiftly scurry away like a spider. Her speed was incredible, and the chains that dug into the ground were used like slingshots and spider legs simultaneously. Then Naruto saw black as she did something inconceivable. He saw another bright flash of light like before as she kicked her leg from a distance, slinging multiple shuriken at him and riddling his chest and neck with the deadly disks.

He learned a lot from facing his mother over and over again, and after much effort he managed to create a long thick chain in the middle of his back. It still wasn't enough however, but the fact that he was getting used to her style and his sensory technique was steadily improving gave him a fighting chance. This was first fully realized when he used his chains to wrap three of hers and pulled himself toward her, just as she did the same unsealing her blades. He didn't think as they flew toward each other at extreme speed. He didn't think as he created the best wind blade he possibly could and thruster his arm forward. He definitely didn't think as he and his mother killed each other as he broke one if her blades and impaled her as she stabbed him with her other sword at the same moment. No, he wouldn't think anything because this wasn't truly his mother, but just a manifestation of her within this dark realm that was Itachi Uchihas reality.

He was again standing as he witnessed her die while choking in her own blood, just looking at him with some unexplainable expression on her face. It was like she was observing how he would react, looking deep into his soul and penetrating the very depths of his heart. He looked upon her dying form with watery determined eyes, before eventually shutting them tightly as he cleared his mind. He never wanted to see that again, and while he would love to see more of her style he prayed to Kami Itachi wouldn't demand that he defeat her without dying himself. He did think he could do such a thing even if his skill permitted.

His silent prayer was apparently answered when she faded from existence as Itachi appeared once more standing next to a man in a solid black cloak with a mask that covered his entire face, except for one of his eyes. The mask was orange with a spiral design, and he had spiky black hair that was fashioned somewhat like Naruto's used to be.

"Tobi, the shinobi that murdered your mother the night that you were born." Itachi declared bursting into crows as Naruto rushed the man at breakneck speeds not wasting a second. He didn't even use the sword in his anger but threw a flurry of straight palms with wind chakra circling them. All he hit was air as his blows just went right through him, as if he was an illusion. Thinking he had fallen for a simple clone technique, Naruto turned his head looking for where Tobi really was, but he then was assaulted by what he had thought was a clone. Tobi hit Naruto with 7 straight palms that all seemed to impact him at the same time that 4 side kicks slammed into his face at once. Already on the ground bleeding trying to recover, the last thing Naruto saw before this particular death was Tobi backflip and throw a spread of 5 red explosive notes all around his battered form causing his body to explode into chunks as they erupted.

Ignoring the painless death as he respawned, Naruto rushed the man again this time using his chakra chains to send a large number of small sharp chains toward him converging from every direction. The man just phased through this attack as well, and in a burst of extreme speed he was suddenly next to Naruto passing him by, two large chains appearing from out of nowhere surprising Naruto greatly. He used them differently from Naruto and his mother however, actually seeming like his style was born from a mixture of jumprope and kenjutsu. Now behind Naruto crouched on one knee with his chains wrapping around the blonde the masked man sharply crossed his arms and pulled while still sliding forward. The chains went cleanly through Naruto's abdomen leaving him bisected and squirming briefly before succumbing to his death.

Naruto never gave up fighting the masked man, not for the entire day that he spent within the Tsukuyomi. During that time he clearly saw his own flaws and shortcomings while never seeing any openings whatsoever in Tobi's style. The man didn't use many jutsu at all, but instead seemed to favor explosives, kunai, Taijutsu, and chain techniques. His taijutsu was swift and fluid, using simple motions at high speed along with a lot of circular footwork.

Eventually the man faded away and Itachi appeared with all of his classmates and teachers. The Uchiha then informed him that they never were really there and that Naruto no longer needed to hate him, but that his hatred of Tobi would suffice. Itachi gave him information in the terrorist group Akatsuki, its recent activities, and its members. He cryptically explained that he had his own agenda with helping Naruto and reminded him of the concept of perception. He didn't really give the blonde a chance to ask him more questions, but he simply vanished after declaring that Akatsuki would come for him eventually and Tobi was actually the true leader. Go figure.

Everything once again became black before he woke up seeing nothing but white, the frown on his face a clear indicator of his hatred of hospitals that was almost on par with his hatred of Tobi.

Alright up next Graduation, teams, and much more! -Snow. See ya Space Cowboys.


	15. Unexpected

I do not own Naruto. But I own every season of Inuyasha.

"Akatsuki." Naruto thought to himself as he woke up and stared at the ceiling for a long while.

Not only were they after all of the jinchuriki, but the secret leader of the criminal organization was the ninja that killed his mother. What was worse was that Naruto knew he didn't stand a chance against Any of them, or at least he wasn't strong enough to kill two at once. He didn't know why they were hunting the best bijuu, but when a small group of elite terrorists are building funds and seeking that much power it was definitely bad. And the scary part was that they were capable of pulling it all off, each team being an excellent pairing of S rank missing nin. Naruto had to get stronger, as not only was his life and other's in jeopardy, but his very dream was in danger.

"Hokage." He thought again his eyes narrowing slightly.

The old man was the strongest in the village, but Naruto knew even he couldn't fend off the entire Akatsuki. Even if he was really the strongest of all the Hokage before him, Naruto knew first-hand how dangerous many in the group really were, and he didn't like the thought of getting the Hokage or anyone else involved. He didn't really know what to do at all. Of course he wanted the find and at least warn the other jinchuriki, but he didn't know where to start in the least. His only real options right now were to get in contact with his godfather soon or leave the village. He couldn't put Sakura in danger anymore, not Sakura chan.

He couldn't tell you exactly what it was about Sakura really made him like her as much as he did, but he figured that they were really kindred spirits deep down. While she didn't know what exactly she wanted to achieve as a kunoichi beside being competent, she showed a lot of drive, wit, and passion and she was very charming and pretty. While Itachi had called her his girlfriend, he sent sure if that label really fit her especially considering his situation with the Akatsuki. How could he date her if he had a large group of Kage level maniacs after him? No when he saw her he was going to have to set things straight, for her own good. Naruto couldn't be selfish and endanger someone he loved, especially not Sakura. Watching Itachi about to slaughter her had nearly caused his heart to stop, he couldn't bear to think about a world without Sakura.

As if it was fate the door to his room opened and in walked the beautiful pink haired kunoichi, just as Naruto sat up on the side of his bed.

"Naruto kun!?" She loudly said with her eyes wide from her surprise. She had her wrist wrapped in bandages and her arm in a sling.

"Sakura chan!" He exclaimed already in front of her examining her wrist closely and frowning. "Are you alright!? What happened after I passed out?"

Sakura immediately blushed as always from his close proximity before slowly answering." I killed him...or someone. His face changed after I hit him with my chakra, I really thought he had killed you!"

Naruto now curious asked." Chakra?"

"I'm not really sure, I saw Hokage sama earlier who had asked me to demonstrate what I did. I was stabbed by one of the poisoned chopsticks you gave me for my hair, and Hokage sama's hypothesis is that that acted as a catalyst to activate a dormant bloodline. What's really weird about it is that he said its from the clan of shinobi that Hanzo came from, making me immune to most poisons and by exposure to different varieties it increases potency. It's supposed to be extremely dangerous and difficult to master. I never did know my dad, so I guess it's from his side of the family since my mom's a civilian."

Naruto was very surprised by this news, as his shocked facial expression said it all. Sakura had a bloodline!?

"What's it called? Naruto asked very much interested.

"Dokusei." She proudly answered.

Naruto couldn't tell what it was that was different about Sakura, but she seemed to be more at ease than he had ever seen her. She was relaxed in a confident manner, as if she hadn't just faced an S rank missing ninja that massacred one of the most powerful shinobi clans to exist single handedly. Or at least that was how it appeared.

Looking closely at the girl he had become fond of, while normally he may have blushed a bit from staring right now his eyes were watery with relief that she was safe. Sakura saw this and instantly she was hugging Naruto tightly, shocking him a little.

"I thought you were hurt?" He said hugging just as tight after strengthening his hold from a gentle embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, smelling strawberries and something else. Probably kiwi. They broke apart both flustered after a long while, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces drawing nearer, Naruto was surprised when Sakura boldly jumped him after seeing him reciprocate her advance. While they had made out a more than a few times, Sakura was always too scared to go further and Naruto never tried to push her into letting him fuck her stupid, despite her secretly wishing he would. That had all changed now, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth causing his eyes to immediately glaze over as he forgot what he was about to say.

Sparks flew like the raikiri as they moaned into each other's mouths, feeling the chemistry between them more so than they ever had previously. And it definitely had always been there, as if they could have been made for each other. Naruto ran his hand through her hair and grabbed her ass as he pulled her on top of him, laying down on the hospital bed while his boner pressed into her body shocking her. The girls head rose up as she bit her bottom lip and started grinding into his length nearly driving him mad. Then she stopped and rose up, just about to undress herself when Naruto snapped out of his lustful trance with a frown on his face.

"Sakura hime wait... I have to tell you something..something important about me, and we can't go any further until I do..If we can be together at all."

She looked truly surprised by his admission, and curious as well as worried. She really wanted to be with Naruto forever, even having recurring dreams of marriage and kids with the future Hokage. For some reason she felt a lot more secure with herself now, and she wasn't scared to give herself to the boy she loved with all her heart." What..What is it!?" She asked wondering what could be so important.

After Naruto explained his heritage, the fact that only his family could keep the nine tails sealed, and the Akatsuki situation she just stared slack jawed for a while looking as if she was deep in thought. Naruto started getting worried after a while, and he decided that he'd press his point by declaring." I never want you to be hurt because of me, and the path I have to walk is for me alone. I don't know how you feel about me Sakura, but I treasure as a friend and I love you in so many ways.. I always will. Believe it."

Getting up and walking to the door, Naruto was stopped when she suddenly grabbed his wrist with a hurt look in her watery eyes before smashing her lips into his. It was the single most passionate gesture Naruto had ever received and probably ever would, and he kissed her back deeply before withdrawing from her and pushing her away.

"We can't!" He sadly said looking away from her and down at the ground.

"Naruto I love you and nothing will ever change that, I'll stay by your side forever!" She exclaimed desperately trying to stop him from avoiding her. She knew if she let him walk away there was a possibility of her never seeing him again, and it scared her more than death itself. Attacking Itachi had been nothing compared to the thought of life without Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy truly looked torn and distraught as he was about to answer, but he never got the chance as an Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Uzumaki San Hokage sama has summoned you and you need to come with me immediately." The masked shinobi calmly informed him.

Looking at Sakura apologetically but silently thanking the Anbus timing, Naruto stepped closer to the ninja letting him place his hands on his shoulder while telling Sakura." I have to go Sakura hime, go and get some rest and I'll see you at the Academy okay."

He saw her look of hurt that made his chest pang and his stomach feel sick as he disappeared to see the old man.

~A While Later~

Exiting Jiji's office after a very long detailed discussion about Naruto's recent activities, Naruto began the long trek toward his apartment deep in thought. He had told the old man everything about the Forest of Death, his ability to use Kurama's chakra, and his vendetta with Itachi Uchiha. While he didn't necessarily really want to seek Itachi out, they definitely wouldn't be having a discussion if he ever saw him again. He had hurt his friends and even broke Sakura's wrist. It may have been nearly finished healing thanks to medical ninjutsu, but still.

The old man had asked him why he thought it was Itachi in the first place and Naruto then had to explain about Kurama being controlled by an unknown shinobi with a sharingan eye, leaving out a lot of details about the entire situation. He wanted to wait to speak to Jiraiya, and he hoped that maybe the man would let him join him in his travels. Thankfully the old man had been thoroughly distracted by the fact that he could use Kurama's chakra and had sent a message to him beforehand to return to the village to check the seal. The only problem was that he usually stayed very discreet and low profile, so he may not be able to be found until he checked in with the fire shadow.

Naruto further surprised the Hokage with a serious request, a favor he needed when he graduated that was very important to him. The Hokage agreed since he had been thinking of something similar anyways, ever since he witnessed the boy challenge the Anbu after that embarrassing prank of his. He let the boy go to train and take his mind off of things while having an Anbu tail him to make sure he was alright. Hiruzen didn't know exactly what he'd do with the troublesome blonde, but he smiled hoping that he'd take the hat off of his head soon. He was the best future candidate after all, besides another troublesome blonde.

Arriving at his cozy living space, Naruto took a long soothing shower while he practiced his sensory technique, noticing that he was most likely the only person present in his apartment building. It was true he hadn't really seen any neighbors for years, but he hadn't thought the entire building would be vacant. Go figure. Shaking his head while dying his wet shaggy hair, he wondered if he could possibly purchase the worn down building with some of his money he had sealed.

Exiting his bathroom he also considered the fact that his sensory technique didn't seem to penetrate into the ground below him, which was a large flaw in his eyes. Too many powerful shinobi seemed to know the earth jutsu that allowed underground travel, and that simple technique was extremely dangerous in application. Putting on some new black shinobi pants, his black gi top, sandals, sash and black bandages, he decided he'd go out for a walk to think about his next move. Dropping his sensory technique which he had just named the "Flow" he boiled a pot of pork flavored ramen and ate in silence thinking about everything.

After washing his dishes, he went to his front door and opened it, and his eyes widened in surprise at who was standing there. Her arm stretched out like she was just about to knock, his crush Anko Mitarashi greeted him and took a step backward, looking like she was both curious about something and a little hesitant as well.

"Anko hime!?" He said shocked that she had popped up suddenly after so long.

"I heard that Itachi Uchiha attacked you and your classmates, and that you were almost able to fight on par with him. I wanted to find out what happened for myself so I decided to come and find you " She quickly explained.

"I don't know if I was fighting on par with him...It seems like he was holding back on me even though I went all out. If I see him again I'll definitely kick his ass though!"

"Did he really kill your mother!?" She questioned feeling a little sorry for the boy.

"No I was mistaken..It was..someone else... Someone I have to kill, and not just to avenge her." He quietly replied with a serious expression.

She was just about to ask who it was when Naruto suddenly smiled at her. It was the same smile that she had daydreamed about daily. The smile that she loved.

"Umm would you like to come in and hang out, you don't have to stand out in the hallway. As matter of fact, I'll make us some dango since I've started loving it myself and I have a few bottles of Sake put up. It's the good stuff too!"

Anko looked like she was about to decline but Naruto would have none of it and beckoned her inside. He wasn't being perverted at all just genuinely friendly, despite the fact that she haunted his dreams for months without end. He had a lot on his plate at the moment, but that didn't mean that he'd miss the chance to get to know her better.

They chatted a bit about Sasuke and Sakura who had also squared off against Itachi, and Naruto's academy life in general. She laughed at Irukas expense because of all the pranks Naruto pulled on the man, and she told him about a few if her own involving snakes and dildos surprisingly. Naruto nearly died from laughter at whatever poor woman antagonized Anko, and eventually he finished making the dango and grabbed the sake and they ate and drank together while talking more. Naruto told her all about the Uzumaki clan and his friendship with Shino who he had promised himself to visit asap. He also introduced her to his large jaguar Nekome and his grey wolf Lu who he had released from their pokeball. For whatever reason they both hated Anko with a passion, but they didn't attack or anything since Naruto was present and was a bit upset at their behavior. They eventually lightened up a tiny bit though, and Nekome allowed her to pet her back gently. Lu was another story.

After going through a couple bottles of Sake after finishing the delicious dango, Anko decided to ask Naruto another personally question.

Blushing just a little she said." So are you still..are you seeing anyone?"

Thinking of Sakura instantly with Yakumo and TenTen also flashing through his mind, he answered her in complete honesty saying." Well..not exactly. There are a few girls that I feel like I could have a relationship with, but I don't know if it's a good idea anymore to date or anything. Itachi didn't come there for Sasuke, he came there for me, and I don't want anyone I love to get hurt because of my problems, you included."

Anko blushed deeply, her face turning bright red as she processed what Naruto had accidentally just said. He basically just professed that he loved her. Her!? Feeling a warmth throughout her body that wasn't just from the alcohol, Anko subconsciously moved close to Naruto and softly told him." You know you don't have to face everything by yourself. I can take care of myself in case you don't remember, or do I have to "kill" you a few more times to remind you?"

Naruto laughed at this and took it as a challenge loudly declaring." Bring it on Anko hime, just be warned I've gotten a ton stronger since then, I even made this killer new technique!"

Jumping in her with wiggling fingers he started to tickle the jonin, laughing maniacally as he assaulted her stomach catching her off guard. Or so he thought until she wrapped her leg around him using it as a lever and flipped him in a snake like movement. Grabbing his wrists to pin him, they ceased their play as they noticed their position. Anko was straddling Naruto, giving the blonde a great view of her cleavage and instantly causing him to blush. Anko was also blushing and noticed his length was quickly hardening to the point of rivaling steel, and his size was impressive, pushing into her miniskirt and pressing into her clit.

Their faces drew closer and closer, both if their faces red from what was happening. It seemed Naruto's dreams were coming true as their lips met, and the boy instantly got aggressive sticking his tongue in her mouth and pulling her close to his body. They were forced to stop however when Nekome and Lu started growling in fury, but Naruto quickly resealed them both and jumped Anko without thinking. He wasn't gonna let her get away, not anymore!

"Damn Anko I've wanted you ever since I first saw you. You really are the most beautiful woman I've seen!"

Naruto bit the moaning kunoichis neck, subconsciously marking her as his by leaving a noticeable hickey before smashing his lips onto hers. Running his hand through her beautiful purple hair that he loved, he was gobsmacked by her sexiness when her ponytail came down revealing her hair was a little longer than shoulder length. She then slid out of her trench coat and he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his room and roughly throwing her on his bed, never breaking eye contact as he took off his shinobi pants while she slid her skirt down. She then skillfully discarded her fishnet as well, letting Naruto behold her nude form and with lusty eyes. Remembering Icha Icha The Game Plan, Naruto dropped to his knees and pulled her closer to him by her thighs, attacking her smooth moist pussy with his mouth after easily finding her clit. He used his tongue with true enthusiasm, examining her reactions to different things he would do until he found her sweet spot. Using the tip of his tongue after a little trial and error, he was pleased to see her body convulse while she moaned loudly. Her legs then wrapped around his head as she came, shocking the boy because of her strength.

"Mmmmm!MMMM!" Was all he got out before she released him looking a little embarrassed and guilty. She had just nearly crushed the blonde's head with her thighs while cumming, and Naruto's expression was one that promised payback as he lined up his throbbing member in between her folds. She stopped him however, sitting up and grabbing his hardness with her hand and softly stroking it before teasing him with the tip of her tongue. She licked all around the tip of his shaft making him grunt in ecstasy, getting more and more turned on while watching her pleasure him. Then she easily took his entire length and began bobbing her head rapidly, causing Naruto to nearly collapse because if the strength of her suction. Grabbing her hair while thrusting forward every time she bobbed, Naruto didn't last long before he felt his climax rising from within him and his length started to twitch wildly.

"Anko..Anko..Anko..Ahh I'm gonna!"

Blasting into her hot throat, Naruto shut his eyes as tight as possible while jerking her head roughly a few times, thoroughly getting himself off with her mouth. Now he started feeling a little guilty, and was about to apologize for his rough treatment when he saw her eyes. Anko was looking at him with admiration and love, her glazed eyes and spreading legs beckoning him to come into her.

Naruto wasted no time, lining up his length with her wet folds once more and entering her tight pussy with ease, noticing that she wasn't a virgin. It didn't matter at all, and it wasn't like he was a virgin either so he didn't even begin to judge. All he did was thrust into the woman he wanted like Jiji's hat, making her shout his name repeatedly as he increased his pace to extreme speed. After a long stretch of fucking her roughly, he slowed his pace to long smooth strokes that made her hit the headboard of his bed. Pulling her back a little, he quickly reentered and grabbed her head with both hands, holding her still as he made love to the kunoichi assassin. He lasted a long time without hardly stopping at all, fucking her stupid and making her stick her tongue out while her eyes rolled back. She had came 8 times already, and Naruto kept hitting the same spot that seemed to affect her the most, thrusting into her at just the right angle. Anko literally screamed as she exploded from a G Spot orgasm, coating Naruto's member with a flood of hot slick juice. He was like greased lightning as he sped up his pumps to maximum velocity, and with a roar he filled Anko with so much of his seed he caused her to fun again from the feeling of it inside of her. They both just panted after what had to be the best sex ever, unable to form words to express the ecstasy. Naruto rolled her over on top of him, laying on a part if the bed that wasn't soaked and holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go. Anko was all his now.

~1 Week Later~

Graduation was less than two months away, and despite the fact that it was a Friday when Anko had shown up Naruto still had skipped four full days of class. He had spent an entire week banging the snake kunoichi all over his apartment, even in the kitchen while cooking dango and also on the ceiling using the tree walking exercise as an anchor. He really didn't want to ever let her go, she just fitted into his life so perfectly. It had gotten so bad that they wouldn't even leave for food and sake, but Anko took care of all that by creating a shadow clone and sending it off. Naruto was instantly by the jonin level technique, and after "persuading" Anko with his tongue and a promise of heaps of dango, she taught him the technique which he instantly was able to perform. He really needed to "run out" of dango ingredients more often, as she had taken to coating his length with the sweet bean paste and doing unimaginable things to him.

Truth be told he could've sent a clone to school, but honestly he didn't want to face anyone from class at the moment besides Shino. His clones had hung with the Aburame daily and discussed a great many thing, like how Sakura had recently become famous throughout the village even slightly overshadowing Sasuke. The Uchiha had been strangely sedate about the entire situation, even about the fact that Sakura was the one to defeat his brother. Everyone knew it wasn't actually Itachi but the product of some forbidden jutsu that allowed him to use another person's body as an avatar, but Naruto was sure that Sasuke should be livid. Instead Shino had informed him that the boy had started acknowledging his Fangirl club, when he wasn't training his ass off of course. It was definitely strange.

Speaking of being pissed, apparently a Hyuga clan member had attempted to assassinate the "avenger" but instead met his demise at said Uchiha's hand. The branch member had been a jonin and the news spread throughout the village just like the Itachi incident, and even the Hokage was forced to intervention and demand a ceasefire. Sasuke was also heavily reprimanded for using the 64 palms technique, but since he wasn't even a shinobi yet he couldn't really be persecuted for breaching a clan law. He was instead followed by Anbu constantly, having an order of protection from Jiji and also being forced to vow not to use the Juken technique again. He agreed saying it was useless anyways which only solidified the Hyugas disdain further and just seemed to not care at all.

Shino didn't even have to protect Sakura as much as he thought he would, since after Sasuke's first challenge he didn't try again. The Anbu had intervened swiftly since the Hokage had expected such a thing, and he basically had placed a restraining order on the raven haired boy. Very ironic. Sakura had pestered Shino non stop about Naruto, and it honestly made him feel really bad. Despite the fact that he had met Anko first and had loved her since first sight, he felt like he had betrayed Sakura deeply. Shaking his head and clearing his head as he approached the academy, he was startled to see everyone standing outside and milling around. Sakura was in tears, Sasuke looked sick to his stomach, and even Chouji wasn't eating his barbecue chips for once.

Stepping up to Shikamaru who was teary eyed and staring at the clouds Naruto greeted him asking." Hey Shikamaru, what's goin on?"

Shutting his eyes Shikamaru replied with a hurt voice." Ino...They found her...Ino's dead.


	16. Threads of Fate

This chapter, I know what you're thinking, but just stay with me and descend into wonderland. This rabbit hole goes deep.

I do not own Naruto. I do own Kill la kill on DVD.

After hours of scouring the Uchiha archives stumbling upon the information that would assure Itachi's death by his hand, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself like he had been doing since the previous day. It had been a long day at the Academy, and truthfully if he didn't think he needed to go to keep up appearances he would have skipped altogether. With the power that he now had he knew the road to his vengeance had been paved, but he truly did wish to remain in the leaf to reestablish the Uchiha greatness. Ino's death was just the bridge that he needed to cross to continue forward.

Honestly taking her life hadn't been his intention at all at first, but he actually only wished to manipulate her into revealing her clans mind reading technique. He wanted to learn a counter to his brother's Genjutsu at any cost. Any. It had been as easy as pie, or better yet creampie for the avenger to coax the information from her, but his brother's words had haunted him so much since he woke up from Tsukuyomi that the dark seed had been planted and grew rapidly. He was forced to witness his parent's murders a hundred fold, before Itachi "allowed" him to witness his capacity. Despite learning the many nin and taijutsu his brother had accrued over time with his sharingan and seeing the shinobi Itachi had slaughtered over the years, deep down he knew that even all those techniques wouldn't help him.

"This is the difference between us."

That's what Itachi said before showing Sasuke just how weak he truly was compared to him. It had destroyed his pride when he saw Itachi's prowess, and even though his sharingan let him learn many of his brother's skills he wished he could just erase all of it. He had been reminded of when he was a child, constantly begging his older brother to train him. He had looked up to the traitor more so than anyone living, and in the most fucked up way possible he still did. Itachi was his goal. Itachi was his ambition. Itachi was his destiny.

His desire to destroy Itachi had led him to do something he could never take back. Never go back in time and change. It had been all too easy to use the shadow clone jutsu and disguise himself as one of his disgusting Fangirls to lure the girl into the trap. He had befriended the blonde Yamanaka a little during the week, and after having sex with her he had even started to actually develop feelings for her. It wasn't like he loved her or anything, but she definitely was the only person that he could even remotely consider a friend.

Ironically enough it was Sakura Haruno that had been the catalyst for his actions, since she got to bask in the fame that should of been his. She got the glory that was meant to be bestowed upon him! And after hearing the village praise her over and over again he had snapped. He didn't even begin to hesitate before he stabbed Inos chest with a kunai. He didn't regret it whatsoever as he saw her shocked expression while she fell to her knees bleeding profusely. No, his regret only came when he heard the last words that left her mouth before she slumped to the ground dead and holding her stomach.

"Sasuke kun..pregnant..baby."

He could only stand there and stare down at the girl that would of conceived his child. The girl that would of helped him rebuild Uchiha. The girl who he had just killed..along with his unborn child. Sasuke left that scene feeling numb to everything only noticing his changed eyes upon arriving back at the compound. He was so numb that he didn't even acknowledge it until many hours later, noticing things which he hadn't seen before in the clan head residence near the center. And now he knew of what his eyes were capable of, or at least he was thoroughly convinced that he did. While he didn't see any Mangekyo that were identical to his in the library, the design of the Uchiha eyes were known to manifest themselves differently with different members. But he knew what he was capable of. It was only thanks to some sort of seal that let him see what techniques he would be able to use that helped him.

"Kotoamatsukami. Tsukuyomi. Izanagi, Susanoo." He quietly said.

One Genjutsu for every circle that was positioned on the points of the large black triangle that was his Mangekyo. Mind control, Spirit World, and an emergency invincibility trump card. Susanoo because both of his eyes were evolved, and perhaps the triangle represented that. His body also felt more nimble and fluid, and he could even see colors that he had never seen before. Now all he needed to do was train, and although he didn't see much purpose for his new abilities besides killing Itachi, an interesting plan was hatching in his mind as he thought of Sakura and her formidable bloodline. He had seen her chakra pathway with his eyes earlier that week, and even he was impressed at how much her reserves had grown. He had noticed that the first two Hachimon gates were constantly open for some reason, and she never felt the backlash. She did always have a sharp mind, and now Sasuke had just what he needed to accomplish his other goal besides revenge.

"I do need to revive my clan after all."

~Elsewhere in Konoha~

Danzo Shimura wasn't a man that was easily impressed, but considering the three young shinobi that had fought with Itachi Uchiha he had to say that this generation looked quite promising. It was all too easy to kidnap one of their classmates temporarily to have one of his Yamanaka Root agents to show Him the fight, and he honestly didn't know which one he liked the most. Sasuke Uchiha unfortunately was off limits until Itachi was disposed of, but the other two most certainly were not. The jinchuriki obviously had a level of control over the 9 tails, along with the bloodline limit of the Uzumaki clan. He could prove to be most useful indeed.

The girl had been a truly unexpected occurrence, and he had to wonder why one of Hanzos clansmen resided in the leaf at all. He would definitely have to observe them all, and hopefully he could recruit them before the coming war initiated. While he didn't trust Orochimaru as far as he could throw him, it was painfully obvious that they shared the goal of ridding Hiruzen of his place as fire shadow. Before long that hat would be upon his head, and then he would usher in an era of peace that would last as long as his iron fist was clenched.

Kabuto seemed to be getting shifty, and honestly he was ready to eliminate the boy. While he was useful, he was just a little to competent for his own good, and he was just the type of person that was capable of pulling strings while stepping on toes. Her definitely needed to watch him, there was just too much at stake for error.

~Elsewhere in Ame~

Staring out of the window of his skyscraper at the rain that forever fell in his village, Pein couldn't help but narrow his eyes because of the news. He wasn't so much concerned about the 9 tails jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and his ability to use its chakra, but more so with the family of that filthy vermin Hanzo. His reach extended far and wide across the elemental nations, and his spies in the leaf had rushed to inform him of the unexpected development. Not only was she related to that pathetic rodent, but she apparently had enough skill to dispatch Itachi Uchiha. Even though the body he was using as an avatar was only capable of a third of his actual strength, it shouldn't have been at all possible for any academy student to pose a threat. She needs to be disposed of, and it needed to be done before she grew stronger. His vendetta with Hanzo was deep as the abyss, the traitorous coward having killed his best friend and attempting to kill him and Konan as well. Danzo surely must have taken an interest in the girl named Sakura, and it was only a matter of time before she became his newest acquisition. Now the only dilemma was who exactly should he send from his elite 7? Or should he just go himself and crush the life from her?

~2 Weeks Later~

"Don't tell me that's all you can do!?" Naruto chided his three apprentices as he dodged their coordinated flurry of attacks. Striking the two boys down while restraining Moegi making her blush as she always did, Naruto ended their little spar and let the orange haired girl from his firm grasp.

He had instantly taken a liking to the Konohamaru Corps as they called themselves, and despite them being snot nosed brats at first they had all grown exponentially. Konohamaru had tried to challenge Naruto a while back while he was training, and if nothing else Naruto respected the kid's guts. After easily being defeated Konohamaru had become his student, forsaking his closet pervert instructor and following Naruto around like some sort of stalker. Naruto taught the three of them a few techniques, including his sexy jutsu and the chakra strings. He showed Udon how to box and taught him about seals, and Moegi how to use a sword. He also had to make them look cool if they were going to be seen with him, and bought all of them different shinobi outfits that were mostly black. He even got Udon some designer glasses and had Moegi get her hair done, and it now went straight done her back making the 13 year old girl cute even to Naruto.

That wasn't to say he hadn't been working hard at getting stronger though, as he managed to get Anko to train him daily until yesterday when she had to leave on an extended mission. They weren't dating or anything yet, as she seemed to love to tease him and make him frustrated. He didn't know for sure but he thought she had abandonment issues and a fear of devoting herself to anyone that may leave again like her faggot sensei. He had even proposed and she just smirked and said "I'll think about it." He did see her jumping around in celebration later on though so he knew she was just messing with his head again. If he were to be honest it made him want her even more.

He had begun learning the basics of the Hebi taijutsu style from her, along with her shurikenjutsu method which was unmatched. His clones had really come in handy, as he was able to create 20 that were capable of performing their own jutsu to practice all of his skills while he worked on his physical training. He wanted to increase his speed to the point of matching his one tailed state without any chakra whatsoever, as he had decided that he couldn't always rely on Kurama. Itachi had taught him that. Surprisingly Kurama had agreed and since she remembered everything she observed from his memories when Naruto went to sleep at night he sparred with her while she used the styles he fought within the Tsukuyomi. It was really weird that she didn't want him to use her chakra anymore, but he didn't complain at all. It sure did make his trips to the Forbidden forest more difficult though.

He had poured his all into learning to create four chakra chains on his back, and after much practice he succeeded his mom's skill. Since then he had been practicing the tarantula style as much as possible, even creating clones and sending one to the Academy everyday. He also learned from Kushimaru and applied it to trap making in battle as well as using his chains to connect to his sword in a similar manner. While he hated Tobi as much as Kurama he also studied that style so that he could counter it. His shadow clones themselves would be a decent counter to Pein, although he knew that defeating the Rinnegan shinobi would be most difficult. He knew not to take any of this lightly, and he often thought long and hard about what he could do to improve himself. Perhaps his most notable improvement was the "Flow" the sensory technique that he created while facing Orochimaru in Tsukuyomi. His range had extended and he tried to keep it active non stop if possible, even using his clones to spring surprise attacks on him while he wore a blindfold.

At first he could just sort of feel them coming, but after a while he started to feel how they were moving and could actually kind of picture their movement within his mind. He ended up having them surround him and attack slowly so that he got used to different attacks from different places without seeing anything, and it worked wonderfully. He really wanted to work on his sealing as he still only could make storage scrolls, and he had his eye on creating explosive notes next. He did apply seals on his palms that held two short swords and seals on the bottom of his shinobi sandals that held shuriken. He didn't learn any more jutsu yet, but he could do the shadow clone jutsu with a half seal like his wild lions mane technique.

All in all he was considerably stronger now, and the skills he knew had great potential on the battlefield against even seasoned jonin. Anko had given him a bingo book when she got the latest issue, and he learned about many other shinobi that had prices on their heads. Every single member of Akatsuki was listed in the S rank section except for Tobi and a few others, and Naruto was positive he could handle himself well enough to at least escape capture unless he was caught in Tsukuyomi again. That was a big reason why he blindfolded himself. With his crow jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu at his disposal he figured it'd be nearly impossible to catch him, and if you added the underground travel justu he was actually really well off. The Flow made sure he couldn't be ambushed or blindsided, and gave him an edge because of his growing awareness of how the body could and most likely would move.

Nekome and Lu had also learned new techniques, Naruto teaching Nekome a chakra infused roar and Lu a bark that sent a shockwave that would leave an opponent off guard. They also both learned the wild lions mane technique for defense and the hair Senbon techniques for offence. His two animal partners also picked up some things from watching him and Anko Mich to his displeasure, at least advantage after being pleasured one morning when he didn't put them in their pokeballs the night before. He woke up thinking Anko was using her tongue to get his morning wood off, and only opened his eyes after he reached his climax. The blonde screamed so loud that everyone in Konoha heard him when he saw Nekome and Lu in their human forms(Yoruichi and Sesshomarus mom) both covered in his seed and licking it off of themselves looking very content. That day he had learned why the Inuzuka only had same sex animal partners, and every single time he released them from their pokeball afterwards they would immediately transform and try to jump him if he wasn't careful.(Sexual Wobbufet Lmao) Fucking perverts.

Speaking of perverts Jiraiya still hadn't returned and it looked like he couldn't be found at the moment. Naruto had been absolutely giddy at the prospect of joining him in his travels, especially considering his potential to be the best spy living due to his crow, clone, underground, and Flow jutsu. If he could figure out where the other jinchuriki were located then he could mist likely locate all of them without too much of a hassle. He had even started sending crows off to fly outside of Konoha and explore, and even to search for Yakumo who he still missed and wondered about. He hadn't had much luck yet, but he did sort of get to see new places and meet a few people.

As far as the Academy went, well recently everything had started to fall apart for the last Uzumaki. First off Shikamaru had been suspicious of Naruto and basically had accused him of Ino's murder in his anger. Naruto didn't take too kindly to that Shit, and he grabbed the lazy Nara by his throat and was about to demolish him before Chouji intervened. While the Akamichi didn't necessarily believe Naruto did it for sure, he had been scared shitless from Naruto when he used Kurama's chakra while fighting Itachi which didn't help his opinion of the blonde. Chouji had decided to side with Shikamaru who had been his best friend for years, and started avoiding Naruto along with many others from his class. Kiba however had been fiercely loyal to the blonde, and as a result had become Naruto's other best friend besides Shino who had also defended him. They didn't even really care when he revealed that he contained the nine tails, and Kiba somehow thought it was actually pretty badass.

The only other two he was in good terms with were Hanabi and her sister Hinata, who Naruto learned had a crush on him so bad that it was the reason she always lost consciousness. As such he started teasing her more so than Hanabi who had become jealous of the attention he gave her sexy older sister. He had even trained with her a few times after finding out that her father didn't really care for her as much as Hanabi, or at all honestly. It was the reason why her self esteem was so low, and also the reason why he didn't really bother with keeping up with her whereabouts like Hanabi. Hinata was definitely a kind gorgeous girl with beautiful hair and a great pair of hooters, but Naruto knew nothing could ever really become if it as long as Akatsuki were still out there. She wasn't strong like Anko hime, and even if she was the Hyuga would never let the "demon" have even the lowest of branch members. One day before class though hehe had to admit that he enjoyed what the jealous Hanabi had done to him, which in a way may have confirmed that he was in fact a masochist. The Hyuga heir had fucking juken palmed him in the hallway while pulling him in the janitor closet, kissing him furiously with Naruto reciprocating when his feeling came back. Oh how he would've fucked her and let off inside of her if it wasn't for Iruka cockblocking sensei busting in on them. Naruto didn't know how the hell he always found him, but somehow he did just as the blonde started licking inside of Hanabis ear and pressing his member into her body while grabbing her soft ass. After that he made sure that he kept an eye on them both at all times, and they never had another chance since then.

That wasn't the worst of it though, no not even close. Naruto didn't know what the fuck was up with Sakura, but for some reason she had started treating him worse than even Sasuke had. When he had first returnees to the Academy after sex week with Anko hime, he had been the one to console her. He had been the shoulder that she cried in for her best friend. He had been there for her! The following week however she had suddenly changed, and Naruto just couldn't figure out why it even how she started dating Sasuke emo prick Uchiha. Why the fuck would she date the guy that tried to kill her just a few months ago, and why did she suddenly start treating Naruto like He was something less than feces in the sewer. She had even struck him atop the head once when he kept trying to ask her what was wrong, and called him fucking Naruto baka! Naruto Baka!? He saw Sasuke sitting and looking at him with a smug smile, and was instantly reminded of Inovwhen he thought he saw her blowing his tiny pecker. He didn't know it was really all a Genjutsu from Yakumo, but still.

While he was truly hurt from what she had done, something didn't sit right with him about the entire situation. It was just too farfetched. He knew Sasuke had the sharingan, as the thief ALWAYS had it active nowadays. What he didn't know for sure was its full capabilities, but considering that Itachi could turn a single second into a day inside if a world that he created, it was probable that their could've been a mind control technique of some sort. Once again thinking of Ino, Naruto was certain of it. That didn't mean he could prove it however, as even when he had Hinata scan Sakura for foreign chakra she was unable to determine what was up because of Sakura's unique chakra system. She always had the first two gates opened that were in the brain, and her purple chakra was actually difficult for her eyes to see through due to its volatile nature. He knew it had to be Sasuke though, and he honestly wanted to just kill the bastard in cold blood to find out. If he was wrong then the world would just be rid of another rotten Uchiha, and thus would be a better place for all.

His disgust only grew further when Sakura moved into the compound with him, along with all of the other Sasuke Fangirls in the class which numbered around 10. He knew what was happening, but it was so fucking crazy his mind didn't want to believe it. Eventually though he let it be, but he did have a crow spy on the bastard whenever possible.

Frowning in extreme displeasure Naruto bid his fun little students farewell and watched them as they ran off to do whatever. He really liked them all, and they had kept his mind off of the Academy situation and his new status throughout the village. People now looked at him with fear, and why? Because of Sasuke's evil fucking brother Itachi. It had gotten so bad that he changed his orange haori and made it all black with dark blue swirling waves along the bottom. It also had a large blue spiral design on the upper back with the kanji for UzuKage going through it. It drew less attention than his orange garb and blue was his second favorite color anyways. He had also noticed that most of the truly powerful shinobis wore black or another dark color and they had a good reason. It was nearly impossible to see attacks coming during the night, and also it was good for camouflage.

Shaking his head at all of his recent misfortune, he started slowly walking to exit the large trading ground he was at. Thinking about scoring some Ichirakus Ramen Naruto turned his head as the wind gently blew and he smelled a peculiar scent on the breeze. It had to be perfume, and laying eyes upon the cute girl that appeared to be his age or a little older he smiled brightly at her as she stared. He hadn't even sensed her until he saw her though, and that certainly was strange. She was really pretty and wore a fancy pink dress with matching boots, a pink ribbon atop her blonde hair that was styled into two long swirling pigtails, and she had sapphire blue eyes like Naruto did. She also was holding a pink parasol umbrella over her, despite it being a sunny day. Overall she appeared to be of high class, and she spoke to Naruto with a very girly girl voice while smiling brightly at him." Hi Naruto kun I'm Nui.. Nui Harime. Pleased to meet you!"

Observing the girl as she continued smiling at him never breaking eye contact, Naruto walked toward her while running the back of his head with his trademark foxy smile.

"Hey Nui Chan, it's nice to meet you too. I guess you know me from one of my pranks or something huh? My bad if I got you with something I really didn't mean to." He replied thinking of all the carnage he had caused since learning the shadow clone jutsu.

Smiling brighter and making Naruto blush slightly, she answered." Haha you're funny, but that's not why I'm here. You see.. I traveled all the way here so I could fight you. Normally I'd just kill you since I do what I want when I want, but this time..."

Naruto never had a chance to reply before she bursted toward him at extreme speed using her parasol to block her from his sight. Naruto would of been killed just like that if he hadn't had his Flow active and he rolled to the side dodging the large purple sword that ripped through the umbrella.

"What the fuck are you!?" Was all Naruto managed to say as she rushed him once more as he unsealed his two short swords just in time, blocking the downward verticle strike by crossing them like an X.

"Oooo this will be fun!" She exclaimed giggling as she pushed off of him with her blade that looked like half of a pair of scissors. Naruto was impressed by the short girls strength, and the fact that she moved so fast while wearing that dress. Back flipping in the air as soon as she pushed off, Naruto was again put under pressure as a long length of thread lashed out at him from the bottom of her dress, nearly skewering him but instead penetrating the ground below him. Chakra chains erupting from his back as more and more threads started lashing at him from many angles as she charged him again, Naruto kicked his foot up strongly while channeling chakra, sending a spread of shuriken directly toward her. Once again surprised by her skill, Naruto saw her easily deflect every single disk while she laughed and yelled." Silly Naruto kun, you're shuriken can't hit meee!"

Slinging himself back with his chains, Naruto resealed his swords and immediately used a half snake seal and sending a barrage of hair needles at Nui while yelling." Lets see you stop these then Nui Chan!"

His jaw nearly hit the ground as she twisted and turned all throughout the yellow Senbon, hearts in her eyes after seeing his hair grow. Going through three more seals, Naruto blew a strong dusty gust of wind from his mouth, aiming to stop the girl's rapid approach. He was again shocked when she just jumped from the ground using thick fabric from the bottom of her dress to launch herself in the air. Smirking at her exposed position, Naruto again used the hair needle technique while toning down the amount so that he wouldn't accidentally kill her, but he didn't even touch her as she wrapped herself with a silk cocoon technique with thread exploding from the bottom, anchoring into the ground and pulling her down extraordinarily fast. The cocoon actually drilled into the ground with ease, and only a second passed before it exploded from the ground exactly where he was before he slung himself with his chains to avoid it. Still spinning rapidly in mid air, Naruto's eyes widened as thread shot from it like a spindle and wrapped around him, binding him and instantly draining his chakra causing his chains to disperse. Nui was instantly in front of him, her hands on her knees as she bent down with a wide smile.

Barraging her fellow blonde with many questions all at once Nui asked." I like you better with long hair, how did you do it!? Do you have a girlfriend!? What's the bitches name!? Are you into bondage!?"

Naruto started stammering with his eyes going white at this girl who was obviously insane. He quickly yelled at her." What the fuck kind of question is that last one!? Are you fucking crazy!?"

Nui just smiled with a mischievous look in her eye and replied." Maybe, but I'm definitely crazy about you! Just so you know I own you now, and if I find out you're cheating on me I'll crucify the bitch and slaughter everyone that attends the funeral."

Naruto was literally scared shitless at th her seriousness, she actually meant the Shit she just said! It was even worse because of the cute voice she said it in, and the matter of factly tone she used.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto yelled as her dress exploded from her body and wrapped them both in a large some of thread, and his muffled shouts were never heard as he was fucked by Nui of the elite 7. She was only supposed to fight him to keep him occupied while her partner handled the mission, but she had to say she liked what she saw. And she did what she wanted, when she wanted.

I wonder who noticed Naruto's cycle of hooking up with crazy chicks lol.


	17. Graduation

I do not own Naruto. I do own Trigun on DVD.

"Mother will be pleased!" Nui happily thought to herself as her dress exploded into thread and wrapped her and her new boytoy..er..boyfriend in a dome of thick fabric.

She had been pressured by her controlling mom for as long as she could remember to find herself a man and to give her mother grandchildren, but all the losers in Ame could never handle such a woman as herself. They were all too weak, not to mention unattractive and with horrible fashion sense to boot. Naruto Uzumaki however was completely the opposite, as he was definitely strong enough since he was obviously holding back during their fight like she was. He probably thought he was just a regular little girl or something. Big mistake.

She had heard of the prestigious Uzumaki from her mother a few times, since she often spoke of her travels during her youth and the many warriors she fought. It was because of that that Nui had been interested in meeting Naruto herself, ever since Ling and Lan Fan had shared the information with the rest of the elite 7. What she hadn't expected was to find was such a handsome and well dressed boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like her and her stupid older brother. Then he proved himself competent when he dodged her first strike, the move that she ended more than just a few lives with over the years. Then she got to witness his interesting blood limit and that cool seal attack that sent shuriken from his kick. The final straw was broken when he grew his beautiful hair out in like one second, and he even used it in a way that would've killed a lesser being.

Looking down at the yelling blonde that was struggling within his binding with a predatory smirk, with a single thought she used her fiber release to reconfigure his binding into something more..appropriate for their upcoming activities. In an instant the threads receded from his body and thickened around his hands, wrists, and ankles, allowing her to string him up inside of the thread dome with his arms pulled taut. Quickly all but ripping his pants off eliciting a girlish squeal from the terrified boy, Nui then proceeded to pull down his froggy boxers with a large smile on her face.

Frowning as she saw his member she Then cutely declared." Well this won't do at all Naruto kun, you're all limp. Don't you think I'm sexy!?"

Naruto had a humongous blush on his face and yelled back at her." I TOLD YOU IM NOT INTO BONDAGE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Smirking at getting him riled up Nui then corrected him." Nooo..What You said was what kind of question was that! Besides, you're just lying to yourself. EVERYONE IS INTO BONDAGE!"

Proving her point, Nui then grabbed Naruto's soft length and put her face right in front of his face and told him." You're just a slave Naruto kun. I own you now, and if you don't please your new master then you'll have to be punished."

Naruto's blush intensified and his heart began beating faster and faster as Nui slowly bent down caressed his dick with her soft hands, gently stroking him off while never breaking eye contact.

Naruto closed his eyes as he became as hard as diamond, trying and failing not to get turned on by this entire situation. Nui was a crazy as fuck, and he needed to escape as soon as possible. Attempting to use all of his strength to pull in the thread that wrapped his hands and wrists, he found that it wouldn't give at all, but instead seemed to pull his arms even tighter.

"Trying to escape your new master Naruto kun, you'll just have to be punished then." Nui chided him.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER YOU PSYCHOTIC- Ahhh"

The blonde never finished his sentence before Nui wrapped her lips around his length and started swirling her tongue around his tip, just like mother had told her to do. Naruto instantly began moaning and wriggling as much as his bindings allowed, and Nui kept eye contact with him from her crouched position as she slurped and bobbed her head only taking in his tip.

Suddenly stopping with measuring tape somehow appearing out of nowhere, she then looked amazed as she took his measurements.

"It's so big! I don't know how I'll fit all 11 inches inside of me!"

Naruto's member was literally throbbing and he was very frustrated at her stopping her expertly executed blowjob. He didn't know why, but the feeling was much much more intense than even Anko's deepthroat technique, and that wasn't an easy accomplishment.

Seeing Naruto frown down at her as her measuring tape somehow vanished into thin air, Nui smirked at Naruto and purred to him." Aww.. Does Naruto kun want master Nui to keep loving his cock? Too bad because I won't do it unless...You Beg Me And Call Me Master Like The Slave You Are!"

Naruto's eyes widened and the battle of his pride and his lower head began. His pride quickly won however and he spat at her." NEVER! YOU WONT EVER BREAK NARUTO UZUMAKI. DATTEBAYO BITCH!"

Nui smiled even more and suddenly Naruto was laying flat with his arms and legs still bound, Nui simply moving the thread around to change his position. She was now standing over him and she placed her foot on his chest, looking down at him with confident eyes." We'll just have to see about that. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging me to be your wife!"

Nui then sat down on top of Naruto, straddling him with his hardness pressing into her rear enough to nearly push her forward. Then she leaned down over him and bit his neck multiple times, leaving hicky after hicky which for some reason weren't healing at all.

Naruto moaned loudly as she found one of his spots, and Nui then furiously attacked the exposed area sending pleasure throughout his body. Shutting his eyes tightly, he couldn't help but breathe in the smell of her perfume and sigh in pleasure. She was really really turning him on for some reason. He just wanted to bust his nut in this crazy bitch and end this torment.

Suddenly she was on her knees looking down at his length as the binds on his legs pulled them out so that they were open wide. Looking at his eyes with a mischievous smirk, she proceeded to barely lick his tip and only every once and while would she take it into her mouth and swirl her tongue around it. It was fucking insane how good her small touches felt to Naruto, she was barely even doing anything at all! She just kept teasing him, and his will was starting to break but he wouldn't give in. He never have up!

Then Nui started to dance around him, spreading her pussy open for him to see and squeezing her tits together in his face. Straddling him again she began licking his neck and proceeded to his face, attacking the inside of his ears before moving on to his interesting whisker marks. It was there that she found Naruto's true weakness, as the boy purred loudly and moaned all at once while shutting his eyes tightly. Nui sat up and smirked maniacally at him, and she was extremely turned on by what she had just heard.

Naruto opened his eyes to this smirk, and instantly became nervous." Uhh..Nui hime-"

The blonde girl assaulted the blonde's face with her tongue, even rubbing her face against his and rubbing his other cheek with her palm while she did.

Naruto couldn't stop purring and moaning out, and Nui even sucked on the spot on his neck every so often which was quickly overwhelming his senses. Naruto couldn't take more than 15 minutes of this, and swallowing his pride he finally caved in." Please...Nui..hime..Master please!"

Instantly positioning herself over Naruto's member, she squatted down on it letting it slide into her tight dripping wet folds.

"OH KAMI NUI HIME YOURE SO TIGHT!"

"That's a good slave, now master Nui will take good care of you!" She moaned out with glazed eyes.

Naruto's was released from his bindings, and the boy quickly grabbed Nui tightly and pulled her down and his lips crashed into hers. Sticking his tongue in her mouth and running his hand through her hair, he wrapped his arms around her back and thrusted into her with reckless abandon, pulling her body into his and not letting her move. Nui was shouting his name out as loud as she could as thread wrapped around them both, all the way up to their shoulders and pulling them even closer to each other. They were both in heaven as they shouted each other's names, and Naruto felt his climax rapidly approaching as his speed reached maximum within the sex cocoon.

"Nui! I.. can't..hold it.. anymore!"

The cocoon seemed to tighten around them as Naruto came deep inside of Nui, a euphoria of pleasure coursing throughout him while he released his seed. Nui came at the same time, loving the feeling of so much cum sloshing around inside of her and the splattering sound that was made as the excess exploded from her.

They both just panted for a while and stared at each other, Naruto being completely turned on by the craziest woman he had ever met. That was the best sex he had so far, despite the fact that he had been with women who he could consider more attractive or curvy. It wasn't just the bondage thing either, but it was also the fact that Nuis insanity was somehow appealing to him. He couldn't explain why, but the way his member was still rock hard inside of her and demanding more action he didn't question anything else. He just kept fucking his new girlfriend.

~Uchiha Clan Compound~

"Bebop Bop Boo Bop Bebop Bop Bop boo bop-"

Walking through the Uchiha Clan Compound with his headphones blasting as he jammed out, Nui's older brother grabbed the last glazed doughnut from his box of Krispy Kremes, taking a bite and savoring the texture and taste of the delectable pastry. While he really didn't want to kill this Sakura Haruno person that was related to Pein sama's hated enemy Hanzo, he was able to get past his pacifism to complete his mission as always. No matter how skilled the girl was there was a good reason why his nickname was Vash the Stampede within his village.

He wasn't too worried about his spoiled younger sister Nui handling the leafs weapon, but he decided to make this go by as quickly as possibly so he could return to check on her. As he approached the Clan head residence that was situated near the middle of the compound, he was suddenly halted when a boy several years younger than him with raven hair appeared in a shunshin of spinning fire. Taking in his appearance, his sharp mind quickly deduced that this must've been Sasuke Uchiha, and despite that he didn't really consider the black clad boy much of a threat.

"You're trespassing on private property, what business do you have here?" Sasuke asked scowling at what he thought was another Sakura fan boy. He occasionally had to deal with her new "admirers" since she had begun living with him with his other baby factories, and his patience was already running thin.

Vash just kept jamming out and ignored the Uchiha, not even acknowledging what he had just said and he started walking again. Sasuke instantly got a tick mark at the blatant disregard and decided he'd teach this asshole a lesson in manners with his fists.

Throwing a punch that would knock out the red clad blonde so he wouldn't have to deal with explaining why he killed the man, Sasuke was surprised as the older teen just avoided the blow as if it was nothing and took another bite from his donut. Sasuke was shocked beyond comprehension as Vash just walked right past him as if he wasn't even there, and decided he'd demolish the disrespectful man. Throwing a lightning fast combination of attacks, he again hit nothing but air as the man finished his donut and was licking his fingers as he continued walking toward Sasuke's house.

"Alright, I was trying to be nice but now you're DEAD!" Sasuke yelled loud enough that Sakura and the others heard from within his home.

Going through handseals so fast it was as if he had just put his hands together, he fired a humongous fireball jutsu that didn't break off from the stream of fire that came from his mouth. He was trying not to destroy his own compound after all, especially since he would soon have plenty of children and he needed all the space he could get. As the jutsu ended, he saw that the man was gone and must of been reduced to ash, although he didn't smell the scent of burning flesh or clothe. Sakura then rushed out of the compound a long ways in front of him, and he heard her scream." Sasuke kun, behind you!"

Turning around he saw the spectacle wearing man staring directly at Sakura as a visible red aura surrounded him, concentrating itself around his right arm which was pointed directly at her and his house.

Vash didn't want to have to this, but with the boy in the way, and the fact that he couldn't engage Sakura from close range he felt he didn't really have much of a choice. He was already running low on time, and besides it wasn't like he would use his own chakra anyway. He had mastered the fiber release to the extreme, more so than anyone in his tiny clans entire history. Instead of draining the opponents chakra like his younger sister Nui would, he instead could draw upon the infinite energy supply of the sun itself, and use the gathered power in a variety of different ways. This time though, he would the technique he hardly ever used. It was just too powerful to control the devastation, and it was what had given him his infamous nickname the Humanoid Typhoon.

"Angel Arm Inner City Destuction! He yelled as the gathered energy collected around his forearm.

Sasuke saw the sheer power of the technique and its true target, and just as the technique was released he jumped in front of it yelling. "Susanoo!"

That day half of the Uchiha Clan Compound was destroyed, and despite saving his home and his girls it had been a massive blow to Sasuke and the village. Vash had simply disappeared like the Root member that witnessed the assassination attempt, and when the dust cleared a chunk of the hidden leaf village outside of the technique had also been obliterated.

~A little over a month later~

Standing atop the head of the fourth Hokage at his favorite place in Konoha, Naruto continued fiddling around with his new headband which he had just earned earlier today. The graduation exam was a cinch, and despite being the dead last because if his poor grades, skipping class, and throwing his spars because of Sasuke's gay ass eyes, Naruto knew he was most likely the strongest Academy student in history. Now he'd be the strongest genin in history as well, before moving up the ranks until he was Hokage and he could stand on his own head.

Dispelling the clone that was judging how his new forehead protector looked, he nodded his head in pleasure at how badass he now looked. He still wore his black ninja pants, black gi top, black bandages, and his black haori with the swirling blue waves along the bottom and blue Uzumaki crest with Uzukage kanji on the back. Now though the look was completed, as he had his headband turned to the side just like that Zabuza dude from the bingo book, and he couldn't wait until he took his registration photo tomorrow morning before meeting his team. He had planned to use that face paint but He definitely thought with his headband like that it'd look even cooler if he just did a badass pose.

The last month had certainly been an interesting one, partly due to his encounter with his "girlfriend" Nui. The mysterious girl had basically shown up in his life and vanished within an hour, but he vowed he'd find the bitch and after showing her who really was master he'd tap that ass again. She apparently resided in Ame, which didn't help much but considering what happened earlier that much it would do. After his first bondage experience, Naruto had grown significantly more perverted and he had learned a lot from Nui. First off never judge someone by appearance. Second he needed a fighting style that didn't aim to kill at all but could still be used seriously and effectively. Third to keep a clone around for a replacement in case he was caught. Always. And finally he learned that EVERYONE REALLY WAS INTO BONDAGE!

No matter how much people may deny it or even if they never fantasize about it, being tied up or tying someone else up and fucking was the greatest sex ever. This was first realized when one of Naruto's clones ventured from the village as usual to explore and decided to fly all the way to Port fuckin City. After a bit of searching for Rukia's new manga shop he transformed into his regular self and entered, finding her familiar form facing down reading one of her small entertaining books. When she had looked up at Naruto she blushed deeply and welcomed him, but recognizing the boy due to his drastic changes. Then he greeted her using her name and she looked confused until he said." Aww Rukia Chan that's so cold, you don't remember the boy that had a crush on you!?"

She blushed even more before remembering him, her eyes widening in shock at how he had grown up. And he certainly had grown up. Naruto wasted no time in flirting with her with every thing that left his mouth being very clever. Then all he had to do was show her his chakra sword and chains while saying how he'd be Hokage to deal the deal. After saying how much he loved how she drug him around the shop so long ago, the girl decided to drag him to the back for a different reason. Naruto used his chains to string the petite girl up horizontally by anchoring them into the walls with the chakra, and gripping her slim waist he busted nut after nut within her. Needless to say that Cloud Nine manga was closed the rest of that day, due to Rukia being on cloud nine.

The second time was surprisingly within the forbidden forest, where Naruto had been training as usual by killing its inhabitants. He had sent many clones out to scout, and one of the doppelgangers had stumbled upon a not so secret admirer. Hinata Hyuga. All of his clones had been perverted ever since Nui had shown up, and this clone approached the shy blushing girl with an open predatory smirk. Hinata couldn't even stutter out an apology before she was being fondled with Naruto's lips smashing into hers, glazing the sexy Hyugas eyes over immediately while he ripped off her retarded thick coat that hid those huge tits. The clone didn't even wait for her to accept his advance before it ripped her undershirt off and sucked on one of her breasts while groping the other. It's pants came down right after hers did, shoving the overwhelmed girl into the tree in front of it before wrapping a chain around her binding her to it. Then it pulled her panties down and grabbed her shapely ass, lining it's length up and entering into her dripping wet folds at once.

Hinata definitely was a screamer as it found out, and Naruto even put his hand over her mouth shushing her and speeding up his pace. Hinata came so much that her entire legs were soaking wet during their first session, and Naruto blasted into the girl with a gargantuan amount of his seed filling her womb to the brim. Only then did it let her go, and then picked her up and entered her again, making out with the girl who decided to choose that moment to confess her undying love for Naruto. Hinata was fucked many, many times afterwards, Naruto never pulling out of the girl even one time ever since.

Yes life definitely had been good for Naruto since giving in to the perv side, and he could've sworn he heard Jiraiya call his names out and appear in a blue ghostly form before. He still hadn't heard from his godfather yet, and Anko hadn't returned either which sucked. He wanted to try his new "technique" on her when she did, and Jiraiya would love to hear about his encounter with Nui. Konohamaru sure did, and the way he and Moegi hadn't shown up for training so much he knew the boy had taken his advice and tried other girls besides Hanabi. His crush on her was like him with Anko, but with a less probability of being successful. Moegi however always watched Konohamaru from the corner of her eye, and after suggesting he use the chakra strings technique and use his "little staff" he had rarely seen the two of them since.

More surprisingly Udon had become his primary apprentice, training hard a when Naruto taught him and studying seals until he could create a storage seal as well. As a result Naruto bought him a blue shirasaya like his and taught him his Raging Whirlpool technique, and even applied seals that held shuriken on his palms. Konohamaru noticed Udon getting stronger and then decided to be his friendly rival, learning the Phoenix flower jutsu from his parents and showing it off to Naruto. Naruto liked it as well and decided to trade it for the dust cloud technique, and so once again he had learned a new technique because of his passion of being a sensei. Udon then asked Naruto if he had anything else he could learn, and besides teaching him the water style gun shot he taught the boy everything he knew about girls, and even suggested he try his badass haori transformation. Udon made his haori dark blue, with waves similar Naruto's but light blue in color. Since then the boy had acquired a small fan club in his class room, although it wasn't as large as Konohamaru's. He still got laid though, which made Naruto proud and Jiraiya feel as if his teachings were spreading.

Other than that it had been business as usual, hanging with Shino, almost banging Kibas sister Hana, almost banging Kibas mom Tsume, the usual stuff besides training. The academy had been pretty dull, although Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Sakura both rarely showed up much since the "Uchiha Compound Bombing" incident. Thankfully no one had been killed by the unknown blonde man, but whatever he did was no fucking joke. He actually kind of thought Nui had something to do with it since she showed up and left the same day, but why would she come after Naruto? All the blonde knew was that this was a big world he lived in, and people who he hadn't even met before had vested interests in him. He needed to be stronger.

And that was his true focus during the month as always, gaining strength. He practiced all his skills, melded a few together, and he even captured a few more animals although they were more like traps or berserkers than partners like Lu and Nekome. He practiced his spying, learned more about the hokages from the old man and he even got his hands in an old bingo book which Jiji had from years before.

It was getting dark now, and Naruto had to ask the old man about that favor. Changing into a crow and soaring through the village, he noticed something that seemed amiss. Someone was jumping away from the tower in a rush, and they were holding something large in a very weary manner. Deciding to investigate, he changed course and followed the man that was in a hurry moving toward the gates at a frantic pace.

Ok i was going to do the mizuki fight this chapter but I'm making it better so stay tuned..it'll be up later today


	18. ClusterFuck

Props to fiction element for info on Mizuki. Mention more on your PMs dude, I appreciate. Much love.

I do not own Naruto. I do own your mind however. You're feeling very sleeeeeepy.

As the suspicious black clad figure passed through the village gates undetected, Naruto watched carefully from the skies as the unknown shinobi drew nearer to the tree line. He saw the mysterious person slow his movement and stand still, as a woman with dark hair and a red dress hesitantly approached from the direction he going toward. Flying closer to observe, Naruto landed on a nearby tree branch and channeled a small amount of chakra to his ears, increasing his hearing.

"Mizuki, I'm begging you..as the person that loves you the most in the entire world..please don't take the forbidden scroll!" The woman pleaded with desperation in her voice.

"Tsubaki I already told you baby..I'm doing this for Us. Once I learn this scroll and obtain true power, I'll build a better life for the both of us. This rotten village only uses us like tools, we could have so much more! Come with me." He replied with a silky smooth voice.

The woman named Tsubaki took a step closer as if considering his words, but she ultimately drew herself back and turned her head away from him saying." I-I can't! I can't ever associate with a person like Orochimaru, and you can't either. You're a good person Mizuki! Please forget about all this and come back. You're breaking my heart!"

As soon as Naruto heard the name Orochimaru, he instantly created a few more crows in a smokeless clone jutsu and sent them off just in case. His eyes narrowed, he began thinking of a few different ways to handle this as he continued listening.

"Dammit Tsubaki! If you're not going to come with me then get the fuck out of my way!" He spat at her with venom before he shoved her aside.

Hearing the woman sob, Naruto watched as she grabbed his wrist, and his eyes widened and then hardened at what happened next. Mizuki turned and drove a kunai into his desperate lover's stomach, sending her to the ground as he dashed away after saying." Such a waste."

Naruto waited no longer and created 2 clones to go and help the dying woman while he tailed Mizuki. Keeping his Flow active, he was ready for anything, and his crow clones only extended his sensing range.

Mizuki had finally stopped in a small clearing, and Naruto decided to make this whole thing short and not so sweet. While the old him might have jumped straight in and revealed himself before attacking, Naruto had already hatched a pretty decent plan. Mizuki appeared to be waiting for someone, and the blonde made sure to surround the entire immediate area with his crows. As the final clone landed atop the small shack and waited, Naruto felt that now was the time since Mizuki still hadn't moved.

Creating two more crows, they both quietly flew high up and then dove down, pulling up before hitting the ground and gliding behind him. He never saw the two blades of chakra that cut both of his arms clean off before he was knocked out by a familiar blonde that he hated, causing him to drop the scroll he was carrying and it rolled open on the grass revealing it contained many different jutsu. Upon picking it up, Naruto saw that the shadow clone was the first thing listed, so it had to be full of bad ass techniques. Considering his situation with Akatsuki, Naruto needed everything he could scrounge up and this was a good mine.

Already carrying Mizuki's unconscious form to the cottage and creating five more crows, Naruto watched as one of his two clones that cut his arms off transformed into Mizuki, flawlessly impersonating the traitorous academy teacher. The other crow changed into an Anbu looking shinobi with a blank white mask, slipping into the ground and awaiting whoever was going to show up. The other five just stood around acting like birds, not very far from where the decoy was to act as a garrison/ambush.

~With Tsubaki~

Frowning as he crouched over Tsubaki and carefully pulled the kunai out of her abdomen, Naruto saw the blood begin to gush and instantly channelled a large amount of chakra to his hands. Placing them on the wound as gently as possible, Naruto examined as it slowly but surely began to get smaller and smaller. At first the woman was in so much pain she didn't even notice he was there, and she probably thought she was going to die. She had been crying her eyes out, and Naruto was saddened that such a beautiful woman had to deal with an abusive asshole like Mizuki. His other clone was gently consoling the woman, telling her that every thing would be fine and not to worry. Soon she began to acknowledge that Naruto was there and helping her, and she only recognized him as she went unconscious. Seeing that her injury was almost finished healing after some time, Naruto decided to take her to his apartment until she woke up and then take her to the Hokage Tower.

~Back With Naruto~

Ten minutes had passed before anyone showed up, and Naruto was surprised to see that not one but two people arrived via shunshin. After scanning the scroll he had found the the technique that he had truly needed, and he focused on that jutsu and that jutsu alone. Aware that one of the ninja could be Orochimaru, he prepared himself for the fight of his life. Observing the scene and ready to strike at any given opening, his concentration never faltered as the trio closed the distance, but he was surprised when his clone was suddenly dispelled by an expertly thrown kunai.

The clone faded out of existence, since Anko had taught him the technique without the smoke or popping sound. It was truly an assassination variation that actually used a tiny bit less energy. The two hostiles were instantly on guard, and despite the fact that the scroll had fallen to the ground they remained motionless while scanning the area. It was at that moment that the entire side of the cottage exploded, Mizuki demolishing the wood with a huge fist.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto thought as his clones memory was processed in his brain.

One second Mizuki had been knocked out and bleeding, the next he exploded with chakra with his body bulking up and changing into an animal like form, even resembling a tiger because of the stripes. He had lashed out instantly as arms somehow grew from the stubs that they were previously, and his speed had greatly increased to the point of being jonin level.

As the beast like chunin made his exit from the shack, he seemed to sense where all of Naruto's crows were and the shinobi he was supposed to rendezvous with. A look of deep hatred on his ugly face, the traitor then impulsively yelled." Kabuto sama It's the Kyubi! He's here!"

"Kabuto!?" Naruto thought picturing the white haired medic.

As soon as those words left Mizukis mouth all hell broke loose as one of the shinobi signaled the other with unknown sign language. Naruto's clone atop the shack instantly attacked Mizuki with four chakra chains, standing upon the side of the building with four chains exploding from behind it. Mizuki seemed to move in sync with every strike, almost as if he had his own version of the Flow active. The masked shinobi that was most likely the leader swiftly tried to scoop the Forbidden scroll from the ground, but just as he reached down while running he was forced to leap far to the side away from the ten small wind chakra chains that shot from the earth below. Shedding his ripped apart black cloak as the broken mask fell fell from his face, Naruto could just make out his familiar face as wind picked up from out of nowhere.

Rising from the ground with the chains whipping about wildly, Naruto looked extremely angry and growled out." Kabuto! Where's Yakumo!?"

All the clone heard was a chuckle before the other figure also shed his mask as a large bolt of lightning shot from out of nowhere, killing the doppelganger with ease. Then all the clones that surrounded the clearing along with the five that were near the scroll attacked. As the five crows took off and flew toward Kabuto, the traitor seemed to notice instantly and yelled "Yota the scroll!" before sliding underground as the clones passed over him. The other shinobi apparently named Yota seemed vaguely familiar for some reason, but Naruto had no time to ponder this as he dashed toward the scroll with impressive speed.

All he got was a fist as Naruto replaced himself with the scroll while sending an uppercut that sent the brown haired shinobi back where he came from. Back flipping on his hands the ninja named Yota growled as he righted himself up and Naruto saw his eyes glow bright green before wind exploded from behind him, pushing him toward Naruto at high velocity. A short battle of feet and fist commenced as Yota engaged Naruto from close range, the angered shinobi attacking in a very familiar way. He was using the hebi style taijutsu, and he was quite proficient at using it. Lightning crackles from his fingertips with every swift strike, and Naruto was forced to evade the lethal flurry by leaping backward while dodging the various strikes. Going through 3 handseals mid jump faster than the eye could see, Naruto released a dusty gust of wind that halted Yotas assault, but only for a brief moment. Wind and lightning exploded from the kicked up dust cloud, dispersing it immediately while attacking Naruto's previous position. The blonde had slipped underground and had went to get the scroll, creating three clones along the way that resurfaced to engage the shinobi.

Now back where he was originally at in the tree, he quickly grabbed the scroll that was laying on the leaves of a branch hearing claps of thunder as the winds blew stronger, and he could feel the chakra of Yota all around him in a similar way that his Flow technique functioned. He hardly even leapt from the tree before lightning struck it, many of his clones having been dispelled whether in air or on land. As he landed, Naruto was pressured further by the transformed Mizuki who came barreling toward him at high speed. He wasted no time and decided to use two of his new pokemon berserkers as he called them, the creatures being most monstrous indeed. He did have a large white mantis that Keiko inhabited, the kikaichu beetle that Shino gave Naruto as a gift being able to recognize and obey commands. He didn't want to risk her however, and instead grabbed the last two of six pokeball from his waist and held them in both hands while channeling chakra. In a flash of light that was just in front of Mizuki since Naruto threw them both and dashed away, a horse sized mongoose and a Portia spider that was a little smaller appeared, both of them attacking the first thing they saw. Surprisingly Mizuki killed the spider in a single blow, but the infuriated mongoose was another story entirely.

Running at full speed while evading numerous lightning strikes from above, Naruto was beginning to feel slightly tired as a drizzle had appeared moments earlier, the same time that the wind picked up. Using a half seal, Naruto fired a barrage of hair needles at Yota who just stood still and used a gust of wind to blow them away. Still running, Naruto decided to slip underground and create a few more clones and did so after evading another lightning bolt. He had had enough of this bull, and he mentally berated himself for not killing this insane weather guy the first fucking blow. Channeling Kurama's chakra, he entered his one tailed state before exploding from the earth, his red eyes narrowed and ready kill. Seeing Mizuki get injured by the mongoose but manage to kill the creature, Naruto decided to take him out first. Rushing at speeds exceeding jonin, Mizuki didn't even see the fist of chakra that busted through his torso, killing him instantly and brutally. Even Nui would've been proud at his ruthlessness.

He didn't stop there however, as he turned his attention to Yota who seeing his power had pulled out all the stops. The earth surrounding him was ripped apart from the black chakra that was released from him, his eyes glowing green with lightning crackling around him. Naruto was already in front of him, throwing a straight punch powerful that the air itself simmered from it. Yota narrowly dodged it by leaning backwards, the tainted senjutsu chakra from the cursed seal and his natural sensor ability saving his life. Naruto didn't stop however, and using the hebi style combined with his Fox style he quickly overwhelmed the ninja. Yotas lightning didn't even phase Naruto as he lashed out with many curving finger jabs, aiming for Yotas eyes and temples. Yota narrowly dodged many until he was clipped by Naruto's tail as the blonde turned around and swept him from his feet with his two claws, sending him to the ground on his back. Naruto was just about to finish him when Yota released all his augmented power into an explosion of electricity and wind, blowing Naruto away as the seals receded from his body. What wasn't expected however was the consequence of using the technique, nearly destroying the scroll that Naruto had resting on his lower back.

The scroll of seals ignited from the lightning blast, and despite the fire being put out during Naruto's hard landing most of it was ash now. His chakra cloak having receded, Naruto slowly rose from the ground injured but still battle ready, and that was way more than what could be said about Yota. The weather ninja had used up all his chakra to kill Naruto with that huge attack, and he could barely lift his head to glare at the blonde who's life he had saved so long ago. As Naruto approached to kill the teen, Kabuto suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, a straight radio digging into a familiar scarred chunins neck.

"Iruka sensei!?"

"That's right Naruto, now hand me what's left of the scroll and I'll let him live." Kabuto ordered with a menacing tone of voice.

"No Naruto don't do it!" Iruka yelled before Kabuto struck him on top of his head fading the teacher and quieting him down.

"I won't repeat myself again, now toss it to me or he dies!"

Naruto definitely didn't want to give to the traitors demands, but he valued Irukas life way more than a piece of paper. It may if been a mistake, but grabbing the remains of the Forbidden document Naruto tossed it to Kabuto, and it landed directly in front of Iruka.

"Now let him go!" Naruto demanded with a firm voice.

Kabuto smirked at Naruto's foolishness, and after slitting Irukas throat and kicking him away he quickly scooped the scroll and knelt down by Yota, shunshining away as Naruto tried to kill him. Iruka was gurgling on his own blood, and terrified Naruto was instantly channeling chakra into his neck, hardly even noticing as the Anbu showed up late as usual.

~With Tsubaki~

After bringing Tsubaki back to his apartment and laying her on his sofa, it didn't take long for her to wake up and instantly begin crying again.

"Mizuki!?" She wailed, making Naruto frown as he brought her a cup of tea. Setting it down on his coffee table in front of her, Naruto just let her cry without saying a word. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have your lover try and kill you. Picturing Anko, he just couldn't fathom how bad it must if felt. It was because of this empathy that he again comforted her as she finally began to quiet down.

"It's gonna be alright Tsubaki San, your wound is all healed up and Mizuki...well he's not going to be seeing Orochimaru."

"You're that...boy..Naruto Uzumaki right?" She asked as she finally acknowledged his presence.

Naruto knew what she had been about to call him at first, but he let it go since she didn't seem to be looking at him with hate, but more like curiosity and thankfulness.

"Yep that's me, future Hokage and strongest genin living! I guess you know about the fix then huh?" He nonchalantly stated. Truthfully he was just trying to take her mind off of Mizuki.

Her eyes widened and she looked very confused about everything, and it was like her whole world was turned upside down.

"How do you?" She started to question until Naruto cut her off.

"I've known for a while now, but it doesn't really matter much. I'm just a living storage scroll basically, and despite what you may think I'm not evil or anything. Unless you count my awesome pranks." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Tsubaki blushed at seeing his smile, and Naruto beckoned her to drink some of the tea he made her. She hesitated before accepting, and watched Naruto carefully as if she was trying to find something wrong with him. He just started talking about his pranks, his friends, how he would become Hokage and protect everyone, and she sat and listened To all of it amazed that this was the person that everyone hated. The person that may have been the nicest, most genuine person she had ever met. And his life had been hell in this village. Being shunned, ostracized, bullied and teased, and by nearly the entire population. They even had full on parties celebrating the Kyubi defeat with Naruto pinatas! She was starting to feel horribly guilty at her previous opinion of the blonde that had just saved her life. It was because of this that her eyes began time water a whole lot as Naruto ranted on, and she finally broke into sobs.

Naruto immediately was next to her, rubbing her shoulder and quietly saying." It's alright Tsubaki Chan, I told you don't worry about Mizuki anymore. You're definitely a beautiful flower, just like the camellia is. You'll find someone who can really appreciate you! Someone who will really love you with all their heart. Someone-"

"Like you." She finished his sentence, unconsciously drawing closer to him with a small blush.

Naruto had never had rebound sex before, and although it wasn't really a good idea he had already given in to the perv side. Once you start down the hard path, there is no going back. Just like Jiraiya said when he was a ghost in his dream. He could of sworn he just heard "use the force" as his face drew closer to hers, and she closed her eyes as their lips met. Sparks flew for her like lightning and she quickly got a bit aggressive, having been neglected by Mizuki for months on end and always wondering where he went at night. She never could prove he was cheating, but he had stopped making love to her the way he used to so long ago.

Naruto wasted no time with her, pulling her in his lap and letting her sir in his hard length, making her surprised at its size. He was at least twice as large as Mizuki, and way thicker too. Naruto continued kissing on her, complimenting her on her features which she had always thought were plain. He definitely meant what he said though, as his entire face was red and his length was like steel.

Naruto was seriously turned on by this new situation, having gained the memory of killing Mizuki and all. Now he was about to fuck his chick, and he couldn't explain why she made him so horny, she just did. He liked the long braid she had, the way her eyes looked, her figure, everything. Plus she was older, and he loved that. Slipping her dress off, they both noticed the blood that was still on her stomach, and taking a page from Anko he licked it all off, telling her that it tasted good. The woman was both frightened by this and somehow turned on, and Naruto pulled his pants down at once when he saw her shocked state. He didn't hesitate to jump the sexy woman, lining his member in between her folds and thrusting into her with force. Somewhere far away Jiraiya burst into tears as Naruto fucked Tsubaki hard and rough, but at the same time telling her how sexy she was. It was an interesting contrast, as he wasn't making love at all but with all the compliments and the enthusiasm he had Tsubaki felt more loved than Mizuki ever had made her feel.

Naruto grunted her name repeatedly as he demolished her wet pussy for another ten minutes, before forcefully flipping her over and telling her how he loved her ass. Pushing her head down and grabbing her long braid, Naruto gave it to her doggy style at super speed. Her braid was perfect for this position, and Naruto quickly reached his climax and exploded inside her without warning, messing his couch up further as his seed flooded from her. She had never felt so much fun inside of her, in fact Mizuki had often shot blanks. She considered using the birth control jutsu like many other kunoichi, but she decided against it. Naruto was perfect in her eyes, and she knew he'd be a great father.

~The Next Day~

Heading to the Academy after taking his badass registration photo, Naruto felt better than ever. After saving Iruka senseis life and ending Mizukis, he had to report everything that transpired to his jiji who understood. The Hokage was relieved that most of the scroll was destroyed before it was stolen, but that left the question of what exactly was stolen. He was impressed by Naruto's performance nevertheless, and his will of fire that led him to value Iruka over the scroll. Tsubaki also told him if what she knew, and th Hokage nearly had her detained until Naruto fiercely defended her, even getting ready to fight for the surprised woman. Hiruzen then let her off with probation, feeling he owed Naruto anyway since he did help to mostly stop what would be a travesty. He also gave the blonde payment for the A ranked mission of weeding out numerous spies and even killing one, supplying the village with more knowledge of Orochimaru's cursed seals. It also went on his record, which definitely was one if the most impressive debuts in Konohas history. It was like the old missions of the warring States period, and Naruto definitely had earned that favor.

After returning home with Tsubaki, Naruto fucked her all night long well until sunrise, and he came in her so much that it probably was twice as much as Mizuki had done their entire ten plus years. He didn't really want to have to leave the clingy woman in the morning, enjoying her warmth, but he needed to take his photo and go meet his new team. His picture was just as cool as that Zabuza guy's, as he crossed his arms standing in the middle of two clones. One was pointing its finger at the camera and the other was crouched down with his shirasaya held in a reverse grip behind his head horizontally. It was probably the coolest registration picture ever, and he couldn't wait til it hit the bingo books.

Entering the Academy just a little late he quickly went to class for the last time, opening the door in he middle of Iruka sensei announcing teams. Instead of yelling like he usually would though, Iruka flashed Naruto the brightest smile ever and welcomed him to class warmer than anyone he ever had. Too bad Naruto couldn't stay in the good mood his teacher had set much longer.

"Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto literally smashed his desk in two, like a certain other gambling blonde far far away.


	19. Favor

I do not own Naruto. I do own the secret super forbidden ultimate technique that's unbeatable.

"My first impression of you is.. I hate all of you."

Naruto didn't know what wrong he had done in a past life to do deserve this karma, but whatever it was must've made Orochimaru seem like a girl scout. Immediately dispelling the disturbing image that entered his mind, Naruto rose from his desk and walked to a window to head to the roof of the Academy to introduce himself to his new teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He of course had to prank the man with an old eraser that hit his head upon him showing up three hours late. Three fucking hours of seclusion with Sasuke and Sakura! He could've went home, fucked Tsubaki for an hour, showered, read Champloo, and make a pot of ramen during that damn waste of time. At least the clones he sent to train that jutsu from yesterday had managed it, even if at a high chakra cost. It was the perfect counter for the Sharingan, which was the reason it was created in the first place.

Wall walking up the side of the building and reaching the top, he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. They must've known shunshin then, but all things considered that wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. In fact Tsubaki could probably teach him since its a chunin technique, he'd just have to ask later. Walking up to the trio Kakashi turned to Naruto saying." Hmm..Since You're the last one to arrive why don't you start things off with a short intro.. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams and all that jazz."

Naruto's jaw nearly impacted the rooftop at the man's audacity. Last one to arrive!? Quickly shaking it off with a incredulous look, he declared." Well first off, I dislike traitors, hypocrites, judgemental people, and spoiled brats. I love women, ramen, training, sake, dango, pranks, manga, gardening, and Icha Icha. My dream is to become Hokage and protect everyone in the village, regardless of whether or not they like me. I also will rebuild and establish the Uzumaki clan, and I want lots and lots of kids. What about you Kakashi?"

His eyes widening at Naruto's introduction and especially Icha Icha, Kakashi replied saying." Interesting, I also love women and Icha Icha. I dislike people that abandon their loved ones. My dream is to star in an Icha Icha movie adaptation. Tell me Naruto, have you read Icha Icha The Freak Attack, it's a classic?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura got large sweatshops as they began a heated discussion about Icha Icha ignoring them as if they weren't there. Naruto had even pulled out his Icha Icha The Game Plan and his new Icha Icha Tactics, and Kakashi practically begged him to borrow the early release. Then the two of them both started laughing hysterically after Naruto joked about "early release" and Naruto traded Kakashi for The Freak Attack making the Jonin actually shed tears.

Then they started getting tick marks as Naruto retold how he had done exactly what happened on page 90 of the Game Plan to some girl, and when Kakashi and Naruto both began giggling like schoolgirls they could take it no more.

"WE'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!" Sakura screeched causing everyone present to hold their ears in pain.

Quickly recovering Kakashi said." Hmm, did you say something?"

Naruto fell to the ground hard and rolled around laughing while holding his sides. He couldn't resist, it was just too fuckin rich!

As Sakura was about to yell more Sasuke quickly cut in saying." Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I like Sakura. My ambition is to restore my clan and cleanse the Uchiha of Itachi."

Sakura then recomposed herself and stated." I'm Sakura Haruno. I like reading, swimming, and I love my Sasuke kun. I dislike Naruto baka and Itachi. My dream is to help Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha to be stronger than ever and eventually marry him."

Kakashi just nodded not expecting everyone to be so forthcoming including himself. He then said." Alright then, tomorrow morning meet me at training ground 7 at 9 o'clock sharp. And I'd suggest that you don't eat anything before coming, or you'll probably throw it all up."

With that Kakashi turned back to Naruto and continued their conversation, prompting Sasuke and Sakura to shunshin away with frowns.

~Later That Day~

After parting ways with Kakashi, Naruto decided to send a clone to "keep Tsubaki company" and another to pick up his apprentices. They surely would never forgive him if he didn't bring them along for what he was about to do. Naruto was rather confident with his progress, and the new jutsu he had just learned earlier that day from the scroll of seals only made things better. Quickly finding the three of them after a little searching and an interrupted make out session between Konohamaru and Moegi, the four of them set out to the Hokage tower with Naruto gloating about his headband the entire way there.

~30 Minutes Later~

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Konohamaru exclaimed as Naruto did the unthinkable.

First Naruto had solved the Hokage's paperwork curse by suggestingthe shadow clone jutsu. Then he called that favor in, and now the Konohamaru Corps were shocked beyond belief. Quickly summoning an Anbu, Hiruzen sent them off with their task and rose from his desk while puffing his pipe. Passing the marijuana to Naruto who took a nice long drag, they began their trek to the medium sized training ground not so far away where the Anbu awaited.

~15 Minutes Later~

Standing in the middle of the training ground with the Konohamaru Corps on the outskirts along with many different shinobi, Naruto and Hiruzen faced each other with serious expressions that showed that they meant business. Even Kakashi was in the crowd, closely observing the boy who's upbringing he should have been a part of. He'd forever feel guilty about neglecting what should of been his responsibility, but he was truly joyous that Naruto had turned out so much like his mother, father, Jiraiya, and even himself all in one person. Hanging out with the blonde all day had even reminded him of of Obito, and he was truly grateful for Icha Icha Tactics since he would have had to wait at least another month for his favorite literature. Well only literature, but whatever. Watching closely with everyone else that was present, which were mostly Anbu, Kakashi heard the blonde loudly declare to the gathering." Alright, as you ALL probably know I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I vow to become Hokage and protect everyone! I'm here to showcase my skill, not just to prove I'm a worthy future candidate because of my strength, but also because I myself would like to join the Anbu like my mother before me soon. By the way sorry for all the pranks guys, but I really did them for training! Well...mostly!"

Everyone seemed to be very surprised by this, all if the Anbu present perking up and also taking the blonde seriously because of his prank skill and the fact that the Hokage looked deathly serious. As Naruto turned back to the Hokage, he then asked him." Alright Jiji, I'm not going to use my sword or kyubi because that's only for killing in my eyes. You have any rules you wanna add?"

The Hokage then quickly bent close to Naruto where no one could see his worried visage whispering in his ear." No sexy jutsu Naruto, that technique is far too deadly, even more than the kyubi!"

Naruto nearly died from laughter which confused everyone present and even made the Hokage a bit embarrassed but thankful that no one knee if his previous "loss" to the blonde. Naruto could of assassinated the man if he had wanted to, or even stole something of value while he was unconscious but he didn't. Hiruzen had even decided to make that a S Rank forbidden jutsu because of its power and ease of use.

Calming down after a few moments Naruto got serious and dropped into his stance, crossing his arms like his mother and hiding his hands from view after jumping back away from the Hokage. He then yelled with a smirk." Ready to give that hat up Jiji!?"

The Hokage also smirked and replied while tossing his robes off." You'll have to pry it from my grasp first Naruto, now come!"

Naruto didn't seem to move at all as several things happened all at once. He had taken his mother's tarantula style further with his half seals during his training, using the unassuming stance of his crossed arms to hide his hand movement. Suddenly Naruto bent forward, firing off a large amount of hair Senbon at the Hokage just like certain species of tarantula fired their hairs as a weapon. Sarutobi easily dodged the projectiles, closely observing as Naruto just stood in the same spot for a few moments. He was then surprised as 7 black birds appeared around the blonde, the same time that four chakra chains exploded from his back waving about in an intimidating fashion. Then everyone present was surprised by the blonde's prowess, even the Hokage. Chains suddenly exploded from underneath Hiruzen, forcing him to dodge many flexible weapons all at once until his leg was wrapped. At the same time Naruto had sent the small flock of birds in the air above, and they ALL transformed into him firing a storm of needles at his exposed position. Managing a quick replacement, the Hokage had no time to rest as Naruto slung himself from his original position without even turning his head to see where the Hokage had went, having his improved Flow active. The straight punch that Naruto threw was powerful enough that even the Hokage wouldn't block it, but instead leapt to the side as a staff appeared in his hands from a seal.

Everyone knew what this had meant, the Hokage actually had to take this young genin seriously. This was fucking insane! Some of the Anbu doubted that even they could defeat the boy in a straight match! Kakashi just looked outright amazed and felt nostalgia at seeing Kushinas style again after so long.

Sending his chains at the Hokage from several angles while using one or two chains to sling himself back and forth around the Hokage, Naruto forced the man to retreat underground to avoid the formidable assault. He was very difficult to target, since his position kept changing WHILE he attacked with the flexible weapons that could change course suddenly. The tarantula style was truly deadly!

After a couple seconds, Hiruzen resurfaced but now was accompanied by two clones, each of them already going through handseals and taking Naruto way more seriously. Naruto had the nine clones from earlier rapidly approaching Hiruzen, but many were suddenly dispelled when spikes from the earth shot from below and skewered them through their arms, only leaving three which managed to transform into crows. The Hokage wasn't finished however, as the spikes that were still saturated with his chakra morphed into dragons made of earth, twisting around each before flying toward Naruto. The blonde didn't look phased however, and still standing with crossed arms he focused on getting the timing just right. As the dragons got close, he surprised everyone when instead of dodging he jumped and used his chains to spring high into the air, doing a long series of front flips before slamming all for chains down at the Hokage with a ridiculous amount of force. The earth literally trembled from the impact of the attack, and dust was kicked up obscuring where Naruto had landed.

Suddenly a black bird shivering the dust, just as the Hokage and his clones rose from the ground a distance away found through more seals. Naruto regrouped with his three crow clones from just as a single Senbon was thrown at them, slightly confusing the boy. Then the Senbon multiplied so he couldn't even see the Hokage's form through the flying steel needles, but thinking quickly he transformed already finished with three desperate handseals and blew a dusty gust that nullified the technique. Quickly countering, Naruto's crows transformed and used the half snake seal to fire hair Senbon again, which Hiruzen countered precisely with the Senbon multiplication technique from seconds earlier.

Then Naruto used a technique he made that Nui had inspired, and two chains shot from his lower back and anchored in the ground, pulling him down blindingly fast as he used a half seal to phase into the ground. Hiruzen seemed impressed by the maneuver, and even more so when Naruto shot up just as his clones landed, a few steps ahead of their crouched position. Having done the handseals while underground, Naruto fired multiple fireballs at the Hokage just as his crouched clones rushed past him, their coordination being inspired by Pein as they weaved in between the fireballs that were in front, to the side, and even behind them. The Hokage stood his ground smirking and created a mud with ease, slipping underground as the fireballs impacted and several chains lashed out around the earthen barrier.

Naruto was actually caught off guard as the Hokage popped up just in front of him, as he still couldn't use the flow the sense anything underground yet which was what he wanted to change. A fierce taijutsu battle then commenced, and Naruto was unable to counter the many sporadic hammer fists and jumping kicks of the monkey style. Barely evading two jabs from the Hokage before being caught with a crescent moon kick that sent him to the ground in a roll, Naruto rose up using his low position for added power for his clawed strikes. His Fox taijutsu had gotten better and better as he trained it, and he seamlessly combined it with the hebi taijutsu for devastating effect.

Leaning back to avoid the upward claw swipe and sidestepping the downward one that followed, Hiruzen was again surprised when Naruto used the crescent moon kick of the monkey style, before jumping sideways into a flipping downward curved kick that was hebi taijutsu. Then the blonde lashed out with finger jabs continuing using the hebi before attempting a 1,2 combination that was close to his son's level of skill. Despite all if that, the Hokage deflected every blow and pushed the future Kage back with a front kick and began to follow up when two chains suddenly shot from Naruto's palms in a very familiar way. He used them like Orochimaru's hidden shadow snake hands and many smaller chains spread out from the thick large ones almost managing to capture him. The Hokage just slid into the ground as they passed over him, surfacing immediately in between the two large chains. He was again surprised when Naruto kicked his leg forward well before he was in range. And for the first time in a long while the Hokage was actually injured. He barely managed to evade the spread of shuriken that suddenly shot from the blonde's feet, and one if the shuriken had knocked him on his arm drawing a small amount of blood.

Everyone present gasped and many jaws hit the ground, somehow bypassing the masked faces of the Anbu present. The battle was quickly concluded however when Hiruzen punched Naruto in his chest, knocking easily because of him only standing on one leg.

"No Waaay!" Konohamaru exclaimed witnessing his sensei actually put up a good fight against his grandfather. It was the coolest thing he had ever seen in his whole life, and suddenly he began to doubt if he could become Hokage like his sensei surely would.

Rising from the ground with a groan, Naruto saw the Hokage looking down at him with true pride before the old man extended his hand out and helped him to his feet. Then the Hokage turned to everyone present and loudly declared." This young genins performance had thoroughly impressed me today, and I for one endorse the boy as a future candidate for the title of fire shadow. Not just because if his prowess in battle, but more so because of his blazing will of fire and his desire to protect this village. Now what say all of you!?"

The Anbu present didn't even hesitate and immediately they ALL nodded their heads, even Neko who was watching the blonde as his eyes began to water.

"Thank you all dattebayo, I can't wait to be accepted into the Anbu and I promise I won't fail any of you! That's my word and I don't break it! That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Many if the Anbu seemed like they were about to return to their duties when suddenly they heard a loud shout." WAIT!"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the young leader of the infamous Konohamaru Corps, and the boy rushed to where Naruto and his grandfather stood. Konohamarus parents closed their eyes behind their Anbu masks and shook their heads at their son's boldness, but they watched nonetheless as he spoke." That was awesome Naruto sensei, but I'LL be the one to become Hokage. Get ready granddad, here I come!"

Going through handseals, Konohamaru fired multiple fireballs at his grandfather who weaved in and out of them as Naruto jumped away surprised by his student. As the last fireball passed the Hokage by, EVERYONE present face faulted at was happened next. Konohamaru did something that even Naruto thought was supremely badass, unsealing his staff from the seal Naruto places on his hand and tossing it high into the air. At the same time, he did a single handseals and used the regular clone jutsu to create ten gorgeous busty beauties completely in the nude, Sending them running toward the stunned Hokage. Hiruzen didn't even move as Konohamaru caught his staff and spun around throwing it spinning toward him, and as he regained his senses as the women faded away he narrowly dodged the staff. But Konohamaru used the chakra strings to make his staff follow the old man, and he actually managed to land a strong blow on his grandfather's shoulder, although his battle armor took the damage. His eyes widening at his success, Konohamaru suddenly began jumping around and screaming."HELL YEAH I DID IT I DID IT! YA SEE NARUTO SENSEI THAT HAT'S ALL MINE!"

His celebration was quickly cut short when an enraged Moegi busted his head with her fist, causing the female Anbu present to nod their heads and everyone else to sweatdrop. Shed probably be Hokage with that strength! As Moegi drug her unconscious boyfriend away, the Hokage looked slightly embarrassed but laughed nonetheless while dismissing the Anbu who shunshined away highly amused. Konohamarus father was very proud, and his mother...Well she'd have to "talk" with him later.

Naruto spent the rest of that day hanging out with his Jiji who was finally freed from his eternal curse that was paperwork, along with Kakashi who had decided to tag along. He met captain Yamato, flirted with Neko, and even learned that Kakashi was an Anbu captain himself at one time which drastically raised his respect of the man. It was a good day full of laughter jokes, and Ichiraku ramen.


	20. Hentai Mind Trick

I do not own Naruto. I do own...fuck it I'm drunk.

"Uuugh, what happened?" Groaned a groggy blonde ninja as he awoke from his deep slumber, hardly noticing the soft warm pillows that his head was resisting on.

An entire month had passed since Naruto had been placed on team seven, and while he despised Sasuke with a passion it actually hadn't been all that bad. He never spoke with, sparred, or even spoke badly of the Uchiha, instead choosing to only really learn from Kakashi and observe Sakura discreetly.

The bell test had been a fucking joke, as All Naruto had to do was replace a crow with Icha Icha Tactics, and Kakashi probably would of assassinated Sasuke and Sakura to get The novel back. Then when asked who he'd pick to pass, Naruto just tossed them both the bells figuring he could just join the Anbu anyway. And then they passed, but after a lecture on the importance of teamwork from their new sensei.

The jonin had become like an older brother to Naruto, the two of them often hanging out after those hellish D Ranked missions, or at least his clones did. Naruto hadn't gone on the chores they called missions even once, instead using his dopplegangers to handle them while he did other stuff. Other stuff being mostly perverted things to his girlfriends, and a lot of things indeed.

Tsubaki had seldom left his apartment since he had brought her there, and despite her clingy behavior Naruto had come to love the chunin just like Anko, Hinata, Hanabi, and surprisingly Rukia. One day a few weeks earlier Anko had returned from a mission and popped up at Naruto's apartment slipping inside and finding one of his clones "taking care of" Tsubaki. Now, that situation COULD and probably SHOULD have gone south very quickly, as the enraged assassin screamed Naruto's name out in confusion and a hurt voice that expressed her feelings of his betrayal. BUT Naruto had given in to the perv side and was only growing stronger with the force, and this was realised when he first used his"Hentai Mind Trick."

Now, Naruto is genuinely a nice person and a lovable guy, but even so what could he have possibly done to rectify such a volatile situation. It all went back to the origins of his hard path, the very beginning of his journey of hot sex and multiple partners, one Nui Harime. His clone had been so tainted by the perverse powers that could have gave him the nickname "Darth Penetrator" that it showed no fear when Anko suddenly appeared and yelled at him. No, instead it simply pulled its wet dick out of Tsubaki and thrusted its hands at Anko yelling."Get Over Here!"(Sexual Scorpion from Mortal Kombat lol)

Then with a shocked and struggling Anko bound by chains, multiple other clones appeared within his apartment a handseal later, and Naruto put Anko in her new place. As his slave!

"Listen here you sexy bitch, from now you're to call me by my proper name, Master! Now I would introduce you to my other slave Tsubaki, but since you need to serve your new master it'll have to wait!" His clone declared with dominance radiating from it.

Anko stood no chance against his tentacle jutsu, Naruto creating multiple chains and unsealing many different vibrators all at once. Fondling the jonin with many hands and using chains to suspend her from the walls by her arms, Anko had no choice but to worship the emperor of the poon tang. Her screams of pleasure were heard all throughout Konoha, along with her shouts of MASTER. Tsubaki wasn't left out though, as Naruto used chains to hang himself from the ceiling and fuck her senseless while dangling from it, frenching her while slamming his seed into her way more than one time.

Hinatas subjugation had also been achieved, albeit the execution being very bold. Naruto literally infiltrated the Hyuga clan compound by using his crow form to enter her bedroom, and he fucked Hinata so hard that the girl actually started crying from the pleasure. Although he had put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, the rocking of her bed was loud enough to draw her father's attention from down the hall. Pints of his cum blasted into the girl as Hiashi knocked on her door, and he told her that he owned her just before fading out of existence letting his seed flow from her folds onto her all white bedsheets.

Hanabi also was demolished by the blonde, and he got her back for that juken Shit she did in the Academy before Iruka interrupted them. Flying to her windowsill, he silently entered her room and found that she had just taken a shower and was in a white towel drying herself off. Perfect. Transforming he stealthily slid behind her and easily pinned her down, putting his hand over the startled girls mouth and suppressing her struggles.

"I've been waiting for this since the Academy Hanabi hime"

The girls struggles ceased as she recognized Naruto's voice, and the boy instantly stripped her towel from her and straddled her nude form with a predatory smirk. Creating another doppelganger that spread her legs and attacked her clit with its tongue, Naruto fondled the powerless girl and leaned close saying." You belong to me now, just like Hinata does. As my new property your duty is my pleasure, but don't worry because your new master is kind."

With that Naruto completely dominated the fiery heiress, using chains to bind her arms and legs and spread them out while his clone kept her quiet with its hand. Taking the girls virginity at once, Naruto reveled in the feeling of the tightest pussy he had ever felt in his life, and even though he took it slow the blonde came within Hanabi more than he had ever came before then, literally flooding her insides. The girl had been in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back as Naruto kept thrusting into her while gripping her thighs. Then more clones appeared groping her breasts jacking off as they watched her breasts bounce back and forth, until finally wrapping things up bukkake style. They shot huge loads of seed everywhere on the sex drunk girl, covering her breasts, neck, and face with his loads. Then finally finished, They all disappeared except for the one with its hands over her mouth, who just leaned over and kissed the panting girl before saying." Now go take another shower and clean yourself off you dirty bitch, I'll be back for you later."

He had also improved his crow jutsu for long distance travel to visit Rukia everyday, and instead of a crow he transformed into a black hawk which was way faster in the air. He found out she really loved to suck him off, and he made sure she nearly drowned every single day. He'd fuck her face for hours on end, loving how she gagged but always wanted to take him deeper into her throat. He even took her out on multiple dates, but He had yet to reveal his new harem to her but he would really soon.

His life had also taken a huge turn for the positive, as All his women were now pregnant with his children. Because of that he had bought a nice 4 bedroom house that was in foreclosure for a very low price, and he used his clones to fix it up and move in. It was in a nicer part of town and no one even knew he lived there, since he always disguised himself or used crow form to go there. He had noticed the shinobi that tried to constantly tail him long ago, but They weren't a problem for him to shake. He also bought a lot if new furniture and decor, and thanks to his deal with the Aburame he hardly made a dent in his savings.

Speaking of the Aburame, his perverted clones had also managed to fuck Shirahime Aburame until it was logically time for her to cum, and it had been a peculiar experience. She never took her shades off, and she didn't make any moaning whatsoever no matter what he did to her. No what made sex with her great was that buzzing thing she did as Naruto approached his climax. It was like his length was squeezed by hot, wet, vibrating velvet and he unloaded inside the stoic girl so much that she finally let out a moan enjoying the feeling of his cum.

He knew Shino and his father were responsible for it too, as they had tried to "ally" with the Uzumaki multiple times before then. After sparring with Shino, the boy had said he wanted to take their friendship "further"'and Naruto automatically assumed the worst. Shino getting a tick mark was quick to correct him before saying he had to check his insects and he'd be right back. Then like two minutes later Shirahime came and opened her trenchcoat like a shady alley drug dealer revealing her nude form! He could've sworn he saw Shino smile later on but he wasn't sure.

He also had made an "alliance" with the Inuzuka clan one day when he went to find Kiba. Tsume had led him into her home saying Kiba was back in a room, but when he got back there she fucking pounced on him. Now she definitely wasn't the best looking woman ever, and she was like 36 or 37, but Naruto instantly got rock hard because of her feral behavior. She bit him on his neck directly in his spot, and Naruto got so turned on he grabbed her by the neck and flipped her over so that she was on her back. He was so excited by her that he literally ripped her clothes off and pinned her down as she started to wildly scratch him which made him even hornier. Grabbing her wild hair roughly with lust driving him, he tore into the woman without restraint and for the first time he didn't last more than a few seconds before cumming. She looked disappointed thinking he was finished for a second, until a chain wrapped around her neck and he fucked her even harder while pulling it and her hair. He bit the woman all over loving the rough feral sex they had, never letting her on top even once and slamming load after load into her. It was after busting in her a third time that he told her." You're gonna help your new master rebuild the Uzumaki aren't you Tsume!?"

She could only moan out a yeesss before the door to the room creaked, Hana standing shocked at what was happening. In the blink of an eye a chain was around her neck too, and making a clone Naruto drug Tsumes daughter roughly to where they were laying.

"Naruto let me-"

"Hana be quiet and roll over!"Naruto firmly demanded making Hanas eyes widen as she stopped speaking.

Looking him directly In his confident eyes, and then seeing her mother look at her expectantly, Hana obeyed Naruto's command and got on her hands and knees. Instantly Naruto was upon her, ripping her pants off and lining his length up with her folds. Grabbing her brown hair, Naruto pounded Hana doggy style until he suddenly exploded into her, pulling her back into him by her hips and grunting as his seed filled her.

"You're going to help me rebuild the Uzumaki too aren't you!? Now roll over again!"

Pulling out of the flustered girl, Naruto lifted her once she rolled over and set her by her mother, the top of her head against the top of Tsumes. He then proceeded to roughly fuck both of them simultaneously, making their heads bump into each other's every single thrust. Then they both pulled out of the Inuzukas, shooting their load all over both of them, their seed crossing paths mid air. And it only got freakier from there.

Under normal circumstances having a willing harem is nearly impossible, and Naruto had pondered the reason why his was successful long and hard. Other than him being long and hard. He stumbled upon the answer to his question after deep sagely meditation, during which he had once more seen Jiraiyas ghastly form. It was for a variety of reasons including his clones, looks, and the chains, but it was actually a principal. Corruption. Even if the girl wanted him to herself, after Naruto forced his will one time, it was basically over. His nice personality, honesty, and confidence were also very important, but it all boiled down to fucking the girl so well that she became perverted herself, thus corrupting her forever more. Since everyone WAS into bondage, he had the perfect tool. Add his tentacle jutsu, and there was no resistance. In order to manage his harem so he could spend time with everyone he had shadow clones. It was perfect. It was the hentai mind trick.

Other than fucking and training nothing much had changed, but he did learn very important information from the old man. He had asked about the other Jinchuriki, and found out that Suna, Taki, and Kumo had known jinchuriki. He also learned of the formation of the shinobi villages themselves, and how the bijuu were given as a sign of goodwill and to balance power. He had asked about Kiri, but the Hokage seemed to avoid answering so he let it go. So he now had a starting point to begin his search, and his Black Hawk jutsu would let him travel. He had already sent clones to Suna, Taki, and Kumo to find their bijuu containers, but right now he was in a different place entirely.

Yesterday had been his birthday, and since he was turning 16 he and he was now a ninja he had decided he wanted to go to a casino for his birthday. After a small celebration with Anko, Tsubaki, Shino, and Hana he had left for Otufaku Gai, the homely woman town. What the fuck kind of name was that! He had seen some of the most beautiful women in the world here, since he had sent his crows out before and a few had visited. The only reason they didn't gamble was because they didn't have any money, but Naruto had decided to come himself and enjoy his 16th year. Regardless of all his friendships and loved ones in his life now, he just didn't want the village to spoil it, things had just been going too well.

He had also been to Tanzaki Gai, Crater City, and Port City as well, but they didn't have such a huge entertainment district. There were hotels, casinos, theme parks, bars, brothels, arcades, boxing matches, everything! It didn't take him long at all to find a major casino in the area, The Fruitful Vine. Apparently they had the best Sake in town, as well as a few new dealers. At least that's what he heard from a few people. Hoping he could prey upon some beginner dealer and beat the house, Naruto quickly went and bought some Sake, and he even went and flirted with some sexy ass girl named Kagome, but some Inuyasha guy came and cockblocked, but whatever.

Drinking the bottle and discreetly sparking a joint in the smoking section, Naruto practically smoked the whole thing in two drags before taking another swig of alcohol. Scoping the casino out, he saw most people were at the slots, but honestly he thought that was a little lame. It might be fun for a while, but he preferred poker, blackjack, or dice. Especially poker since he played strip poker with Anko who was very tough to beat, but when he did win she didn't have much clothing..so. Finishing his first bottle and quickly buying another, Naruto started to feel the effects and was a tad tipsy, which meant he needed to go ahead and start taking people's money.

Heading over to a blackjack table, he found that he was alone against the dealer, but he decided to test his luck anyways. You're really supposed to play with other people against the house, and they could help if they've been around long enough to know it the table's hot or if the dealer was a fucking hitman, Taking everyone's money. Placing down the minimum amount of ryo, Naruto relaxed back into his seat and sipped some Sake as the dealer quickly shuffled and then dealt his hand. He had gotten a king, or 10 of the 21 that he needed for blackjack. With a "Hit me" the dealer slid him another card, which was an ace. He had blackjack! Waiting for the dealer to see what she had gotten the pretty brunette woman pulled a Jack, after her first card was a 7. The only way she could win was with a four, or an ace an another small card. After the Jack, she pulled a 7, making her exceed the 21 and bust with a 24. Naruto had won his first hand, doubling his small bet. This had continued on for two more wagers, with Naruto betting everything he won from the bet before, and now he had 8 times what he had first wagered!

A busty blond woman wearing green seemed to take notice of this and immediately came to the steaming hot table, looking to eat and eat good. Looking over at the woman Naruto instantly blushed, and he blushed bad. This had to be the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even beating Kurama's human form. Nothing was plain about her, not her curvaceous figure, her beautiful honey eyes, her blond hair, or the blue jewel she had on her forehead. She was a goddess! Taking a swig of the sake bottle Naruto decided he had to have this chick, whoever she was.

"Let me, I insist." Naruto said placing a generous amount of ryo on the table. It wasn't like he lost anything, it was all winnings after all. Besides, he had hundreds of thousands of ryo on him, and this was just a thousand.

The woman looked surprised by The gesture, and seeing the young man stare at her face and not her chest but still blush so brightly she smirked. He obviously had a thing for her, but who could blame the little gaki. She did think he looked good though, and also very familiar. Still smirking she smoothly said." Why thank you, you're too kind. This table must be on fire huh, you haven't even lost once have you?"

Shaking his head while taking a gulp of sake, Naruto replied. "Nope, so ya better get while the gettins good. I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

Her eyes widened at hearing his name, and Naruto thought he made a mistake instantly noticing her recognition. Maybe it'd be a good idea not to give his full name all the time, at least while Akatsuki is on the move. Deciding to leave before something bad happened, he was surprised when the woman stopped him while saying." It's alright, I was just surprised. My grandmother was actually an Uzumaki herself, so I guess that makes us family huh."

Tsunade was surprised by the hug she instantly got from the tipsy blonde, the boy becoming emotional and holding her for dear life. Then he slowly backed away, blushing heavily before apologizing and asking her for her name. He was again surprised by her answer.

"Tsunade Senju."

At once the dealer seemed to recognize the name, and before Naruto could talk she quickly chimed in." Excuse me, but are you two going to place your bets?"

Rubbing the back of his head with his foxy smile, Naruto sat back down and pushed all his winnings forward. Looking at Tsunade and his face turning red, he berated himself for getting so flustered by the woman. She had to be at least 50, but damn she was hot! He knew the Uzumaki lived long, but he never expected to look like 20 at 50, it was just crazy! As the he dealer quickly shuffled the deck and dealt again, Naruto saw that after the second card he had 21 again, and Tsunade also had 21 after she received hers. Then the dealer busted, and they both looked shocked beyond belief for some reason at her winning.

A few hands later, it quickly became apparent why. Tsunade sucked at gambling. She had placed everything Naruto had won on the table, and even though the dealer had a low number of 17, and Naruto had 21 again, Tsunade just busted. And it happened again and again even after using her own money. She seemed to finally catch on after becoming frustrated, and in sheer desperation she handed Naruto her remaining money hoping to kami that her gamble on the blonde wouldn't effect his outcome. And it didn't. Naruto never lost not even one time, and the dealer couldn't believe his luck against the house friendly deck. Neither could Tsunade.

"Naruto, is that all the money you have?" She asked almost believing that he was her polar opposite in gambling.

Pulling out his scroll, Naruto unsealed its contents and made Tsunades eyes nearly pop out.

"Did you win all that the tables!?" She asked with an incredulous look of jealousy.

"Nah, I just have a business contract with the Aburame that lets me live comfortably. My best friend's the clan heir." He explained with a smile.

Tsunade looked like She was deep in thought for a moment before saying." You think I can borrow some ryo, but you place the bet!?"

Naruto paused for a moment and then his eyes widened, a predatory smirk instantly coming across his face. As he pushed in 100,000 ryo, and the dealer looked nervous, it was truly a grand moment in history.

A few hours later, along with millions of ryo and Tsunades debts being paid off in full, the two of them could be found in a penthouse suite at the finest hotel in the city drinking sake and laughing. After winning back to back in different casinos and eventually being banned from all of them, Tsunades apprentice Shizune had gone and handled her debts much to her delight and amazement. Finished playing with his 10+ million ryo, Naruto sealed it in a scroll and put it on his waist where it was safe. He now had plenty of money for his future clans not so humble beginnings, and he sure was happy about it. Watching Tsunade play with hers and drink her third bottle of sake, he was amazed she wasn't drunk yet. He then decided to ask her about it.

"Are you even tipsy!? You drink that stuff like it's water! And it's premium too!"

Smirking at her new favorite blonde Tsunade replied." Pulease..This is nothing, but I guess a lightweight like you can't hang with the grown ups can ya!?"

Naruto looked deeply offended at this and immediately answered." Tch. I'm legendary at the shinobi bar in Konoha. Even the jonin can't hang with me in a drinking contest. Even Anko can't out drink me, and she practically swims in sake!"

"Prove it!"

And just like that the contest of the century commenced, with unforseen consequences for everyone involved.

HEY GUYS I GOTTA JOKE FOR YA..WHAT DOES ROCK LEE SAY BEFORE HE FUCKS !?

DYNAMIC ENTRY! Hahahahahahahahagahahaha


	21. Plans

WHAT DOES NEJI SAY RIGHT AFTER SEX!? IT WAS FATE FOR YOU TO TAKE IT IN THE ASS. hahahahah

I do not own Naruto. At least I don't think so...

"Juzz..give id up gaki. You..can't..win." Tsunade drunkenly slurred, her hand gripping her tenth bottle of premium sake.

"I..neva gib up Nade hime. Dads ma nindo..ma..ninja way." Naruto said with determination in his glazed eyes.

The two of them had been drinking for quite some time now, and despite her tolerance of booze Naruto's natural resistance to alcohol had made him a formidable opponent. They didn't even use their saucers, instead choosing to drink straight from their bottles as fast as possible to outdo each other. Earlier that day they had talked about a lot of different things, one of the main topics being medical ninjutsu, the other being Hokage. Tsunade and Naruto had opposing views concerning the topic of his dream, Tsunade thinking the position as a curse and ultimately death for whoever led the hidden leaf. Naruto's passion for the title however had very much reminded her of her deceased lover Dan, and after many attempts to dissuade the young man she had taken a liking to he just couldn't be swayed. In the end, they had agreed to disagree, but despite that it still bothered her very much.

When the two of them had first started drinking their contest, the controversial topic had again come up with Naruto declaring that when he was Hokage he'd definitely push her idea for a medical program with all his power. This had deeply moved the sannin, even though she still told him he was being a fool. Why did he have to remind her of Dan so much!?

Naruto had told her of his desire to learn medical jutsu himself, even explaining his experiences in saving multiple lives using the natural healing trait of his chakra. She was seriously considering taking him on as an apprentice too, the boy was practically the exact same as her personality wise, and he certainly had the drive to learn. It was this thought that caused her to speak while drinking from her 11th bottle.

"So..ya serious wanna learn medic jutsu huh Nato?"

Drinking from his own bottle Naruto swayed and said." Dam straight.. I gotta protect erbody..I won't led ma friends hurt...gotta keep em all safe!"

She smirked at this and said." K then..I'll show ya one ride now..you wanna see?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly as she got up before he said anything, stumbling around the table and approaching him trying to stay balanced. She tripped up though just before reaching him, falling into him and falling on top of him causing them both to fall to the floor with yells. Slowly rising with much difficulty, Naruto saw that Tsunade was struggling as he finally reached his feet and she seemed to be trembling for some reason. Going over to help her, he barely managed to hoist her up and noticed she wasn't moving but just staring terrified at her hand.

Eventually seeing the blood, Naruto grew slightly worried for her despite her medical ability, and he pulled her over to the bed so that he could sit beside her and look at her finger.

"Tsunade hime wuz wrong!?" He nervously asked trying to figure out Why she looked so afraid. She just kept staring at the blood with wide eyes, and Naruto could take no more of seeing her in such a state. Gently grabbing her hand with his own, he carefully channeled his chakra and watched as the wound healed, and he wiped it away to make sure it was finished before talking again." Ids all right..wuz just a scratch..stupid chair."

She seemed to snap out of her trance after a few moments, and Naruto saw the worried look on her face as she told him." Don't be Kage..you juzz die..then can't protect anyone!"

Naruto swayed to the side surprised by this and replied." No! Yurr wrong..I'll make it so no more war! No more killing..no more-"

He didn't finish before she got angry and grabbed him by his shoulders firmly, shaking him with a look of desperation as she replied." Don't be fool! Juzz come wid me an Shizune..we can go wurr we wan..we can heal people an be free! Forget da leaf!"

Naruto didn't even consider it as he shook her off startling her, and he rose up to leave the suite and walk to clear his mind. He didn't make it a step however before Tsunade grabbed his hand and pulled him, using more strength than necessary because if her inebriation. Off balance, Naruto tried to turn and catch himself but just ended up falling forward on top of Tsunade, causing their faces to be very very close to each other. Neither of them moved, and Naruto blushed from being so close. He was hypnotized by her beauty, and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her, causing her eyes to widen. Surprisingly she didn't even get angry, but instead everything felt just as it should have been, and she lowered her eyes and began to kiss him back moaning into his mouth. This went on for quite some time, and eventually Naruto was so turned on by the kunoichi that he began pulling down his shinobi pants slowly as he continued kissing her. Then he reached for her pants, and he slowly began working them down seeing as she didn't resist at all but just let him do it. His member was as hard as a diamond, and he didn't wait to push himself into her, feeling the warm embrace of her slickened folds. He slowly but surely thrusted deep inside of her, never ceasing his kissing as he felt the euphoria throughout his body. Pulling her large breasts out with ease, he felt as if he was in heaven as they bounced back and forth putting him into a trance. As he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, he grabbed her head from both sides and slightly picked up his pace, letting his entire length slide in and out. Kissing her and massaging her tongue with his own, Naruto could last no longer before he loudly moaned in her mouth getting jelly legs as he thrust himself all the way forward. He stayed deep inside of her for quite a while as he continuously came in her womb, the feeling being amplified by the alchohol and sending chills throughout his body. The blonde then felt very tired, and he slowly closed his eyes never taking his member out of the sexy sannin that drifted off into the land of dreams as well.

Remembering what happened on his birthday as he lifted his head from Tsunades large breasts, he quickly realized the hangover would be nothing compared to what would happen if she woke up and got angry at what they did. Very carefully rising and slowly pulling his rapidly hardening dick out of her, he nearly thrusted back inside of her because of her sexiness, but resisted the temptation and was relieved to see that she was still very much in a deep sleep. She had a small smile on her face that Naruto thought was truly divine, and he was actually considering her offer from before. He could travel around and help people along the way, but He truly wanted to become Hokage. It was his goal in life, and he knew he could help way more people with the villages support than all by himself or even with a few others. He didn't even put his pants on as he stealthily left her to her slumber, instead grabbing them and using the transformation to cover himself. As he opened the door, he wondered what would happen when she woke up, and he smartly decided to create a clone to try and at least clean her up and see how she reacted when she rose. He wasn't gonna stay though, not when she could probably liquify his insides with one blow!

~3 Days Later~

Now back within Konoha, Naruto had been in great spirits the last few days, and for good reason. After Tsunade woke up and didn't seem to remember the night before, Naruto was extremely happy at his decision to clean her body and redress her. She probably would of woke up seeing his cum and her undressed self and made it her mission to hunt and kill the Uzumaki heir. Instead she woke up to breakfast that Naruto bought along with hangover cure, more alcohol. She even showed him the mystical palm jutsu when he asked her about a simpler healing technique. Somehow she did seem to remember her offer to him to join her in her travels, but he quickly declined her on that.

It was weird though. In a way Tsunade was the perfect match for the young ninja, as she was strong, smart, beautiful, an Uzumaki descendent, a medic, teacher, and was extremely similar to him In her attitude. The only things were her age and her cynicism about Konoha, and also her luck. She just shouldn't gamble. He had left her with advice to buy a property or something with her winnings and not to bet more than a million of her money, but she seemed to just brush him off. Seriously!? She was like 50 and she didn't even seem to have any money management skills. Kami forbid if she became Hokage. Tch...as if that could ever happen!

His black hawk clones had failed repeatedly to find Suna, but he did have success with Taki because of a jonin he followed into an underground cave. He did make it to Kumo but he couldn't find anything out from listening in on conversations, and eventually his clone ran out of steam. He resent another one though with more chakra. He was a really hoping he could find them both, as the old man had said they have two!

Unlike Kumo it was disturbingly easy to find the girl named Fu that he immediately thought was very attractive. It was her odd features that did it, as she didn't have much of a figure but she was still damn sexy. He mint colored hair, her tan skin, her orange eyes, she was just so exotic! After a bit of snooping around he had eventually located her trying to get some grub, and he quickly learned there was a reason for her petite figure. She was outright hated throughout the entire village, save for the leader Shibuki. Everyone openly despised her and made no bones about it, and she rarely got to eat any restaurant food instead living off the forest that she resided in.

Naruto had approached her after buying a ton of different foods for her to try and she had instantly gotten defensive. She warmed up to him quickly though, and he just mostly watched her while she ate like a ravenous wolf, but he didn't mind. He probably looked like that with ramen after all, so he couldn't really talk.

The girl had no friends whatsoever, no family to love her and cherish her, and it hurt Naruto's heart to find such a thing. While at first she didn't trust him, it quickly became apparent that she was friendly and curious by nature, but no one fucked with her at all. It was worse than him when he only had the old man and Ichirakus in his corner! When she finally finished eating, Naruto introduced himself again and told her more about himself. It was pretty much like what he told Kakashi, but way more detailed and personal. She just listened giving him her full attention, a blush on her face the entire time that he instantly noticed but didn't take advantage of, well at least at first.

Then he dropped the kyubi on her, causing her to nearly go into shock that he was like her. She then berated him with questions. How was he treated, could he control the demon, why was he chosen? He answered her every question truthfully, and he figured she had gotten jealous when he told her about his friends. She had tried for so long to make even casual acquaintances, but She had no luck no matter how kind she was. That was when Naruto hugged her tightly and shocked her, and he promised he would always protect her. He didn't know it then, but that had been her first physical contact that expressed any sort of affection, and she didn't know how to react.

She just sat there for a long while, and when Naruto drew himself back the girl instantly jumped him, hugging him so tightly it hurt and burying her head into his chest. And they just stayed like that for the longest time, Naruto gently stroking her beautiful hair that may have been his favorite, not even letting his inner pervert taint such a moment. And then they broke the hug, and she looked so desperate for another. And then she spoke." N-Naruto...I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me forever!"

Those words truly hit home for the blonde. Were ALL jinchuriki lonely and despised!? Shunned and discriminated against!? Ostracized and tormented for their cursed existence by the very people they protect daily just by living!? He didn't known for sure, but from his own experience it must have been a common occurrence now that he met Fu. For all he knew there were jinchuriki who had snapped, maybe even becoming worse than the very demons that they contained. And that was when he started to formulate his plan. Fu had no one besides him, and after asking about her training he realized her growth had been stunted like his when he was first at the academy. Inside a village that mostly consisted of jonin, the 16 1/2 year old girl should have been at least chunin level, and that was at the very least.

Naruto was pissed off at her treatment, flat out pissed. He'd be damned if she lived like this another minute, or even another second if he could do anything about it. And he could. That's when he replied." Fu...you said you don't have a last name didn't you?"

She nodded her head a little curious of his odd question, and Naruto continued in the same quiet tone of voice." I think Fu Uzumaki sounds nice, don't you?"

She was confused by this for a moment, but she caught on quickly and her entire face turned red. She began to stammer when Naruto silenced her, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss with more raw emotion than he ever had channeled before.

"I'm gonna make you my wife. Believe it!"

Although she didn't know how to kiss at first, she quickly gained experience since she refused to let him break the kiss even once. Just like that she belonged to Naruto fully and wholeheartedly, and Naruto could connect with her on a level like no one else in the world. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and Naruto eventually began slipping her skirt off before moving on to her shorts. Not wanting her to lay in the dirt, he used his gi top as a makeshift mat and laid her on top of it, never breaking the kiss since she wouldn't let him. He pulled his pants down with a little difficulty, his hardness actually preventing him by getting in the way. Eventually he pulled them off wrapped held her even tighter, sticking his tongue in her mouth extremely turned on from looking into her glazed orange eyes. His favorite color. It was very difficult to enter into her folds, since she was just as right if not tighter than Hanabi, but no blood came probably because she had been treated roughly by some asshole during training.

They both moaned in ecstasy as Naruto rocked back and forth inside of her, and she was so exotic and so tight he didn't last a minute before exploding within her with a loud grunt. He just kept at it as his seed filled her, and he never stopped making love to the girl that entire day. Apparently she had a healing factor as well, although less pronounced than his own. It did let her pretty much instantly get used to sex though, and she only felt pain briefly before it was all pleasure. And that's how they spent their first day together, making love and eventually taking about the future, Naruto only mentioning Akatsuki when he felt it was appropriate. It may have been really soon to say so, but he told Fu that he loved her, because honestly he did. She was just like him in so many ways, and he knew she'd always be his ride or die chick, his wife that had his back. Luckily he thought of telling her he was a shadow clone, and he'd probably fade away but he'd definitely be back within a few hours and then he'd never leave her again. Ever. She definitely got worried but he promised on his very life he'd return to her, and his fiancee eventually believed him. Eventually.

Since then Naruto had been sending clones at regular intervals to stay with her, and he had pondered where could he possibly take her. The answer came to him quickly, and he had sent a clone to Tsunade to ask her the humongous favor he needed from her. As luck would have it, she agreed, although her and Shizune were going to Tanzaki Gai since Otufaku wouldn't let her gamble there an longer. Go figure. At least Fu would be closer, and she'd be training under the strongest kunoichi alive.

Sealing up his gifts and Fus new sword he had TenTens dad forge for him, he checked the pokeball as well and nodded his head before creating a clone. For some reason he thought a Nuibari replica would suit her, and he also caught many different large arthropods from the forbidden forest since she could control bugs, which was awesome. He also bought her a ton of clothes and was giving her his manga since she liked to read when she could. With a perverted smirk he also sealed Icha Icha The Game Plan. All that was left to send was some money, and 200,000 sounded alright. He just hoped Tsunades gambling habit wouldn't rub off, and especially her shitty luck.

Sending the doppelganger off with its task, Naruto began his journey toward the Hokage Tower For his C Ranked mission. It he would have journeyed, but he just put his hands in a seal and disappeared in a small tornado of fierce winds.

WAVE MISSION UP NEXT..LET ME JUST WARN YOU, SHIT GETS INSANE!


	22. First Wave

I do not own Naruto. But my version is way better.

It had been a few hours since leaving Konoha through the east gate with Tazuna the bridge builder, and despite the fact that he said super way too much the man wasn't half bad. He did disrespect Naruto when he first entered the Hokage's office and thought he had been saddled with a bunch of snot nosed brats, but that all changed when his sake bottle disappeared from his hands while he was in the middle of lifting it to his lips. He opened his eyes to find Naruto all the way across the room already drinking his liquor, and since then he had been way more respectful, if only for the sake of his Sake.

They were all headed toward the Wave, a country that was southeast of Konoha and directly south of Port City. They didn't really have any other information about the mission, but more than likely the worst thing they would face would be a few bandits. Naruto made sure to keep a comfortable distance between himself and his team as always, and had been chatting Idly with Tazuna and Kakashi about Sake and Icha Icha for a long while. It was a nice change from the D Ranks that had been his clones hell on earth, although Naruto now knew that the D Ranks actually weren't that bad. Why would he say such a thing about the idiotic chores that passed for missions!?

The D Ranks had helped his reputation throughout the village, along with teaching him a few valuable skills. He had learned farming and agriculture, construction and basic facilities maintenance, and even assisted TenTens dad in his forge. While he didn't actually Smith any weapons, he had seen how it was done and decided to buy a book about it from the man which he had been studying. As far as farming went, he ended up getting about 30 seeds of the marijuana Jiji smoked, Monkey Balls. And then with facilities maintenance he had learned a lot about home repair and things of that nature. The only missions he truly despised were the Tora retrievals and the dumb ass weed pulling tasks. Those were retarded no matter how you cut it.

After a few more hours of walking since Tazuna wasn't a ninja, Naruto perked up feeling the presence of multiple individuals about a quarter mile ahead of them. While he had improved his Flow sensor technique, it still had a few flaws which he had been trying to correct. First was actually identifying chakra levels, the second was that it didn't penetrate the earth, and the third was the fluctuations in the range because the unique nature of his rotating chakra. He could however distinguish how many chakra signatures were within his range, keep the technique active, and even tell the way an attack would come because of much practice. Feeling the attacks was the main thing he practiced, using his clones to launch sneak attacks while he was blindfolded. He even had entire taijutsu matched with multiple clones after a while which he had begun winning most of the time.

Halting and informing Kakashi of the possible threat, everyone wondered how he knew there were people but he just said he had sensor abilities. Sasuke frowned at this along with Sakura, and Tazuna seemed to be nervous but Naruto reassured him of their skill. Although he didn't like Sasuke and the Uchiha in general, and Sakura was practically Sasuke's lapdog, he did respect their skills. He had spied on them many a time, along with many other individuals and those sneaky shinobi that tried to follow him every now and then. He had even found out that his teammates were somehow associated with them, although he didn't know the nature of the relationship.

As they continued walking on high alert, they soon encountered what Naruto had sensed minutes earlier. Standing in front of them were a sizable group of bandit mercenaries, numbering about 15 and all if muscular build. The leader immediately stepped forward, holding an old worn blade like many of his subordinates. Smirking at the outnumbered shinobi he then said." Ahh..we've been waiting for a little action. Alright boys, kill the men but keep the girl alive! I wanna have a little fun later, and you all can have the bitch too if you want!"

Several things happened just as he finished speaking the last words he would ever say. First a slightly chipped looking kunai impaled the leader's head, instantly killing the man. Second, as soon as he fell on his back dead the kunai exploded, sending a shower of shrapnel in every direction killing and injuring many others that began scattering. Third multiple fireballs and purple colored spheres of liquid riddled the group, burning and dissolving flesh and killing most of the remaining threats. Then Naruto, having thrown his explosive note kunai created to clones that concealed his handseals from Sasuke, and he rushed forward at high speed thrusting his lightning covered hand into one of the two last bandits and sunk his hand into the man's shoulder.

Pulling it out with a deadly glare, the man fell to the ground writhing in pain and the final bandit tried to run away from the shinobi. Naruto just waved his hand, a long chain whipping from his palm and severing the man's legs like they were made of butter.

Kakashi hadn't even had to move, his three students effortlessly dispatching the group of mercenaries as if it were nothing. Observing his young charges, he saw that neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed to be affected, although Sakura was frowning in distaste. As he appeared next to Naruto and observed him looking down at the bandit he used chidori on, he was very relieved to see that while his favorite student was prepared to kill, he didn't really want to kill unless necessary. He had taught Naruto the chidori after much thought, and he did so because the boy always expressed a desire to protect his comrades no matter what. He also wanted the blonde to have a technique of the only element he hadn't used yet, which was lightning. The young man now had the wind natured dust cloud, the earth underground fish, the water gun shot, the fire style Phoenix flower, and the lightning style chidori which was the technique he created himself. He almost hadn't taught him that though, because of the tunnel vision, but Naruto did have shadow clones to use along with the shunshin.

All in all he was very proud of his student, and he became even more proud as the boy bent down and began healing the man with a terribly executed mystical palm. Ignoring the moaning chidori victim Kakashi said." I see you've mastered that technique, and so soon. I'm impressed. Why heal this piece of shit though, you know he doesn't deserve it?"

Naruto just frowned and responses over the loud groans of the dying men around him." All life is precious, and I'm not Kami. Besides I've been wanting to practice this healing jutsu, along with the chidori on an actual person. It looks like the injury can't be healed so easily though, probably because of the electricity searing his flesh. Interesting..."

Kakashi was about to say something when suddenly Naruto jumped back as Sasuke severed the man's head with his new ninjato while saying." He deserves no mercy Naruto, they threatened us and even suggested raping Sakura. Now try healing this fuck with his head off of his shoulders if you can."

Naruto got extremely angry at this, and crouching in preparation to attack he spat." What the fuck is wrong with you!? Even if he is a piece of Shit you shouldn't of cut his fucking head off you sick bastard!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and calmed him down as Sasuke just "hmmphed" and continued walking past the carnage they had inflicted, Sakura following close behind with hearts in her eyes. Tazuna also began speaking after getting over his initial shock at their ruthless competance, saying." He may of have went too far, but in a way he was right. These types prey on the weak and defenseless, and even kidnap and rape little girls. They wouldn't hesitate to chop your body up and sell your organs on the black market, or just keep someone alive as a slave to be sold. There have been people like these men even in my village lately, which is why I need your protection in the first place."

Naruto just nodded his head and drew his shirasaya, finishing the men that were still alive and thrashing about in misery with a few stabs to their hearts. He seemed mostly unaffected, but his frown of displeasure was very conspicuous. Catching up with Sasuke and Sakura the group of them walked in silence the rest of that day, and Naruto could of sworn he felt two more chakra signatures that faded away after they left the massacred mercenaries.

After packing up the camping equipment and erasing the evidence they were there the next morning, the group finally reached the coast where a boat man was waiting with fear in his eyes. Tazuna knew the man apparently, and after crossing the sea for a few hours they finally reached Wave country. Naruto had come up with an interesting idea during the trip over the water, figuring he could increase the range and potency of his Flow technique of he trained in the ocean itself, saturating as much water as he possibly could while trying to identify sea creatures. He wanted to practice during the trip, and he ended up making a clone to so during his first time a bird a boat. He had also asked Tazuna about whirlpool, and finding out how close it was he sent a clone there too. He would if done so earlier but honestly it hardened crossed his mind until just now. He was very excited about finding anything of interest, and he hoped to kami he did find something awesome.

Finally reaching shore after Naruto asked more about wave country, they continued their trek on guard the entire two hours until they noticed a fog that kept getting thicker and thicker. Asking if it was foggy a lot, everyone focused when Tazuna said it almost never did. Especially Naruto, this really had reminded him of Kushimaru and Kisame when he was in Tsukuyomi. He damn sure wasn't about to get his skin shaved off, and knowing that Kisame was after him made him extremely vigilant. He voiced his weariness to his team and they also were ready for anything. Thank kami Sakura wasn't still a pathetic fangirl with no skill. Tazuna seemed to get increasing nervous as it got more difficult to see, and despite not feeling anything yet he decided to blow it away with his dust cloud jutsu. Kakashi also assisted using the great breakthrough, and the combined jutsu blew a large path through the misty cloud, although Naruto's dust had to dissipate. It was after a a little while that Naruto felt something, actually two things, and throwing a kunai he heard a squeal as a white rabbit was killed instantly. Everyone noticing that it hadn't snowed for the rabbit to be white although it was October, Kakashi explained this Naruto said he felt something else. Something bigger. It was then that he yelled to drop and pulled Tazuna to the ground, just as a large zanbatous blade sunk into a tree to the side of the group.

Instantly back on his feet and creating three clones using one handed seals with his arms crossed, Naruto created three clones simultaneously noticing and recognizing the shinobi on standing on it." It's Zabuza Momochi, don't let your guard down!"

Zabuza couldn't even speak before two clones were upon him, while the other picked up a terrified Tazuna and took him a short distance away from the ninja. The first jumped at him and spun into a raging Whirlpool using sharpened chakra chains that split off into multiple smaller chains near the end. Zabuza displayed impressive speed and strength dropping from and gripping his sword at once, spinning and around after swiftly dodging into a horizontal cut. The tree was completely destroyed by Naruto's clone that received the cut, and the other clone rushed the man with a sword. Jumping forward and cutting downward as Zabuza blocked, Naruto pushed off with his shirasaya and flipped using his blade landing behind Zabuza as he turned. The attack was disrupted when the ninja sent a powerful side kick that dispelled it before Zabuza leapt away at high speed, fading into the rapidly thickening mist while saying." Oh...looks like you're a real shinobi boy, and you even know who I am. Your jacket says Uzukage, what your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, heir of Whirlpool!" He declared ready to fight for his life. He couldn't see anything really, and as soon as it reached zero visibility he felt a many chakra signatures appear."Kakashi sensei, five chakras just showed up they must be shinobi!"

"Naruto, protect Tazuna I'll take Zabuza! Sasuke, Sakura, stay alert for the enemy and back me up!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he went through handseals quickly and blew the mist away with a great breakthrough, scanning the area.

"The boy's an Uzumaki and a sensor, the crest on the black haired one is of the Uchiha, and it's the legendary Kakashi Hatake, looks like we get to have some fun don't we Ameyuri!?

Chuckling and appearing with two other shinobi, the red haired woman joyously exclaimed." Finally! I'll take the Uzumaki its been a long time since I've tasted their blood after all! Haiku Haku, the girl. Kimimaru, the Uchiha! ITADAKIMASU!"

Instantly creating 6 clones, Naruto sent two to join the one protection Tazuna, three to engage the other two shinobi that remained hidden, and the last one to the red haired woman that was also a member the seven mist swordsman. All of them jumping off, Naruto observed as his clone dashed toward the smiling woman and transformed into a black hawk, swiftly flying upward and transforming again while firing hair needles at the kunoichi. She smirked and mobbed far to the side extremely fast, spinning while using her two swords to send a bolt of lightning toward the hawk and another toward Naruto. The hawk was instantly dispelled, and Naruto barely avoided the attack by slipping underground just as it passed over him. This Ameyuri woman was dangerous!

The mist seemed to thicken again filling in the space that Kakashi had used the wind jutsu on earlier, and Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaru engaged Naruto's team as it got more difficult to see. Keeping their distance to test their opponents reactions, with a yell of "Digital Shrapnel and Thousand Ice Needles!" The two mist teens sent a large amount of projectiles at Sasuke and his hypnotized girlfriend. Two walls of earth Shit from the ground as they defended themselves, Sakura being water and earth natured and Sasuke having the sharingan. They had learned a lot from Sai since secretly joining Root, and Sasuke had even been learning the kenjutsu of Izuna Uchiha, daily studying the massive library of techniques in the Uchiha archives.

Zabuza sprung toward Kakashi at once, strongly cutting and having his blade locked with a kunai that suddenly appeared in Kakashis hand.

Meanwhile Naruto's clones rapidly approached the two unknown shinobi, who were well hidden behind some trees with their hands in a seal. They didn't even think twice before transforming into hawks, swiftly flying past the ninja as sharp chains extended from the tips of their wings. The demon brothers were brutally killed that day, the sharpened chakra weapons slicing and dicing them into pieces. The mist seemed to get a little lighter immediately, and figuring out what they were doing Naruto's clones rushed to blow the mist away as soon as possible.

They arrived just in time as the red haired kunoichi Ameyuri sent a powerful blast of lightning at Naruto, the Uzumaki barely managing to avoid it and being thrown back as it impacted the ground next to him. They quickly transformed and used seals performing the dust cloud in a wide spread manner, even affecting their teammates battles as they turned their heads and strongly exhaled. Ameyuri seemed to be moving toward Naruto's downed form quickly, and firing hair needles they managed to divert her attention toward her before multiple clones appeared which were exact replicas of her. A clash of clones commenced as Naruto rose and the dust began clearing, revealing the battleground around him once more. Sinking into the ground, he was temporarily cut off from his Flow ability and quickly created two more clones, sending them toward where he thought Ameyuri was. Formulating a plan, he waited as they engaged the amused kunoichi.

"You're not bad at all brat! In fact you'll be more filling than your clanmen I've killed before!" She happily shouted as spun around the chakra chains that split the ground under her nearly severing her legs. She sent multiple thin concentrated bolts of lightning at the first as it emerged dispelling it. As soon as her attack ended, the second clone phased through the earth already finished with seals and sending a barrage of fireballs at her. Weaving in and out of them, she again had to evade when it immediately used a one handed seal and firing Senbon consisting of sharp hair follicles. Damn she was having a good time!

Shunshining I'm front of the clone she swung both of her kiba swords upward while crossing them into an X cut, slicing through its wind chakra amplified sword like warm butter.

This development alarmed Naruto, those weren't regular fucking swords! Starting to feel a little fatigued from so many clones, on top of the clones he created earlier along with the night before to stay with his girlfriends, Fu, and Tsunade and Shizune he created another two clones to try a different approach. They rose from the ground from different spots simultaneously, spitting bullet after bullet using the water style gun shot jutsu. She quickly replaced herself with a tree branch and fired her own long range attack, but the clones slung themselves with chains that shot from their backs and dodged. Their hands free to use jutsu, one used the Phoenix flower jutsu to herd the happy woman. Easily maneuvering around them, she retaliated with a lightning attack that exploded into many smaller bolts that dispelled it, just as the other clone went through handseals and slung itself forward with two chains, thrusting strongly screaming."Chidori!"

Ameyuri raised one blade to block, and was surprised that the jutsu was actually able to compete with the electric current that surrounded her blade. Then she raised her other sword as Naruto tried to ambush her, and even though he had strengthened wind chakra surrounding his shirasaya the blade was nearly broken as she pushed off while kicking him down. Still blocking the chidori, she was just about to finish another tasty Uzumaki when four chains shot from him, piercing her in multiple places before ripping through her flesh in different directions. She was also hit with the chidori as her grip slackened, and she smiled one last time at the fun battle with the cute blonde.

Naruto seeing her die as blood flowed from her mouth and body, discarded his nearly broken shirasaya and quickly grabbed her Kiba, which she seemed like she wanted him to have since she sort of moved them toward him as she died. Sealing the swords away into his palms after quickly unsealing his short swords, he turned his attention to the other ongoing battles and prepared to ambush at any given opening.

After using the earth wall jutsu, Sasuke and Sakura slipped underground a handseal later and countered strongly, striking from below. Sakura spit many acid bullets at Haku who displayed impressive ability, even a little quicker than Jonin speed. The ice nin then disappeared into a mirror of ice, appearing a ways away in another that suddenly appeared. Sending many ice needles at Sakura, she was forced to did he when the Uchiha fired a few fireballs in her direction, simply turning his head after firing at Kimimaru. The bone shinobi then spun through the attack, much like Ameyuri with the bones of his forearms in his palms like short swords. Getting into range quickly, the white haired teen attempted to stab Sasuke many times after yelling" Camellia Dance!"

Sasuke dodged and deflected every thrust, excited at the chance to test his skill against another bloodline. Releasing the first gate, he began using the same technique as Kimimaru surprising him with his increased speed. Circling around the Kaguya and kicking upward while crouching, he attempted the shadow of the leaf technique but it wasn't affective because of Kimimarus weight and bone density. The Kaguya smirked at his close proximity and used a move he knew the Uchiha couldn't copy and yelled "Larch Dance!" Sasuke was cut multiple times by the surprising maneuver, and caught off guard he only managed to narrowly avoid death by twisting his body as Kimimaru shot his drilling fingertip bones distance. Taking many in his arms and leg as he turned he fell to the ground as the Kaguya moved to finish him off. Kimimaru would never get the chance to as he made eye contact with the teen he was prepared to kill."Tsukuyomi!"

Sakura and Haku fought their battle from a distance, both being weary upon encountering an unknown opponent with an unknown bloodline. Ice spikes exploded from the ground under her as she rolled dodging them, slipping into the ground after using a half seal. Haku had been traveling between different mirrors spread out across the battlefield, and even Sakuras acid couldn't melt the stone hard shields of ice. She had taken a few Senbon so far, and despite her growth she was getting very desperate. She couldn't use her poison had technique, as her team was nearby. Her projectiles wouldn't work, and Haku was being cautious staying within the ice mirrors. She was saved from her situation when a familiar foul chakra exploded from where Kakashi and Zabuza had been fighting, and looking to see what was happening she was truly horrified.

"KAKASHIIIIII!"

OOOO WHATS HAPPENING. SUPER DUOER CLIFF HANGER FOR YA, STAY TUNED.

GOTTA JOKE GUYS. WHAT DOES GAARA SAY RIGHT BEFORE TAKING A GIRLS VIRGINITY!?

"MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD...SAND BALLS IN!"


	23. Second Wave

I do not own Naruto. I do own some bacon and ramen.

"SIT DOWN!" Zabuza yelled as he pushed Naruto back having just locked blades with the blonde. He had nearly caught Kakashi with an overhead blow when the "Uzukage" appeared and blocked the blow, stopping it before it gained power by getting on close a crossing his blades.

The boy had somehow managed to kill Ameyuri, and while he didn't really care about her she was an asset as well as a fellow mist swordsman. He definitely wasn't the average shinobi, but he was far from invincible. A dark aura surrounded Zabuza as a blood colored mist surrounded him and his sword while he rushed Kakashi, throwing a powerful punch and exploding into a shoulder striking his torso. The Konoha jonin flew back and hit the ground hard, and Zabuza again attempted to bisect the man when two long chains wrapped his zanbato, stopping his movement. He pulled the chains with all his strength, pulling the blonde ninja responsible into a spinning back kick folding him over.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed already in front of Zabuza with two shadow clones. Zabuza used a replacement as he approached, appearing far off to the side and using one handed seals."Drilling Water Bullet!"

Kakashi clones scattered as a sphere of water exploded by like a cannonball rotating at extreme speed."Lightning Hounds!" He yelled as he instantly went through handseals and countered. As soon as his jutsu ended and he saw Zabuza skillfully evade he threw a few shuriken and used shadow shuriken to multiply the number. Zabuza dodging the hounds just stood behind the flat of his huge sword and Kakashi checked on Naruto. The boy had just gotten back up and joined him at his side before looking Kakashi in his eyes with a confused look that seemed to change into raging infernos.

Kurama couldn't have asked for a better opportunity as she witnessed Naruto's senseis red eyes. This us exactly what she had been waiting for! She had been plotting for a long while now, at first using this female form to confuse Naruto. The boy's obvious weakness for women was a huge flaw, and it was a flaw that she had exploited to its fullest. Truthfully she didn't think that the key to her freedom would come so easily, and she only had the Anko woman to thank. When Naruto had first learned the shadow clone jutsu, she knew it was the answer. It was a technique that split the user's chakra, both the physical and the mental energy. She was a being comprised of powerful pure chakra that only was strengthened by her hatred, and even in her original form she had opposable thumbs. Both Mito and Kushina hadn't made such a foolish mistake with her as the boy had. His use of her chakra had loosened and cracked her seal, and while she knew she couldn't break it there was an alternative.

It was after seeing Kakashi's disgusting eyes that she realized her opportunity. It was then that she convinced Naruto that this was the man that killed his mother, using his hatred to blind him. It was then when she used his own technique the flow and replayed how the chakra felt when she was controlled, giving him what he would think was proof. After that she waited egging the boy on as his confusion turned to the deepest rage she had ever felt. The betrayal he felt made his hatred even more sinister than her own, and he didn't hesitate to lashed out with a wild claw swipe, her chakra radiating from his body with two swaying tails. The jonin hit the ground hard, deep gashes across his torso as he began to bleed profusely. Now was her time, when his emotions were at their peak! Pouring her chakra out if the seal as quickly as possible and focusing more than she ever had, she smirked and declared."Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

You need to concentrate Naruto! Minato fix the seal! Hurry!" Kushina said worried at the situation. Her son had just been badly deceived by the Fox, and Kurama had taken full advantage of his emotions and hatred. She was pulling the chakra back as as much as her power permitted, and Naruto eventually had snapped out of his daze and begun helping. It would be mostly up to him, as his will was tied to the seal that took full advantage of the infamous Uzumaki trait. Naruto was a strong boy, and she was delighted to see he learned her technique and had his father's footsteps beautiful hair. He was trying as hard as he could to pull, and eventually the two of them managed three tails of chakra going on four. Suddenly however an explosion happened, and Minato used his remaining chakra for the seal, slightly changing it as it glowed blue like lightning.

The huge reddish black tendrils separated from the remaining energy, six of them disappearing in a roar and flash of light. Naruto seemed exhausted, and Kushina did as well but she did manage to tell Naruto." Son it looks like the chakras been split, and Kurama most likely had a physical form. You need to wake up, Kakashi was there to protect me the night I died, not kill me. It was someone else entirely, and the reason Minato sealed the Fox inside you, so you could fight him. I'm still very proud of you, and I always have and always will love you more than you'll ever know. Make sure you visit our homeland, and there are blood seals that keep many things hidden. I know you'll be an excellent shinobi, and a living father. Get yourself a girlfriend K! Goodbye Naruto."

"MOM!? Come back!" Naruto yelled after seeing Kushina fade away, her smile imprinted into his memory. He didn't have any time to waste however, and although he was exhausted he focused and exited his mindscape, waking up a few seconds after his big mistake.

"Kakashi sensei!? No don't die! I didn't! Just please don't die!" Naruto pleaded as he was instantly using the mystical palm jutsu on his teacher's wounds.

Sakura and Sasuke had already, retreated, along with Zabuza and Haku who had taken Kimimaru and shunshined away. No one had expected for a full on demon to start breaking out of the ninja, just after nearly killing his own teacher. Zabuza knew that chakra, as he had felt one just like it from the Mizukage, Yagura. He knew he didn't stand a chance despite his monstrous strength, and ordering a retreat he decided he'd just kill Gatou after squeezing the little fat fuck dry. If he was fortunate enough, he might even be able to get a new tool, since the boy obviously wouldn't be returning to the weak ass leaf village. It was good, and he had the perfect shinobi to "persuade" the valuable Uzumaki.

As Kakashi seemed to fade in and out of consciousness, Naruto pushed as much chakra as possible into the mystical palm jutsu, which he had just barely managed to learn a day ago. He didn't have extensive knowledge of human anatomy in his side, but he did have a huge reserve of chakra with a natural healing nature to it. Slowly but surely Kakashi began healing, and creating to help Naruto was startled that he hadn't noticed the figure that was a few feet away until they laughed.

There stood Kurama, examining her body with a look of glee with six long tails of chakra swaying behind her. Then she took a step toward Naruto, her eyes on Kakashi with a look of malicious intent.

"Kurama!" Naruto growled as three tails manifested from his chakra cloak instantly darker in color than they were before as if his own chakra had mixed with hers.

Instantly attacking her like in his rage he only saw her smirk before her fist was in his gut, and she wrapped him on her tails before slamming him to the ground. She was forced to move however when large chains shot from his back, and her speed was so impressive that she couldn't be seen. Naruto was then beaten senseless by her, and despite his healing factor he was quickly losing energy as she kept up her attack. He finally slumped to the ground with his cloak receding as her tail punctured his torso, and although the hole began healing immediately he could stand no more. After seeing him fall, Kurama slowly stalked toward Kakashi, her claws ready to tear into the man. A single chain however wrapped around her ankle as she neared his worried clones and Kakashi, and Naruto pleaded." Please..Kurama.. I beg you...don't kill him. PLEASE!"

Pulling him to her feeling the unpleasant feeling of his bloodline touching her, she gripped his neck and started into his blue eyes. She may have hated humans, but this boy wasn't exactly human, was he? He was a jinchuriki, and treated like a demon much like herself. For some reason she didn't want to hurt the boy, and if sh were to be honest she almost felt bad for deceiving him. Almost. But not quite. Deciding that she had better things to do, she tossed Naruto next to Kakashi and transformed into a red phoenix, thinking the mythical bird a fitting form for her aerial travel. She wondered how her brothers and sisters were doing.

~1 Day Later~

After much well deserved rest at Tazuna's house and constantly healing Kakashi, Naruto was confident that his teacher would love and was worried about what would happen to him. Sasuke and Sakura would surely say he's a traitor, and he didn't know what to expect from Kakashi when he came around. The man had been in a coma an entire day, and while he seemed to be OK Naruto knew he had still made a costly mistake. His impulsive decision had been his undoing, and his gullibility had set the stage for this whole fiasco. Kurama had certainly out foxed him, literally fucking divorcing him in a weird way taking more than half her chakra.

Zabuza had disappeared along with the others except the three shinobi he killed, and Tazuna had yet to return to work on his bridge project because of Naruto's recuperation. He still didn't feel a hundred percent, but he needed to still protect the man at all costs while he completed the bridge. He had learned of its importance from his daughter Tsunami, and despite that negative Inari brat he felt up tithe task of escorting him to the village to gather the workers. He'd also use some clones to help, and he was always up to learning more about something. He needed to take his mind off of everything, and after much debate he decided to have a clone take Kakashi back to the leaf.

Taking off his headband and wrapping it around the letter he wrote, he stuffed it into Kakashi's pocket and sent the clone if carrying his teacher over its shoulder. Then he and Tazuna made the trek toward the village, until they both got alarmed by the thick blanket of smoke rising in the distance.

THATD RIGHT ITS STILL GONNA GET BETTER..STAY TUNED. In case you wonder how Naruto mistook Kakashi for Tobi he was simply deceived by Kurama using trust and hatred. Kakashi had a single sharingan and wears a mask like Tobi, AND was an Anbu at one point which Naruto knows. Also Kurama used his technique to let him "feel" how Tobi's chakra felt when she was controlled, since Kakashi has Tobi's eye. Also Kakashi has similar hair to both mizuki and kabuto who are both traitors. He was simply unfortunate and Naruto's haste and hatred was his mistake. Plus in the shinobi world Henge is a constant. Anyone can disguise themselves and do all sorts of Shit.


	24. Resounding Waves The Rebirth

I do not own Naruto. I do own Akame ga Kill in DVD

Slowly stalking toward the cowering form of the little worm named Gatou, Zabuza Momochi stepped over the bloody bodies of his deceased henchmen radiating a killing intent that petrified even the hardest of shinobi. He was very angry at losing so many of his few allies in one day, and even more so because of the possibility of his reputation being tarnished. He had been known as the Demon of the Mist for as long as he could remember, the tittle being bestowed upon him after he killed the entire mist academy class within a few minutes. What many didn't know was that he had grown up in the lowest caste within the mist, being born a descendent of shinobi that were defeated in battle and became members of Kiri as war refugees. All he had ever had was his older sister Saya, the kunoichi who he had looked up to more so than anyone else in the world. And in one fell swoop, the girl was taken from him just before graduating, being raped and killed by the boy she thought had loved her.

Zabuza remembered the feeling. He remembered the laughter and taunting of the students that thought he was just some weak little boy. It was then that he took his sister's sword, the sword that he still kept as a memento, and slaughtered everything breathing. It didn't matter who it was, boys, girls, teachers, parents, it didn't matter. He killed them all in cold blood, and soon after he was chosen for the honor of being a swordsman of the Mist 7. He hadn't even been ten years old yet, but his reputation had become feared just as the Mizukages had, and because of his killing spree that cursed graduation test had finally been abolished.

But even so, Yagura had been the one responsible for it in the first place, and no matter how powerful he was Zabuza had vowed to take his head. And even after years of hard work and training, he had failed. His following had been practically massacred since he had used them as Canon fodder to give him a shot at Yagura, and he blew it. The only shinobi he had been able to salvage were the Demon brothers and Ameyuri, and just an hour earlier their day had also come at the hands of that Uzukage kid, Naruto Uzumaki. He bore no I'll will toward the boy, in fact it was quite the opposite, he respected him. And if he was a jinchuriki like Yagura if he could gain his loyalty then he could certainly achieve his goal and assassinate the man responsible for Saya's demise.

That was why he was holding her old red handled blade this very moment, it was the beginning of his new journey to avenge her brutal murder and take control of the village that once saw him a peasant. Grabbing Gatou and lifting the fat greedy man by his neck, the squirming tycoon stank of released feces while he begged." Please..Zabuza... I-I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, anything! Just please don't kill me!"

Chuckling at the tyrants pathetic display Zabuza darkly replied." Oh..I know you will. Now give me all the information in all your accounts, and you better not lie like the snake that you are!"

That day Zabuza Momochi became a billionaire, and chief executive officer if Gatou Shipping, which would soon become Momochi shipping.

~The Next Day~

Wave country had never been a heavily populated area, and although the citizens of the small island nation could sustain themselves with the resources from the sea that had all changed when Gatou appeared. The rich businessman had been Ruthless in his subjugation of the defenseless people, at first cutting off the country via the water from exporting goods. Everything that was imported came through him, and he ruled with an iron fist with no one to stop him. Then one fateful day a brave man had saved the small village from a flood, and being an inspiration he had brought hope to a hopeless nation that Gatou could be overthrown. The man had gathered as many of the able bodies men remaining as he could, but despite his hit and run tactics and the support of the people he had been eventually killed. But that was only after being humiliated first, being strung up and passed on by Gatou himself as his men were slaughtered in front of him and all the villagers. That fateful day the hope of the wave had been utterly crushed, and many of the men that populated the island had been murdered in cold blood, making life even more difficult for those left behind. The orphaned daughters and sons and the widowed wives barely had any means to survive, and only a brave few risked catching fish to feed the starving people. Maybe it wasn't that they were brave at all, just desperate for a meal. And then Tazuna had risen up, fire burning in his eyes and a plan he had long been wanting to start becoming more than just a boon to the island. It would be their very lives on the line.

And so he had begun constructing the bridge that would save his people discreetly, only having a few valuable spies that worked for Gatou as henchmen to keep him posted on the man's knowledge of his mission. Eventually he was found out, but he had known it was inevitable from day one. That's why he had been collecting money the entire time, even his spies pitching in money they had received from the greedy baron. It was when Gatou had left to Port City, the other place where his grip was strongest, that Tazuna had made his move and went to Konoha. He had truly been blessed to have gotten such a young man as Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the clan of shinobi that even he had heard about in his youth.

It had been early in the morning when they journeyed to the village nearby after eating a humble breakfast that Tsuname had prepared. The boy had been unusually quiet their entire walk, but considering the condition of his sensei and his vanished teammates he figured he had a good reason to be. Their walk didn't take long at all, in fact they made it to the only village on the island within 30 minutes. But upon reaching the the chaotic seen they stumbled upon they both wished they had arrived earlier.

It was like hell. The screams of agony and fear the villagers let loose depicted unimaginable suffering, and it was after entering the village they saw why. Everything was burning. Woman were running and being caught by lecherous mercenaries, little girls were being snatched up and hefted away with ease. Homes were being robbed and pillaged, men were being killed on sight, and Tazuna even recognized a few if his workers that were beaten, bloody, and dismembered. And then he felt it. It was the single most terrifying thing he had ever felt in his long life. It was more horrifying than the feeling that came yesterday from that swordsman, and it also was the same as the feeling that came when Naruto's clones took him home to keep him safe while they battled.

Looking at the blonde boy next to him while barely resisting the urge to try and end his suffering via suicide, Tazuna bore witness to a transformation that made Naruto seem a different person entirely. A dark blue energy surrounded him, purple tinted and shaped like some sort of animal. Three tails of the energy swayed behind him, and his blue eyes that had hints of purple were narrowed in unrestricted fury. The boy lifted his clawed hand up slowly and in a single motion an entire army of killers had appeared around them. There had to be at least 200 of them, and the last thing he noticed before the boy disappeared was he only had two tails instead of three.

It was a massacre. Naruto decimated everything that even moved like a bandit, showing none of the mercy or compassion that he may have given under different circumstances. His very first kill had been a man that was raping a young girl in an alley, thrusting into her and grunting before being lifted just as he busted his but. Naruto literally ripped the man's head off in front of the terrified girl, before tossing him aside so powerfully that his headless body made a sickening sound as its bones shattered and meat impacted stone. Looking down at the terrified yet amazed girl, he scooped her up and covered her body, taking her away from bloody war zone without saying a word. The Uzumaki army tore through the village quickly and efficiently, and no matter how much a bandit begged for mercy there was none given. Not this day. No, there was only justice as clones ripped men apart while they raped the women and girls, and not a single ex Gatou henchmen made it out of the village.

It was only a couple minutes before the last group of mercenaries grouped together, absolutely horrified of their impending death by the mass of powerful shinobi. Many chains wrapped around their necks, and as villagers beheld the scene in shock and awe Naruto strongly declared to them all." Citizens of Wave! The atrocities these men have committed today will not go unpunished, and now I offer you a chance to avenge your fallen loved ones and restore your dignity! Strike these bastard down without mercy, and rid yourselves of your fear and LIVE!"

Everyone stood still shocked beyond comprehension at Naruto's words, until a single girl stepped forward with a kitchen knife in her hand. Naruto had witnessed the purple haired teen kill off more than a few bandits herself as if she were a trained shinobi of chunin level, and she had done so without hesitation. As the glasses wearing girl slowly approached, reaching the nearest bandit she didn't hesitate whatsoever to slice the scared man's throat, kicking him as he fell to the ground without compassion.

Immediately more and more women and a few men drew nearer, hatred and determination in their eyes as they did so. Even Tazuna approached holding a thick tree branch, and that day the citizens of Wave purged Gatous terror from their lives once and for all.

~Later That Day~

Piling the bandits up in a small clearing and going through handseals, Narutos shadow clones burned the perpetrators corpses while many others dug graves in a large clearing not too far away. The clones were even creating headstones for the deceased villagers using chakra blades, and despite the sadness from losses the victims turned arrangers looked truly grateful for their savior. Naruto had learned many names of the fallen villagers, and lacking flowers he had lit fires in remembrance of them while his clones searched around for some. Many families had been affected by the raid Gatos thugs had initiated once learning of his death, and everyone was happy thatched fat bastard was finally in hell where he deserved to be for eternity.

It was upon finishing the impromptu ceremonies that the purple haired girl from earlier approached his frowning form, emotionless and purposeful in her movement. Speaking to Naruto in a blunt manner she then asked loud enough for others to overhear." Our village has nearly been destroyed, and we couldn't survive another attack like today if you're not here. It may be a lot to ask, but I'm begging you to stay with us! We need someone like you! Someone like Tazuna! We need a leader and a protector or we won't even last another month!"

Naruto just looked at the girl with a blank face that made many if the watching villagers nervous of his answer. He then quietly questioned." What is your name? I saw you kill those men even though they had swords and you had a kitchen knife, where did you learn to fight?"

The girl just looked him in the eye and said." I'm Sheele. Just Sheele. And that was the first time I've ever fought... I just...did what felt natural."

Naruto looked deep into her beautiful purple eyes and then declared." I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I PROMISE TO ALL OF YOU THAT ILL PROTECT YOU AT ANY COST, EVEN MY OWN LIFE. IVE DECIDED TO CREATE A SHINOBI VILLAGE HERE, IN HONOR OF MY DECEASED CLAN THE UZUMAKI AND NEW BEGINNINGS FOR EVERYONE IN WAVE! IF YOU WISH TO LEARN THE WAY OF SHINOBI, STEP FORWARD NOW AND PRESENT YOURSELF TO YOUR UZUKAGE!"

And just like that a new shinobi village was born from the ashes of a villages peril. Many figures could be seen walking toward the Uzukage with determination in their fiery eyes.


	25. Alliance

I do not own Naruto. I do own a bunch of Senbon.

The news of Naruto attacking Kakashi had spread like wildfire throughout the leaf village, and although Naruto had successfully brought his sensei back to the village the damage had already been done. He was the talk of the town, and even many of the people who's opinions about him had been convinced of his betrayal. He was being demonized more than ever, and having seen the Hokage a little earlier he was truly saddened by the turn of events. He had been banished, and although Jiji wouldn't and couldn't make him a missing nin there were still elements within Konoha that could become hostile.

He had told the old man everything. From the Fox, to the masked man and Akatsuki, to his being deceived into losing control and releasing the nine tails. Truth be told the Hokage had understood him very well, sympathizing with his unfair burden and forgiving his mistake. The boy was only human, and despite the Fox escaping Naruto had thoroughly convince him that it wouldn't seek revenge. If anything Kurama would seek Tobi's head herself, but Naruto desired to reach the powerful manipulative man himself and strike him down. His life had been ruined, and his dream of being Hokage now seemed more than impossible.

The shinobi council and the civilian council had both voted to banish him altogether, with only the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Sarutobi clans voting in his favor. At least he knew who really had his back, and thankfully his girls were still among those precious few. And that was another troubling thing altogether, what would become of them? Hiashi Hyuga had made both Hinata and Hanabi use the abortion no jutsu, seeking to keep his daughter's infidelity secret upon seeing into their wombs with the Byakugan. Naruto had been truly infuriated by this, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. At least the Hyuga weren't after his head, although they didn't know who had slept with the two sister's for sure, Hiashi most likely knew.

Both Anko and Tsubaki had been stunned and angered by Naruto's secrets and mistake, and although they remained loyal to him he had hurt both of their trusts. Hana and Tsume weren't pregnant by him, and so he only had three kiddos to worry about since Shirahime was knocked up along with Anko and Tsubaki. He had worked things out though, as he could always send a clone daily to be with them even all the way in the wave. They were both living in his house together now, and they had become close friends from spending so much time together. All things considered he had managed to get off light in his opinion, mostly in part to his shadow clones and his relationship with Jiji. It just hurt to see the old man so disappointed, he had really expected Naruto to take the hat, but now it seemed that it would never happen.

He hadn't found anything in his homeland yet, but he had been scoping out some ruins looking for any hidden seals that may have been obscured by rubble. He couldn't believe the condition of things there, it looked like a tsunami had destroyed everything there. He had yet to look underground though, and there was a good chance there was something to be found if he did.

His clones he sent off to Suna and Kumo had different results from one another, as he had met and befriended the eight tail jinchuriki Killer B and successfully informed and created something like an alliance with him. The two tail jinchuriki Yugito had been away from the village, and although B offered to help Naruto gain full control over his bijuu it was far too late now. Kurama was gone. He had met the Sunas jinchuriki Gaara and although he got the message across it had been a very short visit. Gaara just crushed his clone with some bloody sand spouting some insane Shit about his mother and proving his existence. By killing him. Yeah that guy was psychotic.

The fact that Fu had the ability to fly had been both awesome and extremely convenient for Naruto, and making a change of plans he had brought his new fiancee to Wave Country where he was helping Tazuna construct the bridge. He had talked to Tsunade concerning her mentorship of them both, and because of the shadow clone jutsu they would be able to learn from her all the way from The Wave while she and Shizune stayed in Tanzaki Gai. It was brilliant!

The shadow clone jutsu truly had nearly unmatched potential in various fields, and Naruto was going to take full advantage of all of them. Fu had learned it after about a day, and Naruto was now giving her the training she should have gotten back in Taki, although his was probably considerably better suited for her. They had both been staying at Tazuna's house while Naruto had hundreds of clones work on the bridge under his watchful eye, and the bridge was projected to be finished within a few days because of the bolstered work force. He also had clones performing a variety of other tasks, including gathering materials for his new home. The forest of death used to just be a training ground for him, but now it had become a primary source of food for the starved nation. Most people there were used to just eating seafood all the time, and actual meat was seen as a delicacy to many. He had killed and sealed many different animals for them all, but he mostly had brought pork from female hogs to make some damn good barbecue. His chakra chains and the flow technique had also been very handy, since he could sense where sea critters were and then trap a ton of them at once. Needless to say the people weren't so starved anymore!

With the bridge being developed and food out of the way, his most important issue was the rebuilding of the Village hidden in Waves and the formation of the New Whirlpool Shinobi. He truly hadn't had so much responsibility on his shoulders before, but thankfully Tazuna was there to help. Well when he wasn't wasted he was. The man had actually been very experienced in all manners of construction, and teaching Naruto daily the two of them had started mapping everything out. They practically had to build the village from the ground up, and many of the citizens were currently living in tents Naruto had bought from Port City. It was very convenient to be so close to the bay town, and despite the bridge still being under construction with storage scrolls Naruto's clones were able to bring back more material than what would of been possible.

And so after removing the remains of the village that had been nearly destroyed, Naruto and the people had begun constructing new homes that were better than before. Because of the geography of the country nearly all of them stood upon stilts that kept them high above the water that would often rise and flood the lands, and it was a tricky process learning correct construction but Naruto just mostly did the heavy lifting for now. There weren't many men left to help him, and the boy had become the very backbone of the small nation single handedly. He had given a surprised Anko and Tsubaki 5,000,000 ryo, and although he had about 7 more to budget he was being very careful about his expenditures.

He and Tazuna who was now recognized as daimyo because of his being an elder along with his importance as master builder had been brainstorming constantly about how to improve the island and establish the New ninja village. Naruto was now in charge of the upbringing of his future shinobi along with their functions, and that was why he was in a small clearing taking time to relax and think. It was the same clearing where he had found the flowers for the deceased villagers graves, and it was a very serene place that he now loved to visit.

Wave country hadn't ever had many exports at all, their natural resources mostly consisting of fish and a few exotic animals. This would have to change of he truly was to make them expand and grow beyond the confines of a single village. After much thought, he began to stumble upon an answer that was logical and profitable. Unsealing the thirty seeds of the Sarutobi monkey balls marijuana, he smiled at his genius idea. Their chief export could be this potent marijuana, and instead of tasking his ninja with assassinations and dangerous missions he could have them serve as growers, protectors, and scouts to find new strains from around the elemental nations. It would keep his shinobi close to the village most of the time, make them rich, and everybody would love the luxury of being able to get high any time. The harmless plant would truly be a boon, and abatement even considering the possibility of hemp production! With hemp they could produce clothing, textiles, rope, and many more products!

The final issue was the academy, and thinking about It deeply Naruto had to say the leaf academy was pretty retarded. The best thing about It was the henge and replacement, but most of the other subjects were actually pretty irrelevant in his eyes. He had done just fine without knowing the flight path of a kunai so far after all!

No instead of useless things he would jam pack it with what was really needed. Passion, knowledge, wisdom and experience. He would definitely advocate the Will of Fire every single lesson, and there was no reason why his students shouldn't have the entire bingo book memorized. He could also have trap setting class via pranking, and it would serve to be both beneficial and entertaining to his charges. He would make the underground fish, chakra strong, replacement, transformation, and gun shot jutsu prerequisites to gain a headband as far as ninjutsu went. He also could start taijutsu training then by teaching boxing, and once they got the basics then he could move on to Hebi style while teaching kenjutsu and hebi shurikenjutsu the entire time. Finally making storage scrolls and explosive notes would cover fuinjutsu, and he could have them train in the sea to practice the flow of they were capable. One handed seals also would be taught after regular seals when ready, and the tree walking exercise would be taught from the very beginning.

All the while they would study plant cultivation, and Naruto also knew where he could easily get some wolfsbane which was very poisonous. He could even capture animals from the forbidden forest and bring them for some real survival exercises, and also get his ninja animal partners like the Inuzuka and himself. Everything was coming all together!

After a few more minutes of relaxation and deep thinking Naruto suddenly felt a familiar presence not to far away, and instantly jumping to his feet he yelled out in the direction he felt them saying." I know you're there, if you want revenge for Ameyuri then you can try!"

Stepping out from behind a large tree a beautiful young woman began slowly walking toward Naruto, and the blonde watched her closely as she looked at him seemingly curious. She wore a pink kimono and had a face like an angel, and Naruto honestly thought she was one of the Mist beautiful women he had ever seen. Stopping a few feet away from him she simply asked him." Why is it that you help them so much, are you gaining anything of value from all of your endeavours?"

Naruto frowning replied." What I get us the satisfaction that I'm helping someone in need. I don't want or need anything in return. I promised to protect them and I won't break my word!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and told him." When you have something precious to protect, that's when you become truly strong. What you are doing is very noble and kind, and honestly I envy you."

Naruto was slightly surprised by her wore and replied." What do you mean you envy me?"

Her smile left her face as she began to explain." We are shinobi, and our lives are steeped in death and violence. Despite that fact, I've always wished to be useful to others and help them, and I don't enjoy killing whatsoever."

"Then why travel with Zabuza, why work for Gatou!?"Naruto asked perplexed by the pretty kunoichi.

Haku then explained everything about the bloody mist to the blonde, from her dark past, to the ongoing bloodline purge, to Zabuzas coup de taut that ended in failure.

Frowning on distance at the troubling information Naruto then questioned her." Why did you come here? What is it that you want?"

She simply replied." Zabuza wishes to speak with you, and I can take you to him. It's very important."

His eyes widening Naruto considered declining but his curiosity ultimately won and he created a clone saying." Alright I'll hear him out, but try anything and you'll all be sorry."

"Thank you." Haku replied with a smile as she grabbed the clone and shunshined away.

~Zabuzas Hideout~

"You're here." Said the Mist swordsman without even turning around to look at his blonde haired guest.

Watching as the man drew a Senbon needle from a jar and threw it at Gatous hanging corpse Naruto asked." You wanted to speak to me about something. What is it?"

Drawing another needle and tossing it into Gatous forehead he replied." I need your help."

Naruto was slightly taken aback by his truthfully blunt answer and replied." And why should I!? You just tried to kill me a while ago and I have other matters to attend to."

"Are you aware that Kiri was a major part in your clans destruction?"

Naruto getting angry at this poor attempt of manipulation angrily said." So what!? The past is the past and even if I help you it won't bring my clan back from the dead! We're shinobi..We live..we kill..we die..And it never ends!"

Finally turning to have Naruto he looked him in his eyes and replied." That's true boy, very true. But it's not just your clan, it's so many others. You have the power to help change that cursed country, and I've seen how you're helping those villagers! Can you really tell me it doesn't bother you that people are being hunted and killed just because of something they were born with!? And the man responsible for it all is a jinchuriki like you are!?"

Naruto's eyes widened as much as they possibly could and he went silent for a long while. He then finally asked." What's in it for you?"

Zabuza chuckled softly and darkly answered." Vengeance of course. And a chance to set things right in a place full of wrong beliefs. Don't think that you're the only one to have ever suffered!"

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

Taking another needle and chucking it at Gatou Zabuza said." Because that won't benefit me at all. With your power you could probably kill me anyway, as much as I hate to admit it. Don't think I'll be the only one to gain something though, I can train you to your full potential. You may have a good sensor ability, but your movements are loud and not as efficient as they could be. I can show you the true way of silent killing."

Thinking about Zabuzas offer in silence for a few moments, Naruto then walked up next to the man and grabbed the last Senbon, throwing it at Gatou and sinking it into his eyeball.

"When do we start?"


	26. Developments

I don't own Naruto. Or any famous manga at that.

Leaving Zabuzas hideout after a detailed discussion on upcoming affairs, Naruto was trying his hardest to stop himself from staring at Hakus ass as it switched while she walked ahead of him. Since it was still early evening they were going to start training immediately after Naruto requested it much to Zabuzas pleasure. The demon of the Mist had other business to handle before personally teaching him, and Haku would be his temporary mentor in the art of silent killing. As she shunshined back into the clearing where they had met earlier, Naruto's clone faded out of existence and he gained its knowledge as Haku appeared in a swirl of mist before him.

Looking closely at her features as she slowly walked toward him, he couldn't help but blush slightly but he squashed his inner hentai for the moment considering her skill and the seriousness of the situation. It would most likely be war soon, unless he could gain enough skill to assassinate Yagura without being detected. That's what he was hoping to accomplish, but he knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. And even if he could do it, it would really need to be Zabuza to land the killing blow if he were to be Mizukage. He didn't know much about the powerful swordsman, so he couldn't really judge what sort of leader he'd be, but he'd definitely observe him closely to make sure he's worthy. There would be no point in usurping Yagura and putting someone worse in charge after all.

Somehow noticing his attraction to her in the low light, Haku smirked and asked." Like something you see Naruto San?"

With a serious expression Naruto calmly replied." You could say that, but right now isn't such a great time to flirt no matter how gorgeous you are. We got some training to do."

Still smirking Haku replied." Good, and by the way I'm a boy so..."

His eyes widening in shock Naruto exclaimed." Bullshit! If you're a boy then I must be queer! You're too damn sexy to be a guy!"

"But I am."

"Prove it! I'll believe it when I see your junk dangling between your legs!"

Blushing at Naruto's dare Haku hesitated and changed the subject saying." Are you ready to begin? There's a lot we need to go over but I have the feeling you'll take to it quite easily."

Calming down about bit Naruto answered her smirking." Tch, I knew you weren't a dude. Anyway yeah, how do we do this?"

"The way of silent killing requires several phases of training before mastery like anything else. To master it completely as Zabuza and I, you'll need to know the water walking exercise, along with adjust the way you walk. Meditation is also very helpful, as it gives you the stillness needed when fighting from a concealed position before suddenly striking. You'll also need to hone your sense of smell, hearing, touch, and the sixth sense that everyone has at some level. Let's begin by me showing you the basics of movement. It will hamper your speed until you adjust, but soon enough you'll be able to move around three fourths of your true speed while maintaining complete silence."

And so Naruto's new training with Haku commenced, and after a while of learning from the ice kunoichi Naruto noticed something and asked." Hey where's that other guy you were with? The one with the white hair."

Frowning Haku answered." Kimimaru...The fight with the Uchiha took a toll on his body. He's had some sort of illness for quite a while, and even when Zabuza threatened to kill every doctor no one could find a cure, or even diagnose the problem. I'm worried for him."

Immediately smiling and confusing Haku Naruto declared." Heh.. you guys are in luck, cause I happen to know the best damn medic in the elemental nations! If Tsunade can't fix em he's screwed, but I'm pretty sure she can pull it off! I'll ask her about it tomorrow."

Her eyes going wide with shock Haku smiled and grabbed both of Naruto's hands saying." Thank you so much Naruto San, I'm grateful to have met a person such as yourself. Someone who'd help another without a second thought purely from the kindness of their heart."

Pulling Haku closer to him and wrapping his arms around the small of her back Naruto replied." Just Naruto Haku hime. That's what my friends call me and I think you count as a friend. But then again you could be something much more to me if you play your cards right."

Blushing at his teasing Haku giggled but never tried to break his hold. She liked the warmth of his embrace and his personality that seemed like it could win anyone over. Looking him in his eyes she said." Is that so..well I'll certainly have to stay sharp if I'm to win your heart. Shouldn't we be getting back to your training first though Naruto kun?"

Backing off from the beautiful kunoichi Naruto nodded his head with a smile and they continued well into the dark of the night, parting ways feeling a unexplainable connection and looking forward to the next day. Arriving at Tazuna's house in a whirlwind moments after training, Naruto didn't bother knocking but instead leapt up to the second story window where his temporary room was located. Slipping inside quietly while practicing the silent step, he was welcomed to the sight of Fu sucking his clone off on the bed, using her recently acquired skills on his replica who was trying his hardest not to moan. The girl really had a way with her tongue!

Dispelling the clone and making Fu a little sad, Naruto dropped his pants so she could continue where she left off. As his clones memories rushed through his head while Fu put her lips to his length, he realized that she read the entire Icha Icha book he gave her before. The way she kissed his hardness and swirled her tongue while looking up at him made him want to go crazy. It was when she smirked that he finally lost it, and grabbing her head the blonde began forcing more and more of himself down her throat loving the gurgling sound she made. After a few minutes of this he could feel his climax coming quickly, and he pulled her by her beautiful mint hair just before exploding in her mouth and all over her face and body. It was at this moment that Tazuna's young grandson Inari chose to burst into the room exclaiming." Hey Naruto sama when ya gonna teach me to-"

The boy's jaw went through the floor upon laying eyes on Naruto holding Fu by her hair shooting his load in her open mouth and all over her. He had never seen such a thing before, let alone even knew it was possible. It was too much for his young mind to process, and after stammering he was ejected from the room by the geyser of blood that shot from his nose. Both Naruto and Fu seemed to be oblivious of all this or simply not care, but Naruto did create a clone to go and check on the boy and lock the door. It seems he would have to give him the birds and the bees talk, and as much as he didn't want to at least he could create another pervert and continue the hentai line. Inari was about 12 or 13, so he was old enough and he would even be receiving shinobi training soon. Naruto just had to get everything set up right.

After a few more hours of sexing Fu, the two of them finally ended their session and took a long shower together. It was during this time that Naruto decided he'd send Fu to Kumo to learn to control the Nanabi, since B said that all jinchuriki were in danger of death from their seals eventually weakening. It wasn't just a chance, it was an inevitability. Since he had control of the eight tail Naruto figured it should at least be a little easier for his fiance, or so he hoped. He'd have to accompany the girl and leave a few clones to handle business in wave. This was just too important to send her off with only a clone.

After much thought he also decided to send a few clones to Water Country while he slept, if not to help someone then at least to scout and get a feel for things. The Kage bunshin really was the perfect spying technique, especially coupled with his hawk transformation and underground fish jutsu. After drying off and heading to to his and Fus room he placed his hand in a half seal creating four clones and sending them off as he rested his head with his girl pulled close to him.

~Hours Later in Water Country~

Walking through Bay City and keeping his eyes peeled for anything of interest, Naruto now understood why Mist ninja were Mist ninja. The fog that blanketed the landscape was thick and added a mysterious quality to the dark city, and Naruto we absolutely sure that a lot of fucked up things had to be happening all around him. He could just feel it, and with Bay City being the water country counterpart to fire's Port City there were plenty of venues. Port City was notorious for drugs and human trafficking as Rukia had explained to him, and many people who went missing were never seen again. But that was in Fire country, and considering water country was less prosperous it must have been considerably worse here. Shaking his head at his cynical thoughts, Naruto decided to relax a little and walked into a small bar after a while.

Upon entering, everyone immediately noticed his unique features and nice apparel, and a prostitute swiftly approached looking to gain a new customer and his pocketbook. Naruto wasn't really into the pay for play thing, but he did have to admit that this chick was really really hot.

"Hey there handsome, I'm Leone and I can make you feel so good you'll never forget the experience. How about It?"

Smirking at the woman Naruto shook his head and replied." No thanks Leone Chan, you're really beautiful but right now I'm just gonna have a few drinks and unwind. Here let me make it up to you and buy you a few."

Using his shadow ryo jutsu which he had developed just for his clones to use since they didn't have money sometimes when it was needed, Naruto bought the both of them sake and got Leone something extra that she liked. It was some sort of fruity cocktail which Naruto just couldn't get with, but whatever. It was after a few drinks and a long discussion about Bay City and the state if things that Naruto dropped the bomb and asked the question he had been wanting an answer for.

"So umm, Leone hime...I've heard a bit about It and I've been really curious. Do you know anything about the bloodline purge thing that's happening?"

Time seemed to stop as nearly everyone in the bar turned and looked at Naruto as if scrutinizing and sizing him up. Maybe he should of whispered that question...But at least he wasn't in any danger since he was a clone. The startled blonde woman in sitting by him seemed to get exceedingly nervous and she quickly answered him saying." As I'm sure you've noticed that's a touchy subject Naruto kun, but I can say that the purge is very real and if you give even the slightest hint of being abnormal you'll pay severely. It doesn't matter if you're a child or someone's grandmother, you'll be killed in cold blood and hung from a street lamp. It's that bad."

His eyes widening Naruto slowly nodded his head and took another sip of sake, and Leone decided to change the subject as a figure smoothly exited the bar." So I know you're from fire country and all, but what I don't know is why you're all the way out here in Bay City. Do you have family here or something?"

"Nah I'm just a traveler exploring and seeing the sights. Meeting people, learning new things, just the path of life I guess. Umm.. if you don't mind me asking how'd you end up in this line of work? I can't explain how I know but I think you'd do well doing something else. Anything else.."

Frowning she answered." Well I normally wouldn't tell but I've been working in massage parlors since I was a child. It was all I could do to get money and I've been doing it so I have food to eat every night. Maybe there's something more to life...But for me I don't know anymore.."

It was obvious the conversation was putting her in a bad mood and she was already tipsy going on drunk, but Naruto decided to buy her another drink along with himself and offer her an alternative. Pulling out a fat joint stuffed with monkey balls marijuana, Naruto held it out to her and explained." Then come with me away from this place. I can take care of you and show you another way. I'm something of a celebrity where I live, and I promise you you'll be treated well and even respected as one of my precious people. I'm not letting you stay here any longer, and that's that!"

Leone looked shocked beyond belief at Naruto's bold declaration and was about to say something when Naruto's lips smashed into hers stopping her and instead causing her to moan. She didn't know how she knew but Naruto was definitely her way out of her horrid situation, and the young man didn't seem to judge her based on her profession like everyone else would. She had been treated like something less than human nearly her entire life, but he just talked to her with respect and genuine kindness that couldn't be faked. He wasn't one of those smooth talking hustlers she had encountered before trying to con some poor girl into becoming someone's slave, he was just a great person.

Naruto didn't care what her past had held, and looking into her beautiful amber eyes while running his hands through her blonde hair he broke his kiss off and she immediately rose and grabbed him by his hand pulling him away from the bar and outside. After a short walk through the dark streets of Bay City they arrived at a small motel where Leone already had a room at, and they didn't even make it through the door before their tongues were entangled and clothes were coming off. Naruto couldn't believe the size of her breasts and the large orbs could definitely rival even Tsunades his length quickly reaching full mast, he didn't hesitate to enter his new girl and thrust into her with reckless abandon. He did start off a little slower, but she wanted it hard and fast and Naruto damn sure would deliver. As her breasts bounced back and forth as she laid on her back, Naruto was hypnotized by the rhythmic motions and felt himself reaching his peak faster than usual. With a loud grunt and short jerking pumps he unloaded pints of his seed into her, bending over and sticking his tongue in her mouth never stopping. This went on for many hours and the non-stop sex was assuredly the best Leone had ever had if her screams of pleasure was any indication.

After finally finishing Naruto pulled his new woman close to his chest and gently stroked her hair while explaining that he was a ninja and he'd take her to his new village once development was finished. She seemed to be in another world but eventually she just drifted off to sleep holding him tight as if he may disappear at any time. Naruto was about to drift off to sleep himself when he felt something quickly moving toward them. His sensor techniques range had been lessened due to his split chakra, and feeling the intense murderous intents he quickly pushed Leone off of him waking her up while riding to his feet hurriedly. There were at least 50 people close by, and explaining this to the confused woman he saw that she recognized what was happening.

"Oh no it's the bloodline extermination squad! But why!? How!?"

Her question would soon be answered as the door to her room was kicked open just as Naruto finished getting dressed.

"I knew you were one of them you fuckin whore, and your clansman only confirmed it. Those whisker marks, and both of your cat like features are the proof! Now prepare to die bitch!" The trench coat wearing man in front of the large group declared.

All of the mass of men were wearing similar grey trench coats and armed with kunai or swords, and they resembled the Aburame because of the shades they all wore. Naruto was just about to attack when he felt something strange behind him where Leone was laying, and he also felt something approaching from above the motel at the same time. Turning toward his woman he was surprised to see that her features had somewhat changed and she now looked feral like a feline of some sort. Her hair had become more wild and he was instantly reminded of the Inuzuka by her changed eyes. He had no time to think about It before all hell broke loose, and the leader of the group had his throat ripped out by the nude girl before she kicked him into the crowd with enough force to send many men toppling.

That wasn't the end of if though, and everyone became surprised as a fat man wearing a suit slowly descended in front of them with a very disturbing smile on his face. The only thing he said to the group was." Hello gentlemen. I've journeyed here in order to take your lives."

The look of amusement on his face as he bowed to them all never left his face as multiple men rushed toward him intent on ending his life, but they never even got close before being forcefully ejected away by some invisible wind like push. Then the massacre began, and pointing his cane like weapon at the extermination squad he fired multiple sphere like objects that split off into shrapnel that ripped through their flesh like it was nothing. Blood pooled on the ground as men had their heads blown off of their shoulders as the cannon like weapon repeatedly boomed causing many to attempt to flee. None of them got far at all before kunai embedded themselves within their skulls and exposed backs, and the fact man flew toward the rest swinging his cane expertly as the small blade along the outside cut through meat with ease. No one survived the assault, and as Naruto and Leone watched him finish the last man with a close range shot to the neck he then turned his attention to them causing Naruto to instantly create a clone weakening himself further.

The clone instantly grabbed her and phased into the ground just as the fat man once again bowed while tipping his top hat saying with a large smile." Hello, boy."

Naruto leapt to the side as a large chunk of door and wall was riddled with the spread of powerful projectiles that exploded from the cane, and chains exploded from back ripping through the wall and rapidly shot toward the unknown man. Still smiling he stood completely still as the chains stopped mid air as if a barrier had erected itself around him. Peeking around the wall surprised Naruto was further stunned when the man opened up his coat flaps like bat man and revealed a very large assortment of unknown weaponry, pulling something out and pointing it directly at him. It was very different from the cane since it was way shorter and more robust, and the object that shot from it hummed through the air as it honed in on his position. That night the entire motel was obliterated by the devastating explosive weapon, and Naruto had gained a new enemy who had become hell bent in hunting the intriguing boy that escaped his wrath. He had to kill him, and he wouldn't rest until he did. That's why he was known as the mad man of the Mist.

~The Next Day~

Standing in front of the group of prospective shinobi before him, Naruto nodded his head in approval at the decent sized congregation. While many of the citizens of wave had wanted to become a part of the shinobi force that would be New Whirlpool, only a few had been actually able to mold chakra. It was because of this that Naruto decided to create a police force as well and train them in tai, shuriken, and kenjutsu. Even people who weren't a part of the police or shinobi ranks would receive at least basic boxing training, and literally everyone was happy to receive training from their hero.

Since the academy along with everything else was currently in construction, Naruto and his new students were in a medium sized field That was a ways away from the village. Inari was there of course, and the boy had been ecstatic ever since learning he could use chakra like Naruto. There was also Sheele the glasses wearing girl that Naruto had a thing for. He'd definitely be adding her to his harem soon enough, and he knew the way she looked at him she wanted it. Then there was Akame and her younger sister Kurome, and Naruto had first met them during the village raid while they were bravely fighting off bandits with broomsticks. Kurome seemed to have a crush on him since she'd always blush or try following him around. He didn't know about her older sister though, she was kind of hard to read.

New there was a young man a little older than Naruto named Roy who's nickname was Mustang. He seemed to be calm, ambitious, and a rather pleasant person to be around. Then there was Ed And Al Elric, two brothers that seemed to be extremely intelligent and inquisitive. Naruto considered Ed to be much like himself, and Al was very respectful and polite. Then there was Kenshin who was a peace loving young man with a fascination for kenjutsu. There was also Ryuko and Naruto loved her bad ass attitude and the red highlight she had in her hair. She was as good as his too. There was Sango, a dedicated young woman and very attractive in Naruto's eyes. She really liked his jaguar Nekome and Naruto would definitely get a feline friend for her as well. Last but not least there was Miroku, the young man that had inspired Naruto to try his hand in writing an Icha Icha type novel. He hadn't really started yet, and he was really trying to somehow locate Jiraiya so he could ask him for tips and hand out with his godfather. In a way Naruto owed all his growth the man, in a weird way. Miroku was definitely as perverted as Naruto was, but his constant rejections from an enraged and violent Sango led Naruto to believe he may need some seduction training.

Leone would also be joining them once construction progressed further, and altogether he'd have 13 shinobi under him. He also had a plan to continue visiting the Mist and extracting any kekkai genkai holders and bringing them to wave like Leone. Fu was currently on her way to Kumo along with his original self, and he also had a clone with Leone and a few searching his home land whirlpool. Anko and Tsubaki were also now off duty because of their pregnancy, and they were both eligible to retire from the leaf which they were planning to do soon. It would be perfect, they could move to wave soon and maybe even take positions as academy teachers if they wanted to.

Everything was going well and Naruto was finally getting everything together in his life. He just hoped things would continue to be fortunate for him and his new family and home.

In case you wonder who the fat man was, lookup spike vs the mad pierrot on YouTube. Best anime sequence ever! Also the other characters are from anime which is why I skip description, along with laziness. It just too troublesome..writing the next chapter will be such a drag. Get ready for another new manga btw! Guess what it is!?


	27. Death

I do not own Naruto. Don't rub it in!

"Sup B!?" Naruto greeted his friend and fellow shinobi that was the container of the eight tail bijuu.

"Yo I see you weren't just foolin and ya brought ya girl for some schoolin!" Killer B instantly replied striking a pose.

Naruto just nodded smiling as a large sweatdrop formed on the back of his fiances head. He looked up to B more so than anyone else, as the man had done what he had always wanted to do and had been accepted and even praised as a hero and protector of Kumo. He was immensely strong, even being Kage level and was a very unique person with his own dreams and goals to accomplish. He definitely counted him as one of his closest companions, along with Shino, Anko, Kiba, Fu, and Tsubaki.

"Well iight then, but ya gotta give me yo word you'll hit the studio with me. We gonna spit bars til we tipsy, ya get me!?" B said in his unique rhyming vocab.

Understanding the "bar" tipsy double meaning Naruto grinned bigger and responded." If it's bars you want I'll bring the Sake, and even tip the hat that says I'm kage. Money on my mind and when I find Ms nine, I'll tail her even if she's six she's a clit and a dick."

B just stood quietly for a moment before busting out laughing and nodding his head while putting his hand to his chin. Naruto's skills were getting better and better. Their mixtape would be off the chain! Calming down and grabbing both of their shoulders he then shunshined them to the island turtle, disabling the protective barrier before taking them to the tailed beast temple. It was there that Fu could master the Nanabi and gain complete control of its massive power just as he had done so long ago. Arriving at their destination quickly B then ushered her inside after informing Naruto she'd have to handle her challenges alone. Naruto was very nervous about this, and he could be seen shifting about uncomfortably outside the temple's entrance for several minutes that seemed more like days to him.

He didn't like to let Fu out of his sight very much, and although he trusted B he still had to wander what she'd face within the temple. He never wanted to be away from Fu, and she reciprocated that desire even more than him. Maybe to other people she could be considered clingy, but Naruto loved it more than anything and was always overjoyed because of her company. She was his beautiful mint haired wifey, and nothing would ever change that. It was while he smiled and thought of his fiancee when he suddenly went on guard. He felt two chakra signatures approaching way too fast, and they had apparently just arrived at the edge of the island turtle, thought their velocity suggested that they were using shunshin.

As two familiar shinobi appeared before Naruto in a flock of crows and a vortex of water, his eyes widened and he instantly prepared for battle.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect to find you here Naruto. Tell me, how is my sickening younger brother doing?"

Looking at the form of Itachi Uchiha along with a smirking Kisame Hoshigaki, Naruto frowned deeply while avoiding eye contact before replying." Let's cut the chit chat you bastard! Tell me why you're here!? If you think you can take me feel free to try, you won't be the first shinobi I've killed!"

Itachi immediately corrected him saying." You are of no interest to me as of right now, however I am intrigued at the opportunity of testing your growth. As for our reason we're here for the eight tails jinchuriki to witness his capacity. As you should know information is a valuable asset."

"This kid sure has some guts huh Itachi? Might as well just cut his legs off after we beat him down so he won't be a problem later. How about It?"

Itachi didn't react to Kisame whatsoever and instead asked Naruto." Where is your headband Naruto? Did you really defect and join Kumo because of the respect their jinchuriki receive from the villagers?"

Naruto didn't answer that question but asked one of his own saying." Before we start answer me this. I know the sharingan controlled Kyubi, and so it must be able to control people as well. Am I right?"

Itachi simply stated." It's called Kotoamatsukami, and only a few Uchiha have ever achieved it. What is your reason for-"

Suddenly a wide smile appeared on Itachis face that even made Kisame a little nervous. Itachi then declared." I see... Kisame let's make this quick as I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Instantly chains busted from beneath the two Akatsuki members, and swiftly dodging them they were forced to counter Naruto's clone that immediately slung itself at them with the chains from its back once it rose from the ground. There was a chidori already formed that was thrusted toward Itachis face, as Naruto fired hair Senbon from in front of the temple while making shadow clones at the same time with half seals. While he still couldn't use elemental jutsu with one handed seals, yin and yang type jutsu were far more easier for this method.

Kisame just lifted his sentient sword samehada to shield himself from the barrage of needles, and Itachi sidestepped Naruto's chidori faster than the eye could see while sending a devastating uppercut to his clones chin dispelling it. He couldn't even make a comment before Naruto's clones appeared next to him in a shunshin, the three of them attacking simultaneously in different styles to see what would be most effective. Itachi was impressed to see Naruto use the same sort of shadow clone he used himself, along with chidori. Two clones of his own appeared in the same manner, fading into existence and countering the swift attacks that the Naruto clones lashed out with. One Naruto leapt using the fox style to swipe at him repeatedly, but he grabbed its arm and threw it towards another Naruto who flipped over it using hebi taijutsu sending the strong downward flip kick before twisting into many curving finger jabs directed at his eyes. He dodged all of them before bursting into a side kick, while the clone he threw cartwheeled and went through handseals firing many basketball sized fireballs at him. He weaved in and out of them all before disappearing in a flock of crows and reappeared behind the Phoenix flower clone cutting its neck with a kunai.

Kisame just swung his zanbato strongly at the clones that assaulted him with wind chakra blades, ending their existence all at once with a huge smirk on his face. This Naruto boy was actually competent, and seeing Itachi out the corner of his eye he noted that his only real companion seemed slightly impressed as well. Naruto's final clone then transformed into a hawk and flew up and over Itachi as the Uchiha launched a fireball without effort, and transforming again it went through three handseals before using the dust cloud to obscure the two Akatsuki members vision. While all this happened Naruto had been waiting for just the right moment and seeing his chance he created four more clones before going through five handseals to use the jutsu he learned from the scroll of seals. It was supposed to be the second Hokage's counter to the sharingan, and Naruto hoped it lived up to its purpose. Itachis eyes were just too much of a problem!

"Forbidden technique, Bringer of Darkness!"

Suddenly everything went pitch black within the half mile radius Naruto could manage, and he felt significantly tired after using the nin/genjutsu hybrid technique. He honestly hadn't been able to practice it as much as he wanted due to his clones reconstruction of wave, but he had used it many times along with his flow sensor technique to practice fighting blind. What he didn't consider in his haste to kill Itachi was that his partner was Kisame Hoshigaki for a very good reason. This was first realized when all four of his clones were intercepted before reaching Itachi by a swift swing of Kisames sword, and then Itachi calmly stated." Most impressive, you've learned the seconds jutsu to counter my visual prowess, however your mistake was not considering my partners own capacity."

As soon as these words were spoken the earth underneath Naruto exploded, and he barely dodged the upward slash from Kisame by rolling to the backwards. Chains shot from his back toward his unseen opponent, but they were nullified by Samehadas chakra absorption ability. Naruto only barely managed to unseal the Kiba swords to block the powerful follow up that sent him tumbling backward and jarred him badly. He didn't hesitate to end the seconds technique, and although he didn't want to face Itachi as well as Kisame he knew he stood no chance against someone who mastered silent killing. Haku had explained many of the dynamics of the mists famous combat method, and despite his sensor ability and its usefulness as a predictive technique he lacked the experience that Kisame had. And Kisame was hailed as the most powerful of the seven swordsman. If he was worse than Ameyuri then he at least needed to be able to see him.

As everything suddenly became visible once more Kisame halted his rapid advance and stared at the blades in Naruto's grasp in true shock.

"How did you get those boy!?"

Naruto smirked despite his slight dizziness and replied." I told you you wouldn't be the first shinobi I've killed! Now I'll show you how I killed Ameyuri in cold blood!"

Naruto then stabbed both swords forward aiming directly at Kisames chest from a distance, sending two bolts of lightning that intertwined and sped toward him at high speed. Kisame actually began laughing maniacally and absorbed the attack before bursting toward Naruto yelling." I was impressed before, but NOW I'M MORE EXCITED THAN I'VE BEEN IN YEARS! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGH BOY!"

Three tails of dark violet chakra suddenly surrounded Naruto surprising both Akatsuki members as five chains exploded from Naruto's back. There were the four he normally used along with one on the upper part of his back in the middle. Naruto now had the speed to match Kisame and slung himself around the man as his Zanbato impacted the ground where he had just been standing. Then Naruto slung himself into his improved raging Whirlpool technique, using all of his chains, the three tails, and the Kiba swords in the sideways twister that was one of his ultimate techniques. Kisame barely managed a replacement after being nearly shredded by the attack, and thus development actually caused Itachi to speak in shock." What!?"

Suddenly three Itachis were all around Naruto, and they all had his double edged ninjato in hand attacking from many angles all at once. Naruto managed to deflect most of the blows but received a few shallow cuts, and with a chakra infused roar the Itachi clones were forced back and faded from existence as Itachi burst into a flock of crows. However Naruto used his chakra cloak to extend an arm out that held a Kiba sword, and Kisame stepped in to block the attack as Itachi reformed directly in front of it. The legendary swordsman looked both angry and excited, and using one handed seals he flooded the battlefield with water to give himself the advantage as Naruto's chakra arm returned. The blonde felt a large amount of his chakra drain when Kisame stepped in, and sealing the Kiba away he went through half seals as he dodged multiple sharks of water along with fireballs that came in quick succession. A flock of black hawks appeared around him as he fired stake size spikes of blonde locks at the Akatsuki duo that evaded the attack. The hawks then flew towards them both at high velocity, blades of chakra along with sharp chains extending from their wings in an unavoidable assault.

That's when Shit got serious for real, and sinking underground Kisame decided to fuse with samehada while Itachi used his mangekyo technique that he never needed to use."Susanoo!"

Every one of the hundred plus hawks were dispelled by the ethereal body that surrounded Itachi, and the Uchiha suddenly fired many large fireballs directly at Naruto and the possible places he could dodge to based upon his speed. The boy just slipped under the ground, but he didn't stay under long before being uppercutted with enough power to cause the earth to split as a shark like Kisame began his true assault while laughing." GOOD, I SEE HOW YOU KILLED HER NOW! AND THERE I WAS WORRIED THAT SHE DISGRACED US!"

Kisames chakra level was nearly the same as Naruto's since he fused with his zanbato, and at their base level he had about twice as much as the teen. Now the match was in the Akatsuki duo's favor, at least until another powerful jinchuriki intercepted Kisame as he rushed toward an off balance Naruto." Lariat!"

Kisame however sensed the attack and avoided it with ease, but that was far easier than the follow up B attacked with. Three tails of his own bijuus chakra exploded from him as he drew seven swords all at once, twisting through the air much like Naruto had done earlier but far more controlled and precise. Kisame was heavily pressured by this but avoided him nonetheless, and they both had to jump away from the fireballs that impacted the ground where they were at.

"UZUMAKI STYLE, CHIDORI!"

A long arm of chakra shot from Naruto with extremely powerful and condense lighting surrounding it's hand, and despite its power the susanoo held it off, although Itachi began feeling the strained and decided to retaliate." Totsuka Blade!"

Naruto barely dodged the humongous flaming sword that would have killed him had it hit, and slinging himself at high speed with his chains he skidded crouched on all fours like an animal before unsealing the Kiba once again. Now he was going to finish Itachi once and for all, and channeling two tails of chakra into the blades purple lightning visibly crackled and chirped much like the chidori as he aimed them the Uchihas head. "Demon Thunder Wave!"

A humongous condense bolt of lightning shot at Itachi who calmly countered declaring." Amaterasu!"

The explosion was so huge that the tailed beast temple shook at the very foundation's, and both Kisame and B halted their battle as the two jutsu clashed for supremacy. The black flames of the amaterasu literally burned the dark purple lightning that pushed back at it before the explosions and both jutsu cancelled each other out although the flames still burned the stray electricity that bounced about wildly. It was at this moment when Itachi suddenly staggered and held his eye in pain, and Naruto seeing his chance slung himself toward Itachi while firing another bolt of lightning. Itachi still managed to narrowly avoid this but Naruto changed course and used his chakra chains to spin around like a tornado, and he finally managed to mortally wound Itachi as a thick chain dug into his ribcage. Itachi replaced himself at the last minute, but the damage still had been done. Naruto certainly had gotten more powerful, and it didn't even hurt his pride that he had been defeated by the teen. It just meant that The Leaf would have a capable protector, and slumping to the ground with blood flowing from his eyes and mouth another avatar died in Itachis place. He had witnessed enough of the battle between Kisame and B, and his partner could handle himself anyway. Plus it wasn't as if he was actually in any danger, but death was still distasteful regardless.

Kisame looked utterly gobsmacked at the cake Itachis death, so much so that he nearly was caught by a combination attack that Naruto and B used together. Naruto jumped high above Kisame using his chains to push upward, and then he used them again as anchors to pull himself down into a ridiculously strong downward X cut. Kisame avoided this but then B jumped off of Naruto's chain on his back twisting into a tornado of lightning cuts with his swords, and although he caught Kisame slightly off guard the Mist swordsman sunk underground again before many water dragons exploded from underneath B. The jinchuriki was only clipped by one of the dragons but they turned mid air and began to follow him, along with sharks that also came from underneath the earth. Then Naruto and B both somehow used another combination attack at the same time, sending arms of chakra underneath the ground and grabbing a surprised Kisame. Even though they felt their chakra drain they still managed to rip his body apart as blood and guts poured out from him leaving a disgusting fishy smell lingering. His body also turned into that of an unknown man, and sighing in relief Naruto and B faced each other and nodded in respect. They had both just defeated two Akatsuki members without major damage, but they did have to wonder if the real Akatsuki were more powerful than the avatars. They looked like regular people, or maybe low level shinobi that were kidnapped to be used in the terrible way they were.

"You alright bro, if you ain't let me know!?" B asked observing Naruto's weakened state. He knew the blonde could use three tails of chakra, but at the moment he only had one and even that tail looked a little thin.

"Yeah I'm OK, Akatsuki won't be winning today!" Naruto replied smirking at both his performance and his rhyme. When he mastered silent killing, the bringer of Darkness jutsu would be perfect for ending Tobi's life, Since it could only be ended by the user. There was the shunshin to escape though, and Naruto didn't have an answer for that problem yet which was a major issue. Tobi apparently knew time space jutsu as well, which was even worse than the shunshin. He'd have to finish him quickly and cleanly if he wanted to avenge his mother and bring down Akatsuki.

Naruto didn't even have time to ask how Fu was doing before another new arrival showed up unexpectedly, only being sensed by him as the beautiful woman appeared in a tornado of red fire.

"K-KURAMA!?"

"Oh I thought that was you using my power Naruto kun. And you're with a friend I presume? It's too bad since I'll be killing him now, just like the jinchuriki from Stone."

B instantly went into his second form as seven tails shot from Kurama toward his direction causing Naruto's eyes to widen. She was regaining her power!? This was very VERY bad. And she was killing jinchuriki!? Naruto focused his remaining power into another Thunder Wave attack like he used against Itachi, and his last tail disappeared until it would reform later after he rested up. Kurama didn't even seen to consider the attack as she batted it aside like it was nothing, and it caused a very large explosion of violet electricity that created a huge dust cloud. B then weaved in and out of her tails as they whipped at him from every direction, using his swords to deflect any that came too close. Then he spun into a vortex of blades and lightning at close range, but Kurama used her tails to slung herself around them like Naruto used his chains. She extended her hand out instantly creating a large wave of red flames that nearly incinerated B, but the rapper replaced himself and decided he couldn't hold back whatsoever. Even Kurama was surprised when he transformed into his eight tailed form, and the giant Oxtupus began gathering a large amount of chakra in its mouth. Kurama then decided to put this "human" in its place and she transformed as well just as B shot the bijuu dama attack at her large Fox body. Kurama showed impressive dexterity and agility and dodged the attack, and she began gathering her own youkai for her own tailed beast ball.

Then what happened next changed Naruto's life forever, and despite the fact that B tried to stop the attack it was still headed directly toward the tailed beast temple. And Fu. In an explosion that caused the very Island Turtle to groan in discomfort, the temple was obliterated, along with Naruto's fiance."NOO!FUUUUUUUU!"


	28. Before the Storm

I do not own Naruto. I do own ten little piggies that are typing their asses off. Enjoy.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO FU NOOOO!" Naruto cried out in agony at seeing the devastation caused by Kuramas attack. The tailed beast temple was completely destroyed, and even the island turtle shook and groaned because of the tailed beast ball. Stretching out his Flow technique, Naruto felt absolutely nothing from where she would be, and his despair only increased as seconds ticked by that felt like years. Then his sadness changed into pure raw hatred, and Kurama actually felt nervous after the pang she felt in her chest. She knew who Fu was, and honestly she had been planning on killing her anyway. So then why did she feel...guilty!?

As she looked down at Naruto's broken form sobbing along with a horrified and concerned looking B, all she said was." That little girl didn't deserve to be with you anyway Naruto kun. I'm far more powerful, beautiful, and intelligent than she was."

Wrong fucking words.

Huge thick chains shot from Naruto who was looking down with shadows obscuring his eyes, and he didn't even notice Kuramas helplessness as his chains attempted to strangle the large vulpine form. No, he just needed to kill her, he wasn't conscience of his chakra suppression ability and wouldn't be until a little later. Dragging the startled Fox down, Naruto looked to his remaining jinchuriki friend and yelled." B! DO IT NOW!"

Naruto's sharpened chains began to rotate and cut into Kuramas neck and back as he focused on ripping her apart, and B simultaneously charged an overpowered tailed beast ball knowing he'd need to put his all into it. And in a flash of light, Kurama was disintegrated already being in bad shape from Naruto's rage. Naruto completely ignored her scream of pain as she dissipated, instead creating a large mob of clones to begin searching through the rubble that formerly was a temple. After quite some time, he and a depressed B eventually found a small ran hand jutting out, and tears flowed from Naruto's eyes as he saw the ring he had given her not too long ago. Fu was gone. Fu was gone!

~3 Days Later Konoha~

It was late evening in the hidden leaf village, and Sasuke Uchiha had admittedly been excited by his newest mission from Danzo. He was to locate and assassinate the kyubi jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki or attempt controlling him if possible. The only problem was ever since he used his sharingan to use Kotoamatsukami and Tsukuyomi, he had lost two of the circles that were on the points of the triangle that was his unique mangekyo. He didn't know how to regain them either, but considering the many possibilities he had come to a conclusion.

Arriving at his home in a swirl of flames, he was instantly on guard noticing that the front door was cracked open. It was just like when he was younger, and drawing his sword from his back he cautiously entered and could only stand shocked at what he saw. There was blood everywhere, and the mangled corpses of his various pregnant fangirl laid strewn about like rag dolls. His gasp of shock turned into a visage of hate as he Itachi appeared, gripping Sakura and a fangirl by their necks. Itachi then tossed Sakura to Sasukes feet, before incinerating the other girl with black flames as Sasuke activated his mangekyo.

"Good, you've finally proven your hatred. But your still a disgrace for attempting to reproduce with these weaklings. If I didn't spare our mother, did you think a niece or nephew would inspire my mercy!?"

Blades locked as Sasuke assaulted his older brother infuriated at his second massacre. Sakura at least was still breathing, and channeling fire chakra into his ninjato flames instantly surrounded the blade, appearing to burn into Itachis clothing and flesh. It was all an illusion however, and Itachi appeared behind Sasuke too fast to follow once again telling his brother." Over here."

Grabbing Sasuke by his shoulder like the time in the Academy, he didn't flip this time but instead just threw Sasuke through the living room wall into the Uchiha clan streets like a rag doll. Sasuke screamed in true frustration as he righted himself up, and with a shout of "Susanoo!" both he and Itachi were surrounded in massive ethereal warriors comprised of fiery spiritual energy. Blades once again locked and they both fired large fireballs simultaneously, battling for supremacy within their ultimate techniques. Sasuke eventually won out as Itachis disease took its toll, causing him to shunshin away further down the street to avoid death. It was then that Sasuke saw his shot, as his brother wanted with blood visibly flowing from his eyes. "This is it Itachi. NOW DIE! SIXTH GATE OPEN!"

Sasuke exploded from his spot in a upsurge of chakra, and he moved so fast that his own eyes almost couldn't keep up. This is what he had trained himself into the ground for. To finally avenge his parents and clan, and purify the Uchiha once and for all. He felt the satisfying rush as 128 palms slammed into his brother almost at once, before he circled and kicked him high into the air using the shadow of the leaf. Then reappearing behind his traitorous brother, Sasuke didn't even care about gaining the eternal mangekyo and instead let his anger fuel his merciless assault. Unsealing ninja wire attached to shuriken he then wrapped Itachi and batted him to the ground and pulled him back up like a yoyo, already finished with seals as his brother rose again. Using the Dragon flame technique he finally killed his brother in a fiery finisher as he slammed his inflamed enemy into the earth with enough force to create a large crater.

The moment was too surreal as he slowly walked toward the edge of the crater in true happiness for the first time in years. But that turned into shock as a ninjato pierced through his stomach, and he realized that Itachi had actually replaced himself with a mud clone during his initial rush.

"Foolish little brother. You're not worthy to rebuild Uchiha. I will take up the task then."

It was then that Itachi relieved a blade through his gut as well, exactly after hearing Sasuke say." Izanagi!"

Both Sasukes wounds and strained body were instantly healed and restored as he turned himself into an illusion and back into the physical, using the last circle on the black triangle inside of his blood red eyes. Itachi stood shocked for a while and then smirked before slumping over with blood flowing from his eyes and trickling from his mouth, and realizing his previous mistake with his last breathe he muttered." Amaterasu."

Sasuke leapt away in shock as his older brother engulfed himself in black flames, denying him the chance to acquire the eternal mangekyo sharingan that he had read about. He watched the flames burn in silence for what seemed like days, before eventually remembering Sakura and noticing that his house was burning down as well with her inside. Swiftly saving the last girl he had impregnated, along with the most valuable, he took his hypnotized girl to Konoha hospital and left her there to recover. Now that he had finally achieved his ambition, he didn't really have anything else to look forward to besides his future children from Sakura. Well...That wasn't entirely true." Naruto." He thought with excitement at facing such a powerful opponent.

~Elsewhere in Konoha~

"Damn him, if he thinks he can get away with this he's got another thing fucking coming!" Anko yelled with Tsubaki hesitantly agreeing as they both finished sealing their belongings. Naruto hadn't shown up in three days, three WHOLE FUCKING DAYS! He was always there with them, and although they knew he wouldn't abandon him they were both very frustrated at not receiving their "daily dose". Naruto made so much love to the horny pregnant kunoichi that they had become like addicts, and they damn sure hadn't had their fix in a while.

"I don't know Anko, maybe he's in some sort of trouble." Tsubaki said worried sick about her future husband.

"Nah, he's way too strong now for that. I think he could even take my sensei by now, although it would definitely be a close fight. But maybe something's wrong in wave and he's busy. Whatever the fuck it is, I'm not staying here waiting around like some old housewife. I'm Anko fucking Mitarashi, and I'm not gonna let this bullshit slide, no matter how hard he fucks me!"

Tsubaki just smirked as Anko sighed upon thinking of Naruto fucking her, and she nodded her head in agreement as they went to the front door. Opening it up, they saw their young friend Hinata Hyuga who still hung with them sometimes despite her father's close scrutiny. Hiashi didn't know about their relationship with Naruto, but instead he thought that the two of them lived there as roommates and were the kunoichi responsible for his daughter's recent changes in demeanor. Hinata was no longer the same shy and timid girl, although her personality would apparently always be soft and gentle. At least she had improved her stutter and even the Gentle Fist, and despite her and Hanabi hating the Hyuga clan head for making them abort their children he was pleased by these changes. But that didn't mean that he didn't still have her followed, along with Hanabi.

"We're coming with you!" Hanabi said stepping from behind her older sister who had arrived first as usual. She didn't want anything to do with that fucked up clan, especially considering how the elders had pushed Neji Hyuga on her basically forcing her to have sex with him to produce "formidable" children. Fuck that! She missed Naruto so much she had actually cried herself to sleep a few times, and her older sister had been even worse off based on the cuts in her wrists. As far as they were concerned their last name was Uzumaki, and while they did want to improve the Hyuga clan there was just too much bull. Their father had expressed his wishes to improve the clan as well, but it seemed like nothing changed at all. If he couldn't do anything, how would a couple of females do in a clan of traditional assholes. Not too promising.

The four kunoichi that loved Naruto dearly then set out immediately to head to Wave Country, despite the fact that Naruto wanted them to wait until he finished construction. They all just wanted to be with their favorite blonde Kage again, and they'd do anything for him.

~Somewhere in Water Country~

Kabuto Yakushi had always walked in the shadows of other great shinobi. There was of course Danzo the leader of Root and a prime candidate of the Fire Shadow was Sasori the immortal genius puppeteer with the largest spy network in the elemental nations. The shinobi had even killed off a Kage many years ago. Then there was Orichimaru of the infamous Sannin. His mentor had been an extremely powerful, ambitious, and intelligent man capable of creating his own shinobi village and even create ties with two major villages already. On top of these feats his research material and endless resources had been so much of a boon to the inquisitive Kabuto that he had even surpassed Kakashi Hatake in terms of combat ability. That was quite the accomplishment.

Now however his time as a underboss had come to an end. He was done being under another person even if Orichimaru had treated him with respect unlike his other subordinates. That's not what this was about. What this was about was becoming legendary, and with the charred remains of the scroll of seals he had just what he needed. He had already been well versed in the intricacies of the cursed seal of heaven along with the dynamics of Orichimarus immortality method, but now he could bring back shinobi from even the clutches of death. He also had Yota along with Karin with him, and it was all too easy to manipulate a few others into following him to Water Country from an "extended mission."

But what was he doing all the way in Water you ask? Well he was collecting bloodlines of course, and quietly killing the unaware shinobi with a precisely aimed chakra scalpel, he sealed his corpse into another scroll quite pleased at acquiring a bloodline capable of using the iron in one's blood as a weapon. Now who to target next!?

~In Ame~

Staring out of the window of his skyscraper once more, Pein most certainly wasn't pleased with the information he recently acquired. Despite the fact that it was Sunday and so he had once again stopped the ever present rain as a show of kindness to his people, the usual uplifting feeling was most certainly not present today. Naruto Uzumaki had grown far too strong for his own good, and there was also the fact that his spies had managed to find out that Sakura Haruno was in fact very much alive. Cash had never failed him before, and considering the devastation he caused within the village it wasn't from a lack of effort. These Konoha shinobi were certainly stronger than expected, and so it seemed to be time for him to step in personally to extinguish Hanzos filthy blood from the nations. Just like he'd done before.

All he needed to do was prepare himself for the extended journey, as that was always the issue when it came to his leaving his fortified city.

~In Wave~

Naruto had been a complete wreck since Fu died, and despite the fact that he had managed to unearth her body and give her a beautiful funeral with the villagers attending it didn't help much. He had loved Fu with all his heart ever since they first met, and now she was gone. And it was all his fault! If he had known his chakra chains could suppress Kurama before he could have stopped her. If he hadn't let her escape in the first place none of this would have happened. He knew the bijuu would reform eventually, and now there were at least going to be four bijuu roaming around and five when he killed Yagura. What he needed was a sealing method to truly end this bullshit, but he had yet to find his Godfather, and his home country still hadn't provided him with anything but rubble.

And so here he was, sitting in front of Fu's grave with years still flowing. He had hardly slept at all during the last few days, and the clearing where he had first spoke with Haku had become his new sleeping space. He couldn't stop thinking of Fu, and he couldn't even look at the bed where they had made love so many times. Instead he just in front of her grave, and he poured his entire being into constructing Wave to keep his mind off of things. He hadn't sent clones to keep Anko and Tsubaki company the last few days in his deep depression, and he knew they were probably worried.

Still though, he just didn't have it in him to face them at the moment. His grief was just too great for his perverted side to surface, and honestly he didn't even want sex right now. He just wanted Fu! It was after another fee minutes that a familiar chakra appeared, and Naruto saw that it was Kurome. He had still taught his shinobi during his mourning, but his demeanor was so serious and blunt that his students had been worried for him very much. They were all saddened by his loss, well everyone except Kurome. Even Haku had given Naruto distance after she asked if it was the first time he ever lost a precious person. She only told him it was the life of shinobi before leaving him to think, and it made Naruto so angry at everything he could kill for no reason but to release some steam. Looking at the girl who seemed to have a crush on him rivaling even Hinatas, he bluntly asked her." What do you want Kurome?"

He wasn't trying to be mean, it was just how it came out. The girl wasn't deterred however, and sitting down next to Naruto she said." You...really loved her a lot didn't you? What did you love about her the most?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate to answer and sadly replied." Everything. Her smile, her personality, her eyes, everything. Everything..."

Kurome sat silent for a moment as if in deep thought before replying." That's the same way I feel about you ya know. Your so great Naruto kun, founding deserve to be like this. This just isn't right...I'm here for you..."

Suddenly Naruto was latched onto Kurome holding her as if his life depended on it, and the girl saw a part of Naruto he had never shown anyone before. Right now he was at his most vulnerable, and Kurome didn't hesitate to make her move on her hero, idol, and the one she wanted to marry her one day soon. After a long period of hugging, they finally broke apart and Naruto was still crying but he managed a smile before saying." Thank you Kurome hime, I'm sorry if I've been-"

He never finished before her lips smashed into his, and Naruto was caught completely off guard by her advance but eventually succumbed and returned her kiss. After a long time of tangled tongues, he picked her up and shunshined away from Fus grave, feeling as if he was already disrespecting her memory. In A way though he knew she didn't want him to be miserable because of her death, as he wouldn't want her to be about him dying. But he would never forget her, and no woman on earth could ever replace his beautiful fiancee.

Arriving at Kuromes temporary housing the two of them fell on top of her bed, and the short haired girl was completely red and ready to make Naruto all hers. She took her clothing off with ease, as Naruto had bought all of his shinobi Anbu type uniforms along with their other equipment.

"You're so beautiful Kurome hime." Naruto softly told her as his own pants were discarded along with his gi top. Kurome just grabbed Naruto's hair that she loved so much and kissed him more, hardly letting either of them breathe as if their faces were connected.

"Naruto I want your children. Please come inside me." She moaned to the rock hard blonde that begin to push himself inside of her.

Kurome was even tighter than Hanabi as Naruto quickly found out, and he actually had trouble getting his length in at first. He instead opted to make her cum by attacking her clit with his tongue, and after she was thoroughly wet after cunning twice he slid himself into her breaking her hymen. He couldn't help but grunt out as her tightness embraced him, and her pain turned to pleasure as Naruto channelled his healing chakra to his member so she recovered very very fast. Then it was all pleasure for them both as Naruto drove into her deeply repeatedly, and they kissed and moaned each other's names in ecstasy before Naruto's first load exploded into her without warning. He pulled her into him as he jerked on top of her while she crossed her legs around his back pulling him in as much as possible. His humongous load literally poured from her like a waterfall, both because of her tightness and the fact that he hadn't had sex in three days which was recently impossible for him. He hadn't even touched Leone recently despite her aggressiveness and he had explained to her that he just had lost someone dear and needed time to mourn.

As his jelly legs subsided Kurome gave him a huge smile which made him blush before asking." Naruto..Now that you've made me a woman...can I be your wife?"

Naruto loved the hopeful look on her face along with the innocence in her eyes, and his lips smashed into hers again giving her his answer in a moan. "Kurome, Uzumaki." She thought in ecstasy as before Naruto came inside her again and again for the rest of the day into the early morning.

~The Next Day~

Finally back in a good mood, or at least improved from before Naruto sent his hawk clones out to check on everyone and make sure they were alright. Tsunade was supposed to be coming later today, and he hoped she could help Kimimaru. Little did he know that more drama would soon pop off, and there were way more than one party involved. In fact this very drama could be the early destruction of his home and the death of nearly everyone he loved.

Oh snap! Sasgay after Uchiha fangirl massacre! An irate Hyuga Clan! Root finding a new shinobi village. What the fuck will happen next! Find out on the next episode, of Dragon,Ball,Z!


	29. Torcherous Lessons

I do not own Naruto. I do own a blowtorch. Now...tell me...

As Sasuke rode upon his Hawk summons while Sai stood on his his giant ink bird creation, the two Root shinobi barely played any attention to the group of kunoichi they passed on their way to Wave Country. While Sai had an outdated dossier on Naruto Uzumaki, he knew very well his own capabilities along with his partner Sasuke Uchiha. The most important thing was to complete the mission in tact as Danzo had instructed, and he had thoroughly explained that if they couldn't overwhelm Naruto then retreat with the information that was gathered. Information was key in victory after all, and there was always another day to attempt their assassination.

After a few more hours of flying the two of them came upon a large bridge at Fire countries coast, and seeing Sasuke descend Sai immediately followed curious of what the Uchiha had noticed. It quickly became apparent as they both landed and stood before the large monument that declared the name of the bridge to all that crossed.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE. Dedicated to the shinobi that freed and protects Wave with his life, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke seemed transfixed with the statue before he grunted and once again took off into the sky, not wanting to even step upon the bridge that should have been named after didn't get very far however before a black hawk intercepted them, with chains bursting from its wings causing Sasuke and Sai to evade the binding attack and swiftly maneuver to the trees and regroup.

Under the cover of the canopy, they patiently waited as the hawk circled around overhead, and eventually it too descended a short distance away before transforming into the very person they were sent to kill. Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you two here for!? I know you work for those shady ass shinobi, and you're way too far from Konoha to just be passing by!"

Sasuke didn't even reply but instead drew his ninjato, fire dancing along the blade that quickly started to glow from the rising temperature. Sai drew a tanto from his back, and Sasuke finally spoke saying." Sai, fall back and make sure no one interferes. I can and will handle this myself."

Sai didn't even argue with the Uchiha and immediately obeyed as he had been trained to do. He was better suited for mid to long ranged combat anyway, and Sasuke could take care of himself.

As Naruto crossed his arms five chains shot from his back swiftly approaching Sasuke who seemed to be excited. The Uchiha showed impressive speed maneuvering through all of the chains while going through multiple handseals, firing several large fireballs at Naruto who looked unfazed. As a tail of chakra sprouted from the chakra cloak that surrounded him He just batted the attack away with his free hand already in a half ram seal. Suddenly there were 100 Naruto's, all of them looking significantly more feral than normal with purplish blue slitted eyes. Half of the small army went toward a surprised Sasuke who then created three shadow clones of his own, and the other half immediately rushed to kill Sai.

Suddenly many different animals of ink burst from the treeline drawing the clones attention, and then two humongous giant looking humanoids joined the fray displaying incredible strength. None of the creations could march the combined assault if the clones, and there was a mixture of fireballs and hawk seen flying through the air destroying everything they passed. Both Sai and Sasuke slipped underground to avoid being overrun by Naruto's clone army, and Sasukes three clones used Izuna Uchihas powerful kenjutsu with practiced ease, even using the flames after images to obscure the true movements. Many Naruto clones were dispelled because of Sasukes ocular prowess, but that didn't stop the Uchiha clones from receiving many deadly chain techniques from every direction.

A short distance away Sasuke decked to turn up the heat quite literally and activated the second gate, creating ten powerful clones that could use the full potential of their Neely formed bodies. They fluidly cut through more Naruto clones, although a combination of the blondes flow technique and wind chakra blades and chains made him more than formidable. When the smoke cleared there were five last Sasuke clones, along with several new paintings Sai had drawn much to Sasukes displeasure. It couldn't be helped though, since Naruto attacked Sai as well as him.

Naruto's clones outnumbered the regrouped Sasuke doppelganger about two to one, and suddenly ten large fireballs flew across no man's land toward the 11 Naruto clones who smirked at Sasukes foolishness already finished with their three handseals. He had obscured the field before Naruto even attempted to, and in doing so had sealed his own fate. All ten clones released powerful dust clouds from their mouths, and even though the fireballs were superior in the elemental jutsu affinities the overcharged wind jutsu managed to stop their movement and caused then to expand to epic proportions. The huge explosion that followed was large and loud enough to cause all of Wave to worry, and they knew something had to be going on close by.

Naruto sunk underground at once, and channeling enough chakra to surround himself in a tail less cloak he created a single clone to rise back up and handle the both of the two Root shinobi. Going through five handseals the clone yelled." Forbidden Technique Bringer of Darkness!" causing everything within a half mile to go pitch black, which unfortunately also affected his village. He'd be sure to end this quickly, and the only reason he hadn't done so already was to observe how Sasuke fought with his sharingan. The experience would be invaluable if he were to kill Tobi, and he also needed to take the Uchiha alive.

After everything went dark the battle was short and sweet as Naruto only had to bind Sasuke in chains while focusing on dominating his chakra. Sasuke seemed to struggle and his chakra seemed to explode momentarily, but it was all for bought as he was captured and bound much like Naruto had been by Nui. But there wouldn't be any fucking happening which Sasgay would probably like anyway. NO, he was finally gonna get his fucking answers about HIS Sakura. The Uchiha had to be behind everything, but even if he didn't spill Naruto was gonna kill him anyway, he had just imposed upon his land and tried to kill him. There was no mercy for the Uchiha.

Sai attempted to flee quite wisely by using a shunshin immediately, but he was still within Naruto's Flow range and the blondes clones to capture him as well. He'd be sure to try and extract the ink animal techniques he had used as they had greatly interested him. If he could apply that to fuinjutsu , then he could also create jutsu directly in battle and even use his clones to do it. He had to learn it now, and he was truly fortunate as a few minutes later his 30+ clones eventually found him hiding underground, as he had also learned to use water particles present in the soil to sense what was beneath. It would probably only work in places with moisture in the earth, but Wave was one of this places along with much if fire country, water country, and Whirlpool. As his clones shunshined back to where he presently was, he decided that now was the time to show New Whirlpool what being a shinobi meant.

~30 Minutes Later~

Standing over a bound and gagged Sasuke and Sai along with all of his shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki meant business. Many of his students present had slightly confused faces, and others just looked on in focus and curiosity. Naruto then clarifying what was happening declared." For the crime of attempting the Uzukage of New Whirlpool on Wave Soil, I hereby sentence Sasuke Uchiha and his unknown assailant to death, but first I want some answers. Taking the bounds from Sasukes mouth, the Uchiha instantly began yelling threats before Naruto stomped him just enough to crack several ribs, causing the Uchiha yell out in pain. He then demanded with an angry face." I know what you've done to Sakura, now how do I break it, and if you don't tell me the first thing I'm gonna do is I'll your fucking dick slowly. Mustang, grab a blade and heat it up with the technique from earlier!"

Immediately following his order confidently, Roy used his Shirasaya which Naruto had bought and began heating it by using the Phoenix flower to ignite a fire. It didn't take long at all for it heat before Naruto said." Kurome, take the sword."

At the same time the chains slacked from his nether regions and Naruto used a wind blades to cut a hole in his ninja pants. He also cut into flesh showing the extent of his mercy much to everyone's shock. They never knew Naruto could be so ruthless, and they were now truly realizing what it meant to be shinobi. It meant get strong or end up like this, helpless and on the verge of death.

As Kurome calmly walked to the sword Naruto then said " Good..Now tell me about Kotoamatsukami or you know the end result Sasuke. Did you use it on Sakura!?"

While Sasuke had had his eyes covered up by Naruto just in case, he could still feel the heat of the searing steel near his groin. He was breathing considerably harder than before and he eventually said." And what if I did!? I have nothing to fucking explain to you Uzumaki!"

It was at this point that without any command Kurome lightly scratched Sasukes ballsack with the shirasaya blade, and Naruto actually looked a little impressed at the swirl design she had drawn. Quickly wrapping an arm around her and kissing her in front of everyone, he said." That's good...Now tell me how to break it, or the pain Wil double next time. Whether or not you get an honorable death is up to you, as honestly I can either kill you quick and clean or we can do this the hard way. I can either feed you to my hungry beasts or I can burn your body above a small pyre and you can preserve your dignity. It's your choice but know I'm not fucking around. Don't fuck with me!"

Sasuke groaned and moaned in true pain at Kuromes treatment, and feeling the girl's malicious intent along with Naruto's he answered he eventually answered Turkey feeling fear for his life." P-Please Naruto if I tell you I beg you to spare me!"

Naruto just said." I'll spare you, but now you tell me how to break it or things just get worse."

"You..need to be put in a death like state, so that your chakra is cut all the way off. It isn't easy, and even after that things will confusing because of the sudden rush of information. It could kill you like the mental strain from too many shadow clones That's all I know!"

That's what I like to hear. For all of that, I'm going to spare you. Kurome however..."

Even Naruto was truly surprised at how fast his wife to be placed the blade to Sasukes neck with no hesitation. She skit him quickly and cleanly upholding Naruto's word to make his death less brutal. Now he needed to give his next order." Akame, while it is unsavory I would like you to use the syringe and extract his semen. His seed is worth quite a fortune and while I hate the sharingan I won't pass this up. Mustang go and prepare the Uchihas funeral pyre. Listen up everyone! Being a shinobi isn't for the faint of heart! If you're gonna give up then now's the fucking time, cause I know none of you want to ever experience what this shinobi has!"

No one moved but eyes just hardened at Naruto's declaration. Roy immediately began gathering the material while Naruto undid Sais saying." I'd like the specifics the ink technique that you used in battle, and I offer you the same choice as your recently deceased partner. The choice is yours!"

Sai proved to be infinitely more difficult than Sasuke, and no matter what happened for the rest of the day he didn't say a fucking word. Like a true shinobi! All of his students participated in his torture, and Naruto had Ed carefully take out Sasukes eyes. He had died with his sharingan active and so Naruto now had two new weapons at his disposal. He also had Sais ink scroll and he deduced from its simplicity that Sai used a specific type of paper. He didn't recognize it, but he was sure someone would know about It. Otherwise he saw that Sai saturated his ink with his chakra, as he could barely feel it coming from the container. So he probably was a good drawer, and used a sort of transformation technique similar to water clones that used the ink as a constant. Ed and Al could probably deduce it's origins, and the rest of his students paid attention with all of their focus and also began thinking of how the technique worked. Naruto then was about to end Sais life when Sheele asked if she could, and Naruto grinned at her before letting her handle it. Good. They understood.

Naruto then a sent a clone along with everyone to speak with them each individually and observe their reactions. He had to be sure they'd all be ready if anything happened, and that they were prepared for this cold world. Sasuke Uchiha and Sai of Root both burned that day, and Naruto learned that he had strong ninja in training as his subordinates.

~Later That Night~

Naruto's clones lips crashed into Sheeles as he threw the flustered girl onto the bed, causing her to take off her glasses." Nice keep them on."

Sheele listened to her sensei and friend she had liked since they first met. She tried to only be around him during training, as she didn't want to turn him off with her string tendency to fuck up everything she did. She had messed up a few times during her private lessons with Naruto, but as always he was kind with his corrections. She had really come to love the only person that didn't find her weird or a nuisance to have around. Naruto had just made his move on her earlier, and when she asked about Kurome all he did was tell her." Oh her? She's just many slave like you are. Now get ready to serve and please your new master!"

Then Naruto grabbed her and began fondling her out of everyone's sight, and she could feel his huge boner pressing into her through his ninja pants. She only moaned in pleasure as he attacked her neck with his mouth and tongue, before capturing her lips and caressing her curvy figure." I've wanted to sex you for a while now, and I know you want it. Get ready for this, cause it won't be short." He huskily told her.

And it certainly wasn't short, as Naruto's clone demolished the sexy girl the entire day, never stopping and switching positions many many times. It even fucked her curvy self in her tight asshole, feeling every orifice in her body and eventually gangbanging her with two other clones. The one that she gave head to kept dispelling though, as she always messed up and used her teeth. Ouch.

His fiancee were now being escorted by his clones and were approaching Wave, and Leone would also be on her way from Water Country since Naruto wanted to protect her as well. He wouldn't let anything happen to his precious people, and he would spare no expense to make that happen. And so he used a tail of chakra to create many clones to escort his women to Wave, and he needed to go to Bay City to personally bring Leone back. He had apparently found a few bloodline shinobi that were pirates. It was pretty cool. They called themselves the Straw Hats, and included Luffy of the rubber bloodline, Zoro a swordsman from a clan with incredible strength, Nami a natural sensor, and Robin who had a unique ability to sprout body parts from anywhere on her person. Weird but definitely cool. He was very interested in seeing if they wanted to join New Whirlpool, and Nami was so so sexy!

What he didn't know was that there were a few others that were tracking them all down for different reasons. None of them were positive.


	30. Ninja Storm 1

I do not own Naruto. I do own a one way ticket to Okinawa.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO SET SAIL!" Yelled a lanky black haired boy to his small crew and passengers that were aboard his cozy ship.

Luffy had been the glue that kept his friends together throughout the deadly bloodline purge that seemed to encompass all water country. While he may not have been as powerful as his friend Zoro was, his charisma and bravery had more than made up for it. Recently he had been approached by the Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki, and the boy had apparently spied his group out when they had a small skirmish with a few Hunter nin from Kiri. Naruto was definitely a kindred spirit and was much like Luffy personality wise, even if he was significantly more perverted. Nami was hot though, that he damn sure admitted. But he had his eye on the sexy Robin, and recently he had made leeway in his pursuit of the beautiful stoic kunoichi.

As everyone got down to business as usual, Naruto looked at Leone and saw that she seemed a bit excited and nervous at the notion of traveling by sea. She had expressed that she had a slight fear of deepwater, but Naruto had reassured her of her safety while he was with her. He had finally made love to her earlier in the day much to both of their pleasures, and he had even informed her of his other women that were helping him rebuild the Uzumaki. She had been a bit surprised but she didn't really mind, as Naruto had already thoroughly dominated her and she was so in love with him she'd follow him to hell and back.

As Nami steered the ship and it swayed slightly as they began their journey, Naruto made small talk with the crew trying to convince them into joining New Whirlpool. They seemed hesitant to answer, and Luffy even countered by offering to Naruto to join the Straw Hats instead. The young Uzumaki instantly agreed with a smile, promising to help his new friends anytime they needed him. Robin and Zoro seemed to take his statement with a grain of salt, and Nami was too busy making sure she navigated the sea correctly. It was as Naruto tasted one of the delicious octopus balls that they all loved so much when it happened. Suddenly there was a strange creature aboard the ship, and Naruto's eyes widened as Nami screamed in shock and Robin calmly stated." It's that Kaiza sea Monster we've heard about the past few weeks. I never would've thought it'd attack us though! Everyone stay sharp!"

Luffy then jumped around excitedly yelling."SO FUCKING COOL! HEY KAIZA YA WANNA JOIN MY CREW!?"

Everyone including the sea monster sweat dropped at his insanity and Zoro shouted." Luffy are you fucking crazy, he'll no that thing isn't joining us!"

Naruto was impressed by Robin's information and cool demeanor, and chains sprouted from his back as Zoro drew one of his three swords. Without any words the fish like monster shot a compressed jet of water from its mouth, and everyone avoided it as the creature turned its head to aim at different targets. Then several different things happened all at once as Naruto felt many different presences suddenly appear within his sensing range. A large bolt of lightning impacted where he was standing before he dodged and he then heard a familiar voice he despised." Well well if it isn't Naruto kun. How have you been doing since I've left that pathetic village?"

As Kabuto suddenly appeared along with four other shinobi, Naruto's eyes hardened and all he said was." Where is Yakumo you slick bastard!?"

Chuckling as a chakra scalpel formed Kabuto adjusted his glasses and smoothly replied." She's with Orochimaru of course, but we have more pressing issues at the moment. Karin, suppress whoever you can. Isaribi, Yota, Juugo, Yukimaru you know what to do!"

As Naruto's chains shot toward Kabuto in order to apprehend him so he could further "question" him, he was surprised to see that they were all negated by identical chains that shot from the red head's back.

"Wait you're an Uzumaki too aren't you!?"

The girls eyes widened answering his question just as the muscular orange haired teen named Juugo rushed Naruto like a berserker. At the same time Yota activated his curse seal as well as the Yukimaru boy, and the latter also ingested a considerable amount if small red pills that caused his body to convulse. Luffy launched a powerful straight punch that stretched way more than what should have possible, but Kabuto simply used his chakra scalpel to cut into his arm slicing into an artery. The boy fell down with a yell of pain and Zoro was instantly upon Kabuto who barely managed to slither around his blows. Zoro was forced to jump back as Yota fired a powerful lightning strike at him.

Naruto avoided Juugo with ease after dispelling his chains to free himself, and Karin took the opportunity to lash out quickly and precisely at him as well. Naruto sliced into Juugo with a blade of wind while weaving through chains causing him to collapse, but suddenly the man exploded with tainted chakra and resumed his assault way more dangerous than he previously was. Leone joined the battle attacking in her feral like manner with Naruto shouting for her to get back. It was too late however as Juugo took her claw swipes with a twisted smile and shouldered her away dazing her.

Naruto was livid as three tails suddenly sprouted from his chakra cloak, and rushing Juugo at full speed he literally crushed his skull by clenching his chakra claw around his head with a roar. Everyone present nearly Shit themselves as he turned his attention to Kabuto. He never got a chance to attack before both Yukimaru and Yota were upon him, lashing out using the hebi style with their own chakra visible. Especially Yukimaru, his chakra seemed to be just as powerful as Naruto's. Dodging the assault as Karin engaged Zoro and Robin at the same time, he retaliated with his custom chidori using his chakra arm after going through three handseals. Yota fired a humongous bolt of lightning to stop Naruto, but it was all for nought as a chakra arm extended and the chidori literally split the attack in two and pierced Yota in his neck killing him instantly.

Yukimaru then used his immense chakra as an attack sending a beam of pure energy toward Naruto forcing him to dodge. The ship however received the attack as Kabuto wisely ordered their retreat. As the energy wave pierced through the deck and excited the bottom of the ship leaving a gaping hole, the entire vessel creaked and shook as it started to sink much to the Straw Hats horror. This had been their home away from home, and now it seemed that wouldn't be anymore.

"Oh no you don't!"Naruto declared with anger as his chains shot toward Kabuto at high speed. The white haired spy simply replaced himself with Karin as he cut his losses and shunshined along with Yukimaru. Naruto bound Karin with ease suppressing her chakra and he also bound the kaiza, but he was shocked to find that after her it's chakra was bound she appeared to be an attractive girl with odd scales in various places. He didn't have any time to think about this as the ship began sinking at a quicker pace, and creating a hundred clones he sent many after Kabuto who he barely sensed and used the others to shunshin everyone else to shore. He also sealed the dead shinobi away curious of the strange seal they used.

Arriving in tornadoes at the port they had recently left, Naruto ignored the many curious states of bystanders and began hunting down Kabuto. He ordered his clones to start the search and immediately turned to Luffy and began to heal his wounded wrist. He wasted no time whatsoever, and he barely managed to finish before being forced to grab Luffy and jump away from a large hail storm of shuriken.

The only thing the Hunter nin squad did was use an unknown sign language to communicate before they all gave each other nods. All five of them attacked in unison looking to end the Straw Hats once and for all. Their bounties had been considerable in Kiri and they had been a thorn in Yaguras side for too long. One of Naruto's clones kept his prisoners bound as he attacked the masked shinobi along with Zoro, Luffy, and Robin. Luffy grabbed Robin and slung her at one of the ninja and twisting through the air she sprouted limbs that connected to each other and wrapped around one of their arms. She easily broke the Kiri nins appendage, as Zoro drew all of his swords and attacked the two that had blades as well. They stood no chance and were torn apart by the various sweeping cuts, and one of them was even killed by the sword he had clenched between his teeth. The stab in his chest caused him to collapse immediately, and Naruto covered Zoros back by taking the other two shinobi along with Luffy. Luffys arm stretched out much like Naruto's chakra arm as they both straight punched one of the shinobi directly in his face breaking his mask and killing him with the blunt force trauma.

The last Hunter attempted to flee the hopeless battle but was obliterated by a explosive projectile just as he began running away. Naruto and Luffy both leapt away from the explosion of fire, blood, and guts as a familiar fat man descended from the sky above them declaring." LET'S PARTYYYY!"

"FUCK NOT THIS GUY AGAIN!"Naruto yelled as he kicked his leg sending a demon windmill shuriken with explosive tags all over it. It halted mid air about a foot or two away from the man before it exploded with enough power to cause the very pavement to crack and tremble. Many screams could be heard from Bay City residents but the one distinguished sound was the fat man's laughter that was extremely creepy and depraved.

"It's the mad man of the Mist! He has a bloodline that effects gravity itself. He's insane like the rest of his clan so be ready for anything!" Robin quickly shouted as the smoke cleared revealing his large smile.

Then he aimed his grenade launcher directly at Robin wanting to see what her innards looked like and fired it. Naruto intercepted the attack with a chakra arm causing it too explode prematurely, and Luffy and Zoro both rushed the insane man causing his smile to widen further. As they both got up close and personal with the mad man they were sent flying around him straight into a building with enough force to crack the wall they hit, and the fat man aimed his cane at Zoro before firing and wounding him severely. The swordsman however showed great resilience and managed not only to stand but dropping two swords he blocked a few shots protecting his friend and captain who quickly recovered.

Naruto wasted no time in assaulting him and using his chakra cloak he attempted a chidori that was also stopped before reaching him.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled in frustration at the man's seemingly impenetrable ability. Then he got an interesting idea in his desperation, and decided to take the battle away and use all available resources. Deflecting the lightning fast cane strikes the mad man lashed out with, Naruto created a clone to halt him and then dashed away into an alley, and the clone basically let itself be killed so the mad man would follow. Ignoring the Straw Hats, the insane murderer instantly began levitating and followed Naruto who weaved through the alleys at high speed.

Rounding another corner, Naruto quickly released Nekome from her pokeball and pinned her against the building as she tried to jump him." Nekome not right now! I need you to Roar ok and maybe I'll let you out more often! Barbecue too!"

His jaguar instantly complied and transforming into her feline form she now was quite large. She was a little smaller than a horse, and as the mad man rounded the corner his smile finally faltered and his actually screamed in fear. What no one knew was that the mad pierrot had been brutally abused by his own father as a child, only because the man wanted him to activate his bloodline limit. There was always that same cat staring at him as his own father strapped him to that cursed chair and used many different instruments of torture to break his son's mind. And even now after killing the man and after so many years he had an irrational fear of cats. He panicked.

Nekome let loose a roar as he aimed his cane in terror, and the shockwave and sound caused the man to try and flee while blindly firing his weapon. Nekome was instantly upon him and although she took a shell her powerful jaws bit into the back of his head and neck killing him with ease. Naruto heard a sizzling sound coming from the man as he dropped dead, and it damn sure couldn't be good.

"Nekome come on!" He commanded her as she complied with a limp.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled because of her injury. He only barely managed to grab her and shunshin away as the crazy killer self destructed, causing the building next to him to collapse and kill everyone inside.

~With Kabuto~

Damn he doesn't fucking give up does he!? Kabuto thought while using another shunshin to gain some distance. Yukimaru was able to go a lot further due to his chakra levels, but that didn't mean Kabuto didn't have a back up plan. Already unsealing a cadaver look alike, he used his dead soul jutsu while slipping beneath the concrete and hoped the blonde couldn't sense him. He had altered the body's features to his exact specifications, and as Naruto's clones appeared in swirls of wind the fake Kabuto pretended to be winded and desperate. Rushing the Naruto's head on while breathing hard, he lashed out with chakra scalpels while running along the side of a building wall before flipping into the midst of the group. His jutsu was just a shadow clone used with a cadaver basically, and so it was capable of independent thought and able to use his abilities. Although it put up a good fight, Naruto eventually captured it with chains and approached his bound form asking about Yakumo. All Naruto heard was the crunch of a pill capsule before the fakes mouth began foaming and bloodshot eyes rolled to the back of its head.

"FUCK!" Many blondes yelled in unison as Kabuto apparently killed himself like the coward he really was. Maybe they could capture that Yukimaru and squeeze him, and discussing this briefly they shunshined away while a few stayed and searched the body finding nothing.

Kabuto waited patiently both surprised and angered by Naruto's skills. He was far too powerful, but luckily his swift mind was formulating a solution to his problem. While he didn't care about Yota since he had his DNA anyways, Naruto had impeded him twice now, and single handedly at that. But Kabuto had valuable information about this New Whirlpool from spying on the Straw Hats previously. Had he known this "Uzukage" was in fact Naruto he would have brought Guren along. With his new information however, he wondered how far Kiri would go to eradicate the Uzumaki once more, especially considering Naruto was collecting bloodline shinobi and had a bloodline of his own. There was also his infamous fight with Itachi Uchiha while still an academy student. Yes, Kiri would definitely enter him into the bingo books, and maybe even team up with others to make sure Naruto's new village never gained momentum. Revenge would be sweet.

~Elsewhere in Konoha~

As a black hawk watched a pink haired girl toss and turn in her hospital bed, eventually the girl in question opened her eyes with a wail of horror and disgust before breaking out in tears. After a minute she then held her stomach, as if she was sickened or some sort of alien being was inside of her gut or something. A blonde haired shinobi was instantly by her bedside when she finally uttered out I'm a pained voice." No...Naruto kun!?"

"Sakura I'm here!" Naruto comforted her immediately startling her greatly.

She then latched on to the true love it her life, and they hugged for what seemed to be days before she spoke again." It's like..everything since Ino died had been a dream. But...It's real isn't it. I treated you like you were less than nothing..and...Sasuke-"

"Is dead and his ashes are drifting across the dust like they should be!" Naruto informed her cutting her off.

Sakuras eyes widened and she seemed very relieved but still very shaken. "Naruto...I'm...pregnant!"

Naruto's eyes widened but he figured this would be the case. Why else would Sasgay hypnotize her after all.

"I know, and it doesn't change what you mean to me! Sakura, I love you so so much and you're going to be my wife..understand!?" Naruto declared to her his voice never wavering. Before Sakura could answer his lips smashed into hers, and the Naruto clone decided to make sure she was all his by ripping her gown off right in the hospital room. Sakura was instantly overwhelmed and flustered as they continued making out, and Naruto wasted no time in freeing his member from his pants entering her folds while never taking his tongue from her mouth.

"I love you Sakura. I love you." He repeatedly told her as he drove into her womb most likely leaving a dent in Sasukes child's head. Sakura was in heaven in earth as she moaned loud enough to attract attention from people in other rooms. They didn't care however and it didn't take long before Naruto exploded within her, and if she hadn't been pregnant she surely would have been from the humongous load he unleashed.

As he finally broke their kiss he sadly said." I should have done this before my beautiful pink flower. I don't care about the past Sakura but I want you in my future. Forever. You'll be leaving the village with me soon and I'll introduce you to all my other precious people. Well be happy. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

They made love for many more hours, even when nurses tried and failed to enter the noisy room to check on her. Afterwards Sakura emptied the Uchiha compound of many jutsu scrolls, money, and other assets before meeting Naruto outside of the village to head to Wave. However she failed to notice the crow that followed her as she finally met with Naruto and they began their trek. That wasn't all though, as two sets of eyes closely watched her as well.

~Back in Bay City~

You're gonna tell me everything you know about Orochimaru! Where his bases are, what he's been doing, and who sort of shinobi he has in his command!" Naruto commanded a pretty redhead who's name was Karin.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything I know. It's not like I like Orochimaru anyways, I was just forced to work under him or I'd die. It's that simple. Isaribi is in the same boat as me, but she's even worse off!" Karin quickly explained to an angry Naruto.

Then she told Naruto everything she knew, and although she didn't know Yakumo she did know where a few of Orochimarus bases were, along with information on his Sound shinobi. Naruto listened very closely to this as his clone fed Nekome her promised barbecue and another spoke with the Straw Hats. They needed another way to get to Wave, and the pirates had finally agreed to join Wave and Naruto even offered them a sign on bonus of another ship. He did have millions left after all, but if he could convince Zabuza of "Momochi Shipping" he could probably get a large vessel for free. It seemed he would need to have some headbands made for his new shinobi, and after thinking deeply he then told Karin and Isaribi." Alright.. I believe you. Thank you for being so forth coming, and as a reward I'll extend you both an offer. Karin, since you're a medical ninja and an Uzumaki you may be interested in joining New Whirlpool along with Isaribi. Currently Tsunade Senju of the Sannin is in Wave, and I can easily convince her to take you under her wing. Isaribi, she is the most qualified medic in the nations and I'm positive she can work out a cure to your mutation. Pledge your loyalty to me and I will allow to-"

"I PLEDGE MY LOYALTY TO YOU NARUTO SAMA!" Both girls shouted in unison as they both looked happier than they ever had been. Both of their dreams had just come true, and it helped that they both were extremely attracted to Naruto. He seemed to notice this and quickly moving he captured both of their lips, shocking them especially Isaribi. She thought she was a freak, but both Luffy and Naruto had accepted her already!

"That's what I like to here! I'm rebuilding the Uzumaki clan and both of you are to be my wives. Now then why don't we begin?" Naruto purred to them both causing blood to trickle from their noses.

Suddenly chains shot from his back pinning them down by their wrists as a clone appeared next to him. Since Isaribi smelled like fish right now all he did was pull his member out and fucked her face, telling her how he'd clean her up later and fuck her stupid like the slave that she was. Karin was another story entirely as Naruto instantly fell in love with her messy red hair and let her know. He pulled her hair while demolishing her fussy, using more and more clones to fondle her body and and enter every hole all at once. Both girls ended up covered in his seed. And Karin was filled more so than any other girl had been by Naruto. He didn't know why but he had both a glasses fetish and a redhead fetish, and he came all over Karins spectacles blinding her as he continued to penetrate her.

He used his tentacle jutsu on Isaribi while he titfucked her slick breasts, exploding on her face and in his mouth multiple times as she stuck her tongue out in ecstasy. His harem would certainly be legendary, and when he returned to Wave he'd be sure to demolish Ryuko and Nami as well.

~Wave Country~

"MASTER!" Many feminine voices moaned as Naruto's clones ravished their cum coated bodies. Tsubaki and Anko were getting the treatment Tsume and Hana got, and every thrust Naruto made the too of their heads hit each other until he and another clone exploded at the same time. Pulling out their cum crossed paths mid air and landed splattering all over Anko and Tsubakis faces.

Hinata and Hanabi were both trying to get impregnated again as soon as possible, and we're holding hands laying on their backs as Naruto's clones plowed into both of them at the same pace. As both clones bent over and made out with them while speeding up their paces, the sister both crossed their legs behind his back as if in perfect synchrony. With roars of pleasure both clones erupted inside of them, and they let out screams if pleasure as they felt his seed flow within them. Especially Hinata, she was definitely a screamer. Then they both faded from existence making the sister sad before another clone appeared with a stiff cock.

"I want you both to suck, at the same time!" It declared grabbing both of their heads and forcing them to use their lips to make out from both side of the tip of his length. Both girls sloshed their tongues and made out with Naruto's member in between their mouths, and this was so fucking hot Naruto didn't even last half a minute before shooting the largest load he possibly could. So much of his seed flowed as his body twitched that the girls weren't even recognisable because of their "makeover." Many more freaky things happened before a clone burst through the door to the motel room yelling." There are alotta shinobi coming quickly, and I think they're Hyuga! Get ready!"

Suddenly everyone was in their feet and the girls quickly washed off as Naruto's clones went to confront the white eyes bastards.


	31. Ninja Storm 2

I do not own Naruto. Sue me.

"What have you done!?" Itachi Uchiha asked Naruto with a deadly glare on his eyes. He had only sent another avatar to face his foolish little brother, and despite the fact that he finally saw how low Sasuke had fallen he was still quite angry at Naruto. He had heard Sakura talking to herself when she had returned to the compound, as he had finally decided to go and end Sasuke himself. The troubled girl had thanked kami his brother had perished at Naruto's hand, and now Itachi was truly lost for the first time in years.

"Itachi!? If it's a fight you want then let Sakura go and we'll fight!"

"She is of little concern to me for now! Why did you kill Sasuke Naruto!?"

"Sasuke was sent by Root to assassinate Naruto! He was just defending himself!" Sakura quickly explained worried about what could happen if Itachi targeted Naruto.

"Is this true!?" Itachi asked furious after a long pause.

"It is...He and another root ninja tried the other day. I allowed him to be burned on a pyre instead of feeding him to my beasts, which is as far as my mercy went. He shouldn't have done what he did to Sakura!" Naruto declared looking very serious.

"I agree, which is why I freed her from the genjutsu and why I was going to rectify my mistake today. The Uchiha clan has always been a clan of fools, which is why I destroyed them in the first place." Itachi explained gravely.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto asked now very much intrigued.

"Many years ago, my father and most of my clan planned to overthrow the leaf due to their arrogance. I was eventually left with no choice but to slaughter them all. War isn't a glorious thing, know that and remember it Naruto."

Naruto was extremely surprised by this New information, and eventually he asked." Why join Akatsuki then!? You know that they can't be up to anything of worth, as far as peace is involved!"

"Perhaps you are right, but then who is capable of achieving peace in this world of violence!? The reality is that power keeps people in check, and the striving for power creates violence. The eternal cycle of bloodshed, revenge, ambition, and hatred never ends! Tell me who is worthy then!?

"... I am! I fight to protect my precious people, and I will never give up until I can protect everyone. Only love can defeat the hatred, and even if darkness exists the smallest of light can penetrate it and reveal the truth. That we all love and hate, that we all need help sometimes, that we're ALL ONLY HUMAN!"

Itachi was silent for a very long time, but Naruto almost didn't notice when he started speaking again causing Sakura to gasp in shock. His words had been inspired by B, and he only had Fu on his mind the entire time. He always thought of his deceased wife, but he couldn't and wouldn't let her death overwhelm him. He had too many responsibilities, and after that brief talk with Haku by her grave he had realized what this world really was. Life and death, pain and pleasure, love and hate, and it was all intertwined between everyone who existed. He had mourned Fu for three entire days hardly ever leaving her grave, and he had neglected Anko and Tsubaki those three days by avoiding them. Getting depressed never solved anything, he had learned that while still a small child. No, he could and would change the world for the better, and as Itachi spoke to him he had to ask "what!?"

"I will assist you in attaining peace, if you can tell me how you plan to achieve it."

Sakura and Naruto's jaws hit the ground as they stated at Itachis emotionless expression, and Naruto calming just said." The plan is to protect everyone. It's that simple. I'll kill who threatens my family and seek those out who hurt the innocent. I believe these convictions will inspire others to adopt them as well, and in the end the evil of this world will be purged!"

"You're foolishness amuses me, but somehow...where are we going?"

Naruto's eyes widened and eventually the three ninja continued on the way to Wave, Itachi discarding his cloak and considering what to do about his ring.

~In Wave~

Tsunade Chan, Shizune chan, come quick there's gonna be trouble and I'll need you!" Naruto's clone exclaimed as the Hyuga clan members crossed the Great Naruto Bridge. He didn't want to involve them in this, especially while Tsunade was examining Kimimaru, but he didn't really see an alternative.

"What sort of trouble Naruto kun!? Shizune asked worried while Haku, Kimimaru, and Tsunade listened closely.

"The daughters of the clan head arrived here earlier and they're joining New Whirlpool. I don't think the Hyuga have taken the news so well!" Naruto cryptically explained knowing Tsunade despised perverts. If she knew he was banging both of the sisters he'd probably be screwed.

"Then tell them to go the fuck back brat! You don't really wanna go to war with Konoha over a few people do ya!? Use your head Naruto!" She exclaimed knowing very well the large possibility that this would cause a not so small skirmish.

"I...can't. They're precious to me like all of you are! They're family! They're people with their own hopes and dreams and I won't let anyone take that away from them! If you're not gonna help I understand, but what about you Haku!?"

"You already know the answer Naruto kun." Haku replied instantly with a smile that could kill. Naruto instantly pecked her on her lips thanking her and took off, leaving an annoyed Tsunade and a weary Shizune.

"Dammit Gaki!" Tsunade yelled at the air before saying. Stay here and continue Shizune! This isn't gonna take long at all!"

Not a minute later a multitude of shinobi stood ready, and despite the fact that Naruto wasn't really there at least he had left hundreds of clones to work on construction. And so the small army stood as the Hyuga finally arrived in the large dank clearing. Mangroves could be seen in the nearby river and the sounds of many different species of animals could be heard in the distance. Naruto's students also noticed the disturbance within Wave and followed the clones that weren't jutsu capable as they left the village. Standing behind the clone army were Anko, Tsubaki, Hinata, Hanabi, Haku, and his students. The two sisters went through the crowd of blondes to the front where Tsunade and the most powerful clone stood ready as Hiashi Hyuga began to speak." Hanabi, Hinata, the two of you are to leave that demon and return with me to Konoha at once! This offence will not go unpunished, but I will make sure that you won't be imprisoned! Now come!"

Anko screamed in anger at Hiashi calling Naruto a demon just as Hinata and Hanabi defied their Hiashi yelling that they wouldn't leave Naruto ever. The fight that followed was initiated by the angered Anko who was suddenly in front of everyone already finished with her handseals firing a powerful fire Dragon directly at the clan head who stood in the middle of the 20+ shinobi. Both Hiashi and Neji dodged as well as the others, and just like that the situation was beyond words. There would be no more talk, and as the clones rushed toward the Hyuga only a few remained which were the more powerful of the mass. They numbered around ten, and as the Hyuga clan ninja tore through many of the clones Haku created appeared already finished going through handseals and created a large some of ice that encircled 7 Hyuga jonin. While she was a pacifist by nature this volatile situation called for her to kill her heart and handle everyone she could. The screams of pain within the dome put the remaining clan members on edge as they dodged the various kunai Anko threw, and Naruto's wife actually hit a few of his clones that didn't have the flow active. The Hyuga pushed forward through the clones letting loose many eight trigrams attacks, and eventually they got within range of Tsunade, Naruto and Tsubaki who had joined their side along with the sisters. Naruto however screamed for them to get back as chains erupted from the ten clones, and his seriousness causes the unsure Tsubaki and the hesitant sisters to withdraw thankfully. Hiashi and Neji both evaded the multiple attacks with some difficulty, and eventually Neji was forced to use the kaiten to deflect the chains that struck from every direction. A few Hyuga made it to an angry but patient Tsunade, and even their gentle fist stood no chance against her monstrous strength as she created two shadow clones and sent them forth. While her skill had dulled over time, she still was stronger than jonin and this was realized when a hyenas punched hard enough to kill him instantly and send him flying into another with enough force to knock the man unconscious.

Suddenly the ice dome exploded in a shower of frozen shrapnel finishing anyone who hadn't already been dead within its confines. The Naruto clones weren't left out however, as half slipped underground as the other half minus one transformed into hawks and flew toward Hiashi and And the rest of the off balance ninja. They hadn't expected anything like this to happen, or they would have brought the entire clan! Chains erupted from the tips of the hawk's wings along with chakra blades, and while a few were knicked they were the more skilled of the clan along with Hiashi and Neji. Several of the shinobi skillfully used the rotation to stop the birds, but as the technique ended there were killed by the many sharp chains that bursted from the earth wildly. Naruto's students watched in awe as his clones along with Anko assaulted the scattering Hyuga using Hebi style. Black mambas swiftly struck the Hyuga who were no match for the former assassins. The Hebi style was made specifically for countering the sharingan and byakugan after all, and it wasn't something that was commonly encountered. If you did encounter it, you'd probably never live to tell the tale.

Naruto engaged Neji as Tsunade and her clones rushed Hiashi who was now on the verge of retreat. His pride wouldn't allow him however, and giving the order to one of his clansmen the Hyuga in question shunshined away as he and Tsunade exchanged blows. Despite her strength she was unable to land a hit against the skilled taijutsu master, and she was eventually hit with a multitude of strikes that sealed her tenketsu before she was kicked away into a tree. Her clones kept Hiashi busy however as Naruto and Haku both assaulted him from behind, but they were all knocked back when he used a powerful kaiten and immediately followed up with 128 strikes aimed at different opponents.

There were few Naruto clones left and Tsunade and Haku were recovering, and so Anko summoned a large Anaconda forcing Hiashi to leap away from his close proximity to the group of academy students. Roy decided to then attack as well and used the Phoenix flower jutsu aiming at Hiashi and Neji at the same time. Then both Sheele and Anko attacked the evasive clan head in unison with incredible natural teamwork. Hiashi was actually pressured by the assault but knocked Sheele away with a double palm and Anko managed a shallow cut with a kunai from the opening and leapt back smirking. After a few moments Hiashi stumbled and frowned as his equilibrium began to falter. He could feel the poison coursing through his veins, and deciding to cut his losses he quickly summoned an eagle just as a multitude of jutsu and thrown weapons converged on his position. He barely escaped with his life as Sangos fuuma shuriken sliced deeply into his arm while ice needles riddled his left arm.

Neji and Naruto were now in a fierce taijutsu match that everyone was watching besides the few Hyuga that were still fighting with Haku and Tsunade, and not wanting to be useless after seeing Roy and Sheele both both Kurome and Ryuko rushed in recklessly endangering themselves. Neji seeing their advance lashed out with 16 palms at Naruto who bobbed and weaved them all before countering with ten lightning fast finger jabs using the hebi style. He then attempted a crescent moon kick but instead of hitting Neji his kick hit Kurome who had ran up behind him. Then his clone was caught off balance by Neji who immediately advanced on Ryuko who had her shirasaya in hand. While she wasn't as good as Sheele or Kenshin, she had learned a bit but it still wasn't a match for the jonin level teen. Neji deflected her swings before sinking a spinning back kick into her gut, folding her over. He was about to finish her when a Naruto clone appeared in a shunshin already attacking, something he had never done before but in desperation he had managed it. Punching Neji in the chest with wind chakra swirling around his hand he tore into the Hyuga causing him to stumble back bleeding. Neji had only avoided death by using chakra to shield himself just as Naruto connected, and as the blonde went through three seals quickly he began spinning in place using the rotation to stop the powerful lightning that covered Naruto's knife hand. The clash of the jutsu would forever be ingrained within everyone presents memory as an extremely loud grinding sound filled the clearing. In A flash of light the kaiten exploded sending everyone nearby flying back, and Neji was considerably injured but still capable of combat.

Suddenly the remaining Hyuga regrouped next to him numbering five, and the last Naruto clone burst toward them all by himself with a deadly glare. He shouldn't have touched Ryuko, and now he was gonna pay! Somehow Kenshin was suddenly next to him with a calm expression and his hand in his sword, and Naruto slung himself forward at the last moment into a jumping knee strike. He could feel everything around him perfectly, and as the Hyuga narrowly dodged he dropped into a headspin as chains Shit from his feet killing two of the five remaining Hyuga who were caught by surprise at the unorthodox attack.

Kenshin dashed to the side just as Roy fired a fireball and cut horizontally as it passed him, and he managed to tear into another Hyugas thigh who was already tired. Naruto commanded him to get back while continuing his assault against the three who tried a pincer like maneuver, but he slipped underground as they reached his position and used chains to try and kill them from below. They saw it coming and avoided it, and they were forced to retreat more when Roy kept firing Phoenix flowers at them all. Then Ankos snake lunged toward them sinking its fangs into one of the two remaining survivors, and the rest of Naruto's group began to approach the last two standing.

"If this is my fate, then so be it!" Neji declared ready for death unlike the trembling shinobi next to him. The other man didn't cower however, and dropped into the gentle fist stance just as a brace of shuriken approached from Kurome who had recovered. He easily dodged them but was slightly injured when she used the chakra strings attached to them and they dug into his shoulder. While he should have seen it coming, his fear had obviously effected his judgement, and seeing this Neji grew angry and surprised everyone present by striking his neck killing him.

"How could you Jill your comrade when he was prepared to die by your side!?" Naruto incredulously questioned him.

"It was his fate to die by my hand for his cowardice. Now face me alone Uzumaki, or will you continue to hide behind your women!?"

The Uzukage was instantly in front of Neji, and everyone watched closely without interrupting the battle. Throwing a straight punch and spinning into a claw swipe, Naruto's attacks were deflect and Neji tried to counter but leapt away as a chain nearly skewered him. Another chain sprouted and Naruto slung himself forward into a knee and punch that hit Neji couldn't stop completely. He knocked the punch down but the simultaneous knee strike hit him hard in his torso causing him to tumble back and kip up in a breakdancing type movement back into his stance which was lower than before.

"64 Palms!"

Rushing Naruto head on he began his lightning fast assault but was halted during the 14th palm, as Naruto created two wind blades and using an X cut sliced into his shoulders deeply. Neji stumbling attempted to leap away for space but a chain shot from Naruto's palm and pierced his chest.

"COME EREE!" He yelled pulling him back strongly and uppercutting him in his chin killing him instantly.

"TOASTY!" Yelled Hughes the head of the police force and Roy's best friend. He had only just arrived, and seeing the uppercut he just had to say it.

In a flash of light Nejis lavender eyes turned bloodshot white like the other branch members who had been brought to their deaths, and walking away to check on everyone Naruto didn't even spare him a second glance.

Hiashi punk ass escaped! Oh Shit! Itachi joining Naruto! Tsunade now involved in Shit too! Ya know jiraiya boy ta hit the scene. And what about Yagura, and pein! Will Naruto find Yakumo!? What will Iwa do when his photo hits the bingo book!? Stay tuned.


End file.
